Naruto Path of Shinobi
by Ronin2106
Summary: Banished from his home, ostracized by his friends, betrayed by those he thought as closest to him, Naruto finally lets go of his ideals of Konoha and begins a new life. 7 years later, now a world famous Shinobi and with legacy of Uzumaki and Senju at his side, Naruto once again comes in contact with Konoha, who ask him of help. Banished!Naruto, NarutoxFemKyuubixHarem, Father!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, writers and readers. My name`s Ronin, or Alex, whichever you prefer to call me. Some of you may know me as a writer for Highschool DxD, specializing on bashing generally positive characters. Hell, I even made myself a reputation on it, considering I heard some people even call me the Tsar of DxD Bashing.**

 **Anyway, before I strayed away too much, I wanted to say that I`m also a Naruto fan and there was also a time when I was writing the a Naruto fic, The Shadow Sage of Six Paths, which I later on took down due to personal reasons. So, after some months of considering and thinking, I`ve decided to do another Naruto fic, focused on Naruto, not an OC, as I usually do. This will be a bashing fic, with quite a lot of AU and a bit of OOC (especially Naruto), but I hope you`ll find it to your liking.**

 **The premise of this particular fic is that after a successful retrieval of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto is exiled from Konoha on the charges of attacking his teammate, attempted murder and etc. With practically all of Konoha and most of his friends turning on him, Naruto leaves the Konoha village, until 7 years later, he is once again needed to his village, but Naruto has drastically changed, in personality, power and abilities, and no longer needs neither the hat of Hokage, the title that he despises, nor to do anything with Konoha and its Shinobi. There will be dark secrets revealed about Naruto, Third Hokage and even Naruto`s parents, so you have been warned. And also, yes, I`ve pushed the timeline a bit, so instead of being 16 years old when Naruto comes back to Konoha, he`s around 21, and he has made himself a life.**

 **Now, without further ado, enjoy the reading.**

* * *

 **Konoha. Council Chambers. Several days after the success of Sasuke Uchiha Retrieval Mission.**

Naruto Uzumaki stood right in front of the entire Council of Konoha, consisting of both Shinobi and Civilian parts, with three councilors Homura, Koharu and Danzo sitting right in front of him, with the current Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, looking at him with tired, saddened and practically defeated look. Young Genin of Konoha felt of himself many glares and fury of the Council, from both the Shinobi and Civilian sides, with Civilians not hiding away the hatred, spite and some kind of sick satisfaction at seeing the Kyuubi Jinchuriki in bandages, with a sling and just barely visibly alive.

Sasuke has done a very great number on Naruto, piercing his chest, breaking his bones and injuring Naruto so badly, that if it had not been for Kyuubi and his chakra, he would`ve bit the dust before he had managed to knock that bastard out and drag him back to Konoha. And just as he did that, fatigue, bloodloss, torn muscles and broken bones finally forced Naruto to collapse at the gates of his village, and the last thing he saw before passing out was Sakura and Kakashi running towards them, followed by Tsunade-baa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan. With that sight, Naruto was sure that he had completed the mission and everyone would thank him, and with those thoughts, he passed out.

Unfortunately for the blond orange loving goofball, when Naruto woke up several days later, he found himself as an object of unified hatred and fury of practically all of Konoha. Not even an hour after he awoke, Sakura had come to visit him, and Naruto greeted her with a smile and cheer, but all he received were two punches in his face and a broken nose, followed by proclamations of hatred, endless berating and statements of Naruto breaking his promise to Sakura about bringing Sasuke back to her unharmed. Naruto didn`t have either strength, will, nor opportunity to answer back, before Sakura left Naruto, calling him a demon and a monster. That brought back bad memories of many, many times when Naruto had been called that way, and along with blood flowing out of his broken nose, tears came as well, the feeling of betrayal and suffer creeping its way into his heart again.

Over the course of the day, Naruto had received many guests, and all were worse than the last one. Shikamaru, the leader of the mission and one of the few people that Naruto saw as a friend, had berated the young blond on his recklessness, brutality and deceit that Naruto had used for so many years, as Shikamaru revealed to Naruto that now _everyone_ knew that he had Kyuubi in him. This revelation came to Naruto as a shock and a stab in the heart, as Shikamaru called Naruto not only an idiot, but also a cheater, thinking that the reason for Naruto`s abilities was all attributed to Kyuubi. After he left, the rest of the teams also came in, calling out Naruto on him being a Kyuubi holder and his seeming cheating in everything. It hurt, hurt like hell for Naruto to hear them all call him out a cheater, traitor and worse, with the being convinced that Naruto had tried to kill Sasuke instead of bringing him back. They didn`t care for Naruto`s side of the story, none of them. With each and every berating and shouting, Naruto`s fragile believes in his friends, good of the people and even the Will of Fire crumbled and eroded away. By the time evening rolled in, almost every genin of his class had visited Naruto and gave him a lashing of his lifetime, with only those that were still critically injured and Hinata not paying him a visit.

When the evening came in, Naruto`s sensei, Kakashi has finally showed his masked face, and Naruto had hoped that at least he, the man that was responsible for Naruto, would explain to him what was going on and let Naruto speak up. But alas, Naruto`s heart sank even further and his beliefs were shattered, when Kakashi, with a tone of disappointment and harshness, told Naruto how he was disappointed with Naruto, stating to him that his mission was to bring Sasuke back unharmed, yet Naruto seemingly went out of his way to lash out on him, all because of the petty rivalry. Naruto listened as this man whom he considered to be the closest thing to an older brother and even father was verbally destroying him, revealing to the young blond the real colors of Hatake and his endless favoritism of Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi ended his tirade about the importance of teamwork, how Naruto had went up agaisnt everything that he had taught him, and also agaisnt the teachings of Naruto`s favorite Hokage, the Fourth Hokage, with information, that Naruto was no longer his student, nor was his secret protected as Konoha Council finally revealed it to everyone in the open. When the cyclops had left Naruto, young blond looked worse than ever, with a feeling of his soul being torn to shreds and his heart crushed to nothing. For the first time in years, Naruto had wished that he was dead…

When the night rolled in, with Naruto hoping to at least lay down and sleep, he received the very last visitor- Jiraiya, the Pervy Sage and a man that Naruto had admired almost as much as the Third Hokage. By the end of his visit, Naruto`s opinion had changed drastically, as Jiraiya had expressed the very same disappointment and anger with Naruto as everyone else, with Toad Sage going as far as to admonish Naruto for using Rasengan on his friend to kill him and relying on the demonic fox to fight Sasuke. Just like all the others, Jiraiya cared not for Naruto`s critical condition and what Sasuke had done to him, instead focusing on Naruto`s "failures". Toad Sage had expressed to Naruto, that Lord Third and Fourth would be sourly disappointed with Naruto, especially the Fourth, along with informing young Genin that he was no longer a summoner for Toads, as Jiraiya had terminated Naruto`s contract. Everything that Jiraiya had said, Naruto simply took in with a blank expression, showing no emotion or anything, only letting his tears fall freely as the man he once respected was berating him for practically nothing. When Jiraiya left Naruto, young blonde simply had simply stared at the wall with the dead expression and not even will to move anything. Years of berating, beatings, isolation and hatred, and now all coupled with what he heard today from essentially the closest people Naruto had…

Everyone has a limit to how much pain and sorrow they can take, and no matter how strong your spirit is, how powerful your will is and how much light you have in your heart. Naruto Uzumaki had always clung to the belief in best of people and that he had those that cared for him, yet today… Today he faced the harsh and cold truth of his life- no matter how much he had tried, fought, bled and protected, people of Konoha will always see Naruto as a demon and trash. And with this realization, came the understanding that Naruto`s dream of becoming a Hokage was only ashes to him now, because with so much pain, suffering and sorrow that he had experienced, Naruto`s soul couldn't hold onto a hope of finding happiness in Konoha any longer. For the first time in his life, Naruto had let the long quenched and restrained hatred for Konoha gain a hold of his heart. It was always there, festering and expanding, like a cancer, with every glare, every beating, berating, bias and more and more. Naruto had tried as hard as possible to quench it, but now… He accepted the simple fact that he had realized when he was a kid: he hated this place, he hated the Konohagakure and he _hated_ it`s people for all they`ve done to him. Naruto has had enough and the wall that held back his darkness finally crumbled, with the blond accepting the cold and harsh reality as it is.

The next morning Naruto was woken up from his dreamless sleep by Anbu and Shizune, informing him that he was summoned into the council chambers immediately. With the help of Shizune, Naruto was able to dress up and get to the place, where he stood now, feeling the collective glares, hatred and resentment from everyone in here, safe for Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, Anko, Hinata and Anbu guards that were here, as Jonins were also summoned here, along with Heirs of Clans and current generation of Genins, including Sasuke, who was looking at Naruto with a victorious smirk and arrogance that couldn`t be hidden away even by a Hokage Mountain. Out of everyone in the room, Kurenai and Anko Mitarashi were looking at the bandaged and battered boy with unhidden sadness and sympathy, with Kurenai, much to everyone`s surprise, practically having tears in her eyes, while Anko was supporting her, while Tsunade simply allowed her tears to fall. Naruto was surprised at looking at them all, but in his mind, he already knew what this was all about and he was already prepared to what was to come. He has had enough of Konoha already and seen how rotten it is for him, so there was little to nothing that they could to surprise Naruto at this point.

"Genin Naruto Uzumaki, in light of your atrocious behavior towards Konoha, dishonorable actions in the field, attempted murder of Clan Heir and fellow shinobi of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha, usage of A-rank Kinjutsu and endangerment of Hidden Leaf Village by releasing Kyuubi`s Chakra, the Council of Konoha has found you guilty of all charges. You are hereby stripped of your status as a Genin and a Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, your property, valuables and money are stripped of you in order to compensate the damage done by you to Uchiha-sama and this village." Koharu read the verdict, with Naruto gritting his teeth from anger at how all of them have stripped Naruto of all that he essentially had. "In addition to that, the Council of Konoha has found your presence in this village and Land of Fire to be a danger to both the village and our country. Because of that, you are hereby banished from Konohagakure no Sato and the Land of Fire for life. Should you ever be found within the borders of Hi no Kuni, you shall be executed on sight as an enemy of the state and traitor to Konoha. You have 24 hours to leave Konoha and one week to leave the Land of Fire. Now, place your shinobi license and your headband before Lady Hokage."

Naruto`s bangs of hair hidden away his eyes, but his entire frame was speaking of one thing: unbridled hatred and fury. The sick satisfaction of civilians, Shinobi council`s smirks, the victorious looks of Sakura, Sasuke and councilors towards him, all and far more was making Naruto utterly furious, yet he contained it all in himself. This village has practically destroyed him, making sure to kill him since he was an infant and now… Now it had achieved what it always strived for, while he was stupid and idealistic enough not to see it from the day one. Slowly, with a pain in his muscles and bones, Naruto made his way to Tsunade, who looked at him without hiding away her own pain and suffering.

She had initially saw Naruto as small brother, but over a few months, her views on his changed, and Naruto became far more like a son she never had. Tsunade may`ve never showed it, yet it made her heart warm when Naruto called her baa-chan, occasionally even a kaa-chan when she was particularly caring towards him. Not long after Tsunade had returned to Konoha and saw just how horribly Konoha has treated Naruto, she tried to her hardest to ease the hidden pain and anger that Naruto had in him, helping him however she and Shizune could: restoration of Naruto`s apartment, good food supply, clean water, new and clean cloths and more. And now, this village has destroyed the young blond and everything that was good in him for this place, and it hurt Tsunade. Hurt even worse when she had lost Dan and even Nawaki, as to her, Naruto was her son, and she was the one to fail him. As she was absent, tending to Naruto`s injuries, Council took this as a golden opportunity and used it to the fullest, doing its best to exile and destroy Naruto, take away everything that he had, all right under Tsunade`s nose. Tsunade had never hated the village her grandfather and granduncle had built, but after _this_ and what she had found out later on in Sarutobi`s files, Tsunade truly, for the first time in her life, felt an utter hatred towards this place.

Naruto saw the familiar pain in Tsunade`s eyes, and only gave her a sympathetic look. Young blonde may`ve hated this village now, but not Tsunade, nor Shizune. They were never the ones to hurt or betray him. No, they were about the only ones to truly help him, to care for him as he was and without any deceit. He may`ve looked like a fool, but even Naruto knew that this farce was fully on hands of the Council and not his surrogate mother and sister. With a free hand, he took off his head band and placed it onto the table, followed by his license on top of it. When Homura was about to reach it with her hand and a sickeningly satisfied look, Naruto slashed a kunai right into both of the, piercing the symbol of the village and his license, surprising and shocking everyone, as kunai went right through both objects and table, earning him even more heated glares. Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Naruto finally spoke up.

"Good riddance." Was all that he said, with a voice filled with coldness, hatred and resentment, one that was completely foreign to everyone`s ears, with Kurenai, Anko and Shizune breaking down at those words, while Naruto wobbled away from the chambers, not caring for the insults thrown towards him by his former friends and others.

"Naruto!" Right when Naruto was about leave the building, he was stopped by the voice of Tsunade, making him turn around and see her coming towards him. "N-Naruto, I am so sorry, I…"

"Don`t be." Naruto simply stated to Tsunade, surprising her a little. "You and Shizune-nee-chan had nothing to do with it, I know it. The Council, Civilians, Shinobi, advisers… I long knew that they wanted to get rid of me, I was just stupid enough not to accept it. I`m actually surprised they`ve even allowed me to live, I was ready to meet the executioner`s blade, to be frank with you."

"Naruto, don`t say it like that! It`s not like you!" Tsunade practically shouted at him in shock. "I know that what happened here was harsh and it was utterly atrocious, but don`t let it get to you. I-I will overrule them and they`ll regret ever doing such a thing to you, a-and you`ll be back i-in no time…"

"Kaa-chan…" Tsunade was immediately stopped when Naruto called her like that, looking at the greatly saddened face of her surrogate son. "…Thank you, you and Nee-chan for everything. I know that you mean well and want the best for me, but please… Just let me go. You and I both know that this village and all of those people, they`ll never accept me as you and Nee-chan had accepted me. To you, I am Naruto, but to everyone else, even Kakashi-teme and Jiraiya-teme, I am a disappointment, a cheater, a demon and only a tool to be used and tossed away like a trash. They, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and everyone else have let me understand it all too well."

Tsunade was shocked when she heard of it, instantly understand what had happened. Naruto had been visited by all of them and must`ve received on hell of a verbal lashing out that it had finally broke her favorite blond. Tsunade was gripping her fists and stopping herself from going right towards all of them and snapping their necks one by one, followed by their parents and friends for doing such a thing. Hell, the first one on her list was her own former teammate, Jiraiya, whom she hated at his this moment more than even Orochimaru. He was entrusted with Naruto, had taken him as an apprentice and did _this_ to him.

 _"_ _Jiraiya, I hope you already left this village, because if not, I`ll personally send you to Hell for this!"_ Tsunade mentally swore to herself. _"And you, Sarutobi-sensei, I hope your pitiful soul is suffering in Shinigami`s stomach for what you have done to my Naruto and allowed those bastards out there to do to him. If only my parents and grandparents had seen it, if only Minato, my boy, had seen all of you and this…"_ Tsunade thought to herself with deep sadness as she remembered the Fourth Hokage. _"Argh, screw you all! You may take away everything from my Naruto here, but you won`t take away from him what belongs to him by his birthright, nor will I just abandon him, not the second time! To Hell with being a Hokage and all of you fucking bastards!"_ Tsunade wiped away the tears and looked at Naruto, pulling out of a pocket a green storage scroll and giving it to Naruto.

"Naruto, this storage scroll contains water, provisions, medicaments, cloths, money, books, scrolls and a map from Senju`s vault. This is all yours." Tsunade surprised the blond when she gave it to him. "The food and water will be enough for you to last at least a year, while there is also more than enough money to start a new life somewhere nice, while scrolls and books should teach you what those two bastards should`ve. Don`t worry or even think about returning any of it- all of that is yours and I won`t hear otherwise." Tsunade said to him with strength.

"B-but why?" Naruto asked with a shaky voice, shocked at Tsunade giving him so much.

"Because you deserve it all, Naruto." Tsunade simply said to him, kneeling down to him and pulling him into a warm, motherly hug, with tears again flowing out of her eyes. "Y-you just s-stay safe out th-there, okay? I-I`ll send out Katsuyu to you with l-letters and i-if you need anything, just ask, o-okay?" Naruto, with a shaky hand and small tears of his own, embraced his surrogate mother.

"O-okay… Kaa-chan, th-thank you." Naruto said to her, with Tsunade looking at her surrogate son with a small smile and tears speaking up to him.

"N-Naruto, i-inside the scroll, there is a map with a detailed paths and directions to a particular place I`ve marked for you. I want you to unseal it once you leave the village and far away from it." Tsunade instructed him. "When you are feeling well enough, travel to the place marked there."

"And what are that place?" Naruto asked of Tsunade.

"It is the Uzushiogakure, the Land of Whirlpools and ancestral home of Clan Uzumaki, your clan and clan of your mother and my grandmother." Naruto looked at Tsunade with wide eyes. "The place may`ve been reduced to rubble and ruins by Iwa, Kiri and Kumo many years ago, but they`ve failed to destroy what is hidden away there: the legacy of Uzumaki and Senju Clans. And I entrust it all to you, Naruto. Use it how you see fit." Naruto nodded to her with a smile, before Tsunade pulled out a two envelopes with the stamps of Hokage on first one and one of Clan Senju on another. "Naruto, when you get to Uzushiogakure, I want you to open them. I know you have many questions about both your parents, the Kyuubi and much more, and I hope that in those two letters, you`ll find your answers. I am sorry, I wish I could tell you all you wish to hear, I really do, but…"

"It`s okay, Kaa-chan, I get it." Naruto smiled to her, hugging her one more time before parting with her. "I think I will be on my way now. I don`t want to spend any more time here then I already have, and I don`t want to give them all another chance at lashing out at me. Can you tell Shizune-nee-chan goodbye for me?"

"Of course, gaki, I`ll even send her to you from time to time with Katsuyu." Tsunade smiled to him. "Take care of yourself, Naruto."

"I will, and… I am sorry, Kaa-chan." Naruto said to Tsunade surprising her. "I know how bad this village has treated you and your family, and I am sorry for forcing you to come here."

"Don`t be sorry for that, Naruto." Tsunade said to him. "Don`t worry, as long as I`m Hokage, I`ll keep those bastards away from you, so that they don`t get any ideas at getting you back. You just find yourself a life of your own and be happy, really happy, you hear me? Promise me to be happy, okay, Sochi?" Naruto was shocked when he heard the woman that had been like a mother to him _acknowledges_ him as her son, before eagerly nodding to her and smiling with tears to her. "Good, now go. And I`m hoping for the good news in at least 3 years, gaki!"

"What good news, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked of Tsunade confused.

"Oh, for the love of… I mean, about you getting yourself a wife and kids, you gaki!" Tsunade practically shouted at him, shocking Naruto. "I want to have grandkids to spoil rotten, and Senju with Uzumaki won`t get back without new members, you hear me?!"

"Y-yes, Kaa-chan!" Naruto almost winced when she shouted at him, but then he felt the warmth of Tsunade`s embrace and how she kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye, Naruto. Go, and live a happy life." Tsunade smiled to him, as Naruto parted away from her and exited the building. "ANBU!" Hokage shouted, as ten of Anbu Shinobi appeared before her. "Neko, Okami, you`ll escort Naruto out of the Village and protect him while he leaves the Land of Fire. Anyone who will try to attack him are to be executed, no exceptions. Make sure that he gets to Uzushiogakure safely."

"Yes, Lady Hokage, as you wish." Both Neko and her partner Okami responded with clear eagerness and enthusiasm, already leaving to do their duty.

"Lady Hokage, is it wise to…" Boar had tried to speak up, but he was met with a powerful glare from Tsunade and his comrades from Anbu. "I-I mean, wh-what will Council and Advisors say…"

"To fucking hell what they`ll say or suggest, I am a damn Hokage and I`ve had damn enough of their scheming bitching!" Tsunade responded to them. "Saru, find that traitorous frog of a pervert and _get_ him in my office in five minutes! If he resists or refuses, then do whatever is needed to get him, safe for lethal force."

"Lady Hokage, a personal request, if I may?" Saru, a female Anbu clearly from Sarutobi Clan. "Can I _at least_ break him a leg, or a rib? I promise, he will be in a coherent state upon delivery."

"Saru, I`ve already said to you: _if_ he resists, do _whatever_ is needed to get him, _safe_ for lethal force." Tsunade could`ve sworn she saw in Saru`s eyes a murderous gleam, though she couldn`t fault an Anbu. "If anyone is killing that bastard, that`s gonna be me. Tora, Taka, you are now on surveillance of Sasuke Uchiha. He tries to even get close to any of the gates or shows any signs of leaving, I authorize you to detain him with extreme prejudice and sent him to prison, got it?"

"With pleasure, Lady Hokage." Both responded, feeling especially vindictive for the young blond who`s suffering they witnessed today, leaving already.

"The rest of you, carry on as you were." The rest of the Anbu nodded and disappeared, with Tsunade seeing Kakashi and Haruno Sakura already coming to see her. "Hatake, Haruno, what do you two want, and be quick about it."

"Lady Hokage, I wish to ask you to train my Genin Sakura Haruno as a Medical Nin, since…" Kakashi had begun with his usual eye-smile, but he was immediately shut down.

"Denied! I will never train this disgrace of a kunoichi in arts of medicine and surgery, never in my entire life." Tsunade harshly and mercilessly replied, shocking Kakashi and Sakura.

"B-but, Lady Hokage, I-I have a perfect control of ch-chakra, a-and my grades w-were at th-the top of the class, and Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura tried to defend her position, but Tsunade didn`t give her any room for argument.

"And I am your Hokage, Haruno, and if I say no, then it stands, period! And as for you two, and that 'precious' Uchiha of yours, your Team 7 will now be on D-rank missions for the entirety of the next 6 months, half of your earnings will be exempt from you in favor of the Konoha Orphanage, while Sasuke Uchiha`s earnings will be only one fifth from the missions. Additionally, you are prohibited from entering the next 2 Chuunin Exams. And as for you, Kakashi, _all of_ your earnings from those D-ranks and your next 20 C-ranks, because you will only stick to them from now on, you earn will be sent to Orphanage, _understood?!_ " Tsunade gave them the death glare, shocking them.

"L-Lady H-Hokage, y-you can`t just…"

"I can and I already did, Hatake, so shut it. And if you think the Council will be able to overrule me, think again. Suggest you spend this time teaching your Genin some _actual_ training instead of those teamwork exercises, because Sakura Haruno is now on month of probation due to her poor record as a Shinobi. If within the said month she does not improve her skills, I`ll personally boot her out of the Shinobi program and deny any appellations about return. And until the probation is over, no other Shinobi of any specialization will give her any training. The criteria for completion of the test I`ll give you later, Hatake, so you best get to work, because if she fails, then I will consider it as an evidence of your incompetence as a Jonin Shinobi and there will be a suitable punishment for this for you. As for your favorite Uchiha, I`ll be placing a Special Traitor Mark upon him, so as to make sure that pathetic excuse for Shinobi doesn`t escape again, and if he does, you know what will happen with him, don`t you?"

"Lady Tsunade, you are taking this too far. What could`ve caused my Team to suffer such uncalled for punishments?" Kakashi asked of Tsunade, genuanly shocked at hearing this, knowing full well just what a Special Traitor Mark means in Shinobi World.

"Your blatant bias, favoritism and also your inadequate work as Jonin, Shinobi, and self-proclaimed best student of Fourth Hokage, Hatake. Had you _really_ cared for Minato`s teachings and followed him, you would`ve known by now, that you`ve sullied his memory and legacy in the worst possible way. Now, get out of my sight!" Tsunade roared at them, making the two scatter away from her, while her thoughts were once again with her surrogate son.

 _"_ _Take good care of yourself, Naruto. And I hope you are watching over him, Minato. I am very sorry I had failed you, and I hope you`ll forgive me, my boy."_ Tsunade thought to herself, as she went towards her office, where she was greeted already by the sight of Saru literally tying up Jiraiya to the chair, while the Toad Sage was struggling to get out, but it wasn`t easy with a broken leg and arm.

"Lady Hokage, as you have requested." Saru pointed at Jiraiya, with Tsunade nodding to the girl and letting her go.

"Hey, Tsuna-hime, what`s the big idea?! If you were looking forward to spending some quality time with me, you should`ve just asked me." Jiraiya spoke up in an insulted, yet perverted way. "Just tie me down and we`ll…"

"Jiraiya, I`m tired of all those hints of yours. Now, what you are going to do is tell me _everything_ you and our bastard of a teacher have done to Naruto, and Kami save you, if you try to sway your way around, I _will_ make you wish you died, understand?!" Tsunade cracked her fists and was ready to make her former teammate suffer.

"Ts-Tsunade, wh-why d-don`t you c-c-calm down and w-we just s-sit down i-in a bar, like we used to, a-and…" Tsunade`s right leg connected with Jiraiya`s broke one, and a single kick was enough to shatter the bone even further. "ARGH! FINE! Okay, I`ll talk, I`ll talk, just don`t…"

"Talk, and best prey to your Toads I don`t kill you afterwards." Tsunade threatened him with full seriousness.

* * *

 **7 years later. Land of Waves.**

Land of Waves, once a destitute backwater country under the heel of a mighty tycoon, now is a prosperous trading nation, with ports and markets always bursting with dozens of merchants, businessmen and traders from all over the globe. In all of Elemental Nations, there is no better trading hub than this nation, no better place to buy something at the best price and quality. And to all of this Land of Waves and it`s people who are enjoying their golden age owe to Naruto Uzumaki, the unjustly banished Shinobi of Konoha and a Hero of Wave. When the news had spread about Uzumaki`s banishment, Konoha suffered greatly on a diplomatic arena, losing diplomatic relations with Lands of Snow, Wave, Waterfall and, most recently, Suna, all of whom had connections the knuckleheaded Shinobi and viewed him with great respect and admiration.

Especially sensitive and painful was the diplomatic blow from Suna, which had managed to regain and greatly strengthen its position after the failed invasion and manipulations of Orochimaru. Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage, has taken up office about 5 years ago and has put every effort to regain positions of Suna and strengthen them, succeeding in it, along with proving himself as not just capable, but also respectable and strong Kazekage. He mended the relations between Suna and Iwa, opening trade with them and even signing up a defensive pact with them, effectively ending the previous one with Konoha in favor of establishing better relations with Iwa, Wave, newly reformed Kiri and even Kumo. That blow to the pride and prestige to Konoha is still very fresh and won`t be forgotten any time soon, that is for sure.

And while most of the Elemental Nations were enjoying a period of relative stability and peace, currently in the Land of Waves, things have suddenly taken a turn towards the slight instability, when two persons wearing black cloaks with red skies on them appeared in the capitol, causing destruction and chaos right out the bat, causing people to run for their lives or become a cannon fodder for the Akatsuki. Usually, members of the illusive Akatsuki act with restrain and stealth, yet this particular pair has traveled all the way to the Wave for a specific reason- collect a very hefty bounty on Hanzo Hattori, an S-rank Ronin, a Shinobi without a Village, but not a Nuke-nin, who had played a critical part in Kiri`s Civil War, as well as in Mizu`s Civil War, which swept through country when Fourth Mizukage murdered Daimyo and his entire family.

Once a relative unknown, Hanzo appeared in Kiri over 6 years ago and steadily became one of the deadliest allies of current Fifth Mizukage and current Daimyo of Mizu, Ieyasu Tokugawa, earning himself titles such as Kirigakure no Oni and Kage no Shi, first one earned after Hanzo single handedly killed over 150 Kiri`s Shinobi, within an hour, and second after he killed the Fourth Mizukage in single combat. The war had ended about 4 years ago, yet Hanzo continued his work as Ronin, providing his services to first the rebuilt Kiri, then Kumo, later Iwa, and then to Suna, earning himself a reputation as a reliable, honorable and resourceful Shinobi. Konoha had also tried to offer him to come to their Village and work for them, but, much to their dismay, Hanzo refused every time, stating that he wanted nothing to do with them. Toad Sage Jiraiya had tried to track down Hanzo once, but only ended up drawing to himself attention of Iwa`s and Kumo`s Shinobi Corps, who were all too happy to repay their debts to Hanzo. Only about 2 years it became known that Hanzo presides in Wave, which is where Akatsuki have decided to go and get the elusive Ronin

Kakuzu of Jiongu and Hidan had thought that Hanzo`s reputation was exaggerated and he would be taken down by them easily. They were proven wrong, _badly_ , as Hanzo quickly appeared before them and somehow not only transported them out of the center of the capitol and onto a clearing, but was overwhelming the pair and driving them both to their ends. Kakuzu had already lost 3 of his hearts and was running low on chakra and endurance, while Hidan had been incapacitated by Hanzo early on by a very powerful Genjutsu of some sorts. Kakuzu had tried to get to Hidan and break it, but it proved futile as Hanzo intercepted him and it cost him 2 of his masks and hearts already. And now he is stood in his long range form with stiches all over him, while his opponent, dressed in a black sleeveless samurai shirt with red trimming on its edges, underneath which was an armored torso plating, with a black mesh body suit, shoulder and wrist guards on them, while hips were protected by samurai-like light armor with a black Anbu pants, leg guards and closed boots. On the back of the shirt was a symbol of a raging red tornado made in a way of red seven pointed shuriken surrounded by numerous handless blades. Hanzo himself possessed black, with a bit of silver, spiky hair, with a tail behind his head and two spiky bangs on either side, blue, closer to silver, eyes and a black featureless face guard that covered all beneath the eyes. In his hand he held a katana with a black handle and a slightly longer than usual blade, while the additional sword rested on his right hip.

Hanzo looked at his battered opponent, sheathing his sword and speaking up.

"From what I can tell, you only have enough chakra left for 4 more minutes in that form, no less." Hanzo noted out, looking at Kakuzu. "I can simply stall you until you run out, but that would be too risky on my part."

"True enough, and I can`t take any more risks!" Kakuzu sent out his stitched arms right towards Hanzo, using it as a diversion, while his hidden Lightning mask deals the finishing blow from behind Hanzo.

Hanzo saw the stretched arms making way right towards him, but he also sensed how Kakuzu`s last Mask was charging up its blast from behind and shooting at him. Deciding to finish this fight, Hanzo swiftly made a series of four hand signs, channeling out of his body chakra.

 _"_ _Wind Style: Rasenkaze."_ Hanzo mentally said to himself, as the wind particles, charged up with his chakra began to spin around him, forming a dome of lightning fast microscopic blades that shredded Kakuzu`s arms and stitches into nothing, along with protecting Hanzo from the Lightning blast of Kakuzu`s mask.

Immortal bounty hunter roared in utter pain, as his arms were destroyed and he lost any ability to cast his jutsu. As the dome of Rasenkaze dissipated, Hanzo turned his attention to the last mask of Kakuzu, disappearing out sight for a second, and reappearing right in front of it, followed by a quick series of signs, charging up his chakra.

 _"_ _Wind Style: Kaze no Yaiba."_ And from Hanzo`s palms flew out invisible small disks of wind, swiftly striking the Lightning mask and shattering it, with the rest it`s stitches falling apart.

Hanzo turned his attention towards Kakuzu, who was already trying to escape from seemingly unbeatable opponent, literally running in the opposite direction from him.

 _"_ _Damn it, I haven`t been so soundly beaten since Hashirama Senju nearly killed me! That Hanzo is nothing like the Amekage one. It`s like I was fighting Itachi Uchiha without Sharingan, but with Kisame`s endless supply of chakra and speed of Fourth Hokage, damn it!"_ Kakuzu thought to himself, as he ran past his still entranced partner, leaving him to his fate. _"I need to inform the Leader that we might have a serious problem with…"_ Kakuzu`s train of thought had been stopped, when he suddenly saw Hanzo standing right in front of him, and charging what seemed like a spinning ball of pure chakra with fire coursing through it.

"Should`ve ran when you had the chance, bounty hunter. Fire Style: Rasentaiyou." Hanzo simply said, as threw the flaming ball of chakra at Kakuzu.

Once the sphere had connected with Kakuzu, it immediately expanded around Kakuzu, engulfing him and burning away all that there was of him and everything there was in a radius of two meters, including grass, leaves, trees and even stones and ground, like a small miniature sun, in honor of which it was named. Once it had dissipated, Hanzo let out a sigh, seeing only the glass floor where once was Kakuzu and nothing more.

"One down, one more to go." Hanzo simply said to himself, moving towards Hidan, who still stood immobilized, with only his face giving away the twitches and micro spasms, with his three bladed scythe laying down. "Another one of Jashin fanatics… Like I haven`t had enough of you in Mizu no Kuni." Hanzo, in a swift motion, grabs his left katana and easily, with a speed of a lightning, slashes Hidan`s head off of him, breaking his Genjutsu and letting the dismantled body fall onto the ground.

"Wh… What the fucking shit piss did you do to me, you cocksucking bitch?!" Hidan immediately shouted at Hanzo, seeing his head laying on the ground and his body near him. "Do you know what I`ll do to you when I get my hands on you, you motherfucker."

"No, because you won`t have a chance." Hanzo took out of his shirt a black featureless scroll and opened it up, revealing a very accurate and strong sealing encryption on it, making a series of one handed seals. "Uzumaki Secret Fuinjutsu: Demonic Void Prison." And as Hanzo said that, a black demonic hand reached out of the scroll and grabbed a hold of Hidan`s head, pulling it inside of the scroll, with the symbol of Oni appearing in the center of a circle after the sealing was complete, before Hanzo closed the scroll and put a powerful protection seal upon it, so as to prevent its` opening.

Taking away the scroll, Hanzo let out a sigh that carried a bit of tiredness in it, as while it may`ve been a relatively favorable fight on his part, it was still a tough one none the less, especially considering that those two were from the Akatsuki. He was counting himself lucky today that he faced off against Kakuzu and Hidan, who had long managed to establish themselves a fearsome reputation in underworld and all across the Elemental Nations. It is always easier to fight off against the enemies that are famous, since their abilities are known at least in scarce details, and those two weren`t the stealthiest lot, so Hanzo, knowing that he would eventually become a target of the Akatsuki, prepared himself for an occasion. Still, he was extremely lucky that they not only were among the weaker Akatsuki, but also underestimated him, badly. However, while he may`ve won this match, their appearance here means only one thing for him _and_ his family.

 _"_ _There`ll be others, and next time they`ll probably send someone of a better skill, much better."_ Hanzo thought to himself, as he made a series of hand signs. "Fire Style: Ao Endan." With that, he spit out of his mouth a flame of blue fire and engulfed with it the body of Hidan, standing over it and watching how the dismembered corpse turned to ashes and never to return. _"Considering that a single Ronin has managed to kill both Akatsuki members at the same time, they will most certainly send those that are the most proficient and dangerous to deal with. And since I don`t know who is at their top, yet, I can only prepare for the arrival of Itachi and Kisame, and either of the two could easily kill Kakuzu and Hidan, so it won`t be a walk in the park with them, especially not with Itachi. And worst of all this: we`ll have move out of here, and soon."_ Hanzo let out a second sigh, knowing full well what a pain it`s going to be for him and his family now. "Well, point standing around here. The girls must be going crazy with worrying out at home." And with that said, Hanzo disappeared in a flash of black and red.

* * *

 **Hanzo`s house.**

Appearing in front of a two floured wooden house, a relatively modern looking one, but not an excessive or too expensive looking either, Hanzo removed the face guard off of him and went straight to the door. Opening it up, Hanzo was immediately greeted by the sight of two women, both looking ready for a fight, but immediately relaxing at seeing him. The first one was a young beautiful looking blond woman with long blond hair flowing freely, dark eyes and red lipstick, wearing a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them. The young woman relaxed, seeing her husband, as her nails shrunk back, and two blue flaming tails disappeared, smiling with a relief at him. The second woman had long, bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared white kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was bright red, long and spiky, and reached to her waist behind her. She too had calmed down and went straight ahead to hug her husband, along with the blond woman, speaking up.

"You are here." She simply said to him, but with care and love in her voice. "You should`ve let us both go with you, and…"

"And who would`ve stayed to look after the house, after Yasaka and Masamune, Kurama?" He asked of his first wife, Kurama, or otherwise known as Kyuubi no Yoko, who stood in her human form, which she modeled after her first host, Mito Uzumaki, whom Kurama greatly respected, loved and admired. "You would`ve killed me if something happened to either of them, and you know it."

"Still, leaving us out here in dark…" Spoke up Yugito Nii, a former Kunoichi of Kumogakure and Jinchuriki of Nibi, declared long dead after her own battle with the Akatsuki 4 years ago, but saved by the man who holds her now. "We could`ve left Matatabi with them and go with you."

"Mou, don`t you talk like that, Yugi-chan! I too was worried sick for our Naru-kun here and wouldn`t leave him out, but kids are also important." Came the voice of a young beautiful looking woman with black and blue hair, wearing a sleeveless blue dress with a black pattern on it, showing off her figurine and tattooed legs and arms in pattern of stripes, with right eye of yellow and left of green, and with seeming tattoos of cat`s whiskers, rushing towards her husband and hugging him. "Naru-kun, tell me, are those…"

"Yes, Mata-chan, they are gone, and they won`t hurt either of us here, nor our children." Said Naruto Uzumaki, once a former Shinobi of Konohagakure, a Jinchuriki of Kyuubi and betrayed by the very people he swore to protect, now known to most of the world as Hanzo Hattori, husband to two Bijuu and another former Jinchuriki, father to two children and one of world`s strongest and most dangerous Shinobi. "And I won`t let them, never."

Throughout 7 years of his life, Naruto has went through a lot of things, having grown, both in height and personality, maturing in the harshness of the outside world, gaining wisdom in life and knowledge of his ancestral Clans, Uzumaki and Senju. He went through one hell of a journey before he got where he is right now, and his first stop on that journey was Uzushiogakure, the ruins of once mighty and proud hidden village of Uzumaki clan. At first glance, Naruto didn`t believe he would gain anything there, but Tsunade was right, as she had left him instructions to him on how to get to one place that Uzumaki had preserved the most. The hidden temple of Sage of Six Paths, where the most valuable and precious things that Uzumaki had kept, something that all nations in the world craved, yet only Naruto had access to- The Great Uzumaki Library, housing hundreds and hundreds of scrolls, books about Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, and the most valuable of them, Fuinjutsu. The knowledge of over a ten generations of Uzumaki, Senju and even Ootsutsuki Hagoromo himself was at Naruto`s disposal.

With a determination matched only by his desire to learn, to grow stronger and surpass what he once was, Naruto took to all of it like a fish to water. While for the most people it would take a hundred years to learn what Naruto had learned, for him it was only a couple of years, with his Shadow Clones, natural talent to learning things, Uzumaki blood and Kurama`s help, who, despite Naruto`s initial disbelief, was not just friendly with him, but also very much interested and adoring of him, caring for the blond very much. The reasons to that, along with a great number of revelations about Konoha, his past and his time in Konoha came only later, practically at the end of his stay in Uzushiogakure, and they had only cemented what Naruto had made himself into, transforming a blond, loud-mouthed idiot into a true definition of Shinobi, with knowledge and legacy of his Clans in him.

When he had left Uzu for the world, Naruto was far smarted and more mature then before. Knowing that as a Jinchuriki he would be prime target not only for Akatsuki, but also to other Villages, Naruto changed his looks, getting rid of his whisker marks completely, changing his hairstyle and color, cloths and even personality, creating who would eventually be known as Hanzo Hattori, a Ronin that helped put an end to chaos in Mizu no Kuni, earned a reputation of one of the most feared Shinobi on the continent and more. Naruto didn`t think he would end up becoming who he is now, but he was glad that he did, as he helped put an end to Fourth Mizukage and his reign of terror, with Ieyasu Tokugawa unified the collapsing nation, saved the Third Tsuchikage from an assassination by Han, a fellow Jinchuriki that went rogue, gave Gaara peace with Shukaku through modifying his seal to the same level as Naruto`s and not to mention many various things he has done to Kumo, Iwa, Suna, Kiri and others. But probably the most important things in his life that he had achieved were falling in love with Kurama, Yugito and Matatabi, and fathering Yasaka, his and Kurama`s daughter, and Masamune, his and Yugito`s son.

With the absolutely extensive knowledge on Fuinjutsu from Uzumaki, texts of the Sage of the Six Paths and medical colossal knowledge of Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju, Naruto had found a way to let Kurama be free without dying. He freed her of her prison in him, but he is still connected with her none the less, capable of drawing her chakra trough the link they share. By the time it happened, he and Kurama had long fallen for one another and Kitsune didn`t hesitate to marry her former jailor, taking a form closest to her spirit and fancy. Soon after that, Naruto and Kurama had rescued Yugito from Kakuzu and Hidan, and the former kunoichi of Kumo stayed with them, for she was badly injured and considered dead. Soon after she recovered, the former Konoha nin grew on to her and she fallen for him, as did her own Tailed Beast, Matatabi. It was awkward at first for Naruto, but he accepted them as well, and so, after freeing Matatabi, they became one big family, that soon grew in number, with Kurama giving birth to Yasaka and Yugito giving life to Masamune. The fact that Kurama was pregnant was a shock to all, including her, but it would seem when Sage of Six Paths gave birth to Tailed Beasts, he granted them ability to become humans at will, and it came with the possibility of giving births to children. Never in her life had Kurama been happier than when, with the help of Tsunade, she delivered Yasaka and held her tiny baby in arms, with tears of happiness.

"Mama? Papa?" Just as Naruto had thought of, a voice of a 4 year old little girl dressed in a yellow and black kimono, with golden eyes and long golden hair, came down from her room, followed closely by a little 3 year old boy with short blond hair, eyes blue and dressed in a blue shirt and white pants, looking at their parents. "Are the bad people gone?" Yasaka asked innocently, with Kurama moving to her, while Yugito went to her son, both kissing and comforting them.

"Yes, my little Kitsune, they are gone and won`t hurt neither Mommy or Daddy, or your little brother." Naruto said to Yasaka, going to her and Masamune, kissing their foreheads. "Now, let`s see what your Mommies have cooked up for us, shall we?"

* * *

 **Evening.**

Just as the children had went to sleep, Naruto and his wives came together in the guest room, knowing that they need to discuss something very important. They didn`t want to scare kids, so they waited until they were asleep. And now, when there was no one to interrupt them, Kurama decided to begin.

"We all knew that this would`ve happened eventually." Kurama said evenly. "Akatsuki are starting to move and it`s clear that we are their target."

"Kakuzu and Hidan didn`t know about me being your Jinchuriki, nor about you, Yugi-chan, or Mata-chan. They were here only because of the bounty on my head." Naruto clarified, with Matatabi and Kurama breathing a sigh of relief. "But, now that both of them are dead, I imagine Akatsuki will send their best after me. After all, there is a guy who had single-handedly killed two of their members. Had I been them, I wouldn`t let it slide that easily, and considering they know where we are, it`ll only be a matter of time before they come here with big guns. As strong as all of us are, I do not want to take any chances, especially with our kids` lives on the line."

"Me neither, I shudder at the thought of something happening to Ma-kun or Yasaka-chan…" Yugito agreed. "In that case, we`ll have to decide where to go. Obviously staying here is pointless, and any other small nation is a no go either. Our only options are the Big Five and their Hidden Villages."

"Kumo is out of the question, since they`ll reseal Mata-chan in you, by force and it will be back to square one for you, Yugi-chan." Naruto saw how his wives agreed with them. "While Raikage and I are on good relations, I wouldn`t put it past him to stab me in the back and use us all for his own benefit. Iwa is a no go as well, especially considering the fact of Onoki using Akatsuki to his own benefit and give him Nibi, Kyuubi, their jinchuriki _and_ their children… He is just as old as he is spiteful, prideful and eager for revenge after the Third War, so he`ll use us, no doubt about it. And as for Konoha…" Yugito and Matatabi clearly saw the looks of hatred on both Naruto and Kurama.

"No, never. I won`t those scums get even in a hundred miles radius to me, Naru-kun and our children, not after what that bastard Third and his frog apprentice did to us." Kurama said with strong anger in her. "I never held any ill against them before. I understood what Mito had to do. With Kushina, it was hell and she was nothing like Mito-chan, always so… Ugh, I`ve had more than enough reason to hate her. But all of that doesn`t even compare to _what_ those bastards have done to Naru-kun, and how they banished him! Had it not been for Yasaka and those few that are I`m grateful to in Konoha, I would gladly level it to the ground already."

"So far, Konoha and the rest of the world think that Naruto Uzumaki is dead, and it`s best that way. Aside from Tsunade-kaa-chan, Shizune-nee-chan, Anko-nee-chan and Kurenai-onee-chan, I do not trust any of them, especially the Council and advisors." Naruto stiffened up when he remembered them all. "And if they find about Yasaka and Masamune… What Hiruzen-teme and Jiraiya did to me will be nothing compared to what those bastards do with them. Hell, I would pay money to see Kurama go at Konoha."

"Which means that our options are Suna and Mizu." Matatabi stated as a matter of a fact. "Both options are nice and good, and while I don`t mind the heat, neighborhood with our One Tailed brother doesn`t sound too well to me. We all know how he is, especially around me and Kura-chan."

"He is actually really docile now, Mata-chan. Gaara even says that Shukaku is like… stoned." Naruto found the right word. "But, while people in Suna are nice and Gaara is practically my best friend, Mizu is actually the best option: Ieyasu knows me and long has offered me a position at court, Mizu Shinobi respect me, plus we have a house in Kiri and the capitol there."

"Not to mention Mei-chan is also there…" Matatabi added up, getting a mock glare from Naruto. "Oh please, we all know how much she loves you, Naru-kun, not to mention she adores the kids like she`s their mother, not to mention she is all for sharing the love…"

"You are just determined to get her on board with this, aren`t you, Mata-chan?" Naruto rhetorically asked of her, knowing the answer not only from her, but also from Kurama and Yugito. "Alright, we`ll first settle things with Tazuna, talk to kids and…" Suddenly, out of the blue, Naruto stiffened up and immediately darted to his swords and face guard, putting it on and his armor in matter of seconds. "Someone unknown is approaching the house right now. Kura, once I leave, activate barrier, Yugi and Mata, kids are on you. I`ll be back fast." Naruto said to them, putting on his game face and teleporting out of the house in a black and red flash.

* * *

 **Front of Naruto`s house.**

Flashing back in the world under the shadow of the trees, Naruto scowled, looking at the intruders. In the last 7 years, he has faced off against Tailed Beasts` Jinchuriki, armies of samurais, Shinobi of every rank and many numbers, Kage and more. Naruto had survived and prevailed through all and more, but this is the first time that he was actually surprised the very gall of the intruders. Coming right in front of his house, thinking like they have the right… Well, looks like it`s time for Hanzo Hattori to teach certain someone`s a lesson in humility. Jumping off of the tree branch, Naruto stepped out into the moonlight and spoke up.

"Not many dared to come to me so openly, much less survived." Naruto spoke in cold and emotionless way, eyeing the intruders. "Now, state your business, Shinobi of Konoha. To what do I owe the displeasure?"

Right in front of Naruto stood the entirety of Konoha`s 11, now promoted to the Chunins, some to Jonins, all grown up and prideful, standing right in front of Naruto. He saw familiar faces of Rock Lee, who had called him out as: "unyouthful cheater and deceitful demon", Shikamaru, who berated him for what he has done to bring the precious Uchiha back, Kiba, Shino, Tenten and more. The ones that were most interesting to him were Sakura, who looked just as she used to, only older and more mature, but overall, just as pitiful, pathetic and arrogant as ever. Naruto blamed Third and Jiraiya for making him develop a crush on her, due to certain reasons. And the next one who was interesting to Naruto was the man himself, Sasuke Uchiha, fully grown, sporting the same duck-butt haircut, but now with a Special Traitor Mark displayed on his right side of the face. Not only a leash, but also a brand, the mark to everyone, that this man had betrayed it`s Village and everyone must know it. And if he ever decides to do it again, he won`t live long enough to regret it. Along with the former Genins, Naruto saw their former Jonins, scowling at Guy, Asuma and especially Kakashi. Only Kurenai, the only person here, whom Naruto was actually happy to see and wished to only talk to her in private, yet…

"Hanzo Hattori, Shinobi no Akuma and Kirigakure no Oni?" Kakashi could only see a slight nod from the man standing in front of him. "You have made quite the reputation for yourself. The man that has massacred Clans of Oda, Saito and over a hundred Shinobi in one hour. Only my former Sensei was capable of such feats…"

"Fourth Hokage was a true Shinobi no Kami of his time, I am contempt with Shinobi no Akuma. Now, what do you want, Konoha? I do not like to do business with you, so be quick." Naruto placed his hand on his sword, seeing how most of the former Genins already went into a fighting stance and even a Genjutsu was sent his way. "Word of advice, Haruno: pitiful Genjutsu like yours will only aggravate me more. You have three minutes to state your business and get out of here."

"Or what? You honestly don`t expect to defeat all of us here on your own?!" Kiba boasted loudly, with Akamaru barking up in agreement. "You may be famous and all, but there`s no way you can take me down!"

"2 minutes and counting." Naruto simply stated, not fazed by the threat.

"Kiba, silence yourself, we are not here to fight." Kurenai glared right at him, turning back to Hanzo Hattori. "Hanzo-san, we come here not to fight, but to negotiate. Our Hokage, Lady Tsunade Senju and Council of Konoha, wish to make contact with you and invite you and anyone you wish to bring with you to Konohagakure no Sato. There is a dangerous group known as…"

"Akatsuki, all S-rank, want Tailed Beasts, one of them is Itachi Uchiha, the man that massacred his own clan." Naruto took a small moniker of pleasure at seeing the scowl on Sasuke`s face. "Heard of them, met them, fought and killed a couple of them most recently." Naruto saw the shock on their faces. "Your perverted frog isn`t the only who has been doing their homework. You want my help in taking care of them, but why should I even bother? As far as I know, your Jinchuriki has long died, so, technically, you are in no danger."

"That is where you are wrong, Hanzo-san." Naruto heard a new voice, and saw how through the crowd of Genins stepped a red haired woman with violet eyes, dressed in a Jonin uniform and with an Uzumaki Family Sword on her hip, out of sheer sight of her, Naruto scowls and barely restrains himself. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki, and my son, Menma Namikaze, is the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, and ask of you to help me protect him." Spoke up Kushina Uzumaki, the woman that had given birth to Naruto and abandoned him in favor of his twin brother, Menma Namikaze.

* * *

 **What a twist! Hey, I did warn you that there will be AU, so don`t be so surprised.**

 **Yep, Kushina is alive and she has abandoned Naruto, and Jiraiya, Third Hokage had done quite a lot of bad things to him, which will be revealed in the next chapters. Now, as for the pairings: Kurama, Yugito, Matatabi and Mei, no more on these four. Also, yes I pushed the date quite a bit, but it won`t have a very serious impact on the things. Just think of it as Akatsuki needing more time for their business.**

 **Now, as for Naruto`s relations with Konoha, he utterly hates it`s guts and the people out there. There are some that he still likes and considers friends, but after what had happened to him… Don`t think he`ll be forgiving anyone there any time soon. Also, Tsunade is more like a mother to him and she has a connection to Minato. Give me your guesses in the Reviews, along with why Kurenai and Anko care for Naruto far more than others, along with what had Jiraiya and Hiruzen had done to him.**

 **Anyway, follow, favor, review, suggest, question and more, I`ll answer it all.**

 **As for my DxD fans, I need a little break from it and I have long thought about alternating, so sorry fans. Don`t worry, next week will see next chapter of Devil Emperor and Vigilant Angel.**

 **See ya all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Once, Naruto had dreamt of several things to have, as an orphan. They weren`t as grandiose or audacious as one would think of him, no. Before he dreamt of being a Hokage, he wanted something that he had longed for throughout the entirety of his life. And that was to have a family, to be loved and cared, to have parents that support and protect you throughout your childhood and guide you to adulthood. Every orphan dreams of it, and Naruto was no different, longing for having a family, parents and be loved and cared. To be rid of the constant loneliness, to feel the warmth of mother`s embrace, to be proud of a father praising him…

Yet, Naruto was devoid of it all, never to feel it. And it wasn't his choice, not by any means, since this was the decision made by the very woman that stood right in front of him, the woman that had given him birth and was supposed to have nurtured and protected him in this world. But instead, she abandoned him in favor of his twin brother, leaving him out in the cold, harsh and unforgiving Konohagakure no Sato, to be used as it`s Jinchuriki, manipulated, used and practically destroyed as a breathing feeling human being not just by its Council and Danzo, but also Third Hokage and his only loyal apprentice Jiraiya. And all of that, all the torment, suffering, loneliness and more… It all started with Kushina Uzumaki abandoning her firstborn son and never looking back.

It would surprise many, but Naruto had long known about his mother and twin brother, for over 7 years to be precise. It was an utter shock for him, to read from Tsunade`s letters about his origins, his real parents and what had happened to him. Finding out that Naruto was not only the son of Minato Namikaze, but also of Kushina Uzumaki and that she purposefully abandoned him was not just hard, it was an absolute nightmare for Naruto, especially considering the reason as to why Kushina had done so. And that reason had made Naruto truly hateful and resentful of any notion that such woman had given birth to him and his father, Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage and one of the greatest Shinobi in history, had ever fallen in love with her.

According to Kurama, who had maintained her constant control over her second half sealed in Menma, Kushina, delusional after the attack of a masked man, childbirth and release of Kyuubi, had for some reason believed that her husband`s sealing worked wrong on Naruto. She didn`t even properly examined the seal on him, already believing that he husband had not just sealed inside of Naruto half of Kyuubi`s power, but also Kyuubi`s soul and that it had taken over Naruto`s body. Granted, it was partial truth, as Naruto did end up with the soul of Kurama in him, but she had never tried to control him, and, according to her, his father`s seal wouldn`t even let her pump out any of her chakra, even in miniscule levels, unless Naruto needed it. But, to Kushina, a Sealing Mistress of Uzumaki herself, her firstborn son was lost and she simply threw him away from herself, leaving the Konoha for Fire Capitol to train and raise her 'only true' son, Menma.

When Naruto had first found about it, he was livid, absolutely furious and had even lost control over himself, resulting in him pumping out more and more of Kurama`s Chakra, going so far as to literally allow it`s chakra to take over him. He would`ve destroyed the island of Uzu and unleashed Kurama out had he not been stopped by someone he did not expect to meet.

* * *

 **Flashback. 7 years and 4 months ago. Naruto`s mindscape.**

 **"NARUTO! STOP THIS! If you pull any more of my chakra, you`ll die! Please, Naruto-kun, calm down!"** Kurama was desperately pleading for her host and poor soul to stop what he was doing, but it was all for naught, and the giant fox was forced to look from her cage how the walls of Naruto`s mind and seal were getting destroyed.

"That woman… Abandoned… Alone… I will… I will KILL HER!" Naruto roared inhumanly, more and more chakra of Kurama being unleashed in the real world and his body already transforming into a vessel of red chakra with fox tails starting to come out.

 **"Naruto, please, I beg you…"** Kurama was looking how her host was about to lose his life, and even though with the destruction of this seal she would be free, she did not wish to witness her first friend`s death. **"Damn you, Kushina… Naruto, stop this, or you will…"**

"Naruto, that is enough." Suddenly, a new voice came from the folds of the Naruto`s mind, snapping his mental projection out of his rage for a second.

That split second was more than enough for the newcomer to appear right in front of Naruto and push him away from the cage, as he was about to rip away the seal. Naruto stumbled and fell down in to the water, anger and rage leaving his eyes and mind in an instant, as shock and surprise came over. He looked upwards, to see a young blond man, with sky blue eyes and spiky hair, dressed in a white haori and Jonin uniform, standing over him, extending his hand. It didn`t take any time at all for Naruto to immediately recognize who that man really was.

"F-Fourth Hokage… D-Dad…" Naruto looked up in awe, as Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of Konoha, and father to Naruto smiled to him. "B-but h-how and wh-why…"

"When I sealed the half of Kyuubi`s chakra in you and the other one in Menma, I had also split my chakra evenly between you, sealing it as a failsafe, in case one of you ever were to unleash Kyuubi or the seal to be broken externally." Minato explained, as Naruto shyly accepted his hand, rising up from the waters. "In your anger, Naruto, you`ve began to unleash more and more chakra of Kyuubi. If you hadn`t stopped, you would`ve died, son."

 **"I had tried to stop him, Yondaime, but your damn seal prevented me from that, so I am blaming you on this part!"** Kurama complained loudly at the man, making him turn to face the giant fox. **"I would`ve praised your work here, Minato, but after what Naruto had went through, I would much rather rip you to shreds, along with that cursed woman and your teacher! Do you even know what they`ve put Naruto-kun here through and what your predecessor had done to him, because I`ll be more than happy to explain it all in great detail!"** Kurama roared in fury at the man that sealed her, but Minato didn`t flinch even a little bit.

"You don`t have to tell me about it, Kyuubi. I know what they have done." Minato said to Kyuubi and Naruto, shocking them both. "I`ve watched through Naruto`s eyes and witnessed it all firsthand… And it is part of the reason why I am here now, Naruto." Minato turned to face his son, a saddened look on his face and apologetic eyes were seen by young blond. "Naruto… I know what you have been put through, all about it and even more than you think. And, while as a Hokage, I may try and understand that what had happened to you was necessary, but as your father, a loyal Shinobi of Konoha and a human being, I do not see any excuses to what they had done to you. And all because of the choice I had to make, my son. And for that, I ask for your forgiveness. I have to no excuses to offer, only the truth."

"D-dad… What do you mean by all this?" Naruto asked of him, with Minato answering to him.

"Naruto, when you were born and I had to seal away the Kyuubi, I had a few moments left in the world and I asked of Kushina to look after both you and your little brother. I also had wished for Hiruzen to inform my mother about you and your brother, so that she may help raise you, but right after I had passed away… Your mother had decided to abandon you, convinced in her grief, sorrow and delusions that Kyuubi here had taken over your body and that my sealing didn`t work properly, has decided to leave you in Konoha." Minato told his son with sorrow and great deal of disappointment in his voice. "The woman I had loved for all my life, who had made me the happiest man in the world… I had known Kushina feared Kyuubi greatly, hated it so much that it clouded her judgment at times, but to go so far is something even I couldn`t see happening, nor can I forgive her for doing such a thing. Not for abandoning you, nor for how she had turned the village agaisnt you…"

"Turned the village agaisnt me?" Naruto was confused.

"Before she left, Kushina had informed Clan Heads and Council of Konoha that Kyuubi has taken over your body and you were no longer her son." Minato saw the utter horror and shock on his son`s face. "Sandaime and several others didn`t believe her, but it was enough for the others and with that… Kushina turned the entire village agaisnt you. She even offered a reward for … 'avenging your death at the hands of Kyuubi monster…'"

Naruto simply stood there, frozen in one place and unable to do anything but think about it. His own mother, not only had she abandoned him, but she went as far as to persuade the entirety of his Village to start hunting him down. She even offered to pay money for it, for killing her very own blood and son. It now explained to Naruto why the entirety of Konoha had not just hated him, but also hurt him so much, why there were the beatings, fox hunts and more… Now it made sense to him, and it only made Naruto hate his mother even more than before. Kurama saw how her favorite blond was starting to slip into more of anger again, her eyes looking at him with great sadness and sympathy, before she spoke up.

 **"So, Yondaime, and how would you know all of that? I remember that little meeting well, but how did you know about it?"** Kurama asked an obvious question.

"Kyuubi, I thought out of all the Bijuu you were the most intelligent and intellectual, or were Mito Uzumaki`s notes wrong?" Minato smirked a little, when he saw Kyuubi`s look of surprise. "Just like you, I had been watching over both of my sons and I know what had been happening, since Naruto was on that Council meeting with Menma in hands of Kushina. I merely stayed away from your sight, which I have to admit, wasn`t all that easy." Kurama simply huffed and turned away theatrically, while Minato turned back to speak to his son. "Naruto, I know how angry you and you have every right to be furious. However, I want you to forget about it, to let it go."

"What?! How can you ask of me to do such a thing, Dad?! She, Konoha, all of my friends… You saw how badly they treated me, how they just spit on me and hurt me and you want me to let it all go?! Do you even know what it`s like to…" Naruto ranted at his father, who had interrupted him.

"I know how you feel, because I myself have been in your shoes, son." Naruto immediately stopped, looking with shock at his father. "I know how you feel and what it feels like, to be left by your mother, abandoned by those that should be protecting you. Believe me, Naruto, I know how it feels like, because I had went through it myself when I was your age, when I found who my parents really were."

"Y-you mean… W-wait y-you said that y-your mother had sent me here and th-the letter…" Naruto had finally put the dots together. "B-Baa-chan…"

"Yeah, my mother, Tsunade Senju, had also abandoned me when I was an infant." Minato confirmed what Tsunade had written to Naruto. "Not long after my father`s death, she left me in the orphanage and disappeared. I only learned the truth when I was your age from Jiraiya and I was furious, angrier than I had ever been. I had tracked her down and confronted her about it, but in my rage and anger I did not even realize that in my obsessive pursuit for answers, I had cost my teammates, my best friends, their lives on the mission. It opened up my eyes and revealed to me a simple truth: rage and anger over the past will not save you, but destroy you and all that you hold dear today. I had to let go of the anger, and while it had taken a long time, my mother and I had reconciled and I forgave her."

"Why are you telling me this, Dad? Do you want me to what, go back to Konoha and forget all those accusations and bad things that had happened to me? To be the same happy go lucky dobe they all see me as?! I have been banished and if I return, I am a dead man walking then!" Naruto shouted at him, with Minato taking it all in.

"No, Naruto, I am not asking you of that. What Konoha, Sandaime, Jiraiya, Kushina and all of the other have done to you is something I doubt even Sage of Six Paths could forgive." Minato shook his head. "I do not ask you to forget it all and forgive them, no. All I am asking of you is to let go of this hatred that is inside of you, quell down your fury and move on with your life. What happened to you was wrong and atrocious, true, but let it not change who you _really_ are and what you want to become." Naruto had seemingly calmed down and looked carefully at his father. "I had once hoped that either you or Menma would become Hokage, but after all that I`ve seen through your eyes and what had happened, I realize that this hope is beyond me now. However, what my real desire and wish was is for my son to find his own way in life, to build his own life, free of chains of anger and rage, to be happy with those closest to him and not let his past control him. That is what I ask of you, Naruto: build your own life, but do not let the anger pave your way. Leave behind Konoha and all the nightmares it inflicted upon you, and walk towards the brighter future with no strings attached. My mother had entrusted you with the legacies of both Uzumaki and Senju, and I know that you`ll put it to great use. So, can you do this for me, to live a life free of anger on Konoha?"

Naruto had listened to his father well and contemplated all that he had heard from him. And, as much as he had wanted to disagree with him because of his fury, his father was right. Leading a life in rage and anger would only result in Naruto becoming someone like Sasuke, an avenger and traitor, a person that cares nothing for the others and even his own life. And Naruto has already seen what revenge and obsession with anger has done to people, him being one of the victims of that kind of people. If he were to slip in to the same kind of abyss, he would only become just like the lot of them, the same as the people he despises the most.

No, Naruto didn`t want that, never in his life. His mother and Village may`ve hurt him and nearly destroyed him, but he wasn`t going to become just like them, never. He would build his own life, the life away unattached to Konoha and its corruption, he`ll rise above it and be better than Sasuke, Jiraiya and the rest of them. If it comes the time when Konoha comes to confront him, he`ll face them and show them that he is a far better person than the rest of them, and a much greater Shinobi then all of them. He will build his own Shinobi path, his true Shinobi way of life and prove to the world that he, Naruto Uzumaki, is not a demon, obsessed with revenge and anger, but a man and Shinobi of true value and ideals. Smiling and finally letting go of his anger, Naruto looked up to his father and spoke up.

"I will, Dad. I`ll do that." Naruto smiled to him, with Minato smiling back. "You just wait, I`ll build my own life and I`ll become the best Shinobi out there, one that you can be proud to call your son, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted in his usual way, before shutting himself up, while Minato chuckled a little bit at this.

"I believe you, Naruto. And I have faith in you." Minato said truthfully to Naruto, embracing his son in a fatherly hug. "And I am already proud of you, more proud than I could ever be. I`ll be looking after you, Naruto." Minato began to dissipate, drawing Naruto to tears and shock. "Don`t worry, since the seal hasn`t been broken, and you haven`t unleashed the eight tailed, I will remain in here for a time being, in case the fuzzball decides to try anything funny."

 **"Oi, who do you call a fuzz ball?! I am an intelligent and culturally attuned Kitsune, you blond monkey!"** Kurama shouted in indignation. **"Your great-grandparents were often at awe at how intellectual I am, especially that great-grandfather of yours! He even had asked me for help with that gambling of his!"**

"Heh, I believe you." Minato simply chuckled to her, before turning back to Naruto. "Naruto, take care of yourself. We`ll meet again someday."

"I will, and thank you, Father." Naruto smiled through tears to him, as Minato dissipated, leaving his son with a renewed vigor and inner fire burning within him with greater brightness than ever.

* * *

 **Flashback end. Present day.**

That day had changed Naruto`s life in more ways than one and had pawed the way for the young blond`s path forward. He left behind him his hatred for Konoha and any notion for revenge for them, breaking free of it all and unleashing his soul for the endless possibilities of the world. Don`t get him wrong, what Konoha and Kushina had done to him will not be forgotten or forgiven, and there was anger about it all in Naruto, but it would never be the guiding force behind him, oh no. Now he had much different drive for life and growing stronger: to protect his true friends and family. His father had opened his eyes to it, and Naruto will forever be grateful to him for this, because in the end of it all, were it not for his words, he wouldn`t have Kurama, Yugito, Matatabi, Yasaka and Masamune. So, instead of letting his anger sip through him, Naruto pushed it away and simply looked at the Konoha Shinobi and spoke up.

"Protect him? Is he a babe, that needs to be breast fed and changed from his diapers?" Naruto could clearly see anger in the eyes of his biological mother. "If memory serves me correctly, he is about 21 years old, a grown man by all standards. A shame that Naruto did not live to that age." That brought a surprise reaction from everyone, especially from Kakashi, Hinata, Kurenai, Sasuke, Sakura and Kushina.

"You… You knew Naruto?" Kushina asked of Hanzo in a surprisingly quiet and even desperate voice. "Y-you knew m-my son?"

"Bullshit, how come you could knew of the dobe? I mean, he has been dead for over 6 years now or close to that." Kiba barked out, ignoring the glares from Hinata and Kurenai.

"And he was banished over 7 years ago, was he not?" Naruto asked of them. "We`ve met in Land of Sand, not long before his death. A true tragedy, such a good natured boy, with so much light and hopes… All crushed by the people he considered his friends and comrades. A shame he had perished, you could say he had changed my life in several ways." Naruto saw several looks of sadness from Kushina, Kurenai, Hinata and some looks of shame from the others, while the rest weren`t taken by all of this. "He did tell me what had happened to him in Konoha, and how it treated him, and let me tell you this much: like hell will I go work for the village that can`t see the difference between an innocent child, a victim of his mother`s delusions, and a monster that needs to be stopped. Now, if you are quite finished, I suggest you get your sorry assess off my property before I kick them out of here. And tell that perverted frog of a Sannin to stop hiding. I could smell his stench from Kumo." Naruto glared at the tree, from which hopped out Jiraiya, slightly older looking, but also considerably more annoyed at what Hanzo had told him.

"You have quite a foul mouth, aren`t you? Do you even know who you just insulted?" Jiraiya said in a prideful manner. "I am the Sage of Mount Myoboku, the wet dream of all ladies from East to West and…"

"And I don`t give a damn." Naruto simply cut him off, looking at them all. "Now, you said what you want, or is there another reason why are you here?"

"Hanzo-san, please reconsider. Konoha`s Council is ready to offer you a very substantial reward for your services in money, and you will also be granted a compound of your own for you and your family within Konoha`s wall." Kushina decided to press on. "All we ask of you is to help us destroy the Akatsuki and protect our village from them. In return, in addition to all of the above, you`ll be granted a citizenship of Konoha, status of Jonin and more. You`ll even be permitted to become a Shinobi of Konoha and even be recognized as a Head of your own clan, when you decide to establish one."

"In other words, you want me to come to Konoha and destroy Akatsuki, and in return, I`ll be what, made into one of your Jonins, with compound and rights of a Clan Head?" Naruto raised an eye brow at them all, with Kushina and Jiraiya nodding to him. "Do you take me for an idiot? I know that your Village has seen it`s better days and that Iwa and Kumo are eyeing up for a rematch for the past wars, not to mention your alliance with Suna is long over and they are with Iwa and Kiri. And let`s not forget that there is also the issue of Otogakure and Orochimaru still being at large after so many years after the invasion. Even with all the Clans, talented Shinobi, Sannins, former and current Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Konoha doesn`t stand a chance if all those forces decided to descend upon you all. And your solution to this problem? Start recruiting Ronins, Shinobi without a crime record and any allegiances to other Villages, mercenaries and hired blades, people that have seen blood and tasted war. And right at the top of that list is me, the man with the list of killed enemies ranging from a tyrant Oda Nobunaga to Jinchuriki of Five Tails and his beast."

None of the Konoha Shinobi had retorted otherwise, knowing that all of what Hanzo Hattori has said was true. Konoha really was in a desperate position, having lost not only one of its Jinchuriki, but now being literally surrounded from all sides by its enemies, all eyeing up for a rematch. According to Anbu intelligence, a new war might happen in between 2 to 4 years from now on and Konoha needed desperately to gain back its prestige and power. Having lost almost the entirety of Uchiha Clan had greatly diminished the power of Konoha initially, and even if Sasuke were to breed with women now, Konoha wouldn`t have any Sharingan users capable of fighting any time soon, not in 12 years at minimum. They needed strong and powerful Shinobi now, and no matter how talented and promising today`s generations were, nothing beat an experienced veteran of war and battles. And out of everyone out there, Hanzo was at the top of the list, with skillset, experience, expertise and proficiency in so many areas of Shinobi arts, that he was seen like a second coming of Tobirama Senju no less. If he were to join Konoha, Iwa and Kumo would immediately back down, and Suna with Kiri would be far more open to negotiations, given the fact of Hanzo`s close ties with Mizukage and Kazekage.

And all the while Hanzo talked, Hinata Hyuuga looked very closely at the man, unable to turn her gaze away from him. She couldn`t explain it in any way, but something… Something seemed strangely familiar and so close to her that she couldn`t even put her mind to it. It was like Hinata was looking at the closest person from her past that suddenly appeared, only he looked completely and utterly different from before, but the feelings… It was just as if she was once again looking at _him_. Putting a little faith in her heart and feelings, she activated her Byakugan and looked closely at Hanzo. Hyuuga Clan was known for their ability to see chakra clearly, but also to remember its signature, its uniqueness and distinguish from all the others. And now, Hinata, who had spent _years_ looking and following her love, the boy that gave her the courage to go forward, widened her eyes at see _his_ chakra and words escaped her lips. She couldn`t believe her own eyes, as _her_ Naruto Uzumaki stood right in front of them all

"N-Naruto-k-kun…" Those words had drawn the universal attention from everyone, with looks of confusion and surprise on everyone, including Hanzo. "N-Naruto-kun… I-It really i-is you… Y-you are a-alive and you are here…. Y-you are Hanzo H-Hattori…" Had Naruto not mastered the ability to control his emotions, he would`ve widened his eyes at this, while all of Konoha`s Shinobi were flabbergast at what Hinata had said just now.

"What?! Naruto is Hanzo?! Hinata, what are you blabbering about! How can that dead monster be the man that stands right here?!" Sakura shrieked at Hinata`s statement. "Naruto-baka had those messy blond hair, that hideous orange jumpsuit and couldn`t sit idly for a bloody second. Hell, had he been Naruto, he wouldn`t think twice and ask me for a date, for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, I have to agree with Sakura on this one, Hinata. Naruto was a total idiot and this guy looks much more like someone who knows his stuff." Tenten added up, looking at Hanzo. "Heck, that guy has the specially crafted Ronin Armor from Tetsu no Kuni on him and two Chakra Katanas on him. Our Naruto didn`t even know how to use a kunai properly."

 _"Wow, I know I was bad, but_ that _was just cold, Tenten."_ Naruto thought to himself for a second, before turning his gaze back to Hinata. _"Still, I should`ve remembered that those of Hyuuga Clan are capable of identifying a Shinobi by his chakra signature, and given the fact of Hinata observing me for years, she must`ve been able to recognize me. Damn it… Let`s hope that Neji doesn`t get any ideas, or Akamaru here doesn`t recognize me by scent… Oh no…"_

"Tenten, I wouldn't be so sure, to be honest with you…" Shikamaru suddenly spoke up. "Clan Hyuuga is known for their Byakugan, and through it they can identify anyone whom they know, even if he has changed his looks. And we all know here that Hinata here has spent a long time looking at Naruto, so…"

"Pardon me, but you do realize that I`m still here?" Naruto drew back their attention. "I don`t know what this all about me being your dead friend or something, but here is my final word: get out of here, or Akatsuki will be the last thing you`ll worrying about here." Hanzo already put his hand upon the blade and everyone got into the fighting position again.

"N-no, please, Naruto-kun…" Hinata had tried to plea to him, but she was cut off by him.

"For the love of… Girl, you are mistaken. I am not your…"

"It really is you, Naruto." Suddenly, came the voice of Neji Hyuuga, his Byakugan showing fully as he looked at Naruto. "Hinata-sama is correct. The man before us is Naruto Uzumaki, not Hanzo Hattori. During the Chuunin Exams, I have memorized your Chakra Signature and I could never forget it, so don`t try to deny it, Naruto!"

This statement immediately had brought out a look of shock from everyone, as they all turned to face the man in question. Kurenai, Kushina, Hinata and even Jiraiya with Kakashi were looking at Naruto with hopeful eyes, bordering that of desperation, while Kiba, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Neji, Sakura and Ino had the eyes of dangerous curiosity and disgust. The others simply adopted the look of seriousness and were expecting to see whatever was underneath the face guard. Naruto looked at them with the narrowed eyes for a little bit, before sighing, understanding that they wouldn`t get off his ass if he didn`t satisfy their curiosity, and even then they wouldn`t stop. But, if they really wanted to proceed down that way, they were welcome to try, considering that he was still legally banished and couldn`t return under the threat of death. For once, he was actually glad that Council of Konoha had done as it did.

Pulling his hand away from the blade, he raised it up to his face guard and pulled it down. Everyone looked in shock and surprise at seeing the new face of their former comrade and now banished Konoha Shinobi. No longer any fatness was visible upon it, whiskers were gone without a trace, while sharpness has been visible upon Naruto`s face. It was no longer the face of an idiotic knuckleheaded blonde Naruto Uzumaki, but a face of a truly grown up handsome man and a Shinobi that could put to shame many. While not verbally, mentally Tenten, Ino and even Sakura had to admit that this new look of Naruto was not just good, but dashing and gorgeous, even if they would never publically say it. Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Rock Lee, Sakura and Tenten looked with shock, but also with the immediate scowl, followed by Asuma and Might Guy. The looks of shock and surprise came over faces of Kushina, Jiraiya, Hinata and most prominently, Kurenai, who couldn`t even hold back her tears at seeing him. Deciding to finally break the silence, Naruto spoke up.

"Neji, just for the clarification: Hanzo Hattori _is_ Naruto Uzumaki. I didn`t impersonate him, but created him from the scratch, though now I`m starting to think I was a bit _too_ good at this." Naruto simply looked at his former comrades, friends and mother with an impassive look. "Now, I would say that it has been a long time, but really, I wish I didn`t have to see most of you here for another 2 lifetimes. And some of you I would _really_ like to give a piece of my mind and steel for what they had done to me." Naruto said, gazing at Kushina, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sasuke and Sakura in particular.

"Gaki… Damn, Gaki, it really is you! Sweet Kami, I almost didn`t recognize you there, with all the black hair and no whiskers!" Jiraiya shouted out in joy and was already moving towards Naruto, but he was immediately stopped by an instantaneous and powerful wave of Killing Intent coming from Naruto. "H-hey, hey, Naruto, what`s all this KI is about? Y-you a-aren`t happy to see me?"

"Should I? Last time we met, you`ve said that I`m a major disappointment of your precious village and that Fourth Hokage and Third Hokage would be appalled at what I did." Naruto reminded Jiraiya, who had stopped in his tracks and recalled, a look of shame coming over his face. "I guess my godfather would know better, considering that he trained the same Fourth Hokage, aka Minato Namikaze, my father. Only guess what, my father wasn`t disappointed in me, far from it."

"Y-you already know w-who y-your father is?" Jiraiya asked of Naruto, with simply scoffed at him.

"Oh, I know all about him, as well as the woman right in front of me. And don`t even get me started on what you and that old bastard of a Hokage have done to me." Naruto narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya, who`s eyes widened as he realized what Naruto was talking about. "Memory Alteration Seals, and not just one but _three_ of them, right upon my mind… Tell me, were you trying to make me a mental retard, or did you just enjoy mind raping me with that old dust bag?"

"N-Naruto, i-it`s not what y-you think i-it was… W-we had n-no other choice, Kyuubi was starting to influence you and…" Jiraiya had tried to defend himself.

"Don`t give me this load of crap. You are a level 8 Sealing Master, and you knew that my 8 Triagram Seal was safe and not weakened. You altered my memories not because of Kyuubi, but because it was convenient and handy for both of you, especially considering that I had found out quite a few of your dirty secrets, like one about this woman right here." Naruto looked at Kushina, who looked with desperation at Naruto. "So, Kushina Uzumaki, happy to finally see your firstborn son? Any words to share, not that it would matter in the grand scheme of things."

"S-Sochi, p-please, I-I know that what I had done w-was horrible, but pl-please, you have to understand that I…" Kushina had tried to explain herself, but she immediately cut off by Naruto.

"Believed I was possessed by Kyuubi because of my father`s mistake and had to abandoned by you, while also becoming a prime target for the entire village to kill?" Naruto saw the look of shock and tears upon her. "Kushina, you are an Uzumaki and Level 10 Sealing Mistress, not to mention a former Jinchuriki of Kyuubi. For you to distinguish a caged Fox from an unleashed one is a matter of simple careful glance, but no, you merely _assumed_ that I was possessed and that was it for you. Do you even know how many times I have been sent to hospital, _before_ I turned _three years old_? I was not just hunted down by villagers, but bloody Genins, Chunins and Jonins, hell two of the Jonin here had tried to take my head here, all because of you." Naruto turned his gaze at Might Guy and Asuma Sarutobi. "Isn`t that right, Guy, Asuma? With Guy it`s self-explanatory, but with you, Asuma… That Hien of yours nearly sliced my head off my shoulders back then. I still don`t understand what did Kurenai onee-chan had found in someone like you." Kurenai widened her eyes and her mouth was agape at hearing what she did.

 _"Onee-chan… Naruto, oh my little bundle of joy, you`ve remembered! You remember again… Wait, Asuma… Hunt… Hien… Slice…"_ Kurenai`s joyful thoughts immediately turned to one of murder as she glared at Asuma Sarutobi right there. "Asuma, did I hear that right? You had partaken in Fox Hunts and _nearly_ killed Naruto?!" Asuma shuddered when he met the murderous gaze of his former girlfriend.

"I-I… I didn`t know any better, a-and I thought that he really was a Kyuubi and…" Asuma had tried to defend himself, before realizing something and turning back to Naruto. "Wait, how do you remember? When I saw you last, you didn`t remember _any_ of it and…"

"Details are not important, but what is important is the fact that you used the girl that had adopted me to get close and claim the prize. I believe your exact words were: "Not only do I get to avenge our Fourth Hokage, but those 15 million ryo will also be mine, so you better stand still so I can slice you clean, demon." Naruto recalled, seeing how Asuma paled instantly at this one, while his former team and some others had the looks of shock and even disgust on them. "I may`ve been 4 at the time, but I still recall how that blade had nearly cut off my hand when I tried to reach for a kunai to defend myself. Thank Kami Anko-nee-chan got back from mission early and decided to stop by."

"So that`s why she… ASUMA! I`ll fucking murder you for what you had done to him!" Kurenai was really livid and was quite ready to kill Asuma right at this moment, but she was stopped by Kakashi who stood between them. "Step away, Hatake. This man, this bastard… Not only did he cheat on me, but he fucking used me to kill my adopted son right here! I should`ve never trusted him nor his bastard of a father, so you better bloody step away from me, before I kill you on sight!"

"Kurenai, calm yourself. Don`t you see that you are not in the right mind right now?" Kakashi simply asked of her, with Kurenai not backing down.

"Gai-sensei, is what Naruto says… Is this true? Y-you really tried to… kill him?" Tenten asked in shock, realizing just what a horrible thing her Sensei had tried to do.

"Yes, Tenten. It is true." Gai admitted, shocking most around him. "There was the time when I had try to end the unyouthful existence of a demon within the walls of our youthful Village. For he was plaguing the Shinobi and Civilians alike with deception and deceit, and as a youthful Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, it was my duty to end its existence before it had plagued even more people!" Gai said in his usual manner. "And I had nearly succeeded, had the Fox not unleashed his unyouthful foul power and drawn attention from the corrupted Anbu. But I swore upon Fourth`s grave and my own honor, that I would eventually end this monster, one way or another, for I am the youthful Green Beast of Konoha, Might Gai!"

"Oh, Gai-sensei, you are absolutely right! Naruto had always used foul play and cheated, so he must be a true unyouthful demon! Let us vanquish him together, and if I fail I shall do 10 thousand push-ups with just one pinky and a hundred laps around Land of Fire!" Rock Lee immediately agreed with his Sensei, which drew shocked expressions from Tenten, Kurenai, Hinata and some others.

"Well, if you wish, I welcome you two to try. Only you`ll have to be running those laps in Hell, Lee, because if you attack me, I`ll be more than happy to send you straight in there." Naruto warned him and the others, turning to Kurenai. "And Kurenai-onee-chan, while I would enjoy you killing this guy right here, best not to do it. I wouldn`t want to see you or Anko-nee-chan becoming Nuke-nin for no good reason. Better if I take his head off, if you do not mind. Won`t be the first Sarutobi I`ve killed, nor a first Konoha Shinobi…" Naruto let out a dry chuckle, seeing the shock and a bit of fear in the eyes of his former comrades

"Naruto, had I not known you, I would`ve assumed you were threatening us here." Kakashi suddenly spoke up to him. "You know that making such baseless threats is really showing off your unintelligence, right? After all, even if you had left the village, no true Konoha Shinobi would kill his own kind, even if he was under a different name. And I know that you are not a murderer, Naruto."

"And who said anything about it being baseless threats, Hatake?" Naruto asked him with a deadpan voice. "I have been banished, all of my property and money stolen because of false charges, the people I thought were friends turned on me in a blink of an eye, not to mention that I received more injuries and been closer to death within Konoha more times than I was out in the field. And did I mention how my mind was altered just so I could stay docile dumb knucklehead? By all accounts and means, I`ve got more reasons to wish death upon Konoha than Madara and Third Tsuchikage combined. And as for that last part of yours… Three years ago, on borders between Land of Wind and Land of Stone, a group of Konoha Shinobi numbering 27 Chuunin and Jonin had been tasked with intercepting Kazekage and his escort, preventing the talks between him and Tsuchikage from happening. The orders were to either stall, or to kill on sight. Nobody returned and five days later, their bodies were brought back on a cart by a villager from Land of Rivers, whom I paid good money to get their bodies back to their families, along with a warning, remember?" Naruto let out a small smirk at a sight of shock coming over most of the Shinobi out here, who realized that he was the man behind the infamous River`s Massacre, one of the worst recent defeats of Konoha, when all participating Shinobi were brought back, all dead, brutally murdered and some barely even recognizable.

It was assumed at first that this was the work of Akatsuki, someone like Itachi Uchiha, or it was a team of Kiri`s Anbu. But, to hear that Naruto Uzumaki, who had always sprouted around that he was going to become a Hokage and was considered to be the dead last of their generation, had actually gone and _killed_ all of them, his fellow Village`s Shinobi, in cold blood and without mercy… It was a hard pill to swallow, and many couldn`t even believe it to be true.

"Dobe, do you expect us here to believe you? It is common knowledge that it was my brother who had killed them back there, having taken a contract from Kazekage." Sasuke retorted to Naruto. "You may look different, but you are nothing more but a dead last, whom you`ll always be, no matter what."

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun is right! You are just an annoying little pest that can`t compete with real Shinobi like us here! You probably just changed your looks so that you can look cooler and try to get me to fall for you, but it won`t work!" Sakura shouted at Naruto, who looked at her with a "are you shitting me" look.

 _"Good Kami, was I really_ that _dumb to have a crush on… Oh, right, I was_ that _dumb."_ Naruto mentally sighed before speaking up. "Sakura, I don`t know what has given you that I idea, but let me assure you of something. I`ve travelled all over the Elemental Nations for over 7 years and have seen many, many beautiful women and girls, and compared to them, you are like those frogs Kisama-Sannin here fantasizes about in his sleep. And as for the change in looks… I have an S-rank Nuke-nin Organization after my head, plus you Konoha idiots wouldn`t let me live in peace, not to bloody mention me holding a Kyuubi inside me, so I needed to make a couple of changes, in order to survive and not become a prime target for all world to take."

"So, those reports from Gaara, Temari and Kankuro about your death at the hands of Suna`s Nuke-nins were false? But they brought back your corpse, Lady Tsunade and Shizune _personally_ have examined it and confirmed it was you!" Shikamaru stated to Naruto in shock, who merely smirked. "We had mourned your death, Naruto. We buried your body and…"

"And Konoha was had the biggest celebrations since its founding, which lasted for 2 days without end, I hear." Naruto added up. "As for that corpse… You would be bloody surprised what a dead blond Genin of my age, a skilled Iryo-nin and a special seal can be used for. Gaara was more than happy to provide for the first two, while the last I done on my own. What better way to disappear than to die? And after that, it was only a matter of a dying my hair black, since it`s the most common color on the planet for hair, changing the hairdo, and getting rid of whiskers through a very precise and a little bit discomforting operation, but damn if it was worth it."

"What a drag… You clever bastard, to think that Chouji and I were crying over a fake corpse. Do you even know how bloody painful it was for us all? Hinata, Kurenai-sensei, Anko, your mother you`ve broken so many hearts with that stunt! Hell, Lady Tsunade and Shizune were openly crying over that damn coffin during the procession. Have you thought about what it would do to us?!" Shikamaru screamed at him. "We know what we said was wrong on many levels, and we were sorry, but that was just cruel and horrible!"

"Shikamaru, just because you, Chouji and some others among you realized what you`ve done doesn`t excuses you, nor grants you forgiveness." Naruto stated coldly. "Now, enough about all of this. I am still technically banished from Konoha and can`t return, so me going back would be signing up my own death warrant, and according to my punishment, I can`t go back under any circumstances, so…"

"Actually, Naruto, the Council of Konoha has withdrawn that punishment from you upon the return of Kushina and Menma back in Konoha, pardoning you of any and all crimes." Jiraiya chimed in, getting a curious eye from Naruto. "Now, given the fact of you _still_ being a son of Fourth Hokage, a Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, _and_ a citizen of Konoha, there is no way we can let a prodigal boy like you continue to stray away from his home any longer. Plus, if you come back, then maybe Tsunade'll finally forgive me and I can be allowed in Konoha once more…"

"In other words, I`m either coming along with you peacefully, or you and this cavalcade of double-standards and nut jobs will take me there by force, is that it?" Naruto wasn`t sugar coating in any way.

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess none of us here has any other choices. We were ordered by Lady Hokage to get Hanzo Hattori no matter what, and since you are him, there is no way we are coming back without you." Kakashi simply stated lazily to Naruto. "But in all seriousness, Naruto, do you really think that you can take us all here down? Can you really bring yourself to strike us, your own mother included?" Naruto simply blinked at him before turning to Hinata and Kurenai.

"Hinata-chan, Kurenai-onee-chan, you two have been there for me when I needed it the most. For that, you have my eternal gratitude." Naruto spoke to the truthfully. "Because of that, I ask of you to please walk away from here. My quarrel is not with you, but with the rest of them, and should you remain in here, I will not be holding any responsibility for what you may witness. I have no desire to fight you or to harm you in any way, so I ask of you to walk away." Kurenai and Hinata looked at him surprised, before Hinata and Kurenai both nodded to him and decided to follow Naruto`s advice, using Shunshin to get out there, shocking the rest of the Shinobi here.

"Hey, what the hell was that?! Why do those two get a pass and we don`t?!" Ino shouted at him. "And are you really that dumb that you think you can take us all by yourself?! Sasuke-kun and all of us here will tear you a new one in no time!"

"Gaki, you really have done it now…" Jiraiya said it simply. "Minato, I hope you can forgive this idiot of a son of yours, wherever you are now…" Suddenly a large dome appeared right above Naruto, his house and the area surrounding it, not surprising Naruto. "Did you think we would let you escape in any way from here? This is barrier will not allow anyone to leave this area, no matter how strong, fast or powerful they are. You are now stuck here with us, Naruto. Best if you surrender now, before it becomes ugly."

"Kisama-Sannin, do you think I wasn`t counting on this?" Naruto asked of him in a dangerously calm way, placing his hand on his left katana and taking out. "You think that I am stuck here with you? No, it`s a complete opposite…" Naruto put`s on his face guard and readies his katana.

"It`s you who are stuck here with me." And with a flash of black and red, the battle starts.

* * *

 **Okay, I will admit that I didn`t plan on ending this like that, and I promise that next chapter will be out tomorrow. And believe me when I say this: Naruto is going to absolutely fucking** ** _destroy_** **them all.**

 **As you can see, Naruto knew about Kushina and Menma, and I`m sorry there was such a lack of dialogue between them, it`ll be remedied later on. And yes, Tsunade is Minato`s mother and grandmother to Naruto. What does that mean? Let me know your thoughts. Also, yep, Third Hokage and Jiraiya really did that with Naruto, alter his memories, several times and even taking him away from Kurenai, who had adopted him. More on that later on, but as you can see, Naruto really does have more than enough reasons to hate Konoha`s guts.  
**

 **Also, you guys are amazing! 290 follows and 241 favorites in less than 2 days?! You broke all of my previous records! I love you all!**

 **Review, follow, question, suggest, favorite, I`ll answer it all.**

 **See ya tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

"It`s you who are stuck here with me." And with a flash of black and red, Naruto was gone for the spot, immediately drawing out shocked expressions from Kakashi, Jiraiya, Kushina, Shikamaru, Asuma, Gai and Sasuke, with the rest of the group being confused, yet everyone had gotten in to a standard formation.

"Hey, did the dead last just pull a Shadow Clone on us and leave us hanging?!" Kiba snarled, sniffing the air in the process. "Damn it, I can`t get his smell from here. Akamaru, do you smell that idiot?" The large ninken only whined, stating the opposite.

"Kiba, that move that Naruto just pulled off was _definitely not_ a Shadow Clone Jutsu." Shikamaru stated with knowledge and full seriousness. "Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-sensei, correct me if I`m wrong, but wasn`t that Fourth Hokage`s Hiraishin? A space and time Fuinjutsu, allowing for an instant teleportation from one spot to another?"

"Yeah, that certainly looked like Hiraishin to me." Jiraiya agreed, carefully analyzing the environment around him with the rest of the Shinobi here. "That definitely looked like Minato`s signature Flying Raijin, but I doubt that Naruto could`ve learned _that_ from anywhere. Hell, the only existing scroll on Hiraishin and written by Minato is in Konoha, with Menma, who still can`t even get the formula right, and he is a genius, when compared to Naruto. No, the gaki must be just playing with us here, trying to even up the chances through some cheeky little pranks."

"Yeah, I agree with you, Jiraiya-sama. I remember during my time training Naruto, that he had an abysmal control over his chakra, at best. Minato-sensei had told me that Hirashin requires a precise control over one`s chakra, as well as a clear and clean vision of where to teleport and where the marker is placed, otherwise one will not succeed in transporting himself And Naruto was never one to fully focus his attention on anything for at least ten minutes or so." Kakashi stated with confidence, but still lifted up his headband and revealed his own Sharingan. "But, if Naruto wishes to play this game, we might just humor him and take him down a couple of pegs along the lines. 7 years or not, I doubt that Naruto had changed much."

"I would not be so sure. Naruto has spent a very long time away from Konoha and has made himself a reputation as Hanzo Hattori, one of the most skilled and powerful Ronin of this generation and era. It is only logical to assume that Naruto that we knew is nothing when compared to today`s version we are to face now." Shino spoke calmly, but still hiding a good amount of fear in his mind at facing an S-rank head on. "Taking into consideration the reputation that Naruto has garnered himself over the years, confirmed feats, kills and combat information from various sources, I believe our best course of actions would be to tactically retreat or try to reason with him diplomatically."

"Shino, are you really that afraid of _Naruto_? C`mon, it`s the dead last of our class, the Kyuubi Cheater and the number one idiot of our village. Trust me, I`ve been in the same team as he and trust me when I say this: he has nothing on me, Kakashi-sensei, and especially Sasuke-kun." Sakura arrogantly stated, ignorant of lack of logic in her statement. "Hell, Sasuke-kun had nearly killed him had Naruto-baka not cheated and pulled a Kyuubi on Sasuke-kun, when Naruto had tried to kill Sasuke-kun in cold blood. Heck, the only reason why he is still _alive_ is probably because of damn luck and Kyuubi, otherwise he should`ve long kicked the bucket."

Kushina gritted her teeth at hearing the pink haired kunoichi say such mean things about her firstborn son. She wished she could`ve reprimanded this disgrace of a Shinobi, but then she remembered that she was no better than her until she had returned to Konoha with her Menma 7 years ago. No, she was worse, far worse, having purposefully abandoned her son with a burden that never should`ve carried out alone, making him a prime target for the village to get rid off through placing a reward upon his head and denying any and all claims by those few that informed her of Naruto`s life in Konoha and his behavior. Kushina had always kept an eye out for Naruto, or rather, Kyuubi, as she believed him to be one. She was expecting the demon fox to rise up again and give Kushina a justified excuse to kill the boy herself, to 'free' her son`s body and soul from its clutches, but it never happened. Years and years have gone by, with abuse, cruelty, beatings and close to death situations, reported to Kushina, and yet…

Slowly, piece by piece, bit by bit, her previous believes were starting to crumble, and the image of a possessed child with whiskers and eyes of a demon was starting to get replaced with one of a horrified, lonely child, crying out for his mother to come for him, surrounded by people all ready to kill him. Kushina had spent countless nights waking up from nightmares at the thoughts of her Naruto, with her dreams showing _her_ son being killed many, many times. And it wasn`t Menma, no, but Naruto. Eventually, widow of the Fourth Hokage had finally came to a realization of what kind of horrible mistake she has made and with her younger son in tow, rushed back to Konoha, fully intent on reuniting with Naruto and seeking out his forgiveness.

However, by the time Kushina had gotten back, it was already too late, as Naruto has been banished from the Village for over a month now, and the entirety of Konoha has been absolutely glad it had happened. Her and Menma`s return was met with celebrations and she, along with her son, were treated as if they were heroes, with Menma now being _renowned_ as a savior of Konoha for howling half of Kyuubi in him. It was a complete opposite of what Naruto had experienced, according to Tsunade, who not only refused to acknowledge Kushina and Menma as part of her family, but Tsunade had denied them Menma`s inheritance as a Senju, which was by right his. Kushina was in outrage when her mother-in-law refused to even as much as call Menma by his father`s name, but when Tsunade had stated that to her, only Naruto was a true son of Minato and her grandson and that the only reason as to why Tsunade didn`t pummel Kushina into dust for what she did was because she didn`t want to let her son face Kushina in the afterlife and suffer the shame. Needless to say, relations between Kushina and Tsunade were antagonistic at best, and at its worst, Tsunade wasn`t beyond punishing Menma for his seeming arrogance and being intolerable to the Fifth Hokage, even if Kushina didn`t see anything wrong with her son`s behavior.

When the news came about Naruto`s death, it had nearly shattered Kushina completely, the knowledge that her firstborn was dead and would never even know of her was nearly unbearable. When the funerals came, there were only those that had considered Naruto his or her friend, most of whom were right here as well. Tsunade was also there, crying out loud and even breaking down at Naruto`s grave, cursing the village, Council, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Kushina for what they all had done to Naruto. Kushina herself was crying at her son`s grave, but her small tears were nothing when compared to what Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, Hinata, Ayame, Teuchi, Iruka and some others have let out. The advisors and some Civilian Councilors have also paid a visit, as the Council, after the return of Kushina and Menma, had begrudgingly absolved Naruto of all his crimes and punishments, even if most of the Village had continued to view Naruto as nothing more but a cheater, troublemaker, and demon. While Kushina was angered and had lashed out at others when the mentioning of this came to her attention, deep down inside she understood that it all was due to her own fault. And now, after 6 years of mourning, she had the chance to reunite her family, and there was no way she would miss it.

"Naruto! Please, I beg of you, come with us back to the Village! I know what I had done to you was horrible, and I know how much you`ve suffered because I wasn`t there for you. But please, Sochi, just come back with me and your friends here! I can make it all right, we can be a full family, a real one!" Kushina shouted out in the woods, hoping to persuade her son to come with them. "Your brother and me, we both truly want to have you with us, as a part of our family. I will even train you alongside with your brother and the Village will accept you with open arms and…"

"You still don`t get it, do you?" Came Naruto`s voice, but pinpointing the source was futile, as Sasuke and Kakashi with their Sharingan and Neji with Byakugan weren`t able to see where Naruto was. "You, Menma, the Village, everyone here…"

"I don`t give a damn about any of your fates." Everyone`s eyes widened, as Naruto`s voice came right from their midst and all turned their heads towards him, but before anyone could react, a stabbing sound resonated through the night and a cry of pain was heard.

The source of the voice was none other but Shikamaru, in whose back were stabbed three senbon, plunged deep into his spine, immobilizing him and causing severe pain. Naruto stood right behind him, having plunged the senbon into the spine himself, making sure to disable Shikamaru for good. Without wasting any time, Naruto sent his katana in his right arm to block Asuma`s attack at him, who had managed to react first to Naruto`s appearance in their midst, so didn`t wait with charging up his blades and decided to slice him up first, sending his right blade right at his neck. Had Naruto not trained himself, or he did not possess the profound firsthand experience of war, he would`ve been down already, but he had all of it and more, so his katana`s blunt side meet with Asuma`s blade, before Naruto brought his katana down and back, slashing at Jonin`s arm, cutting it deeply and nearly severing the bones.

Asuma gritted his teeth at pain and nearly let go of his weapon, but his role was completed: he managed to stall Naruto for everyone to get on to him. And just as everyone was already turning towards Naruto, former blond wasted no time as he kicked Shikamaru in the back, pushing him in the arms of Chouji and Lee… before three Explosive tags had went off right at the feet of Shikamaru and Naruto, engulfing the area around in an explosion and smock.

Fortunately, the rest of the group had managed to react in time to jump right clear away from the area of explosion, with Shikamaru being carried away by Chouji and Ino, who joined him. However, even though everyone had cleared away from the area of explosion, Konoha`s group now faced a completely different problem: when they jumped away from the explosion, they scattered around the area and were now broken down to pairs and threes, groups that were far easy to pick upon. Most of them understood this, and were already thinking about getting back together, but that is when their luck had once again ran out, as thick, layered with chakra, fog settled in within the barrier, obscuring the vision, smell and even hearing.

 _"Water Style: Magen Kirigakure no Jutsu."_ Naruto mentally said as his personal variant of Hidden Mist Jutsu settled in, as he sat on a tree branch and watched as Konoha`s group was split and stuck together with those that they saw closest to them at the moment. _"Now, time to pick them apart…"_ Naruto thought to himself, as he made his signature hand seal, before he and his clones disappeared in flashes of red and black.

* * *

"Careful, Chouji, sat him down more carefully!" Ino commanded to her teammate, who sat Shikamaru down, while his injured comrade was shaking slightly, with three senbon right in his back. "Okay, give me some space, I`ll try and see what Naruto had done to Shika here." Ino, who much like Sakura, had went through Medical Ninja courses back in Konoha, went immediately Shikamaru to examine him, before her eyes widened in shock. "This is bad, really bad…"

"Ino, what is it? What did Naruto do with Shika?" Chouji asked of Ino, worried for his best friend.

"These senbon… Naruto didn`t just injure Shikamaru, but he plunged those senbon right in between Shikamaru`s vertebras, with a surgeon`s precision no less." Ino stated to Chouji who paled instantly. "Right now, Shikamaru is paralyzed and can`t move or react to anything, as his nervous system just went into a shock. For as long as those senbon are in his back, he won`t be able to come to his senses, but… But if I try to remove them on my own, I can end up crippling Shikamaru completely. One wrong move of those senbon and…"

"And your best mind will not be able to move even a muscle." Ino and Chouji widened their eyes, as they looked upwards, seeing Naruto sitting right above them. "I`ve taken a couple of lessons on Human Physiology and Pressure Points whilst I was in Kiri. Must say, their Anbu, Iryo-nins and Hunter-nins really do know their stuff. And their acupuncture is one hell of a stress reliever, a real life saviour when you have stiffness all over your body."

"Naruto, h-how could you do something like that to Shika?! Y-you could`ve paralyzed him for life or worse, kill him!" Chouji shouted at Naruto, who didn`t even move a muscle. "L-look, I know what Shika, me and others have said was bad, and we are all really sorry for it, buddy, but that is not the reason to be so hostile towards us. Wh-why don`t you just come with us back in Village, a-and I`ll ask my mom to treat you to something really tasty, like the old good times? J-just help Shikamaru here and we can all go home together." From that one, Chouji and Ino heard a distinct chuckle coming from Naruto, a dark one, before he spoke up.

"Chouji, you were always a jovial buffoon. A good, kind one, but a buffoon none the less, always going along with the crowd and letting your stomach does all the thinking before your head." Naruto simply stated to him, with Chouji gritting his teeth and tightening his fist. "If we really were friends, you would`ve _at least_ asked me about the Kyuubi and what happened in the Valley, not berate and accuse me of what I was forced to do. Hell, you and most of the others, you all really are just a bunch of morons, having fallen for Sasuke`s tales and turned on me. You were out there too, Chouji, and we all knew that Sasuke had defected, yet you, Kiba, Shika here, and everyone else just took the words of a traitor over the supposed 'friendship' with me. Some friends… And as for Shika here, I wouldn`t be surprised if he later on said thanks, since moving around is such a drag…" Naruto let out an amused chuckle, recalling how lazy Shikamaru could be.

"You can`t say that Sasuke had defected, he was under the influence of Curse Mark and it made him go rogue!" Ino protested, forcing Naruto to turn to her. "H-he wasn`t in the right state of mind when he did it, s-so you can`t just blame him for what had happened to you, Naruto! You were the one who injured and nearly killed him, whilst using the Kyuubi and…"

"Nearly killed, Ino?" Naruto asked of her again with a risen brow. "Ino, have you, or anyone else, took your time and looked at me when I was in hospital? I had two stabbing wounds in chest from Sasuke`s Chidori, nearly all of my bones were broken or on a brink of break down, and don`t get me started on a blood loss. And what of Sasuke? A couple of cuts, bruises and some minor concussion, I believe? Yeah, he totally didn`t try to kill me and I had put him at death`s doorsteps." Naruto simply let out a sigh, getting down onto to the ground and looking at the pair, who was ready to fight him. "Who am I trying to convince: a number two fangirl and a fatso with a brain in his stomach? Anyway, enough talk…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FATSO?! MY BONES ARE JUST…" Chouji cried out in rage, not even catching a glimpse of Naruto looking in his eyes.

"Genjutsu: Nocturne Embrace." And with that said, Chouji`s rage was quelled in a second, before his body slumped and fell down onto the ground, with his mind now being plagued by his deepest nightmares and unable to escape them. _"Akimichi Clan focuses on their physical application of their chakra, being able to draw upon Yang Chakra with relative ease at a limited extend. This makes them best suited for Taijutsu, with a lesser reliance on Ninjutsu than others, and a complete lack of Genjutsu. Want to beat an Akimichi: use Genjutsu. Gotta love Senju`s Warring States Encyclopaedia."_

"Wh-what the hell?! Ch-Chouji, are you… N-Naruto, you`ve got Genjutsu as well? You were supposed to be unable to use any of it!" Ino screamed at him, while moving towards Chouji to wake him up, but she was unable to reach him, as Naruto appeared right in front of Ino and delivered her a powerful punch in the gut.

 _"_ _Yamanaka- complete opposite of Akimichi, best at Genjutsu due to their mind-controlling abilities, but worst at Taijutsu."_ Naruto mentally recited, as his knee moved to Ino`s chest and stroke there, before Naruto grabbed Ino`s long hair and repeatedly punched her in the face five times in a fast succession with his right hand, breaking her nose in the process.

Letting go dazed and unfocused girl, Naruto finished her off with a powerful kick in the head, knocking her out of commission and possibly causing her a concussion.

 _"_ _Result: two ribs broke, three more are damaged; broken nose, cracked skull and a concussion."_ Naruto thought to himself, looking at the defeated members of team Asuma, before dispelling and letting the original know that they were dealt with.

* * *

Clang of metal was heard in a different part of the yard, as Naruto`s katana clashed with Asuma`s chakra trench blades. Whilst Naruto was in near full armor suit, his natural speed and agility, coupled with experience in fighting various opponents and having seen many stances, he was able to match Asuma`s expertise in close quarters combat, especially having dealt him a serious bleeding wound, which disabled Asuma`s usage of his right hand. Now all that Naruto needed to do is find a correct opening and strike at his opponent, while his katana, charged with Hien, clashed with Asuma`s charged up knife and was pushing him back.

"Striking first at Shika so that he couldn`t catch you with his Shadow Possession was actually clever. And without him, there would be no one who could get a strategy against you. Can`t believe that I`m saying this, but you are good, kid." Asuma gritted his teeth, as Naruto applied some more strength and pushed Asuma back, before kicking him in the stomach, followed by a horizontal slash, which Asuma managed to evade by moving backward, spitting some blood out of his mouth. "Shit… Should`ve killed you when I had the chance back then, in Kurenai`s home. If only that snake bitch didn`t show up!" Asuma shouted out as he went again on the offensive, jumping up in the air and trying to land a kick on Naruto.

But when Asuma had reached the ground, Naruto already moved away and disappeared into the mist, not even a single shadow, outline or even a sound could be pinpointed because of the mist. Asuma knew of the Kirigakure no Jutsu, made famous, or infamous, thanks to masters of silent assassination, like Zabuza Momochi, but that Jutsu didn`t block any hearing or sounds. Naruto`s version, on the other hand, seemed to be a far more advance version of it, as it would appear to Asuma, that the water particles in the air not only completely obscured the vision, but also blocked the sound waves . Considering that the sound travels through air, put a chakra filled mist with enough juice to stop the air from transporting the sound… As much as Asuma hated Naruto or didn`t want to acknowledge him as an equal to him, he had to admit one thing: Naruto has changed.

"Okay, brat, I`ll give you credit where it`s due. You may`ve grown stronger, but still doesn`t change the fact of you being an idiot." Asuma taunted Naruto, trying to provoke him, as he was sure that he would be able to hear him, even though this fog was in here. "Did you really think my father would`ve allowed such a loose cannon like a Jinchuriki of Kyuubi run free and without any restraints? No, he wouldn`t, especially when our Village had suffered from that damn Kyuubi and was down on manpower. It needed power, power to keep the other villages from destroying us, and because of that my old man had to keep you nice and docile, considering that your younger brother was in capitol at time. You know why he allowed all those beatings? All because he wanted to install fear in to you, the fear what would happened if you had betrayed the village. But when Kurenai had adopted you, everyone had started to fear that you might actually grow away from fearing us, so I`ve seduced that girl and gained a way to her home, as well as what`s in her pants…" Asuma let out an amused chuckle, expecting a reaction from Naruto.

"Too bad when I decided to simply get the reward for your head, her snake whore showed up and nearly castrated me. I wanted her to be executed, and Kurenai to have the same Seal put as on you, but my old man wouldn`t have it. 'It would be detrimental to Konoha`s strength' was what he said, so he only done some talking to them and made sure you would never be allowed to either be adopted, or that those two bitches would come near you. You should`ve seen how Kurenai had cried… But don`t you worry, I`ve helped her pull through, if you know what I mean." Asuma finally heard a ruffling of the grass in front of him, before Naruto finally appeared with an ice cold glare directed towards Asuma.

"You really should`ve taken my life back then, bastard." Naruto simply noted out to him, as he changed up his stance bringing his sword with the flat side above the ground, hilt close to his shoulder, with his left hand laying a the tip of the blade. "Now, I`ll see to it, so that you won`t hurt neither Kurenai, nor Anko, Asuma Sarutobi!" With that roared out like a dragon, Naruto pushed his body forward and disappeared in a blaze of speed, with Asuma widening his eyes when he recognized that technique.

 _"_ _A brought to shoulder sword with its flat side over the ground… This technique, it can`t be…"_ Asuma had hurried to ready himself for the defence, but ended up missing his opportunity, as a slash came at him, a wound trail going from his right side of torso and diagonally travelling to his left shoulder.

"Hirazuki: Gatotsu Isshiki." Naruto simply stated, as Asuma dropped his weapon and slumped down on his knees, bleeding profusely, while the former blond turned to face him. "When I was participating in Mizu`s Civil War, I had taken lessons from Ieyasu`s personal guards, Shinsengumi, specifically from one man known as Wolf of Nibu. Wouldn`t say I fully mastered his techniques and style, but at the very least, I would say I can hold my own in a sword fight with it." Naruto stood right in front of Asuma, who looked up in his eyes, with Naruto bringing his sword up with both of his hands, seeing fear in Asuma`s eyes instantly. "Such fear and dread… And this is supposed to be one of the best Twelve Guardian Shinobi? You are almost too pathetic to kill… Almost." Asuma widened his eyes, as Naruto brought down his blade upon Asuma, slashing it diagonally down, cutting up his face, left eye, nose and cheek, with the blood starting to gush down onto the ground from a new wound, as Asuma`s body hit the dirt and blood started pouring down on to the grass.

* * *

"If you are dead, tell Hiruzen that we are even now. And if not… You make one move towards any of my friends and family, I`ll cut your head clean off." And with that said, Naruto`s clone dispelled himself, letting the original know what had transpired with Asuma.

Shino`s bugs were spread around him, trying to gain an evaluation of the situation and failing. He was logically at a disadvantage, understanding that Naruto he once knew of had changed, completely and utterly. The reputation that he has garnered as Hanzo Hattori spoke volumes of that, as Shino mentally recalled the Bingo Book entry for Hanzo Hattori.

 _"_ _Name: Hanzo Hattori._

 _Age: Between 20 and 27._

 _Village: Unknown._

 _Status: Ronin, Mercenary, Former/Possibly Current Commander of Tokugawa Assassination Anbu Unit._

 _Shinobi Rank: Unknown, possibly Jonin._

 _Rank: S-rank._

 _Combat information: Known as second Kirigakure no Oni and Kage no Shi, Hanzo is a master of silent assassinations and CQC, but there is very limited confirmed information on specifics of his styles, techniques and Jutsu. What is known is that he possesses three elemental natures: Wind, Water, Fire, but unconfirmed reports state he has Lightning and Earth, along with Yin and Yang Releases as well. Avid user of Genjutsu, possible a Master Level, as well as user of swords, listed as one of Top Five best swordsmen in Mizu no Kuni. Uses advance tactics and strategies in battle, capable of deciphering and countering battle strategies in the middle of a battle. Level of Taijutsu is unknown, Level of Ninjutsu is Kage, presumably. Possibly possesses a very high level of mastery of Fuinjutsu._

 _Feats: Killed 561 soldier, including a 150 Shinobi of Chunin and Jonin Ranks, during the battle of Mikatagahara in 4 hours` timespan._

 _Killed Fourth Mizukage Yagura Karatachi while in Tailed Beast Mode._

 _Killed Han, Jinchuriki of Five Tailes from Iwagakure while in Tailed Beast Mode._

 _Destroyed the Temple on Mt. Hien through a Fire Jutsu, destroying 1/10 of Oda Army stationed there._

 _Killed Oda Nobunaga, Demon King of Sixth Heaven and user of Meiton._

 _Destroyed Tenko Castle with over a thousand men inside its walls through unknown Fire Jutsu._

 _Slaughtered the Bloodline Faction of Kumo._

 _Fought and forced to retreat Kisame Hoshigaki (unconfirmed)._

 _Rewards: 77.000.000_

 _Recommendations: Flee on sight._

After what Shino has read, as well as heard of Mizu`s Civil War and how it was more brutal and horrifying than all of Shinobi World Wars combined, the bug user of Konoha was finding far more logical to withdraw from the place, as it seemed like Naruto was more than ready to deal with all of them.

"So, Shino, what shall it be?" Shino turned around and looked at Naruto, who was standing just 7 feet away from him, ready and waiting for him. "You are probably the smartest of the group here, and you were one of the few who didn`t ostracize me back in Konoha when I returned."

"It would`ve been illogical and careless, to trust the words of an unstable Shinobi turned traitor, like Sasuke, over the words of a proven trustworthy and loyal Ninja, like you, Naruto." Shino explained himself to him, with Naruto chuckling at this one. "It was obvious that your skills, abilities and Jutsu were the product of not Kyuubi`s influence of you, not completely, but of your personal trainings and determination. My clan and father understood that as well, but others seem to have let their emotions and ignorance take a hold of them. I apologize for their illogical and irrational decision to banish you."

"Don`t be sorry, Shino. I`ve had 7 years to think it over, and I knew that some clans wouldn`t support this decision, either to keep a Jinchuriki like me in Konoha, or simply because of simple kindness, though I almost didn`t believe in it at a time." Naruto admitted to Shino. "So, who aside from Aburame Clan, had voted against banishing me?"

"Clan Hyuuga. Lord Hiashi was quite… Passionate about how the Village has been treating you with injustice." Naruto was honestly surprised at this one, before recalling his past and seeing the reasoning behind such actions. "Apparently, you had in the past, aided him or Clan Hyuuga in general, in some way. Also, he also had asked to take you under his wing, but was refused by the Council."

"I remember. Didn`t think that Lord Hiashi would be so… grateful to me, even though it was nothing for me to do." Naruto uttered, more for himself than for Shino, before turning his full attention to Shino. "Shino, what`s it going to be? Stand down, and I`ll let you out of here. Stay and fight, then I`ll have to apologize to Kurenai-onee-chan for hurting, and believe, I can and I _will_ hurt you badly."

"Somehow, I inclined to believe that statement." Shino said to Naruto, as he brought back his bugs. "Very well, I`ll stand down. However, are you certain you can break this barrier, especially considering that you are only a clone of real Naruto?" The clone smirked at this one.

"Clever as always, Shino. The Crescent Dome Barrier is a fine Level 7 Fuinjutsu technique, no argument about it, but the other clones are already at work rewriting it to my needs. They shall be finished in a few moments by now, so I can safely escort you out of the combat zone, if you want to…" Naruto`s clone stated to him, with Shino nodding to him.

"Lead the way then." Shino said to the clone, who took the lead. "By the way, there is something important you may want to hear. This mission, it wasn`t sanctioned by Lady Hokage, but by the Council`s body, without her permission or knowledge. In fact, I believe that by now, she must already be aware of this."

"I`ve figured as much myself, but thank you for this information, Shino." Naruto`s clone told to Shino with a small smile, while mentally already thinking. _"That explains why Kaa-chan had suddenly went back on our agreement… That damn Council, what in blazes did Tobirama-jiji thought about when he installed it? Was he drunk, or did he lose a bet like Hashirama-jiji? Anyway, I imagine Kaa-chan is either destroying the Council, or she and her Honour Guard with Shizune are already on their way here. Well, she knows our deal, so I`m fully in my rights to deal with them all as I see fit."_

* * *

"Alright team, we have managed to find our way to each other through our Power of Youth, with one of our youthful and courageous comrades here as well! Now, let is find the others and deal with this unyouthful demon known as Naruto!" Might Gai shouted out, with Lee supporting him all the way through, while Tenten and Kiba shook their heads, whilst Neji was trying his hardest to see through the fog with his Byakugan, only getting a headache and sore eyes in the process. "Now, Neji, tell us, where are all our other youthful companions?!"

"I…I can`t see _anything_ through this damn fog." Neji said with a strained voice, as he deactivated his eyes, letting breaths of relief. "This mist is filled with such strong and dense chakra, that it`s like I am looking at a sea of constantly shifting chakra. Whatever jutsu Naruto is using here, it not only blocks the vision and sound, but also is strongly effective against my Byakugan. We must count ourselves fortunate that we found each other in this mist."

"So wait, if neither your Byakugan, nor my and Akamaru`s senses can find the others, how the hell will we be able to get to the others, or find that dobe?!" Kiba shouted out. "Damn it, can`t believe that the dead last actually learned something. It`s probably just his Fox helping him."

"Yes, for it is common fact that Naruto requires the Kyuubi`s chakra to be strong! And that is what makes him so unyouthful!" Rock Lee supported this claim, with Neji shaking his head at this.

"No, this field is fully made of Naruto`s own chakra." Neji retorted at this one, surprising everyone. "But… To be able to make such strong mist and with such abilities… He must`ve come a very long way as a Shinobi. And if his reputation is anything to go by, we may be facing an enemy more dangerous than Itachi Uchiha and more powerful than Lady Hokage herself. Perhaps, we may better…" Neji had wanted to continue his speech, but he was suddenly silenced, as his body fell down onto the ground, a senbon sticking out of his neck.

"Neji! H-Hold on, I`ll…" Tenten had wished to rush at his side, but she too hit the ground in the next second with another senbon in her neck, at the exact same spot as Neji`s, causing Lee and Kiba to panic.

"Wh-what the hell is going on?! H-how come Neji and Tenten are down in one shot like that?!" Kiba shouted out.

"Those senbons… They are probably laced with some kind of paralytic poison, designed to shut down the nervous system upon contact. Such poisons and senbons are used most frequently and unyoutfully by Kiri`s Anbu Black Ops, especially by their Assassination Units and Undertaker Squad." Gai explained to them what had happened to Neji and Tenten, carefully looking around. "And Naruto, being an unyouthful demon that he is, probably has picked up on such low techniques, whilst he was in Mizu. But do not worry, my fellow shinobi, for we have on our side the power of springtime YOUTH!" Gai shouted in full force, almost deafening everyone.

"Huh, I doubt it will be enough for you three here." Came a sudden comment, startling everyone, before a sound of metal piercing flesh and bones was heard, forcing everyone to turn to its source, causing the men to pale at the sight, with Kiba nearly losing his mind.

Right before them laid Akamaru, the giant ninken of Kiba, his eternal partner and best friend, among animals and humans. However, while normally a sight of the ninken would`ve been nothing out of ordinary, the hilt of katana sticking right from above his head, with blood coming from both the top of his head and from the bottom of his laying head was something that no one was looking for to seeing. And right at the top of the hilt, on one leg, casually stood Naruto looking at the horrified trio of men, his facial guard hiding most of his emotions, while his eyes were merely eyeing them. The sight of his killed ninken was enough to send Kiba into a murderous rage.

"AKAMARU! I`LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU DEMON BASTARD!" Kiba roared inhumanly, launching himself right at Naruto without any thought, and faster than Lee and Gai could stop him, still being horrified at the sight.

However, had Kiba not been in such crazed rage and had learned to think with his head, or at least was more observant, he would`ve seen that Naruto already had his second sword pulled out in his left hand. When Kiba had reached Naruto, the black armoured Ronin seemingly disappeared into a thick mist, leaving the top of the hilt. Before Kiba could sniff him out or hear him, a shadow descended upon him from above him. And in the next second, the shadow reached the ground, just as Kiba had managed to look upwards, a shining thin trail was followed down to his body, a blade red with freshly spilled blood flashed upon the grass.

"Hana sends her regards, kinslayer." Naruto whispered to Kiba, as his eyes widened, before blood splashed from a wound, beginning at the left side of his chest and ending at the right side of his hip, with the Inuzuka dropping dead upon the grass and joining his companion in afterlife purgatory.

With a speed that even Lee could envy, Naruto quickly regained himself and drew his blade in his left hand for in a Hirazuki stance, already launching himself right towards his next target. Gai had managed to regain himself and used all of his speed to try and intercept Naruto.

"Sever Leaf Hurricane!" He shouted out, as he tried to kick Naruto`s face while he was in thrust.

However, all that Gai had managed to hit… was thin air, as Naruto disappeared in a flash of black and red, shocking Gai. And in the next second, just as Gai had landed, a loud shout of pain had come from his student, forcing Might Gai to look and freeze in one instance. Rock Lee stood, frozen in shock and pain, as blood ran down from his mouth. And behind him stood Naruto, whose blade was had struck Lee in his spine and was buried deep enough to cause Lee immeasurable pain and be enough of a threat to completely immobilize him for life.

"L-LEE!" Gai was ready to run to his student, but then Naruto spoke up, with a small medical kit being tossed right at his feet.

"Better think your next move, Gai, because it will decide whether all three of your students die here, or they will live." Naruto said to him in a cold and emotionless voice, causing Gai to freeze up. "Those senbons were laced in an extract, enough to kill even a healthy titan like you. The dose I used will kill Tenten and Neji in 5 minutes, unless you administer the antidote in that pouch I tossed within that time. And as for Lee, if you decide to fight me, he will lose his life in an instant. So, what shall it be, Gai: your students` lives, or a chance to kill the unyouthful demon?" Naruto asked of Gai, who was shaking with rage, but also fear at the prospect of losing his students.

"D-d-damn you, demon!" Gai shouted at Naruto in tears, as his shaky hands picked up the medical kit and he immediately went to Neji and Tenten, hoping to save their lives.

"Wise choice. Now Lee will only lose his legs." Lee and Gai both froze at Naruto`s words, as former Shinobi of the Leaf plunged his sword deeper into Lee`s spine… before severing it, and with a cry of pain, Lee dropped onto the ground, unable to feel his legs anymore, as Naruto`s blade had left his body, a horrified Gai looked at Naruto. "Now we are even, Gai." And with that said, Naruto`s clone dispelled himself, leaving Gai, in tears, shaking and in such great horror and rage, that no miracle of Youth could potentially bring him back to his normal self.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, this mist, it`s like…" Sakura had tried to speak up, as she looked around herself, back to back with Sasuke and Kakashi Hatake.

"Yes, it`s just like the one that Zabuza used during our first C-rank mission. Only this mist is even better, much better." Kakashi said, as his Sharingan worked around, trying to find anything in what seemed like a constantly shifting wall of chakra in front of him. "This mist is layered with chakra on such level, that it completely blocks away vision, sounds, smells and even my Sharingan can`t see through it at all. Whatever technique Naruto used here, it makes Zabuza`s Kirigakure look like child`s play."

"Hn, at least the dobe had learned how to hide, like a weakling coward should." Sasuke scoffed, as his brought his hand onto his sword, looking around and trying to find Naruto. "Come on, dobe! What is the matter, are you too afraid to even come face your old team? Well, if you don`t come out, then I`ll simply have to walk towards that home of yours and see what`s so interesting is there, that you`ve decided to stop us in our tracks out here. Who knows, maybe you have some poor whore of a wife that should be begging for an elite like me to…"

"Wrong move, teme." Suddenly, with a shock and terror for all, came a calm and collected voice of Naruto… right behind each of them, just like Zabuza had done on their mission in Wave. "Wind Style: Renkuudan." With that being said, Sasuke flew out of the formation with a speed of a bullet, being carried away by a compressed ball of air carrying him away.

As Sakura stood frozen there in one place, Kakashi`s instincts finally kicked in, as in flash of a second he pulled out a kunai, sending it in his hand backwards, fully intent on taking Naruto. Speed of the famous Copy Ninja was one of the highest in Konoha, behind only Sasuke, Itachi, Gai and Minato Namikaze at various points of time, and he would`ve been successful in capturing Naruto in the transition between one stance to another. However, Naruto had seen the enemies with high speed and knew how to match them, especially considering that he had managed to not just equal but surpass his father`s speed before he turned 20.

One swift block with the back of his armored left hand stopped Kakashi in midflight, while Naruto`s right palm swiftly reached Kakashi`s left side of his head, his fingers glowing with green chakra. In a single swift motion, Naruto`s fingers plunged into Kakashi`s eye socket and with a single pull, Naruto retrieved from Kakashi his most prized possession, his dead friend`s Sharingan.

"ARGH!" Kakashi cried out in pain, as he had just had an eye removed from his head, dropping his kunai instinctively, trying to cover up his bleeding eye socket.

With his hand freed, Naruto`s left hand clenches into a fist, with chakra channeled in it, while his right on moves out of the way. In the next instant, Naruto`s left fist collides with Kakashi`s head, cracking his skull and knocking him unconscious after his nerves had an overload of foreign chakra invading it. As Kakashi`s body hit the ground, Naruto simply sealed it away in a special storage scroll that Naruto had kept for special occasions and items such as this one, now in his possession. As he had done that, Naruto`s cold eyes landed upon shaking Sakura, who had managed to pull a kunai out of her pouch and pointed took a stance to fight him, with Naruto scoffing, though the sound of it was muffed by his mask.

"N-Naruto, h-how c-could you d-do something s-so brutal to Kakashi-s-sensei?!" Sakura screeched in fear, as she was taking steps back, as Naruto was slowly making his way to her. "D-don`t come any closer, y-you monster! S-Sasuke-kun w-will kill you i-if you d-do something to me, you dead last! Y-you are j-just jealous of S-Sasuke a-and everyone, s-so you`ve d-decided that attacking u-us w-will make us a-accept y-you back as e-equal. Well, guess again, loser, because…" Suddenly, Sakura heard a low, slightly throaty laugher coming from Naruto, first it was a little bit quiet, but steadily, it grew into a full blown laughter, seemingly sound throughout the entirety of the forest, scaring Sakura even further, before Naruto spoke up to her.

"Oh, Sakura, Sakura… Do you think I give a fucking damn about what you and the rest of that cavalcade of quirks, double standards and traitors think of me?" Naruto asked of her seriously, with Sakura freezing in her tracks. "I stopped caring for the most of you the day when I exiled from the village, and after I`ve learned how warm and pompous was your greeting of my little brother, why do you think I would even _want_ to go back to that hellhole? To once again become your punching bag, or so that _Sasuke-chan_ would have someone to stab in the back, or chest in my case? After all, his own Genins are nowhere to be now, aren`t they?" Naruto saw the look of shock and surprise on Sakura`s face, as Naruto had clearly shown that he knew of what had happened with Sasuke`s Genin Squad.

"Th-those G-Genins died o-on a mission, wh-when I-Iwa i-intercepted S-Sasuke-kun and…" Sakura had tried to defend her love of life, before Naruto had spoken up again.

"Spare me the lies and excuses that guy told you all." Naruto simply said to her. "I know _all_ about that tragedy, since I`ve been there myself..."

* * *

 **Flashback. A year and seven months ago. Land of Grass.**

There had been many terrifying sights that Naruto had seen in his life as a Shinobi and Ronin on service of various Kage, Daimyo and feudal lords and etc. Mizu`s Civil War had provided him with plethora of horrifying and nightmarish sights and images that would be enough to drive mad with fear and dread even some of the toughest persons in Shinobi world. Yet, to Naruto now, it all was just a part of his job back then, nothing more, and learned to not let it get to him.

However, the sight he was seeing now was different from the others, for before Naruto laid not a field of Shinobi skirmish, but what appeared to be a slaughterhouse. On a grassy plain laid six of Iwa`s Shinobi, dead for about a couple of hours. Having worked with Iwa and their Shinobi, Naruto was able to determine that these were Chuunin Shinobi, and a bit of pocketing around revealed that they were on a diplomatic mission to Daimyo of Grass. At first glance it seemed like they were all ambushed by someone laying in the waiting. Naruto`s first picks were either Konoha or Kumo, as those two also competed for the alliance with Grass. And at first, Naruto`s former guess was correct, as he noticed two dead Leaf`s Shinobi, until his careful eye instantly examined them and what he found out first confused, and then horrified them.

The two dead Konoha Shinobi were not Chuunin or Jonins, no. They were Genins, fresh and untested, clearly out of Academy just recently or a year ago, no more or less. One of them was a black haired boy in simple grey shirt and black pants, a civilian most likely, while the other was a girl with lavender short hair, pale eyes, dressed in a beige dress, black shorts and sandals, along with a Curse Mark hidden underneath her headband, showing her as a member of Hyuuga Branch Family. They had backpacks on them with provisions, cloths and more, all signs of a C-rank mission out of Land of Fire. However, what got to Naruto wasn`t the fact that they were dead, but the character of their wounds.

The Iwa`s Shinobi were killed with brutality, stabbing wounds, burns and blackened skin, as well as distinct smell of ozone indicated the usages of sword, Fire Style and Lightning Style on them. Naruto`s mind quickly came up with possible candidates on who could it be: Kakashi Hatake, known user of both elements and sword, but he no longer used one, and Sasuke Uchiha, a now Jonin of Konoha, known for using sword, Fire and Lightning, along with being merciless and brutal to enemies. Having kept an eye out for potentially dangerous Shinobi, Naruto knew it was Sasuke that had done the deed here. And as for the Genins…

The boy was seemingly the first to go down, as his throat was slashed by a sword, his face frozen in shock. The Hyuuga girl was stabbed in the back with what looked like a jab, a clear sign of Chidori, when she tried to run away in fear, laying on the grass face first. However, there were still no solid proof that it was who Naruto thought it was… Until his trained ears hadn`t picked up a coughing sound. Rushing towards it at his full speed, Naruto ran underneath the closest tree in the field, where he found a young girl with light brown hair with green eyes, dressed in a simple dark green shirt and black pants, laying down, with a hand covering a large slashed wound on her stomach. Without any warning Naruto went to her, speaking up to her.

"Don`t worry, I`m not going to hurt." He calmed the paled girl down, carefully moving her hand away from the wound and placing his own hand onto it, beginning to use the Medical Ninjutsu on her. "It`s going to be okay, I promise. I may not be on level of your Hokage, but such wounds are nothing new to me, so you`ll be safe in a few minutes."

"Th-thank you, Mr.…" She spoke up with a weak voice, with Naruto answering her.

"Hanzo. Hattori Hanzo." Naruto answered to her with a calm and soothing voice, applying his Iryo Ninjutsu to heal her internal organs and start the regeneration of tissues. "Whoever did this was clearly crying to kill you and he nearly did it. You must be very determined and strong to have lived. What`s your name, girl?"

"M-Mikoto… Mikoto Sarutobi." Mikoto introduced herself, with Naruto looking carefully at her. "I-I a-am from Konoha… M-My team, a-are t-they…"

"I am sorry, Miko-chan, but they are gone." Naruto could see that the girl didn`t even have the strength to cry, having lost a great amount of blood. "Miko-chan, I know this is very hard for you, but… I`ve examined the battlefield and I know that it wasn`t the Iwa Shinobi that killed your friends. Can you tell me, who was it, and where is your Jonin Sensei?" The Iryo Ninjutsu was working it`s deed on the girl and she was starting to become better and better, as the wound began to heal up completely and color was also returning to her.

"I-It was S-Sasuke-sensei, o-our J-Jonin Sensei…" Miko said with tears, with Naruto suppressing the growl at the sound of that name. "We were on our way t-to Hidden Grass Village, d-delivering a message from Hokage, wh-when we came across these Shinobi of Iwa. Th-they said they had no quarrel with us, a-and allowed to pass by w-without problem, but th-then Sasuke-sensei just… He just k-killed them all. I-It was so fast and brutal I…" Mikoto winced from pain a little.

"Easy there, Miko-chan. Your organs are just starting to work again properly, you only need a lot of rest and some blood transfusion into your system and all will be alright with you." Naruto assure her, as he finally finished with healing. "I know this is very hard for you, so let me guess: after he was done with Iwa Shinobi, he turned against you, didn`t he?" Miko merely gave a weak nod to him.

"Y-yes… F-first he killed Yoshikiri, th-then N-Nana when she tried to run, and th-then he c-caught up to me and… I-I don`t understand, wh-why he would do s-something like that?! W-We were a team for a-a year now, h-he trained, cared for us, h-helped us a-all, a-and th-then… He only said th-that it was s-so that he could gain th-the true power o-of h-his Sharingan!" Mikoto broke down in tears, with Naruto carefully pulling her closer to himself, comforting the girl, while mentally he was raging like a demon.

 _"Sasuke… I always knew you would end up as worse scumbag than Itachi, but THIS! You are not just worse than scum, you are a cancerous tumor, a leech that feeds of the others and cares only for himself! And now, just so you could get that Mangekyou Sharingan of yours, you went and done this…"_ Naruto`s blue eyes for a second turned into ones of Kyuubi. _"I swear, upon the blood of those poor kids there, the next time we meet, you will pay for betraying them. Forget Itachi, forget Orochimaru and everyone else, you better be ready for me, because now I_ will _send you to your grave with the rest of your Clan!"_

* * *

 **Flashback end.**

"And believe me- I _will_ make that bastard suffer for what he did to them. I can take trying to kill me, I`m used to it, but to betray your own pupils like that… Now that makes me really mad." Naruto glared at Sasuke`s fan girl, who was shaking in fear at the enormous amount of KI being released by Naruto at this point. "But first, I think I`ll indulge myself in repaying you for all the abuse you`ve caused to me, _Sakura-chan._ " Though Sakura didn`t see it, she could`ve sworn that Naruto had just smiled to her with a sadistic smile, one that even Anko Mitarashi would be proud of, as he began to menacingly make his way to her.

Just as Naruto was about to snatch Sakura by her throat, his trained ear had caught on a distinct sound of birds. Chirping birds, and _lots and lots of them_. As if a thousand of them was chirping at the same time, the air catching a distinct odor of ozone, as the sound started to become closer and closer by the second. Recognizing the signs and wasting little to no time, Naruto pulled out one of the most essential and fundamental Jutsu in history of Shinobi. In the blink of an eye, Naruto used Kawarimi no Jutsu, and in the spot where he stood originally now stood Sakura, whose right shoulder was now pierced by an arm, which served as conduit for Chidori, with its user glaring at Naruto, who stood behind Sakura with a hateful look in his eyes.

Without even a word, Sasuke pulled his hand out of Sakura`s shoulder and pushed her away from his path, caring not in the slightest that he had just nearly killed her and now she was bleeding profoundly. His main focus now was upon the former block-headed blond Ninja, now turned raven haired Ronin, who already laid his hand on his sheathed left sword.

"A free piece of advice, teme: you want kill someone, make sure that they don`t hear you. Why this Chidori is called an assassination technique is beyond me." Naruto commented, as Sasuke scowled, while Uzumaki looked at his Traitor Mark adorning his right side of face. "I must admit, this little Mark certainly suits you, Sasuke. A fitting Mark for the filth of caliber, though it could use a second one."

"You call me, an Uchiha, filth?" Sasuke arrogantly asked, as he pulled out his sword. "Weren`t you the one to substitute with this pink worthless whore here just now? And what makes you so much better than me?"

"Well, I wouldn`t call Sakura here _entirely_ worthless, at least now that she proved to be useful _for something_. As for filth, considering my banishment, animosities, bias and etc. I believe I am more than justified in my actions, _especially_ considering how you`ve just invaded my private land and threatened me, so I`m fully entitled to using self-defense." Naruto calmly stated, but not letting go of his glare. "And as for why I am better than you, teme… I have done many, _many_ terrible things, Sasuke. Some of them would make the little cleaning up of your Clan look tame and innocent." Naruto caught a glimpse of hateful glare directed towards him. "But everything that I had done was a part of my job, and all of those actions were either to fasten the ends of conflicts, save lives, prevent wars, or stop a brewing catastrophe. And I`ve never during those missions had turned on my teammates, or more importantly, on the kids that were responsibility, unlike a certain _Uchiha_ filth that stands before me." All that Naruto caught was a smirk of Sasuke, not even a glimpse of regret or sorrow, but pride and arrogance.

"So, that little bitch Mikoto survived. I knew I should`ve burned her with my new power, just to test it out, but I guess I was too sentimental." Sasuke closed his eyes, before opening them and revealing his new eyes, in a pattern of an atom, looking directly at Naruto. "No matter, once I`m finished with you and whoever is in that house of yours, she`ll taste my new power."

"You won`t get to her, I`ve made sure of that, believe me." Naruto simply stated to Sasuke. "Nor will you harm anyone in my home or anybody else for that matter, since I`m finishing up what Itachi couldn`t do." Naruto blasted off of his spot at his full speed, running towards Sasuke to cut him down.

"Don`t even dare to say his name, DOBE! AMATERASU!" Sasuke`s left eye bled, as he sent towards Naruto his most powerful jutsu, the flames of Amaterasu.

Sasuke was already planning to celebrate his victory, when he saw a flash of black and red right before his flames had appeared and began to burn the empty soil, with steam appearing from the contact with the mist. Uchiha avenger began to frantically look around himself, trying to find where Naruto really was, until his voice came from behind him.

"So, this is the infamous Amaterasu of Uchiha Clan? Have to say, not so impressive as I had expected it to be." Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto simply standing there with calm posture and same look on his face. "A fusion of Yinton with Katon, creating a pseudo-Kekkei Tota known as Enton, or Inferno Style. While achieving the creation of Enton itself is nothing short of a miracle and genius of highest praise, to find out that Amaterasu just spawns those flames like that is… kinda lame." Naruto commented, as Sasuke mentally sent his next blast of Amaterasu towards him, only for Naruto once again disappear from the view at the last second.

"Stop playing around and stand still, dobe! You think your little advanced Shunshin will save your neck all the time?!" Sasuke called him out, looking around.

"You think that I am using Shunshin here? Sasuke, Sasuke, you honestly disappoint me…" Naruto spoke up in a mocking tone of voice, staying away from his view. "For a so called 'genius from Uchiha Clan' and favorite student of Kakashi Hatake, I would expect you to recognize the technique that had cost Izuna Uchiha his life at the hands of my ancestor, Tobirama Senju."

"So, you really do use Hiraishin no Jutsu? And did I hear you right? Did you just claim the Second Hokage to be _your_ ancestor?!" Sasuke snarled out, with a chuckle coming from Naruto. "What is so funny, you worthless dobe?!"

"Oh, I am just laughing at how blatantly ignorant and arrogant people can be, Sasuke. After all, it is common knowledge in Konoha now that Minato Namikaze is son of Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of Hashirama Senju and grandniece to Tobirama Senju. I am sure that everyone now and their dog knows about it in Elemental Nations, along with Menma Namikaze being his son, _and_ Naruto Uzumaki, yours truly, being his older brother, from the same father and mother." Naruto explained in a mockingly teaching voice to Sasuke, further aggravating him. "So you see, I am not only great great grandson of Second Hokage, but also a direct descendant of First Hokage, his blood and bones. You know, it`s almost an irony: a Senju is facing against an Uchiha, just like during Sengoku Jidai."

"Your pathetic clan never stood a chance agaisnt the true might of Uchiha, the only reason we even allied with you was out of pity!" Sasuke taunted Naruto. "And Izuna Uchiha was obviously a weakling, to have lost to a Senju so blatantly."

"Then Madara Uchiha was even more of a weakling, having been defeated by my grandfather, while having the might of Kyuubi on his side and _true_ Mangekyou Sharingan on his side." Naruto taunted back to Sasuke, who growled, while Naruto appeared right behind him. "Now, Sasuke, let me demonstrate why Clan Senju was always the one to put your Clan in its place." Sasuke already began to turn, but even his new and improved eyes were unable to see the full series of Naruto`s hand seals. "Enton: Kuroi Goen no Jutsu!" And with that, right out of Naruto`s now opened mouth right towards Sasuke flew out a concentrated stream of pure black fire, more intense than Amaterasu flames that Sasuke had used before.

Being caught of nearly off guard, Sasuke just barely had managed to pull out his most powerful defense and technique in his arsenal. A torso of giant skeleton of purple chakra began to form up, as it had enclosed Sasuke in a protective shell, with skin forming on top of bones and forming a layer of purple chakra around Sasuke, who had expected that whatever trick Naruto had pulled on him would easily be swept away by his ultimate weapon of Uchiha Clan, Susanoo.

But this time, Sasuke`s luck ran thin, as Naruto`s Enton hit the ethereal being with full force and began to drive him back and melt it`s skin and even bones, shocking Sasuke, whose eyes were bleeding, all of his muscles and bones were near the breaking point from the sheer pressure of keeping up the Susanoo active. Yet, Naruto`s Enton was proving it`s enormous strength and power, serving as the example and result of Naruto`s most ambitious and probably one of the greatest feats- achieving theorized by Tobirama Senju Enton and turning it into a reality.

For Naruto and many, there was no mistake in saying that Tobirama Senju was an absolute genius in elemental manipulations and creation of jutsu of all calibers. Many now remember him only as Suiton user, but he really was a master of all 5 elements, being the same level as Hiruzen Sarutobi if not higher, and only outmatched by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. He had created many powerful and feared Jutsu: Hiraishin, Edo Tensei, Shadow Clones and etc. Yet his most ambitious project was left unfinished, which found its way to Great Library of Uzumaki and into hands of Naruto, who took it upon himself to make into reality.

It took Naruto 4 years, over 2000 Shadow Clones, the amount chakra equal to 5 tails from Kurama, along with her guidance, and countless failures to achieve the creation of Enton. The hardest part of creating Enton was finding the right, balanced and focused way to infuse Yinton, or Yin Release, with Katon, Fire Release. And just achieving the usage of Yin and Yang Releases on a consistent is considered a feat equal to that of Kage, and Naruto only managed to pull _that_ off after 2 years of training with Kurama and unlocking his dormant Senju genetics, which held one of the greatest bloodline gifts in entire world and one of the main reasons why Senju Clan was feared as the strongest long before Hashirama Senju was born.

While most of Shinobi are able to use up to two, mostly four chakra natures later on in life, there is always the fact of one or two Chakra Natures being primary, more powerful, and others being secondary, less powerful. Members of Senju Clan were inherently born with ability to use each of 5 elements as primary and could practice _all five_ of them, mastering them and creating jutsu for each of them. And Naruto, just like Tsunade, his father, Tobirama and Hashirama, had that bloodline in him. And with the genetics of Senju came the innate usage of Yang Style, which was much easier for Naruto to master. Yin Style was like a complete opposite for him, but even so, he wouldn`t be Naruto Uzumaki-Senju had he not gained it too. And after that, it was a trial of tries, failures, calculations and precision.

The end result ended up being Naruto using one of the most destructive natures in the world, which couldn`t be stopped by Water Style, even combined with Wind. This elemental nature was the one to put an end to Han and his rebels in Tenko Castle, when he had tried to take over Iwa no Kuni. And while Naruto possessed possibly the largest chakra reserves in all of lands, not counting for Bijuu, Enton was a very costly nature to use. Just the Jutsu he uses now on Sasuke had sapped 1/10 of his full power, and this isn`t even his most powerful Enton technique. Why did Naruto decide to use it here?

He wanted to teach Sasuke Uchiha a lesson, before sending his burning soul out in hell.

Sasuke`s Susanoo wasn`t prepared to deal with a more powerful flame than his own Amaterasu and was quickly being destroyed away. Soon enough, Susanoo had started to disappear and the last wave of black flame caught up to Sasuke, blasting him and going through the mist, before going away at the command of Naruto, needing not for his flames to burn 7 days and nights, but to burn all and everything away. Walking towards Sasuke`s burned up form, Naruto saw that his Enton had managed to burn away Sasuke`s right arm to his elbow, with most of his right side now being covered in third degree burns, with his right side of face also burned to the point of his eye being destroyed, hair gone and ugly scarred tissue appearing. And even then, despite suffering some the worst burns a man could experience, Sasuke was still alive, though barely.

 _"Apparently, I underestimated the strength of Susanoo`s armor. Now I see why even Tobirama feared this technique."_ Naruto thought to himself, while outwardly smiling at Sasuke in a mocking way.

"Well, look at the bright side now, Sasuke: with such abominable face, no girl will want to be anywhere near a hundred meters of you, safe for Sakura, maybe." Naruto quipped darkly, as he unsheathed his sword and brought it upwards for the final strike, speaking seriously again. "But you won`t live long enough enjoy the freedom from fan girls. Goodbye, Sasuke." And with that, Naruto let a scowl take place on his face as he sent the sword down upon kneeling and badly burned and injured Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sage Arts: Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto`s eyes widened as he looked upwards and saw a big spiraling ball of chakra going down on him, sent upon him by Jiraiya, who had two small toads on shoulders, suddenly grew a beard and looked more like toad than before.

This time, Naruto had suffer from receiving the strike by Rasengan, growling in pain as felt the spinning sphere attacking him much greater effect than he had expected. For three seconds, Naruto had been pummeled into the ground with the spinning sphere trying to break him down, until he managed to look past the initial pain shock and flashed away from it. Once Jiraiya had hit the ground, Naruto had flashed back in his view, with the mist being sucked way into a special seal, a courtesy of Kushina Uzumaki, who took her stand near Jiraiya with her sword ready.

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, bordering with growl, as he spit out some blood and discarded the destroyed shitagi over his armor, revealing his armored torso with a dented and damaged back plates yet holding strong. Looking at his godfather and mother, standing in protection of Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi, he thought to himself.

 _"So, Jiraiya-teme has decided to pull out the Sage Mode on me, though it looks incomplete. Still, had it not been for my armor, I would be dead."_ Naruto glanced at his mother, noticing her slightly shaking hands. _"The stance is one for attack, yet her intent has not been fully formed for battle. Does that woman really think that she can bring me back as her son? Anyway, looks like it`s time to get serious myself here."_

"Naruto, that`s bloody enough, you moron!" Jiraiya shouted at him. "Can`t you see that we are trying to _help_ you?! And this is how you greet us?! By attacking and _killing_ your own friends?! Your father must be turning in his grave at how you act towards your village!" At this point, Naruto`s control of emotions and years of repressed anger and fury got out, triggered by the seeming ignorance of these people.

" _MY VILLAGE_?! Jiraiya, that damned place was a hellhole for me. People had tried to kill me, exploited me and have taken away from me _everything_ that I had!" Naruto shouted out in clear anger at him and everyone else. "Father, sisters, friends, childhood and _even my own memories_ were taken away from by you, that fucking bastard of a Hokage and this _bitch_ that dares to call me her son! I put everything on the line for that hellhole and how did it repay me?! By FUCKING BANISHING ME FOR DOING MY DUTY!"

"Sochi, please, I beg of you to stop! I know that Konoha and its people had hurt you, but you need to put it behind you and come back with me, your mother. Your family and friends, they are all willing and wanting you to come back and forgive it all. _I_ want you to come back, Sochi, so please…" Kushina had tried to plead to Naruto, but it was unsuccessful.

"You? Who the hell do you think you are to _ask_ anything of me?! You abandoned me on the same day I was born, just because I had whiskers and you saw not my eyes, but the eyes of Kyuubi when it was sealed in me, _unlike your precious_ little Menma!" Naruto shouted back at his biological mother. "Don`t forget about that bounty you put on me as well. Had you _really_ been my mother, you wouldn`t see me as anything but your son, but no… And as for family and home, both are _right here_ , where I stand to protect them, _from you_!" Naruto positioned himself with his house seen right behind him, as he let his two katanas fall onto the ground, ready to summon his _true_ weapon.

"Your family and home is Konoha and its people, Naruto, not some clueless girl you`ve managed to hook up and pretend to marry!" Jiraiya shouted out, with Naruto`s KI intensifying. "We`ve only done what was best for Konoha, _always_! Just like your grandfathers would`ve done before Sarutobi-sensei _and_ your father would`ve done as well! You duty, no, _your destiny_ is to be the Shinobi of Konoha and live in there, to uphold the legacy _your_ families have left for us. And we _will_ make you uphold them, like it or not, and nothing will deter us from it! Now, stop being such a brat and come quietly, and _maybe_ we`ll put a good word for Tsunade after all that you have done here to your friends here. I`ll even let you sign the Toad Contract back and teach you Sage Arts with your brother."

"Yes, Naruto-boy, come back to Konoha and let go of your anger for it. It`s time you looked past it and embraced your fate, as one of Children of Prophecies." The green small toad said directly to Naruto, sitting on Jiraiya`s shoulder. "You and your brother are destined to change this world, so…"

"Embrace my fate? My destiny and duty?!" Naruto shouted at them, as his chakra began to become visible all over his body, _without_ traces of Kyuubi`s power included. "Prophecies, fates, destinies and all this crap… They are for blind fools that are unable to see past their own nose and arrogant believes. And that Village, my father, my grandfather and granduncle would rather kill themselves than see what it became! A cesspool of corruption, power hungry Civilians, eying up for only money, influence and led by their greed, with Shinobi Council`s warmongering ways, building up more and more power, _thinking_ that it would keep the peace through enforcement, when in reality it will only unite those that fear and hate Konoha for its misdeeds. And on top it all off, hypocrisy, treachery, betrayal _and_ sacrifice of its Shinobi so that this atrocity known as Konoha could stand strong! That is not the Will of Fire that you preach! This is the Will of Darkness, where few sacrifice many for their own personal needs, like Danzo, Hiruzen, and that damned Council, _just_ to keep up the appearances! And you want me to go back there, to bring _my_ family in there, the place that had taken away all I had and cared for?! Think again! Zangetsu!"

And with this shout, in Naruto`s right arm appeared a sheathed long katana, with black handle without tsuba, which he immediately unsheathed, revealing black as night blade. Kushina looked shocked at that sword, instantly recognizing it, as Naruto swung it around and readied it for the fight.

"S-sochi, h-how… Where did you get that sword? D-do you know what sword is that?! It`s…" Kushina shouted at Naruto, who answered her.

"Zangetsu, the relic of Uzumaki Clan and the sword of one of its founders, Masamune Senju. It was passed down to each Head of the Clan throughout generations, a symbol of true Master of Uzumaki Clan, with its last user being my grandfather, Shingen Uzumaki, The Tiger of Uzu." Kushina flinched at the mention of her father`s name. "You may claim that Menma is the Head of Uzumaki Clan in Konoha, but _the true_ Leader of Uzumaki is the one who holds this sword, and you know it, Uzumaki Kushina. And with this blade, I will uphold Uzumaki`s and Senju`s most sacred tenet: Stand by your family and protect it with your life, for it shall stand by you and protect you in return."

"Naruto, if you don`t stand back, I`ll use my full power to bring you down and beat you into your senses!" Jiraiya warned him as he took his position. "I knew that Sarutobi-sensei shouldn`t have allowed you so many freedoms! You were always the weaker one of the twins, to fall under Kyuubi`s influence like that!"

"Sochi, it must be Kyuubi blinding you! Don`t listen to its words! It had corrupted and blinded Mito-baa-chan with its words, all just so it could gain control over its Jinchuriki, _pretending_ to be a friend to its host! But I did not fall for it, nor did Menma, and I know you can be free of it too, just come with us!" Kushina tried to reason with her son in hopes of getting her family back, but instead she saw how Naruto`s chakra stated to become white and his hair were starting to move upwards.

"Enough talk with you two. This time, I`ll be serious, so prepare yourselves, for this is _my full power_." The white aura around his body began to intensify and it looked like his hair was starting to become silver or white. "Senju Hidden Jutsu: Migatte no…"

Just as Naruto was ready to unleash his fullest power, suddenly in front of him, Kushina and Jiraiya appeared a massive wall made of the pink crystals, blocking the passage for both side to engage. Naruto understood what this meant and discharged channeling his chakra, as he turned to his right, as did Jiraiya and Kushina, seeing nine persons walking towards them, as the wall of crystals dispelled between them. In front of the group walked Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage and a very angered woman at the moment, followed by her student Shizune, holding Tonton in her hands, while flanked from left and right by Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, Anko Mitarashi and Uzuki Yugao, whom Naruto knew from times in Konoha, while the two that stood right at Tsunade`s sides were also known and close to him, but he meet them during his time as Ronin.

The first one was a beautiful young woman in a green kimono with a white flower on its left side. She had black eyes and dark ashen colored hair, tied up in a similar to Anko tail, but with two bangs on her sides of head. She once was Orochimaru`s most deadly assassin and one of his most prized lieutenants, until 5 years ago she hadn`t ran into one Naruto Uzumaki during his time in Mizu, where he managed to open up her eyes on Orochimaru and practically save her from under his thumb. After staying with him and helping him in ending the bloody civil war, she and another one of former Orochimaru`s 'pets' went to Konoha, to begin a new life as Tsunade`s personal guard and advisor agaisnt Orochimaru. Her name is Guren, the holder of near extinct Shouton, the Crystal Release.

At Tsunade`s left stood a young girl dressed in a dark red sleeveless dress, showing off her impressive figurine and reaching behind to her tailbone, while her flat stomach was open, with black shorts and black sandals, with a swirl symbol on her back. She had vibrant red long slightly spiky hair and red pupilless eyes, with glasses put on. She was someone whom Naruto found by sheer luck and possibly even providence, as she was one of the survivors of his mother`s clan, Uzumaki, and a pureblood no less. Saving her from clutches of Orochimaru and showing her a way to become strong on her own, she embraced her new life in Konoha as the new apprentice of Tsunade Senju, as well as self-taught strongest sensor in Leaf and one of the top sealing experts in Hi no Kuni. Karin Uzumaki, a very distanced cousin to Naruto Uzumaki and one of his most loyal and closest friends, alongside Guren, and one of the few Uzumaki that Naruto can count as his family.

Seeing this entire group, Naruto couldn`t help but smirk, as he sealed back his sword and put back his katanas, while Jiraiya and Kushina paled at the look of Tsunade and her Honor Guard, alongside with Kurenai, Hinata and Shino. Tsunade quickly accessed the situation and the status of Konoha`s Shinobi in here, scowling in rage at what must`ve transpired here. Without hesitation she summoned up Katsuyu and spoke up.

"Katsuyu, divide and get to everyone who is injured here and begin treating their wounds and injuries! Karin, Shizune, Hinata, I want you two to heal everyone who isn`t dead!" Tsunade immediate ordered around without hesitation.

 **"At once, Lady Tsunade!"** Katsuyu immediately went into division, as the said Kunoichi went to do their duties, whilst Fifth Hokage turned to face the only standing members of this group.

"Tsunade, l-look we c-can explain this all… A-and l-look, there is Naruto! Alive and kicking, and hurting all of us here by being…" Jiraiya had already turned off his Sage Mode, with both frogs going back to their home, when Tsunade had delivered a powerful punch in his gut, nearly destroying his stomach.

"Jiraiya, do you take me for a _fucking idiot_?! Not only did you, Kushina, Kakashi and all others go behind my back with this _unsanctioned_ mission, but you even dared to defy _the direct orders_ of your _Hokage_ at not engaging Hanzo Hattori, _at all costs!_ " Tsunade picked Jiraiya by one hand and threw him onto the ground, before stomping onto his manhood, nearly destroying his balls. "And don`t even try to tell me what had gone down here. Shino, Kurenai and Hinata already informed about you effectively being ready to force Naruto back into Village, _without_ my knowledge or orders! He was well within his rights to defend himself here and his family too, so as far as I see it, this was an unsanctioned mission with you, Kushina and other Senior Jonin with everyone else here suffering for it. Karin, what`s the status?!"

"Lady Tsunade, most of them are alive. Chouji was in Genjutsu, while Shikamaru was placed into a paralysis through acupuncture, but I removed the senbon from him accurately, so he`ll make a full recovery soon. Ino has a cracked skull, several ribs broken and a concussion, but nothing beyond Katsuyu and our abilities. Asuma Sarutobi is seriously injured in torso and head, but Hinata and Shizune are working on him, so he will probably live. Tenten and Neji were put to sleep through a sleeping poison, which was laced upon senbons, as for Lee… His spine has been severed, with a blade and surgical precision, so he won`t be able to walk, even with our assistance. Sasuke Uchiha has third degrees burns, loss of arm below elbow, right eye and needs serious attention right now. Sakura has a stabbing wound in her shoulder from what appears to be Chidori, with Katsuyu and me on it, while Kakashi is missing a Sharingan and had his nervous system shut down. The only KIAs are Kiba Inuzuka and his ninken Akamaru." Karin quickly informed Tsunade of what she had gathered from Katsuyu and her own Shadow Clones that worked here already, while Anko, Kurenai and Yugao stood shocked at hearing it.

 _"Holy fucking Kami… Gaki certainly didn`t mess around, but to take down_ all _of them alone… Naruto, just how strong did my little brother get without his sis?"_ Anko thought to herself, looking at a new look of her surrogate brother. _"Damn, he was cute when he was little and blond, but now… Though I`ll miss the whiskers, the black suits him damn well. Hell, he`s grown into one hot damn walking lady killing machine right there!"_ Anko admitted to herself with a healthy blush upon her face.

 _"Naruto, my little boy… If only I hadn`t trusted Asuma and his father… I know I should be angry for Kiba, but I knew what crimes he committed, and I am sure you had your reasons to do what you had to, especially considering that you defended your home here."_ Kurenai with a tingle of sadness looked at her former adopted son. _"I hope we get to talk, if you really do remember me and Anko… You`ve grown so much, I really wish I could`ve done more to you…"_

 _"Naruto-kun, to think that a blond helpless boy I had protected for such a long time had grown into such a strong and fine man… Even though you`ve crossed blades with my fellow Shinobi, I understand that you were within your right to defend yourself and your home here."_ Yugao admitted mentally, looking at him. _"Not a trace of fatness, or scars of the past... You must`ve tried to put behind what Konoha has done to you, yet here it comes again in your life. I hope you can forgive those that deserve it, Naruto-kun."_

 _"Asuma, Sakura and Sasuke are near death, Lee is crippled for good this time, and Kiba Inuzuka is dead… When I get back to Konoha, that damn Council will better have their graves dug out, since this is the last time I`m allowing them to send Konoha`s sons and daughters to die like that!"_ Tsunade raged on, taking a glance at Naruto. _"Naruto… As Hokage, I should be furious, but seeing what Village has become, makes me only sad. Still, when it comes down to protecting Yasaka, Masamune and your wives, you aren`t exactly to hold back, so I`m actually surprised we have such low casualties… You must`ve known I would be on my way here."_

"Tsunade, can`t you see?! My _Sochi_ is right over there and he refuses to…" Kushina had tried to argue, but she was met with a death glare from her mother-in-law.

"Kushina, one word from that mouth of yours, and there will be one more KIA here. I`ve had it with your demands, Menma`s arrogance and with how you dishonor my son, may he rest in peace. Out of my sight, both of you! I`ll deal with you later!" Tsunade ordered them both, while she moved closer to Naruto, her features relaxing a little bit. "Were you expecting me to arrive?"

"Yup, which is why I had my Shadow Clones to overwrite the Barrier." Naruto explained, relaxing himself, letting his anger go away. "Well, the cat is out of the bag now, Kaa-chan. And all it took just shy and kind Hinata to blurt it out, after seeing my chakra… Just my luck."

"Heh, try and live with _my_ luck, then tell me how it feels." Tsunade and Naruto shared a laugh at this one. "How are Yasaka-chan and Masamune-kun? Are they healthy, nothing is wrong, do they have enough of healthy food and…" Tsunade immediately went into her 'Baa-chan' mode, as Matatabi and Naruto liked to call it.

"Yes, they are fine and well. Kura-chan makes sure that they eat only the healthiest and freshest of foods and vegetables. She takes it more seriously than me loving Ramen." Naruto saw a smile appear on Tsunade`s face. "They are sleeping for now, but would you like to stay for the night? They will be happy to see you, and Yasaka especially has been missing her Baa-chan. We don`t have enough room for _all_ out here, but should have enough space for you, Kurenai, Anko, Karin and Guren, but others…"

"They`ll manage, don`t worry, Naruto. And yeah, I`ll stay for the night." Tsunade agreed. "In fact, there is something I would like to discuss with you and your wives, Naruto-kun. I remember the deal and my promise I have made to you all those years ago, but… There is no sugar coating something like that."

"I take it you have some kind of mission for me, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked of her.

"Yeah, and not just any kind of mission, Sochi." Tsunade said to him with a breath. "I need you to come back to Konoha with me to save it."

* * *

 **Phew… This is one heck of a long chapter, but you guys deserved it. You are just incredible and I love the support you all showed to me. Also, I am really sorry it had taken me** ** _that_** **long to put it out. I had some serious personal issues to deal with, something very, very personal and serious, so I needed all the time I to deal with it. I hope you can understand that while I do plan to continue my work on Naruto here, there is also my real life and it just had some major turbulences. However, now things are calming down, and I should be able to post more chapters.**

 **Btw, I know that this type of stories has been done through and through, with many things here being cliché as hell, like with bashing characters, Fem!Kurama, strong Harem girls, etc. I know it, I`ve read stories about it too, but let us be honest here: this is the largest fandom on all of , with over 400K stories in here. Chances are, whatever you are writing has already been used up in other stories, so please do not hate me for using clichés. I am trying to make story original, but it`s also how I see it for myself. I`m not beyond taking suggestions and welcome it, but I do not like a blatant hating for using clichés, writing what you see as cliché and all that. This is my story, so please respect my work here and do not be senseless haters, it doesn`t become of you.**

 **Also, I am very, very sorry to all of my DxD readers and followers, and I hope you can all understand. However, I have been doing DxD for so long, that I`m starting to run thin on it, so I am taking a break away from it, for at least three weeks, a month tops. I know that I have** ** _so_** **many discontinued stories and I shouldn`t abandon them, but I`m simply tired of DxD and need a break from it for now. I know that many of you will rage out on me, but I hope you can understand me and bear with me. I want to focus up on my new story for now, a new setting and world. Again, I am deeply sorry and I hope you can forgive me and my negligence. I promise that I did not forget my main readers` base and I will be back, with more chapters and possibly a finale for Rise of Devil Emperor, for long last.**

 **Now, onto the chapter itself and some of its details, so that you may not confuse yourself. But, if you have further questions, feel free to ask.**

 **First up, Naruto using Iryo Ninjutsu and medical knowledge. He has learned it while in Uzushiogakure, with his Shadow Clones and talent for it from his grandmother, Tsunade. He isn`t on her level, but he is on the same level as Shizune for sure and has experience using it, having saved people in Mizu`s Civil War with it. As for poisons, acupuncture and senbons, Naruto has spent 3 years in Mizu, closely working with Kiri`s Anbu, so he was bound to learn a thing or two.**

 **Next up, Genjutsu. I know that Genjutsu requires a very strong Chakra Control to use it and it`s also a Yin Release. So, how did Naruto do it, considering he has so much chakra that it makes some Bijuu jealous? The answer is that he has learned how to fragment and separate his physical and spiritual chakra, using Spiritual Chakra to cast Genjutsu. Was it difficult for Naruto? Absolutely, and he can`t make a simple Bunshin yet, but he doesn`t need to.**

 **Next, Magen Kirigakure no Jutsu. Essentially a modified version of Zabuza`s favorite Jutsu, only this one is capable of blocking a vision of Byakugan and Sharingan, as they see chakra clearly, as well as block sound waves. Sound, according to physics, travels through air particles, and this Jutsu blocks those particles, making so that sounds weren`t heard by people far away. Requires at least twice as much chakra as the original jutsu, but the effect is much better than that of the original.**

 **Next up, Hirazuki and Gatotsu. Those two are taken from one very good anime from the nineties. Those that know which anime I mean, do please write in Reviews. Also, Shinsengumi and Tokugawa were taken from real life history of Japan, and more will be explained about them in the future. I also plan to flash out the distinct attributes of every nation in the world, not just Hidden Villages. In anime and manga, we didn`t get much of what makes those countries culturally unique, and I don`t mean Hidden Villages. No I talk about countries themselves and their whole populace. We need more of that, as well as more of Daimyo`s role in it all.**

 **Next up, Hiraishin. Why does Naruto teleport around the place without markers like his father and Tobirama did in the past? It will be explained in the next chap, but quick answer: it is a type of extremely powerful Fuinjutsu used up here.**

 **Next up, Enton. Yeah, yeah, I know that it is** ** _only_** **achieved by Sasuke and Itachi through using Amaterasu. Well, I am not an expert on Naruto world and all its aspects, but here is how I see it working out. Amaterasu is a Katon Ninjutsu, but it`s black flames do certainly have something in it. Yinton is used in Genjutsu and is used to make the imagined thing a reality, and I believe that its application into real life jutsu can be used effectively. It is used by Nara with their Shadow Possession, but it`s not a Kekkei Genkai (I`ve checked it on Wiki). So would it be beyond Naruto to try and create a working Enton? Nope, extremely hard and difficult, but not impossible. It is extremely powerful, but also extremely costly, since just one Jutsu took 1/10 of Naruto`s** ** _full_** **reserves of chakra. And remember, it is** ** _Naruto Uzumaki_** **we are talking about, at his physical highest pique and with possibly the largest chakra reserves on the planet, among humans.**

 **Last up for now, that last jutsu and sword that Naruto took out. Well, I think it`s pretty obvious from where I borrowed it, but do feel free to tell in the reviews where it came from. Also, no, I didn`t watch Bleach, and no, that isn`t the same Zangetsu or Zanpakuto or whatever you may think. It is a completely different and my personal thing I made, not a Bleach thing. And yes, I know you will compare it to Bleach, since there** ** _a lot_** **of fans of it out there. I know about it only what I saw in Death Battle episode of Naruto VS. Ichigo.**

 **Now, things about Sasuke should be pretty self-explanatory, but feel free to ask about it, while for Kiba… I never liked that mutt, but his story will be revealed later on.**

 **Also, for this story to continue, Naruto** ** _will_** **go to village, but he** ** _won`t_** **forgive it or anyone in there. Why and how will he cope with it, will be revealed in the next chapter. Also, do not start angry reviewing that I make it all cliché and everyone had done it, with me being just a worthless piece of crap. I know that it`s cliché, but like I said earlier: what** ** _isn`t_** **a cliché or used up trop in** ** _here_** **, the biggest fandom of this site? Let`s be nice to each other here.**

 **Now, Karin and Guren are also in here and they are close to Naruto. I like Karin, though her fan girl antics did give me Sakura vibes, but here she is cool, really cool, while Guren is simply Guren, but on light side. And I do consider Karin, Guren, Kurenai, Anko and Yugao for harem too, along with Mei. I have changed my mind on things regarding it, so sorry.**

 **Also, I am not someone who has the profound knowledge of Japanese language, so sorry that you have to see me swap from English to Japanese words, but I hope you can tolerate it. I will try and use Japanese names where I can, but there will be spots where I have no alternative, so bear with me. Thank you for understanding.**

 **Review, comment, follow, PM and suggest and favor, and real thank you all for your support.**

 **See ya soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You sure aren`t sugar coating it, Kaa-chan." Naruto responded to Tsunade, letting out a sigh, rubbing his eyes, thinking over it all. "Tsunade," Said woman already knew, that whenever her grandson would address her on the first name basis, it would mean he was absolutely serious with her. "You and I have made a deal, a deal to which both of us have agreed upon. You will keep Konoha, it`s Council, Shinobi and Danzo with his Root off my back, and should they come at me, I have full right to respond with lethal force if needed be. In return, I will take missions from you, the kind of missions that you wouldn`t like to send your men and not get Konoha involved directly. Like with sabotaging Orochimaru`s supplies, killing off his supporters and even the feudal lord that allowed him to build his Hidden Village in Oto no Kuni. So far, this deal worked well and neither of us had any complains. So, don`t mind me asking, what has suddenly changed, and why should I return to Konoha, Tsunade?"

Now it was Tsunade`s turn to let out a sigh, as she knew that Naruto was correct and right on point in this one. She didn`t want Naruto to return to the place that had nearly killed him, especially now that he had family, but as the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade had the responsibility of keeping the people in Village safe, even if the population itself seemed to be not so worthy of that. For this reason, 4 years ago, after the name of Hanzo Hattori became known worldwide, with Tsunade and Shizune knowing of his true identity, Tsunade has decided to make a deal with Naruto.

The deal was simple enough, yet in later years it has proven to be extremely valuable and even essential at some point for Konoha. Naruto would take on missions from Tsunade, via Katsuyu, to deal with threats for Konoha, while Tsunade in return will not only keep Konoha off his back, but also pay him money, good money. Naruto has had every reason to turn it down, especially considering his hatred at the time for Konoha and its people, but, much to her own surprise and shock, Naruto accepted the deal.

When she asked of him why, he simply stated to Tsunade that: "There are more dangerous and vile creatures and people than those that live in Konoha, like one still breathing and seething in Oto. If taking them out of the game means making this world a little better for others, I`m game." That statement, as well as the tone at which Naruto spoke about it and Konoha showed Tsunade just how much more mature and grown up he has become, along with the fact that while he has not let go of his hatred of Konoha, he didn`t allow it to become his main living motivator and driving force. He may`ve been resentful towards Konoha, but Naruto now understood, after Mizu, that there are people that only want to see the world burn for their own amusement, and the fact that many of them were eyeing up Konoha as their target, was merely a side effect.

And that is how the deal worked, with Naruto hunting down people, organizations, Orochimaru`s forces and other hidden enemies and taking them down, one by one, swiftly and mercilessly. He never took any contracts that meant harming other nations and their Hidden Villages, like with Kumo or Iwa, as Naruto would only deal with those threats that posed immediate danger not just to Konoha, but other nations as well. However, while the deal has ensured that Naruto would keep Konoha safe from its threats, that didn`t mean he was on Konoha`s side when it tried to play dirty and stab friends in the back.

The mission in River Country is the prime example of what Naruto was ready to do if Konoha were to play the aggressor. 18 Chuunin and 9 Jonin dead, all are battle hardened veterans, all had survived the Invasion of Suna and Oto and some were elite veterans of Third Shinobi War. And Naruto slaughtered them, having been asked by Gaara to guard him on his way to Iwa, and as a result, when those Shinobi had tried to assassinate the Kazekage, Naruto personally dealt with them. Tsunade has had a field day, trying to explain firs to Fire Daimyo, than to River Daimyo, what a military sized Shinobi company was doing in River Country. Next was a backlash from Suna, which nearly led to next Shinobi War, and it was followed by Tsunade practically demolishing the Council of Konoha, as she learned how they were the ones to assign those Shinobi to this mission, behind Tsunade`s back and her knowledge, just like now. It seemed to them, like Tsunade was now nothing more but a figurehead, not even worthy of a role of a puppet, and that they could run Konoha as they all pleased.

Well, they picked the wrong Hokage to mess with, as Tsunade wasn`t the Third Hokage, but the Fifth one and she has had enough of seeing the village her whole family had defended, built and let grow, become nothing more but a blood vessel for all those leeches to suck from. No, Tsunade has had enough of Konoha`s degradation and it was time to save it. When the forest grows to wild, a purging fire is inevitable and natural to happen, as uncle Tobirama had once told her.

And Tsunade`s fire was Naruto.

"I remember our deal well, Naruto, and there is nothing wrong with it. However… Even though your work has kept Konoha from being destroyed several times over, it`s end is still drawing near. And I mean not from the outside…" Tsunade saw how Naruto picked this one up.

"But from the inside…" Naruto glanced over Tsunade`s shoulder, seeing his former friends and comrades, defeated and laying in the mud, while Karin, Hinata, Shizune and Katsuyu were working on them. "I think this is best to discuss inside my house. You can bring your guard with you, Kaa-chan, but not any of the _unwanted_ guests. They are free to stay here for the night, but if anyone tries to come inside the house without my say so, then Kiba will have some company on his way to hell."

"Fine by me. Anko, Kurenai, you are with me. Guren, Yugao, take the defensive posts around here, make sure that those idiots don`t try anything stupid. Karen, Shizune, Hinata, once you are finished here, you are welcomed in as well." Tsunade commanded right ahead, with Kurenai and Anko all eager and glad to come along, while Yugao and Guren gave affirmative nods to this one.

"Hey, and what about us two? Naruto, aren`t you going to invite us in?! We are the closest people you`ve got!" Jiraiya shouted in indignation, as he and Kushina moved to intercept the pair. "At least let us stay for the night! We`ve been on the move for full two days from Konoha to here, for crying out loud!"

"Naruto-kun, I know that we`ve started out on the wrong note, but if you can just let me talk to you, I am sure you will understand that I am…" Kushina had tried to speak up, but Naruto didn`t want to listen to either of the two.

"You`ve barged in on my private land, insulted me, my family _and_ tried to force me to go with you, and now you want to come in my home for some tea and cakes? Had it not been for my _real_ Kaa-chan here, I would`ve sent you home in body bags." Naruto coldly stated, with Jiraiya fuming at what he said to him, which didn`t escape Naruto. "Fume and steam all you want, Jiraiya, but even your incomplete Sage Mode wouldn`t have saved you."

"So, you know that it was Sage Mode, huh? Then, if you know about it, gaki, you should also know just how much more power it gives people, right?" Jiraiya asked in low and threatening voice of Naruto, who merely nodded to it. "I`ve already hit you with my Rasengan once here, so you should know of it`s awesome power. What would you, a banished shame of Fourth Hokage, have to counter that? Senju Hidden Jutsu: Migatte no whatever it was, huh?" At a mere mentioning of it, Tsunade stiffened up and her eyes widened at shock.

 _"Naruto was going to use Migatte no Gokui?! If he were able to recreate_ that _jutsu, then not even Jiraiya in a full Sage Mode would be able to stop Naruto, along with Kushina. Hell, even Madara Uchiha had struggled agaisnt it when uncle Tobirama used it."_ Tsunade thought to herself, as she looked between Naruto and Jiraiya, with Naruto finally giving his answer.

"It was one option I was willing to use agaisnt you, old frog." Naruto simply said to him coldly. "The second one… Have you asked yourself: how was I able to teleport away on various distances, without any visible markers or kunai with marks like my father had used?" That got both Jiraiya and Kushina thinking for a bit, before Kushina looked around the place for a bit, her careful eye examining the land around her, before she widened her eyes in shock and surprise.

"Th-this is…" Kushina turned to see her son, and noticed the smallest of smirks upon his lips. "S-sochi… H-how did you… Even Minato-kun wasn`t able to…"

"He wasn`t able to make it into the reality because he simply didn`t have time to draw the needed sealing inscriptions. My father was a genius when it came down to Fuinjutsu, and he already had the theory worked out, I only needed to make it into reality." Naruto simply stated, surprising Kushina. "And it is Naruto-san or Naruto, Kushina, _not Sochi_. You long have lost the right to call me that way."

"Kushina, what are you two talking about?" Jiraiya asked of her.

"Of Minato`s last work in Fuinjutsu… Takamagahara." Kushina said in half whisper, with Jiraiya not getting this one. "Minato`s prowess with Hiraishin may`ve been great, but he wanted to find a way to teleport within a specific area without any markers, in any particular spot or place, even those that were not marked. He never explained the details to me, but all he said is that involved the usage of Barrier Fuinjutsu and Hiraishin`s formula somehow… This is what he meant by it all: a barrier part for creating a covered area, while Hiraishin is to teleport anywhere within the said area. The complexity of combining the two completely separate seals is on an incredible level, _and_ to make it work… Naruto, h-how did you do it?"

"Trade secret, and like I said: father had done the entire job, I merely put it to practice." Naruto simply stated. "You were well within Takamagahara, and I could`ve easily killed you all within a time span of half a minute, considering that I had known where all of you were all the time. The single reason as to how you got a drop on me is because of my own carelessness and occupation with Sasuke. Next time, I`ll make sure to target the most dangerous ones first." Naruto stated to both of them clearly. "And I do not want to see you anywhere close to my home, so for your own health, stay away, or I will know about." Naruto stated clearly to them both, as he, Tsunade, Kurenai and Anko moved right ahead to Naruto`s house.

"Wow, gaki, not only did you get bigger, but it looks like you`ve grown some pretty big balls too along the way." Anko laughed, getting glares from both Kurenai and Tsunade, while Naruto simply chuckled up at this one. "Though, if I recall correctly you were always balsy like hell, even back in the good old days of your Chuunin Exams, remember?"

"Yeah, though back then I was much dumber, shorter, wore a kill me orange jump suit, had little to no skill speak of, and had the mordacity of forgetting the sweet taste of good dango and my favorite Hebi-nee-chan that introduced me to it." Naruto said with a smile to Anko, as she froze in place at hearing it all, while Naruto turned around to face her. "I must admit, nee-chan, how the hell you didn`t kill me when you saw me in that orange monstrosity is beyond me. After all, weren`t your words are: "If I ever catch you eating dango without me, pulling pranks without letting me know, or wearing orange, I`m gonna string you up with my snakes biting off your balls, gaki." And as far as I and a few specific persons know, that part of my body is still with me."

"Hebi-nee-chan… GAKI!" Anko`s mind immediately rebooted back, and with tears and smile she launched herself right into Naruto`s arms, crying out loud and not caring for ruining her 'tough as hell bitch' reputation she made herself, for now it didn`t matter to Anko.

What really mattered to her was the fact that Naruto, her surrogate little brother and closest thing she ever had for a family, has remembered her. Anko may`ve always been one of the hardest persons to get around with and to make friends with, but she wasn`t one without feelings, far from it. Her best friend, Kurenai, was the prime example of Anko being a human being, and when Kurenai had taken from the streets, Naruto, who at the time looked worse than dead, covered in blood, bruises, injuries, malnourished and half-dead, Anko took an instant liking to Kurenai`s adopted son, almost immediately becoming extremely protective of him and spending time with him whenever she had the chance.

Though to some it may seem like Anko would be the worst possible sister material, to Naruto she was the best big sister ever, his closest, after Kurenai, person. Anko took caring after Naruto more seriously than even her duties as a Shinobi, though not to a detriment of her work. Whenever Kurenai was out on missions, Anko would be the one looking after the blond bundle of energy, and during the time that Naruto had stayed with Kurenai, any civilian or Shinobi had dared to even glare at him, would have to deal with a very, _very_ pissed off Anko Mitarashi, as she would not forgive or forget anyone who would hurt her little brother.

Anko didn`t spare any affections or her money on him, buying him cloths, gifts on birthday or simply on random days, taking him out to dango restaurant and even to Forest of Death, though the last one had earned her a deaf ear after a five hour lecture that Kurenai had given to her. But overall, Anko loved Naruto like her own flesh and blood and he loved her back as his big sister.

So when Anko had seen Asuma with his blades bearing down on Naruto, with the blond already wounded from his shoulder to tailbone, Anko snapped, and she snapped very hard. It was the only time that Anko had willingly activated the Curse Mark Orochimaru had given to her, and even though she swore never to use it, that time she didn`t care about it: her little brother was about to be killed by a bastard of a son of Hokage. Anko nearly killed Asuma back then, had she not been stopped by Anbu who appeared when Naruto suddenly flared up Kyuubi`s chakra, a response in an effort of protecting his sister.

And after that… It was a nightmare for Anko: Naruto`s memories of Kurenai and Anko, along with this incident were sealed away, Asuma didn`t get punished, and Anko was forced to keep quiet about Asuma`s attempt at Naruto`s life. Had she told Kurenai or anyone else about it, Hokage made it clear as day to her, that Anko would be sentenced to death, along with Kurenai. And so, Anko kept quiet, even when Kurenai and Asuma began dating, though she did try to dissuade her from it, but proved ineffective, as Kurenai herself was torn and broken after losing Naruto and sought comfort. Too bad it was comfort in the arms of the most despicable man in Konoha, in Anko`s eyes.

And as for Naruto… She and Kurenai had tried to look after him from afar, but they were given a clear as glass order: stay away from Naruto, or face the tribunal and death on charges of treason and putting the village in harm`s way. The girls may`ve been always loyal, but that order… It took everything from both Kurenai and Anko not to betray the Village and simply kidnap Naruto away from the place. Forced to see him grow up alone, no friends, hated and beaten by the Village, and then thrown away like trash… Anko nearly defected from the Village, only stopped by Kurenai who nearly killed herself from grief. She stayed only for her, her surrogate sister, and when Kushina returned and revealed to everyone the truth about Naruto and how she abandoned him, Anko and Kurenai had went as far as to confront the wife of their deceased Hokage, lashing out and nearly killing her in the process.

After the news of Naruto`s death reached them, Anko and Kurenai had thought they were stabbed into hearts. They mourned his death for two long years and it was a living hell, being in Konoha and serving the people that had sent him to his death. It was only because of Fifth Hokage`s personal persuasion that the two didn`t quit being Shinobi, saying that Naruto wouldn`t want them both to suffer because of him and that he would want them both to live if not for this village, than so that he wouldn`t be forced to cry for them if they died because of him. It worked, and Anko with Kurenai stayed Shinobi, with Anko becoming a member of Hokage`s personal Honor Guard, and Kurenai continuing on with her career.

And now, Anko was literally crying happy tears on her brother`s shoulder.

"My sweet little gaki finally remembered his Hebi-nee-chan! I`m so happy UWAAAHHH!" Anko cried loudly, literally running rivers of tears from her eyes, while Naruto held her in a hug.

"Anko, stop crying now. You are a Jonin, not a five year old girl that got her toy back." Tsunade admonished in a semi-serious way.

"I don`t care! My sweet little gaki finally remembered me, and I`m so happy that I can`t stop crying, so shut up UWAAAHHH!" Anko answered through her tears, before separated from Naruto with tears still running down and a quivering lip. "How could you not let me and Nai-chan know that you remembered us?! And why did you fake your death, you baka?! DO YOU KNOW HOW SAD WE BOTH WERE! DON`T YOU LOVE YOUR NEE-CHAN?!" Anko demanded to know through her tears, with Tsunade having sweatdropped at this one, while Kurenai simply chuckled at this one, but she herself was silently crying out of happiness.

"N-no, of course I love you and Kurenai-onee-chan very much, but… Okay, how about this: I`ll treat you to free dango for the rest of your life, plus you`ll get to meet your niece and nephew, PLUS I`ll tell you how did I manage to pull that one prank on Anbu on your birthday, as an apology." If Naruto had learned anything about taming a wild Anko Mitarashi, than it`s that you need to remember four things: dango, family, free of charge and pranks.

Anko`s mind immediately caught on to the key words heard in the sentence and her tears instantly seized and she grinned in her usual way and immediately agreed.

"DEAL, YOU ARE FORGIVEN!" Anko instantly declared, before her mind caught on to something. "Wait… Niece, nephew…" Both her and Kurenai`s eyes widened to the size of the saucers at the realization of what they heard.

"Naruto- kun… You mean… You have k-k-kids?" Kurenai asked in a shocked way, with Naruto nodding to this.

"Yes, I do. Yasaka and Masamune, a girl of four and a boy of three, born from the two out three wives I love. And both are eager to meet you two." Naruto said with a smile to them.

"UWAAAHHH! My little Gaki has lost his V-card and even has his own two little gaki! Why I wasn`t there and- Wait a flipping second… WIVES?!" Anko shouted out loud, nearly making Naruto deaf at this one.

"Naruto… A-as in… More than one?" Kurenai asked herself, with Naruto slowly nodding at this one, before Kurenai blinked at this one, processing it. "I… I don`t even know… I know that polygamy is not prohibited, but to have three wives… Naruto, m-maybe we should have a talk about…"

"HA, I BLOODY KNEW IT!" Anko shouted out proudly. "I fucking knew that no girl will be enough for you, but to get _three wives_ … Oh-ho, Gaki, I need the details, and I want them NOW!" Anko demanded of him. "Do they take turns with you, or you prefer to do it all in one time? Do they have preferred positions, or like to alternate? Do they also do each other while you are…" Anko`s mind was already running wild with thoughts and images, but Naruto stopped her.

"Anko, no offence, but you are starting to sound like Jiraiya." Anko immediately stopped for a second in her ramblings, before huffing.

"Hey, can`t a big sis show interest in her little brother`s private activities?" She asked of him innocently, before a wicked smile came upon her face. "And you know, your big, sexy and beautiful _big sister_ wouldn`t mind teaching you and your girls a couple of special moves in art of extreme close horizontal taijutsu~…" Naruto, even with all the built in self-control, couldn`t contain the blush. "Oh, looks like you _are_ interested…"

"Lady Tsunade, if you do not mind me asking, why did you allow Naruto to marry _three_ girls at the same time?" Kurenai asked of Tsunade, while Naruto was dealing with Anko, with Sannin turning her head to Kurenai in surprise.

"Was there a reason I shouldn`t have? I mean, sure, it`s not a very common practice and most people nowadays don`t like to see this type of relations and I was pretty confused myself at first, but it`s nothing too wrong for my eye. If anything, our former blond gaki here can be too much of a hassle to contain for just one girl, and with his three wives, I know he is in very good and loving hands." Tsunade simply stated. "What made you think I was against it, Kurenai?"

"Well, I mean, I thought that, given your experience and age, I would assume you were more of a traditional type of woman and…"

"Yuuhi, did I just hear a comment about my real age, didn`t I? And what is this about "traditional type of woman" stuff?! Are you implying that I am a wrinkled old crone, like that dust bag Koharu?!" Tsunade unleashes a large amount of KI, making Kurenai immediately pale and scared for her life.

"No, of course not, Lady Tsunade! You are a woman at a pique of her beauty and spirit, I just meant that…" Kurenai began to respond in panic, before Tsunade spoke up again.

"Ah, forget it. Come on, I`ve been on the move all day and I haven`t even eaten yet, and I really want to see my cute little grandkids, so move it!" Tsunade commanded to the entire group, as she led the way to the house, with Anko separating from Naruto, who now was closer to Kurenai, speaking up to her.

"Any way I can apologize to you for what I did, Onee-chan?" Naruto asked of her calmly, with Kurenai simply coming closer to him and hugging him tightly.

"Now you are forgiven, Naru-kun." Kurenai said to him, feeling her surrogate son/little brother hugging her tightly. "How you`ve grown… You were such a cute little boy, and now… Naru-kun, forgive me, I…"

"Hey, hey, it`s alright, Onee-chan. I know, and I understand what you and Anko-nee-chan had to go through. I only wish that I was there for both of you…" Naruto simply said with sadness in his voice, with Kurenai smiling to him, before separating from him. "Looks like I`ll have to work on Gatotsu more. Should`ve gone for the heart to be certain…" Naruto admonished himself.

"I`m sure you`ll have your chance, but I would prefer to get my own swing at that bastard`s neck." Kurenai joked a little, with Naruto chuckling. "Naruto, about Tsunade`s proposal… Do you at least consider it? I know and understand how much Konoha had hurt you, but there really are people that miss you dearly. Iruka, Konohamaru, Shizune, Yugao, Teuchi and Ayame, not to mention Lady Hokage, me and Anko. All of us miss you deeply…"

"Onee-chan… While I resent everything there is in Konoha and hate it, and there was a time that hatred for it nearly cost me all that I had…" Naruto shuddered at mentioning of the time when he was… too deep in his own hatred. "I`m willing to listen to Kaa-chan and what she has in mind, and maybe I`ll even go with her. I`ve had over 7 years to grow up and learn to put aside anger and fury for the betterment of mission and others. However, what I am really worried about is not me, but my family. You know how cruel and horrible that place can be, Onee-chan, and do you think that I want my children and my beloved wives to be there, among wolves, vipers and hawks, all eyeing them up in hopes of striking at them?"

"I see where you are coming from, Naru-kun." Kurenai understood him well.

"Don`t worry, Sochi, I`ve got that front covered for you." Tsunade said to Naruto, as they were beginning to approach the house, with Naruto cocking up his brow. "Should you accept my proposal, you and your entire family will not be considered as part of Konoha, no. Rather, you will be considered as personal help, sent to us by Fire Daimyo. And if you, kids or your wives were to be attacked, harassed or in any other way harmed, you will be in full right to execute those that harmed you in any way. No worries about paper work, I`ve got it covered for you. All I need is your signature and all is done."

"You know that I will ask you: how the hell did you get the Fire Daimyo to agree to this? I know that previous Daimyo owed you for helping to deliver his daughter, the current Daimyo, but even so, I doubt there is a way she would agree with this one." Naruto admitted.

"The truth of the matter is that our current Daimyo is actually in pretty bad mood because of Konoha and how it has been handling itself, specifically she is in a very foul mood for the Council and wishes to deal with the corruption and villainy as soon as possible. As you can imagine, Konoha`s aggressiveness towards others have caused other countries alienate from Hi no Kuni." Tsunade saw Naruto nod to this one. "Konoha, specifically it`s Council, have been acting far more in accord to their own desires and wishes, instead of a path that Daimyo and Hokage enforce. As you can surmise, such disrespect and avid independence in actions can be seen as a sign of…"

"Rebellion, which could possibly grow into a civil war within Hi no Kuni, plunging the country into chaos and allowing other countries to invade. And not just their Hidden Villages, but armies of samurai, ashigaru and feudal lords as well will be part of that. An all-out war…" Naruto grimly stated, understanding very well the consequences of Konoha`s actions. "Hi no Kuni would be divided into two camps, fighting each other, while other countries invade and destroy the weakened sides, claiming the land, people, resources and everything in between for themselves. That could`ve been the reality for Mizu no Kuni, had it not been so far off shore of the mainland and the fact of other countries not having big enough fleets for transporting troops, otherwise Ieyasu and his forces wouldn`t have been able to end the war."

"Glad to see that you too understand what is at stake. And while our Daimyo is in support of my plan, you personally were recommended by your old friend and current Daimyo of Mizu, Ieyasu Tokugawa." Naruto was surprised to hear that one. "Apparently, Daimyos of Hi and Mizu are cousins, or distant relatives, so they are pretty close friends with each other, or something like that."

"Hm… Yeah, now I remember. Hi no Kuni Daimyo`s clan is Matsudaira, while Tokugawa clan was a side branch of Matsudaira, who had immigrated from Hi to Mizu and established themselves in Mikawa. Almost like with Senju and Uzumaki." Naruto noted out, as the group stopped right in front of the house, noticing a powerful sealing barrier put around it. _"Kurama, it`s me. The danger has passed so could you please put down the barrier?"_ Naruto mentally asked of his first wife.

 ** _"I still have a link with you, so I heard and saw it all, Naru-kun. It`ll be down in a second, but I do warn you: if I smell that red-haired banshee anywhere near our home, I`ll Bijuudama here ass into oblivion."_** Kurama mentally responded to her husband, with the barrier going down instantly. **_"And just so you know, I really, really don`t like hearing about going back to Konoha."_**

"Let`s get inside, and I`ll introduce you two to my family. Just so you know, kids are asleep, so don`t go around making noise, Yasaka has a very light sleep." Naruto warned them, with Anko immediately coming up with a quip.

"Really? Then how you and your ladies get to practice your horizontal taijutsu, or are you starting their education early on~?" Anko immediately gotten glares from both Tsunade and Kurenai, while Naruto calmly answered.

"No, nee-chan. A good old silencing seal placed in room, and the only thing you need to worry about is not breaking the bed, or the wall, like that one time." Naruto simply replied, with Anko letting out a wolf whistle, with Naruto opening up the door and going inside with everyone.

"Gaki, I`m officially proud of you and can die in peace, knowing that my cute little brother knows what _a real_ sex is! By the way, was it an angry sex, or were you two just so fired up that you couldn`t keep till getting into bed?" Anko honestly asked of him, ignoring the glares.

"Not exactly, more of a in a heat of the motion, if you wonder." Naruto only replied, with Anko giving him a thumbs up, as she and other ladies entered the house, with Kurama, Yugito and Matatabi already waiting for them, with Kurenai and Anko eyeing them up with curiosity.

 _"So, they are Naruto`s lov-wives…"_ Kurenai corrected herself, looking curiously at each of them. _"The redhead seems to be the oldest of them, and she looks a lot like Mito Uzumaki, maybe an Uzumaki by blood. She seems kind enough, but there`s that air of power and dignity around her, yet when she looks at Naruto, all I see is deep love and devotion. The blond girl is also older than Naruto, but she`s definitely a Kunoichi, with years of experience and a strong one at that. One hand is near the holster, and the other one is seemingly away from weapons, but she could be ready to cast up one-handed signs. She must be a protective type. And the last one… Huh, she seems like a wild tigress, ready to pounce and tear me apart from that look, yet one glance at Naruto, and she seems like a domesticated cat, waiting for the master to pet her. What an interesting little harem you`ve made yourself, Naru-kun."_

 _"Well, well, so this is Naru-kun`s ladies, huh?"_ Anko looked with a not so hidden curiosity and sultry smirk. _"So, the redhead here seems to be the type for more traditional and one on one type of action, but you never really know with redheads, plus it`s always the quite once that are the most wicked in bed, and I can bet she`s packing quite the set underneath that kimono. The blondie here seems to have less in boobs and rear department than the two, but what a fine piece of legs, and I would bet my dango that she is one for athletics. And if so, then Naru-kun certainly doesn`t need to worry about things getting stale for certain. And the bluenette… Whoa, not only is she packing quite the sets, but she is most definitely a wild one. No messing around, straightforward hardcore sex till the bed is broken and you are sore in all places. So he`s got a traditional miko, with possibly a closet aptitude for kinky stuff, an agile kunoichi with flexibility, which goes well with reach of Naruto, from where I see it, and finally, a wild bombshell like little old me here… Naruto, I am so fucking proud of you and jealous of them that I could just kiss and… Wait a minute, Anko, are you…"_

"Lady Tsunade, w-we weren`t expecting you this early in the month." Kurama was the first one to speak up, fainting a genuine surprise. "You could`ve at least sent Katsuyu beforehand, we could`ve at least cooked you up something good, plus Yasaka and Masamune…"

"Ah, don`t sweat it all, Kura-chan. I was here on official business, dealing with all the…" Tsunade shut herself, before she would curse up, making Anko raise an eyebrow. "Kura-chan, are Ya-chan and Ma-kun asleep and in their rooms?" Tsunade asked with a whisper, with all three girls nodding.

"They are, plus I put up sound suppressing seals, not wanting the ruckus to wake up Yasaka and Masamune." Kurama said with a smile, with Tsunade letting out a relieved sigh.

"Phew, that`s good to know. Now, where was I… Ah, yes. So, me and my honor guard here got her like were on bloody fire, dealing with those nut-brained idiots sent here by those goddamned Councilors just to get Naruto here, and now I nearly had another sizable chunk of Konoha`s forces sent to Shinigami for dinner because of those motherfucking Councilors being so goddamn prickly proud and shit, and on top it all off, I haven`t bloody eaten in a whole day!" Tsunade let it all out in one go shout, before catching the breath, with Kurama, Yugito and Matatabi just standing there un fazed, while Kurenai and Anko looked surprised. "Ah, I needed that. Sorry about it, girls."

"Nah, it`s alright. Compared to when Kura-nee-chan gets all hotly and angry about stuff, you are pretty manageable and easy to handle. Plus you don`t break limbs when someone`s pissing you off…" Mata laughed at that one, with Kurama shooting her a glare, while Kurenai and Anko looked even more surprised.

"Wait, did our Hokage just check if she could safely curse?" Anko asked surprised, with Naruto nodding to this one. "When the hell did that happen?! Since when does Tsunade fucking Senju needs to check if she`s safe to curse?"

"Since because I don`t want our children to grow up into delinquents and I want them to have proper upbringing, and if I catch you, Mitarashi-san, cursing in any manner within an earshot of my daughter or Ma-kun, I will make sure you very, very sorry you had cursed. I hope I make myself clear?" Kurama said with a harshly cold, steel voice, rolling with such amount of KI, that even Orochimaru would be sweating bullets, with Anko paling and shaking in fear at it.

 _"Shit, this lady isn`t just talk, but full on business too! I don`t know who in the world she is, but I better_ not piss _her off!"_ Anko instantly decided and rapidly nodded. "O-of course, n-not a b-b-bad word while around the kids, y-you got it! I am generally great with kids, never say a bad word while near `em."

"Well, on this one, I can actually vouch for her. Anko can be loud, foulmouthed, has manners worse than a sailor, but with kids, she`s the most trustworthy person you can find. I would know, since I`ve left Naru-kun with her more times than I can count, n-n-not that I d-didn`t care about him, I just…" Kurenai immediately realized the form of what she said and wanted to clarify it, but Yugito stopped her.

"We know, Kurenai-san, and all three of us here would like to thank you two for taking care of our husband here for us." Yugito, Kurama and Matatabi bowed before the two girls. "We are in your debt and very grateful to you for being there for our Naruto-kun." Both Anko and Kurenai looked stunned, before looking at Naruto for a second.

"Don`t worry, they know all the truth and everything, including about the Kyuubi in me." On this one Naruto lied to both of his sisters, while Kurama mentally chuckled through their link. "I`ve got no secrets from my family, and we trust each other."

"Yeah, we know all about Naru-kun`s big bad foxy sitting in his stomach." Matatabi said easily, waving it off. "Oh, we didn`t even introduce ourselves to ya! Sorry `bout that! I`m Matatabi, or Mata, if you like for friends, but you are totally a family, so call me Mata-chan. The beautiful blondie, besides Naru-kun here, is Yugito, Naru-kun`s second wife and my bestie, alongside Kura-chan."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I`ve heard many good things about you from Naruto-kun, and I am happy to be able to meet his big sisters." Yugito smiled to them, with Anko sheepishly, and a tiny bit embarrassingly, rubbed the back her head, with Kurenai smiling to her. "I`ve noticed already how you were eyeing me, Kurenai-san, and yes, I am a Kunoichi, a former one, to be exact."

"A former one? Did you retire?" Kurenai asked of Yugito.

"Not quite… Let`s just say that my village no longer needed my special skills and someone has decided to… cut their funding on me." Yugito said cryptically, while Kurenai and Anko understood everything on this. "Fortunately, Naruto-kun has a very admirable trait of never leaving people in trouble when he can help them. Had it not been for him, I wouldn`t be here and wouldn`t know what it`s like, to be loved and cared, as well as the joy of being a mother." Yugito blushed a little bit with a smile.

"Yup, our Naru-kun is our all-out personal knight in shining armor and we just can`t get enough of him." Mata said with lovely gaze upon her husband. "And before you ask, me and Kura-nee-chan aren`t from Shinobi or anything, just good old civilians with some special traits, like with Kura-chan here being wicked good with seals, and me just you good old feisty fiery lady."

"Does that mean that you, Mata-chan, are from a clan with some form of fire-based Kekkei Genkai, while you, Kurama, are an Uzumaki by blood, since…" Kurenai suggested, with Kurama taking the initiative.

"I can`t say with full certainty for Mata-nee-chan, Kurenai-san, but my parents were Uzumaki, though not Shinobi. They were both civilians, with father dying before I could recall him and my mother being a miko priestess at a small temple on the island of Honshu of Mizu no Kuni. I studied under her, and later on became a miko myself, whilst also being taught the Fuinjutsu by her." Kurama told them the legend that she and Naruto had created for her. "When the war broke out, however, I decide to leave it and travelled to my ancestral home in Uzu, to see it for myself. There, Naruto-kun and I met, probably drawn in by the past and… Well, I believe the rest needs no explanation." Kurama let out a small smile, blushing up a little.

"Well, as for me, I am an orphan and know jack about my parents or any relatives, but Kura-nee-chan and I go way back here, since I hung out with her ever since we were kids." Mata said for herself. "So, Tsuna-baa-chan, can you explain what was that entire ruckus about out there? Naru-kun just shot up when he sensed the barrier being breached and ordered us to stay put, with a barrier up as well. We already had enough worries with those Akatsuki nut jobs this morning, and now this…"

"Wait, Akatsuki, here?!" Tsunade freaked out, with Anko and Kurenai too being in shock, with Naruto taking the initiative.

"Two members of the Akatsuki, one named Kakuzu of Jiongu, and the other one called Hidan the Jashinist, came to Wave this mourning and caused some destructions, drawing my attention. From what I gathered up, those two were after the bounty put on me, or Hanzo if you will." Naruto explained to them, with Tsunade and other two Leaf Shinobi listening. "They weren`t well prepared and got cocky from the start, so I ended up having an upper agaisnt them. I put Hidan under a Genjutsu, keeping him out of the fight, so it left me dealing with Kakuzu. It was challenging, but I`ve had dealt with far force, so I pulled through. And as for Hidan, the Jashin followers and those fanatics have some form of pseudo-immortality put on them, which make them near impossible to really kill. Had met a couple of those in Mizu, and it didn`t go well either for people they killed, specifically a full squad of Shinsengumi. But, luckily for me, there is a trick to them as well: sever the head, burn the body away to ashes, and seal the head away. A month and a half later, and the Jashinist is dead."

"Naruto… We`ve been trying to gather information on them for years, and you just killed two of their members, like it was nothing for you? Jiraiya has been trying to find out anything on them for over 7 years now, but failed to do so." Tsunade asked of him, with Naruto simply nodding to her. "Damn it, I sometimes forget that in combat prowess you could give old uncle Tobirama a run for his money… Did you at least get any form of information from them, anything?"

"Not a thing, and I doubt that Hidan would like to talk, not that I would let such a psycho out anyway." Naruto responded to his grandmother. "But it looks like your Spymaster doesn`t even know _how_ and _where_ to look for information about them." Naruto simply rubbed his temple for a little bit. "The Akatsuki don`t operate like your typical Nuke-nins, but more like Ronins like me: taking jobs as independent mercenaries, working for the highest bidder, operating within the shadows and even using proxy and puppet companies as a front for their operations. Back in Mizu, there were at least three mercenary companies that were secretly controlled by Akatsuki, working as their proxies, getting profit for themselves, and that`s just that I know of. Their business scheme is for a proxy to approach the client, like an advertiser for a buyer, offer up the services of the Akatsuki, as if they were their own, and then Akatsuki proceed to act, while the entire deal and information about it appears to be made only between the client and a mercenary group, separate and not affiliated with the Akatsuki. That`s how they probably escape under the radar of the frog fetishist."

"Naruto, and how do you know about it?" Kurenai asked of him.

"Most of their business scheme I know from one of the mercenary leaders I interrogated during the war, and as for the rest, I`ve got informants and friends in pretty much every country in Nations. This is how I get most contracts, and those people also supply me with information of rival companies, Ronins and Nuke-nins that are in this business too, so they also know about Akatsuki and their actions and what they are interested in." Naruto informed them. "From several of my reliable sources, I found out that the Akatsuki`s primary interests lie with the Jinchuriki of Hidden Villages, and their Tailed Beasts. They spent millions of ryo to gain more info on them: identities, family members, powers, rank, ways to approach them, aka everything. Such information gathering is not something that can be hidden well, and when someone starts to ask so many questions about Jinchuriki… Let`s just say, my informants started to get a very bad feeling that this one was no longer in their level of business. With the amount of data they were gathering, I can tell that they were really after capturing the Tailed Beasts, and they could`ve gone at them at least 3 years ago, but… There was a sudden and emergency change of plans on their part, due to sudden death of Sanbi, and later on, the death of Gobi. All done by yours truly, though I don`t understand or get it, why would deaths of two Tailed Beasts put a stop to them."

"This is far more than we`ve gathered on them in 7 years. When I get back to the Village, this information will be put to good use." Tsunade already determined, before remembering why she was here. "Anyway, girls, there is a reason as to why I`m also here and it would be best if I told you all about it. May we sit?" Everyone gotten into their seat and Tsunade finally began to reveal why she was here and what she really wanted from Naruto.

* * *

 **20 minutes later.**

Tsunade had concluded her tale and talk, telling Naruto, Anko and Kurenai, along with Naruto`s wives, what kind of mission she had in her mind for Naruto and what she was planning. What Anko and Kurenai just heard was something they were digesting with a lot of difficulty, while Matatabi and Yugito looked at Tsunade with wide eyes, while Kurama was in deep thought of her own. Naruto simply listened to it all, hands on his knees as he sat, eyes closed and thinking this all over, until he finally spoke up.

"I`ve gotta hand it to you, Kaa-chan: out of every possible mission, request, or just a friendly favor, I did not expect that you would be giving me _such_ a mission." Naruto opened up his eyes, looking at her. "Okay, I`ve done some _really_ difficult stuff and completed near impossible missions: destroyed at least four castles, killed two Bijuu, saved over 2500 men and women in a single night through Iryo Ninjutsu, but _this_ … This will make Uchiha`s Massacre by Itachi look like a child`s play, this is Onoki`s combined collection of wet dreams and possibly the biggest, meanest, most disgracing flip off for First, Second, Third _and_ Fourth Hokage…"

 **"Actually, seeing how things are in Konoha, with how it degraded and fell, I will have to say that I am far more on with this plan."** Minato suddenly spoke up from Naruto`s mindscape, having been silent for over a year now. **"Naruto, I know we have discussed this, and I understand that you want to keep away from Konoha, but… Perhaps it is time to confront your demons, if you know what I mean."** This surprised Naruto, and Kurama, who listened through their link.

"Yeah, no kidding here. If Old Monkey Shitbrain had heard you right now, he would have a bloody heart attack." Anko said, processing what she just heard. "This mission sounds far more like something that would give my old teacher a boner… if he has it even, or whatever is hanging down there…"

"Anko, I think we got your point. And yes, she is right." Kurenai said, looking at hardened face of Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade, I know that situation in Konoha is far from good, but aren`t there less… Extreme actions that you would be able to take to improve it?"

"Kurenai, you yourself should know by now, that any other options would not only be ineffective, but will only serve to further fester the infection in Konoha…" Tsunade spoke with medical metaphors. "Daimyo herself has personally stated to me, that the situation with Konoha is now beyond her patience and mercy. Either I implement what we just discussed into action, or she will send her armies to put Konoha to the sword. She won`t have a civil war to fight like one in Mizu, _and_ see the other nations march upon her with their full armies, chopping off regions and land like a butcher chops off the meat off a pig`s body." Tsunade let out a sigh. "This is the situation we are in. This is no longer _just_ Konoha, but an entire Land of Fire. Either we do this… Or the entirety of the country ends up being nothing more but a note in history books."

"Yeah, and what you are proposing here can be translated as the highest form of treason." Yugito spoke up. "Me, Matatabi, Kurama and Naruto here hold no loyalties for your village, Tsunade, and you know it, but… What you are proposing… If other villages catch a wind of this, a new Shinobi War _will_ be on the horizon for you."

"I know…" Tsunade simply stated to them with sorrow. "I`ve fought in two of them, and even back then, Konoha had won every time due to it sacrificing something or someone, completely ignoring what true Will of Fire stated. Uncle Tobirama, Clans of Senju, Uzumaki, hundreds of Shinobi and more… I`m sick and tired of this way, of sacrificing fine men and women on the pedestal of Konoha, like some savages."

"Besides that, when compared to an all-out civil war, Shinobi Wars were always a far more contained sorts of conflicts: battles were fought far away from the civilian populated areas, Daimyos, feudal lords and other politically significant persons were kept out of it, people of the country itself almost never even noticed the battles or wars. In fact, the most destructive and costly of them all was the Second Shinobi World War, with the majority of all the action taken in Ame no Kuni, all because Hanzo has declared it a battle zone in its entirety, which has led to deaths of thousands of civilians and shinobi alike, the only instance in Shinobi World Wars." Naruto summarized, as he opened his eyes. "But the kind of war that Kaa-chan speaks here about… This kind of war, it makes Shinobi World War look like a little skirmish on the borders, a contained small experiment between the nations, a show of their force in a controlled manner. But civil war… It is an uncontrollable chaos made into reality, where civilians die not in dozens or tens, but in tens of thousands daily. Former friends become worst enemies in a single night, and there is no trust in one another, just battles, fighting and death. You don`t know if you`ll see the next day or not, or if your partner won`t stab you in the back, being an undercover agent or a traitor. I may`ve not seen your Shinobi World Wars, but I will take any of them over what has happened in Mizu." Naruto stated with grim confidence and knowledge.

"Was it _that_ bad out there?" Anko asked of him, having heard only rumors regarding the entire event, but she believed that they were exaggerated. "I heard some very fucked up things happened there, but… It couldn't have been _that_ bad, could it?"

"No, Anko… It was worse." Naruto simply stated to her, shocking Anko, as she saw in his eyes clear flashes of nightmares that plagued Naruto`s mind at night, while he sighed and spoke up again. "When all is considered… What Kaa-chan is proposing is the lesser of two evils, of three even..." Naruto stated simply.

"So, Naruto, does that mean that you will accept this mission?" Tsunade asked of him, with Naruto responding.

"You know, had it simply been about me, I would`ve gladly taken this mission. Hell, just thinking about makes me kinda… giddy." Naruto said with a small chuckle, before became serious again. "However, this is no longer _just_ about me. If I am returning back to Konoha, then I am bringing my family with me. I can`t just leave them here, and Akatsuki will soon react to the loss of two of their members. However, I will not bring my wives and my children back into that nest of vile and corrupt, if I don't know if they will be defended or not…"

"I can personally vouch and guarantee their protection, and you already know what will happen if someone harms them: you get a full reign to respond with lethal force if you want. No strings from Konoha attached, you, and everyone you bring along for this mission, are officially part of Daimyo`s personal private contractors, hired by her to assist Konoha and ordered to take orders only from me personally. The Council will have nothing on you, and if they do make their move… Then you get the Card Blanche to do whatever you see fit to put them in their place, within the borders of law, that is." Tsunade explained to him, with Naruto sighing at this one. "And just to make it clear, you and your family will be staying over in my estate. Not even Civilians will be stupid enough to try anything in _my_ house, plus it`ll let me see my cute little grandkids far more often." Tsunade said in a giddy way, already planning out to spoil them rotten while she had the chance.

"Well, I personally got no good or bad feels for Konoha, save for what they`ve done to Naru-kun, so… If Naru-kun is in, I`m going along with it." Mata said.

"Same here, and I will not let my husband be all alone in that nest." Yugito stated to him, with Naruto smiling to her and Matatabi, before looking at his first wife, deep in her thought.

 _"Kurama, it is your call now, love."_ Naruto spoke to her through their telepathic link. _"I am ready to simply refuse it, if you don`t want it, and no questions are asked. Just say the word."_

 ** _"You know how much I`ve hated Konoha, Naruto. For all that they had done to you, how it had betrayed its own founders and made a mockery of their work, and most importantly, for how they used you and threw you out."_** Kurama said to him mentally, while looking at him in the real world. **_"Of all the places on the faces of this planet, that one is the only one I wish I could wipe out of existence. Once, it may`ve been a place where I would be glad to raise our Yasaka, Naruto-kun, but now… Ah, Mito, yet again you are proven right."_**

 _"Kurama, if this is your decision, than it is decided. We won`t be heading to Konoha, and will go to Mizu and…"_

 ** _"Naruto-kun…"_** Kurama suddenly stopped him mentally. **_"You know that I had greatly respected and cherished my friend, Mito Uzumaki, your grandmother. What you may not know of… Is that before the day of her passing, she had asked of me something…"_**

* * *

 **Flashback. 38 years ago. Mito Uzumaki`s mindscape.**

In a small bench overlooking an ocean sat Mito Uzumaki, an elderly, very old lady and one of the last surviving Uzumaki, dressed in a simple white kimono, with her eyes seemingly closed, but a content smile upon her old, riddled with wrinkles face, as she overlooks the ocean. At her side sits a young, beautiful looking woman, with snow white long hair, tied up in a long ponytail, blue eyes, an alabaster colored skin, dressed in white and light blue kimono, looking at the ocean herself. Two old friends sat on a bench together, until Mito spoke up.

"Thank you, Kurama." Mito smiled to Kyuubi, her once prisoner, now the closest friend she had and companion, the only one that now remained with her.

"You need not to thank me, Mito-chan." Kurama smiled to her friend here. "I merely wanted to let you see your home, to feel it. I know that it merely a mental projection of your own mindscape, yet…"

"No, Kurama, it is beautiful. And thank you for this as well, Kurama. You always seemed to know when I had my spirits down." Mito said to her, letting out a sigh as she looked at the sunset. "What I thank you is for being with me, an old wrinkled woman, possibly one of the last of her now extinct clan, soon to pass away…"

"Now, that is not a good way to speak, Mito." Kurama chided her lightly. "Your clan is one of the toughest, I would know of it well, and I am sure that Shingen had gotten many of your clansmen out of Uzu in time, not only that little brat Kushina. And what is all this talk about passing away anyway? You are still as lively as ever and…"

"Kurama…" Mito stopped her with a strong and firm, yet calm and soothing voice. "It`s alright. I know that my time is near, and you know it even better than I do." Kurama let out a sigh, looking greatly saddened at this realization. "Look at you: the great and all mighty Kyuubi no Yoko, looking so distraught, all because of her jailor passing away."

"Don`t speak like that, Mito!" Kurama practically shouted at her, tears coming out of her eyes. "I… I was wrong to have said all those bad things about you, and I apologize to you. Y-you are the closest person I have a-and you are not just some measly human, but my dearest friend, a-and there i-is a way to…"

"Kurama, you know my opinion on that, and I still stand by it." Mito said to her softly, taking her hand into her own. "And I never held any ill for what you said to me all those years ago. And I apologize to you for keeping you here, and for imprisoning you agaisnt your will. I wish I did differently all those years ago…"

"Mito…" Kurama sniffed a bit. "Is there anything I can do to you? Something to… To ease the passing away?" Mito simply chuckled at this one.

"Oh, Kurama, you have done for me more than you even realize, my good friend." Mito chuckled to Kurama. "Had it not been for you, I doubt that this old body and spirit of mine would`ve lived so long, especially after all the losses I had witnessed. First was Hashi-kun, then Tobi-kun, and after him my Hiro-kun and Nanae-chan, then my little Nawaki, nearly all of Senju, and now… My Clan, the great Uzumaki Clan, my home and village of Uzushiogakure, gone just like all of them. Sacrificed upon the pedestal of Konoha, like all of them." Mito said with great deal of sadness, grief, bitterness… and anger even, shocking Kurama. "Madara-baka was right. For many years I couldn`t believe him, yet now, looking at Konoha now… I can see that he was right about it all: there has appeared and grown darkness, and now, it is not just a small leech, but a tumor that grows and consumes what my husband and our clans had built." Kurama listened well to her friend, not disagreeing with her, for it was true.

"Yet, there is still light and hope for it." Kurama added. "Tsuna`s son and your great grandson, Minato. Even though he is still young, I can clearly see the best of Hashirama and Tobirama in him: calm and collected, not seeking conflict, yet understanding that to protect the peace, one must be ready to defend it with his life. I am sure he will lead the Village out of these turbulent tides and into calmer waters."

"Yes, he has what it takes to be a worthy Hokage… Yet I fear that this Village may no longer be worthy of a true Hokage." Mito let out what she truly thought. "Hiruzen`s ideals of peace and pacifism may be good, but how he had seen them implemented had corrupted this village. His peace… It is not the peace that Hashi-kun wanted. It is an apathy, negligence and inability to stand for peace when it matters the most, and it is this apathy that gave way to corruption. And at the other end is Danzo, with his ideas of truly strong Hidden Village… He may think himself smarter and greater than Hiruzen, yet he is the same fool as Saru. Cold and brute force without any emotions and focused in the hands one man for his own ambitions will not bring strength to Village, but will only get it destroyed. Tobi-kun knew it well, very well, yet he failed to teach them both about it…"

And in the end, we have a man that is blinded by the light of so called peace, and another one so deep in the darkness that he no longer sees shadows of light… And in between them grew the Konoha I now know, yet not recognize from before. Now it is not a beacon of prosperous future and peaceful life for our children, but a tree, whose roots are rotting, and it`s leaves burn away in light of sun, and there is no true shadow any more… Kurama, I fear that Konoha`s days may now be counting, and its own people will one day not just bring its end, but may once again ignite the Sengoku Jidai in Hi no Kuni…" Mito admitted to Kurama, who couldn`t help but agree with her. "Minato-kun, I truly hope that you save the leafs and roots of our great tree… Kurama, you have been my greatest friend and companion, one that I will always be most grateful of knowing."

"The feeling is mutual and even greater, Mito-chan." Kurama bowed to her a little.

"I know it is not my place to ask anything of you, but…"

"Do not say it like that, Mito. If there is anything I can do, just ask of me." Kurama wanted to ease the last hours for her dearest friend and was ready to do anything.

"Thank you, Kurama." Mito smiled to her with tears. "I wish to ask you of a favor. Should there ever come a time when Konoha has shed away all of its ways and teachings of its founders, I wish for you, the one that has been here in Konoha since it`s true days, to save the Village from itself."

"Save it from itself? Mito… If what you are thinking is true, then… Are you sure?" Kurama asked of her, knowing of her thoughts through their link. "To go this far… Would Hashirama and Tobirama approve of this?"

"Hashi-kun would not, he would seek to return the village to its beginnings through more peaceful means, yet I fear that by that time, all of his words would fall upon deaf ears. Even so, he would understand the need for doing this. When a garden is left unattended, the weeds and wildness takes over, destroying it and turning once a haven of peace and calmness into a residence of vile and corrupt." Mito let out a sigh, gazing out in the ocean. "If it comes to such, such garden may become a threat to the fields of crops, take away the precious bread that people eat…"

"And before it must happen, the garden must be returned to its beginnings, and there are no half measures for this, Kurama. I know that when I pass away, Kushina shall take my place. Poor thing, her mind is already plagued by the council and their warnings of you, as well as Hiruzen`s blinded ideals… I wish she had listened to me, but… Call it an intuition, but I believe, that one day, you may find a host that shall be able to save Konoha and return itself to what it once was, and I wish for you to guide him, Kurama. Will you oblige this feeble old lonely lady this last request?" Mito asked of Kurama, who listened to her, before letting out a defeated sigh and speaking up.

"You just had to play this old tune, didn`t you, Mito-chan?" Kurama looked up to her. "Very well. On my word and upon the memory of Rikudo Sennin, my father, I swear to complete your final request, Mito Uzumaki. And I do _really_ hope that the host after that foolish girl will be at least half as good as you." Mito simply chuckled at this one.

"I wouldn`t know, Kura-chan. Who knows, it may happen to be a cute looking boy next time for you. You may even find yourself in love with him before you know it." Mito joked a little, looking at a flustered face of her closest friend Kyuubi.

* * *

 **Flashback end.**

 _"Mito-baa-chan… I didn`t even realize it… I always knew that she was a great woman, a true Mother of Konoha, but ask such thing of you, Kura-chan…"_ Naruto said to her mentally in shock.

 ** _"She cared for her husband`s legacy more than anything. In the end, when all of her family, her clan and friends, all were gone, the only thing for her left was the Village, the legacy that she and Hashirama had built for their children."_** Kurama said to her husband with sadness. **_"And for decades she observed it becoming what you saw it, Naruto-kun. For her, I believe it was what finally killed her, the last nail in her coffin: Konoha`s destruction, not physically, yet spiritually. It killed her soul, Uzushiogakure`s destruction had wounded her deeply, yet the degradation of Konoha had finished the job. I wish I had been able to ease her pain in any way, yet… I hate this Konoha, Naruto-kun, and I will never accept it or let it get its hands upon our family, that is_** **my word** ** _… However… I have given Mito my word, swore upon my father`s name and memory, and this single promise had allowed Mito to pass away without further pain. I may be known as bringer of destruction, but no one,_** **NO ONE** ** _will ever_** **dare** ** _to say that Kurama does not hold her word. And I will not rest easy, until my friend`s soul is put to peace… Naruto-kun, I ask, no, beg you…"_** Kurama looked at her husband, who merely nodded to her.

"We are coming, all of us. I take this mission, Kaa-chan." Naruto said to Tsunade, shocking her and the girls, with Tsunade glancing at Kurama, who nodded at this one too. "However, let me make this clear: we are not with Konoha, no one in there will have a word over our actions, and if _anyone_ even touches my family, I _will_ kill whoever it is, be it their precious Uchiha, Danzo, or even Kushina with Menma."

"I hear you, Sochi, and I thank you…" Tsunade let out a relieved sigh, bowing to him, before addressing Anko and Kurenai. "Anything leaves your mouth about this talk- you can kiss your careers goodbye, along with citizenship of Konoha and Hi no Kuni." Both women nodded at this one.

"Once we are in Konoha, I am sealing the hell out of our home." Kurama promised to Tsunade, who looked at her surprised. "I am an Uzumaki. We seal all and everything our hands can get to." Kurama said dismissively for the public ** _. "And the fact that Mito had taught me all of her seals and I`ve brushed it all up with Uzumaki`s bountiful library is a more than a welcomed addition to my already fearsome power."_** Kurama said to herself in her mind.

"Agreed, but even with me and my family there, we`ll still need some help out there. Plus, there are still some unfinished matters that need to be settled." Naruto said, as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, looks like I`ll be skipping mourning training tomorrow. Kaa-chan, do you mind coming with me tomorrow morning? There a couple of people I want you to meet, and a there are a few persons who could greatly help with your plan."

"Are they trustworthy?" Tsunade immediately asked, with Naruto nodding to her.

"Trustworthy, loyal and I would trust both of them with my life, Kaa-chan." Naruto said to her with a smile. "With one, I`ve trusted him my life during the entirety of Mizu`s Civil War and he is quite possibly the greatest swordsman of this era, a master Hirazuki style and one of the legends of Shinsengumi and Mizu."

"And the other one?"

"She and I have known each other for years, having met in the beginning of my Shinobi career. She may`ve not shown herself much during the last 4 or so years, but in Mizu she saved more lives than even I did, as well as a life one of the more loyal Shinobi of Leaf, someone who was declared dead." Naruto said to her with a small smile.

* * *

 **Yes, yes, I know what you are thinking: Ronin, are you high or something?! Why would Naruto would go back to Konoha, if not to punish it?! Well, guess what, he does go back to Konoha and he** ** _will_** **punish it. As for what Tsunade had asked of him… I`m not revealing it just yet, though I think it should be easy to figure it out.**

 **Hope you liked how I made a reunion between Naruto, Anko and Kurenai. Next chapter will see them and Tsunade dote on the kids, as well as introduction to Naruto`s allies and closest friends. I will not reveal much about them, but here are one hint for each of them: he is a historical figure; and she was in canon Naruto. That is all, but I think you should have no trouble guessing it all.**

 **Now, Takamagahara. This is a mixture of a barrier and space-time Fuinjutsu. How it work? Well, a sealing master places special marks around a specific area, creating an isolated space like with barrier, but instead of holding in place something, it allows the user to teleport within that place freely, without any marks on specific spots. It also allows to teleport into the field from outside of it. Naruto has such a field around his house, a kilometer in radius of his home. He could`ve just Minato all of them without trouble, if he wanted to.**

 **Now, please don`t be haters and don`t drop it off just because Naruto is going back to Konoha, but this is needed for the plot to develop well and deep. I promise you this, Naruto will not forgive Konoha, Council or his former friends. He** ** _will_** **make them sorry and suffer for their actions, but the reason as to why he does go there is because he doesn`t want to see another global war break out. He has been in Mizu and saw just what kind of shitstorm was happening there during their civil war, and it** ** _will_** **be worse in Hi no Kuni, unless he and others don`t deal with it beforehand.**

 **Now, with all of this out of the way, don`t forget to review, suggest, question and ask, I`ll answer it all. Also, to a specific few reviewers: stop being such dicks and hate just for fun. I appreciate a constructive criticism, but just a plain shit like "Oh, you are a Kishimoto bitch; Oh, you are bitch because you don`t destroy Konoha; You should just quite Naruto, you Russian bitch." And etc. in all that kind. Yes, big shock: I am a Russian and I like this site and English, but what some of you say is just racist and unbecoming of you. Leave your political, racial and other stuff behind, this is a free site for fans, so don`t be dicks to people. Also, no, I`m not a fan of Kishimoto, but I do admire him for making Naruto. But I** ** _really_** **question and hate some of his decisions and plot holes, as well as wasting some of the top notch characters like he did. You know what I mean, right, or whom I`m taking about.**

 **Phew, sorry, I really hate racists and people that just throw shit for no good reasons.**

 **Anyway, see ya all later, and thanks for the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Morning. Naruto`s House.**

Usually, a mourning in Naruto`s house is a pretty quiet one, with both of his kids having breakfast, their parents watching over them, talking between themselves and amongst themselves, after which Yasaka and Masamune go play outside under the watchful eyes of Matatabi and Yugito, whilst Naruto usually goes on a mourning training routine, with Kurama, with the help of her own Shadow Clones, cleaning up the house and going to the town`s school, where she often helps out with teaching kids.

Naruto, after his mourning training, would head to town as well, checking things out there, along with catching up with Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, folks in general, and, of course, with some of his closest friends that have moved to neutral and peaceful Land of Wave to live after Mizu`s Civil War. During his time as first mercenary for hire, and later on a legitimate soldier, commander and supporter of Ieyasu Tokugawa and his faction, Naruto has made himself many lifelong friends, establishing lasting friendships and bonds with people around him. By the time the war had ended, Naruto could`ve said that he knew practically all of Mizu and half of it was in his friends list. And two of Naruto`s closest ones also now lived in Wave, and in the mission that he had accepted from Tsunade, he will need their help.

But, back to the morning and breakfast, where Naruto`s family has gathered, along with Karin, Kurenai, Anko, and Tsunade, with them immediately noticing coming two kids, who already bid their greetings to Kurama, Yugito and Masamune…

"Ah, you two my little cuties, aren`t you happy to see your Baa-chan?" Tsunade said with a fake sad tone, with both Yasaka and Masamune already running and hugging their beloved Baa-chan, while Kurama and Yugito playfully admonished silently Tsunade for this act. "Ah, how I`ve missed you two, my little rascals. Ya-chan, Maa-kun, have you missed your Baa-chan?"

"Of course, Baa-chan. Maa-kun and I are really, really happy to see you!" Yasaka said with a smile, with Masamune smiling and nodding eagerly, with Tsunade hugging her grandkids even tighter.

"Um, Naruto, I just noticed that while your daughter seems pretty talkative, your son on the other hand…" Kurenai, having witnessed the mourning exchange of words in the family, decided to ask something that bugged her out a bit.

"Masamune is fine, Kurenai, he simply likes to speak when he has something to say, as Yugi-chan said to me. According to her, my son is too smart to waste words for something that people already know about him or something obvious." Naruto said to Kurenai, who nodded to this one. "I think he gets this one from me. I was the same way when I was his age, wasn`t I?"

"Hm… Now that you mention it, you were like that too." Kurenai nodded to this, turning her gaze towards children, as the two made their way to Kurenai, Anko and Naruto, looking curiously at the former two.

"Papa, are they Shinobi like you?" Masamune asked, curiously looking at smiling Anko and Kurenai. "They look pretty strong." Both Kurenai and Anko both blinked at this one with smiles, while Naruto kneeled before his kids to speak to them.

"Yasaka, Masamune, remember a couple of weeks back I told you about my past, and about two very strong and very kind women that took care of me, about my two big sisters?" Both kids nodded to this one, with Naruto smiling to them rising up. "Now, I would like you two to meet said big sisters of mine. This is Kurenai Yuuhi and Anko Mitarashi, my two big sisters and two of my closest friends in Konoha that I had at the time when I was your age." Naruto gave way to both women to look at them with smiles.

"Hi, little munchkins, I`m Anko!" Anko introduced herself. "Wow, Naruto-kun really wasn`t kidding saying that you are cute. You two look almost delicious enough that I could eat you both up in one go."

"Mama said that people don`t eat other people, because it is bad for stomach and is also very bad manners." Yasaka remembered, with Anko chuckled at this one, moving closer to them both.

"Your mom is right on this one, munchkin." Anko said to Yasaka with a smile, then looking at Masamune. "So, blondie, have something smart to say? You know, you look practically like a copy of your dad here, though his hair used to be of a brighter tone, but yours are also pretty."

"And you also have a very pretty color of hair." Masamune said, with Anko grinning and blushing up. "Papa said that it reminds him of some beautiful flowers. He was right, it kinda reminds me of violets Mama Kurama likes." Anko blushed up at this one, bringing Masamune close to her and hugging him very tightly.

"Aw, you are just so little and cute, and already know the all the right things to say to a lady. Kawaii!" Anko stated, hugging Masamune closely, nearly suffocating him, while Kurenai and Yasaka exchanged words.

"Mama said that you and this violet lady took care of Papa when he was very little. Is that right?" Yasaka suddenly asked of Kurenai, who nodded to her.

"Yes, I took your father in when he was very little, around your and Masamune`s age. He is like a son or a little brother to me, so I hope that we can get along." Kurenai said with a hopeful smile, with Yasaka smiling to her and nodding.

"If Papa is like a little brother to you, than you are like an aunt to me, auntie Kurenai." Yasaka simply said with a smile, while Kurenai chuckled at this one, while Yasaka suddenly bowed before her. "Thank you for taking care of Papa for Mamas." Kurenai almost lost gift of speech at this one.

"N-no problems, i-it was nothing too special for me and Anko." Kurenai stammered a bit, with Yasaka looking up at her.

"Well, if you didn`t take care of Papa, he and Mama wouldn`t meet, and they wouldn`t later have me and Maa-nii-san, that`s what Mama and Papa said to me." Yasaka said to Kurenai, who looked at Naruto and Kurama, who both simply signaled to her to go with it.

"Well, I wouldn`t go _that_ far, but still, thank you. You are a very nice girl, Yasaka." Kurenai said to her with a smile, with Yasaka smiling to her as well. "Say, did your parents tell you what Shinobi are?"

"I don`t know much about Shinobi, but Mama says that Papa is a very strong Shinobi. She says that Papa is one of the strongest Shinobi in the world, and that Baa-chan is the strongest lady in all of world and the best healer, even better than Papa." Yasaka simply answered to her. "She once asked me if I want to be a Shinobi myself one day."

"And what did you answer?" Kurenai was genuinely curious on this subject, interested in Naruto`s kids wanted to go his way. "Do you want to be a Shinobi, like your Papa and Baa-chan?" Yasaka didn`t wait with the answer.

"Nope, I don`t want to." This answer brought a look of surprise from both Kurenai and Anko. "Mama and Papa say that Shinobi fight a lot of bad people, but I don`t like fighting, because it gets people bad and hurt. But I really like how Papa and Baa-chan help people and heal them, so I want to be a healer, like Baa-chan. She is both very strong and can heal people, so I want to be like her."

"Aw, Ya-chan, you make want to cry with pride." Tsunade sniffed, taking away the lone tear coming from her eye, as she hugged her granddaughter from behind. "So sorry, Kurenai, but Ya-chan is already taken as my future best apprentice and successor, so back off. I don`t take kindly to people trying to steal my apprentices, especially my own granddaughter." Tsunade made it clear as day that she was deadly serious on this subject.

"Of course, Lady Tsunade." Kurenai simply gulped at this one.

"Alright, kids, you two get to know your new aunts here, while Baa-chan and I will head to town. We have some things to take care of in town, but I promise that we`ll be back soon." Naruto kissed the forehead of his daughter and ruffed up his son`s hair, before Yasaka suddenly stopped him, but pulling back his pants. "Yasaka, what`s wrong?"

"Papa… Can we not play outside today?" Yasaka suddenly asked of him in a bit of meek and somewhat frightened voice. "There is a lot of people out there and… And they feel bad." This last bit surprised Kurenai and Anko, but not others in here.

"Our little Ya-chan here is a sensor, much like me." Karin answered for everyone, sipping her coffee, after a tough night of healing the idiots outside. "In her age, I too already had developed the ability of sensing others, though little Ya-chan seems to be an even better sensor than me here."

Naruto nodded to this one, confirming what Karin just said, though she did forget to mention, that unlike most of the other sensor types, Yasaka also could sense other people`s emotions and feelings, via a powerful empathy. This was something very unexpected when Naruto and his family first realized it, but Kurama was surprised the most when she found out about it. The humanoid Bijuu explained to her beloved and his wives that she herself possessed a powerful empathic ability, capable of sensing other people from dozens of miles away from her when she wished. It would seem like Yasaka had inherited Kurama`s ability and it may`ve even activated when she was but an infant. The proof to that was the fact of Yasaka reacting accordingly to various emotions that she sensed coming to her: clinging closer when in mother`s loving embrace, laughing when with Matatabi, quietly smiling with Yugito and more.

There was no hiding anything from her, and Naruto understood that well, and he was actually really proud for his girl for taking control over that ability, with Kurama`s guidance. And, unbeknownst to most, he was secretly glad and relieved that Yasaka didn`t want to pursue a life of a Shinobi for herself, instead taking a path of a healer. When he was young, all that Naruto could think of was becoming a Hokage, which meant becoming a Shinobi himself. He was so naïve and foolish… All he wanted was just to be recognized and respected, and since Hokage was the most respected and loved person in the village, it was clear, in young Naruto`s mind, that he would need to be a Hokage so that others would start treating him with respect. Only years, a countless number of killed enemies and hundreds of saved comrades and friends did Naruto realize the full horror and hardship of a way of Shinobi, the way of taking one`s life to save several more. A path, littered with death, blood, treachery, immorality and more… It was a way that destroyed one`s soul, if he were to give into darkness, and Naruto has walked on the line with it for many times, yet managing to not fall.

He didn`t want the same for his children, not really, but he would understand if Masamune and Yasaka had wished to pursue this path. He would teach them both and let them learn what that path is, not to discourage them, but to prepare them for the future. The Shinobi Academy of Konoha has done very little to nothing in preparations of their students to what _really_ is life of a Shinobi, nor did it even teach them more useful stuff, like importance of survival out in the wild or gave the basics in using weapons for close and ranged combat, aside from just kunai and shuriken throwing.

Main reasons why Naruto had learned Kenjutsu and Iryo Ninjutsu were because it was a bit easier to kill your enemies with a skilled usage of a weapon, instead of wasting your chakra on elaborate Jutsu, while Iryo Ninjutsu was essential for every Shinobi to know at least in basics. In the heat of battle, a skilled medic is worth more than a dozen of Shinobi, as he can save your life through medical treatment and not just Jutsu. Naruto himself at first wanted to persue this path in honor of Tsunade, but later because he realized the importance of this Ninjutsu and how it could save other people.

That way, Naruto was capable of turning the tide of war in Mizu through not just being a merciless killing machine, but also as being someone who saved lives. In his own estimates, he saved about 12.491 lives during the Mizu`s Civil War, using Kurama`s chakra, hundreds of Shadow Clones and not sparing anything he had in him in saving lives. Just in battle of Suruga Castle, Naruto and 400 of his Shadow Clones saved 2.671 lives of Tokugawa soldiers and Shinobi on his side. And while he may`ve taken over 20.000 lives over his entire career, which would weigh down on him at times, understanding of the fact that he fought to preserve lives of more people and knowing that he personally saved those 12 thousand men and women gave Naruto some peace to his soul, which would often be troubled by the realizations of your hands being soaked in blood of thousands…

Naruto didn`t want the same for his kids, especially for Yasaka. She has a much gentler heart than he and she deserves better, so he would fully support her in a path of a healer and teach her what he knew, alongside Tsunade. Plus, while she may not like the idea of becoming a Shinobi and Kunoichi, that didn`t mean that Naruto wouldn`t make sure that his little girl wasn`t capable of obliterating any opponents and enemies that threaten her, in self defensive purposes of course. After all, there is no law prohibiting a civilian healer and doctor to be able to wipe the floor with Kage level Shinobi through using S-rank Jutsu, now was there?

Naruto looked at his daughter and nodded to her.

"Yes, Yasaka, you and Maa-kun can play at home, but just make sure not to break anything or get in your mothers` way, okay?" Yasaka and Masamune both nodded and ran towards the living room, with Kurenai and Anko following them, while Karin simply chuckled at this one. "Her ability continues to grow stronger and stronger… I`m starting to become scared at the thought of bringing her to Konoha."

"It is still difficult for her to control her abilities, but she is making a great progress, especially taking into fact that she is only four." Kurama said softly to her husband. "It will be months before she can fully use her ability without trouble, but until then, I`ll be there for her and make sure she never feel alone and scared."

"Same with me here too." Karin suddenly spoke up. "Since you are coming to Konoha, I`ll be sure to pay your regular visits. I could help out your wife here in training little Ya-chan with her sensory abilities, plus it is far better than just hanging out with those idiots outside, especially with that Sasuke-teme… Naruto, just why the hell you didn`t finish him off, for crying out loud?!" Karin shouted at him all of a sudden. "Can you imagine just _how_ badly that bastard has gotten on my nerves?! Since the day he learned of my heritage and what Clan Uzumaki really is and what they are all about, that sleazy looking bishonen has been trying to get in my pants and make me his personal incubator. Fuck, even that damned Council has been trying to _marry_ me to him, _and_ Kushina even supported them in that one, ugh… Why the hell you didn`t bloody kill him?!" Karin demanded to know.

"Well, sorry about that one, Karin. I was about to turn him in ashes, but then a Sage Mode Jiraiya hit me with his Oodama Rasengan, so I kinda wasn`t able to kill him…" Naruto sighed, as he rubbed the spot on his back where he was hit. "Damn it, and that was some really great armor, a Tetsu no Kuni made order, _specifically_ for me… Well, let`s hope Masayuki won`t be mad when he gets it back for repairs… Oh, who am I kidding, he`ll be furious like hell." Naruto simply sighed at the prospects of hearing an earful from the top blacksmith in Tetsu no Kuni."

"Naruto, if you really took a Rasengan, and charged with Senjutsu energy, then I should…" Tsunade immediately was worried when she heard about this one, but Naruto stopped her.

"It`s okay, Kaa-chan. The armor took about 90 percent of damage and the rest 10 I healed up right after I teleported out of the spot." Naruto said to her with a smile. "Still, to fight agaisnt another Sage is _not_ something to look forward to… Though compared to Chen Stormstout, Jiraiya still has a long way to go."

"Isn`t that the name of a famous brewer from Kumo no Kuni?" Tsunade asked of him. "How come that good jolly fella a Sage, what summon does he even has?"

"The Bear Summoning Contract, a Panda one, to precise. And believe me when I say this, Kaa-chan, that jolly fella is capable of brewing the best bear in all of Elemental Nations, _and_ kicking the living hell out of you with you missing every single strike at him." Naruto simply stated, recalling his first meeting with him. "Anyway, we should probably be moving now. We need to visit two places in town, and you need to meet a couple of people, Kaa-chan." Tsunade simply nodded, as the two went to door and exited the house.

Tsunade was dressed in her usual dress up, whist Naruto was dressed in a black and white haori with hakama pants, made in similar to Shinsengumi fashion, with Naruto holstering a katana and wakizashi on his left hip, making him appear much like a Ronin or Samurai in public. As he grew up, Naruto has developed a taste for traditional style of clothing and adopted it over the more modern and 'hip' styles of dressing. With what such change was connected to, it was hard to tell, but Naruto now preferred to dress in such way more than in a modern anyway, not that he would occasionally not dress in more today`s dress up.

Exiting the house, Naruto and Tsunade were greeted with a sight of a small tent camp made right in front of his house, though at some distance. It has taken Shizune, Karin and Hinata to heal up everyone last night, but it was done and the group was able to set up camp right at Naruto`s doorsteps, not wanting to leave the place. Naruto could already sense the glares of Gai, who was near Lee, sitting in a wheelchair, Asuma, with his face now disfigured via a deep scar, destroying his former handsome mug, Sasuke, whose beauty evaporated with his now scarred face and missing eye and arm, and others as well. And right in front of him and Tsunade stood Guren, who was in an argument with Jiraiya and Kushina.

"Okay, are you deaf or just stupid, because I`ve told for a hundred, that Hokage will not be receiving any visitors, that don`t have her permission to enter that house. And she made it damn clear, that _anyone_ , aside from her Guard, Hinata and Kurenai, can`t enter that place, and you aren`t them, so scram." Guren has had enough with those two already as it is in Konoha.

"Listen, you Orochimaru`s whore, unless you let me inside to talk to my Sochi, I`ll make sure that you are trialed and hanged when we reach Konoha." Kushina threatened Guren, who didn`t take that threat well, but didn`t show it directly. "This is a matter of grave importance, so unless you move your crystal plain ass away, I`ll _make_ you move, got it?"

"Then let me counter this one, pepper for brains." Guren didn`t miss the beat. "You take one more step towards that home, and you`ll become the latest example of art, a Crystalized Uzumaki Whore. I bet people would pay quite hefty sums to see something like that." At that one, Kushina was already prepared to unsheathe her katana, when Naruto spoke up.

"While all of your sculptures are worthy great praises, Guren, I doubt that you`ll find much success with this particular exponent." Naruto and Tsunade came out behind Guren and looked at the pair in front of them. "If memory serves me right, I told you to stay away from my house, less you want to suffer the consequences. Are you in a hurry to die, then?" Naruto casually asked of them, with Jiraiya speaking up.

"Naruto, will get off that high horse of yours already and pull that stick out of your ass?! We are trying to protect the legacy of _your_ father and _your_ grandfather and granduncle!" Jiraiya practically shouted at him, with Naruto not reacting to this in any way. "Konoha is in your blood, and you _will_ protect it, like it or not, so you either agree to come with us, or…"

"Or I could just finish what I started last night, but considering that my Kaa-chan and I have reached an agreement in this question, I`ll let you off easy this time." Naruto could clearly see shock upon their faces. "Relax, frog fetishist, I am coming to Konoha, along with my family, so you can stop pestering me about it. However, make no mistake, Jiraiya: after everything you`ve done to me _and_ hidden away from me, there`ll be a cold day in Hell before I even think about forgiving you, her, or anyone in that godforsaken place."

"Naruto, you say it like you don`t give a damn about Konoha." Jiraiya said to him. "It is your home and…"

"You are correct, as I don`t give a damn about it. However, I am a professional Ronin, and professionals don`t let their personal feelings get in the way of completing their mission and doing their job. It is bad for the reputation and business" Naruto simply stated, seeing a questioning look on them. "Why the look of confusion? I`m sure you know _how_ I`ve made my reputation as Hanzo Hattori, right?"

"Wait, Sochi, you mean to tell me that Tsunade… Has _hired_ you? Like a sellsword of something? H-how could you fall so low as to _demand_ payment for protecting your own home, your real family?!" Kushina practically shouted at him, with Naruto not even reacting to this one.

"Kushina, I`ve been stripped of everything by that place, so how else could I sustain my living, if not by using the skills and knowledge I had? And considering that I was trained, poorly and inappropriately, as a Shinobi, there was no other profession for me that could support me and my family. Besides, all Shinobi are nothing more than mercenaries when you think about it: they are given missions, and then paid to complete it, without asking questions about morality or philosophy of life." Naruto simply states to her as if it were a commonly known fact. "The differences between me and the Shinobi from Villages are as such: I can choose which village to work for, while others can`t do so; I have a larger contracting base than most; Ronins may often be paid less money than your average Jonin, but those that have mastered the way of earning their bread get paid on average twice as much as your average Asuma Sarutobi; and finally, I get to choose who are my clients, not the other way around. And this time, my client just so happened to be not Konoha or your Council, but Daimyo of Hi no Kuni herself, so you two may say hi to your newest private military contracted mercenary." That statement got both Kushina and Jiraiya shocked.

"D-Daimyo of Hi no Kuni _hired you_?! How the fuck did that happen and, if she had a job, than why…" Jiraiya was about to go on a rant, when Tsunade spoke up.

"Because our Daimyo has decided that it`s time for her to step up her game, or our Village will get in a bad light. She tasked me with delivering a message to Hanzo here, who happened to be Naruto, and he agreed on the terms of contract." Tsunade simply stated to them. "So from now on, Naruto Uzumaki is an officially hired Ronin, contracted by Daimyo to work on her in Konoha for a specified duration of time, with a payment and other forthcoming privileges. Like it or not, but from now on, Naruto works for Daimyo as her official aid to Konoha, and has an official political and judicial protection of Fire Court and Daimyo. In other words, you try and mess with him and his family, then you will be receiving _his_ punishment, not mine."

"To think that my own grandson would steep so low… Naruto, your father would…" Jiraiya had hoped that mention of Minato would bring Naruto back to his senses, but it did the opposite.

"My father had wanted for me to make my own way in life, not waste my time in pursuits of other people`s dreams and duties." Naruto simply answered, knowing the truth already, which Jiraiya simply took as a jab to his own pride. "Your pitiful attempts at manipulations and schemes have already cost me everything, Jiraiya, so do not think I`ll let you drag me into that hellhole once again. Find another fool to pass on your so valued legacy, and I believe that Menma has already started grasping it, so focus on him while you still can. And even if you did focus on me, there is literally nothing you could teach me, nothing of worth to me at this point, anyway."

"Oh really? And how about learning an elemental Rasengan, eh? Did you know that your genius of a brother has already perfected the Rasengan of Minato and taught me how to do it?" Jiraiya grinned, 'knowing' that Naruto would get hooked in a second at the thought of getting a new jutsu. "How about that, _my apprentice_?" Naruto merely blinked at this one, sighing and stepping a couple paces away from them.

He rose up his right hand, and within two seconds a familiar looking spinning ball of chakra formed, yet it seemed like there was fire right inside of it, giving the Rasengan a flaming look. Jiraiya, Kushina, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gai and Asuma looked at this one with shock, seeing Naruto so effortlessly pulling out an elemental variant of Rasengan. Naruto simply looked at Jiraiya with an impassive look, speaking up.

"Does Menma infuse Fire with Rasengan through using Shadow Clones to stabilize the process?" Naruto simply asked of them.

"N-no, he infuses Wind with Rasengan, but his d-does use two Shadow Clones for the process..." Kushina answered in a shocked way. "S-sochi, when and h-how did you learn to do it? I-it took M-Menma years to just make his R-Rasenshuriken, and y-you…"

"Kushina, do not compare Menma and me. We are completely different and probably opposite of one another, so it would be foolish to draw comparisons between us, as we were molded completely and utterly differently into whom we are now." Naruto simply stated, easily dispelling his Rasentaiyou. "If you are finished, Kaa-chan and I have business in town, before I move out tomorrow towards your revered Konoha. You can tag along if you want, but when I say stay away, you _will_ stay away." Naruto and Tsunade didn`t even stay to listen for their reply, as they moved towards the town, while Jiraiya and Kushina quickly followed them, and once the town was in sight, Kushina decided to speak up again.

"S-so… Naruto, what kind of business would you have in town, if you don`t mind me asking?" Kushina wanted to establish a dialogue with her son.

"Personal and professional." Naruto simply stated to her, making it clear he did not want to say any more on this topic, but Jiraiya decided to try some more with Naruto, wanting for his grandson to once again, look at him with adoration.

"You know, if you want a lesson on how to be a professional, than maybe…" Jiraiya spoke in his usual tone, but Naruto cut him off.

"Jiraiya, what did I tell you half an hour ago?" Naruto reminded him.

"Aw, don`t be like that, Naruto. I am just trying to be civil with you here. Are you still mad at me for what I said all those years ago to you? Look, I may`ve done a mistake back then, but you also have to understand that…" Jiraiya had wanted to defend himself, but Naruto didn`t let him.

"Jiraiya, if I`ve cared about your words, I would`ve continued being mad at you to this day, but I don`t. What does tick me off to this day is what you had done to me, how you and that blind fool of a Hokage had nearly destroyed me as a person. I used to think that what Orochimaru had done was horrible, but now… Now I think I`ll actually shake his hand in gratitude, though I would prefer to kill the man myself." Naruto caught a shocked look of Jiraiya, though he did not see it, but he knew how he looked at him, as well as a gasp from Kushina.

"Naruto, do you even hear yourself?! You… you _spit_ on the name of _my_ sensei and our Hokage?! How you even _dare_ to speak of him like that?! This man has led our Village for over half a century, through two wars and many catastrophes, and I will not have some disrespectful brat disrespecting his memory for the good deeds he has done to him, not even by someone like you!" Jiraiya growled, with Naruto let out an amused chuckle.

"All the good he has done to me… What was so good he done to me, hypocrite? Place me in an orphanage, where two matrons had tried to kill me before I turned one, until they kicked me out at three? Let Inuzuka hounds chase me around the Village and chew on my flesh till my near death, so that those hounds knew how to properly hunt? Let his son nearly kill me and then take away my family and memory of it? Or how about the time when I made a friend in Yakumo Kurama, the girl so close to me, that this idiot Gai thought I corrupted her and tried to kill me to 'save her' from me, and the girl lashed out through Genjutsu, leading Gai to traumatizing her body in blind rage? What did Hiruzen do, hm? He forced Kurenai to seal her powers away, while you altered her memories, making her think she was weak her whole life…" Naruto had to control his anger at that last one, as this one cut deep for him. "I have more reasons to hate Third Hokage than Orochimaru has lives to spare. And as for that Konoha that he led oh so wisely… I am honestly surprised that it still stands." Naruto coldly replied, as the group has finally made their way to what seemed like a mix between a police station of Wave and a big dojo, with four policemen, wearing white and blue uniform made of a shirt, a sleeveless jacket and pants and boots, with katanas and wakizashi strapped them.

"Master Hanzo, how are you today? Thank you very much for dealing with those Akatsuki scum yesterday, you`ve saved many lives yesterday." One of the policemen said to Naruto, who merely nodded to him at this one, ignoring another look of shock from Jiraiya and Kushina.

"Nar… Hanzo, you`ve dealt with _Akatsuki_ yesterday?! Why the hell did you not tell me about it?!" Jiraiya, having received an elbow to his ribs, corrected himself, with Naruto replying evenly.

"Slipped my mind, plus I`ve already informed Hokage here about everything, so you can ask her about details." Naruto returned his attention to the policeman in front of him. "I`m here to see my friend, is he here today?"

"Oh, yes, he is right inside, with his student and wife in tow. He decided to pay a visit, to see how the training of policemen coming along, though his contract has expired a while back." The officer said to him, opening the door before Naruto and his group. "You`ll find them inside, at a training yard, as always. Again, thank you very much for what you have done yesterday."

"Don`t mention it." Naruto smiled to him and proceeded inside with his group, passing by the policemen and officers of Wave, all of them either greeting Naruto with great amount of respect and admiration, or bowing low to him for the same reason, but before he has done it all, Naruto made a single Shadow Clone and sent it further into town to find someone he needed.

"Okay, Sochi, who are we going to meet in here? You`ve told me that you two have known each other since Mizu`s Civil War and fought together in there." Tsunade asked quietly of him.

"We have, and, as I have stated before, he is a former Shinsengumi and one of the best swordsmen in the world, easily my better in swordplay. Along with that, Tazuna, now Wave`s Daimyo, had contracted him with establishing, organizing, establishing and training Wave`s Police Force, officers of which you see here." Naruto informed Tsunade, who was starting to think things over, when she heard a new idea from her adopted son. "Considering that Konoha`s Police Force has been effectively defunct for over 12 years, I think as a Hokage you would like an opportunity to reestablish it, with a capable contractor effectively putting t back together."

"What, we are here to see another one of those mercs? Kid, you really need to refresh the circle of your friends…" Jiraiya admonished, but Naruto ignored him as the group entered the training yard, looking at the scene before them.

On the training yard stood four persons, three fully grown young men in training garments and one young girl, dressed in a training garments, with a tied up light brown pony tail hair and green eyes, holding a shinai in her hands, while others held similar weapons. They stood in combat positions, and as soon as the bamboo touched the water in a fountain, the match began. The men moved to attack the girl first, with one in the right aiming at her left, one in the center to strike from above and the last one at her right. Girl didn`t hesitate and moved two paces backwards, with strikes missing her, before went sprinted right at them in full speed.

In what seemed like a blur to these policemen, yet a normal Shinobi speed to Naruto and his group, equal to that of a high Chuunin and low Jonin, the girl appeared again before her enemies, going for one on her left and slashing him with her shinai on his arm in a thrusting attack. His comrades began to move towards her, and girl moved her blade in a horizontal slash, string one who was at the center previously, before ducking at the strike on her. In half seated position, she brought her blade again to her shoulder and thrust at a close range at her only remaining opponent, striking at his vital point and ending the spar. Kushina was very impressed at how well the girl had moved and stroke, recognizing the style of Hirazuki with her trained eye and wondering, who would teach the girl her age the style of Shinsengumi, while Naruto merely smiled at how far this girl has come along in Kenjutsu.

"That will be enough, Mikoto. Well done." Came calm and collected voice, filled with kind tone and softness in it, making the visitors turn to see who the bearer of it was.

A couple of meters away from the group stood a pair of a young man and a young woman. The man had short brown messy hair, green eyes and was dressed in black and yellow coat, with a green shirt underneath with red fingerless gloves above, reaching to his elbows, followed by tight black pants and dark brown high boots. He had a katana and wakizashi on his left and generally looked like a very handsome young man, yet also had an air of calm and collected mind. On his left stood a young beautiful looking girl with red markings on her face, black eyes and brown hair, made into a pony ponytail with two strands on sides of her face. She wears light brown clothing with black shorts and a purse at her side. She looks surprised at seeing Tsunade, who is also greatly surprised at the sight of a girl, but before either can say a thing, young man speaks again.

"Do not take your defeat too close to heart. Mikoto has had more time and practice to master her sword style, as well as more experience in fighting several opponents at once. However, while your combined assault was executed well in theory, in practice, you should not stick so close to each other. It limits your own maneuverability and gives more room for your opponent to strike or evade. When you hold a numerical advantage, use to encircle your opponent and strike at it`s different points, making sure to limit the range of movements for your enemy, as well as lesser his chance on escape and evasion." He spoke in a kind, yet teaching tone, with the men nodding to him. "Now, if you would be so kind as to give us some privacy, as it would seem our guests here have something important to discuss here with me."

"Hai, Taichou!" The men bowed before him and quickly deserted the yard, leaving Naruto and his group alone with this man, his apprentice and the young girl.

"My apologies for not being able to assist you yesterday, Naruto." The man spoke in kind and collected way, turning to him and his group. "The attack of Akatsuki had thrown public into a fray, so I assisted the police and medics in recovering the injured and calming down the populace. Had you not intervened when you did, casualties would`ve been far greater than what we experienced, and fortunately no killed were reported. You have my gratitude for your actions yesterday, Naruto."

"It is nothing new for me, or you. All in the day`s work, Souji." Naruto said with a smile to him, looking at the young girl. "Great job on those three, Miko-chan. Your usage of Hirazuki is almost frighteningly good."

"Thank you, Naruto-sensei." Mikoto smiled to him, bowing before him, before looking at a surprised Tsunade Senju. "Lady Hokage, it has been a long time. I am glad that you appear to be in a good health. I am…"

"Mikoto Sarutobi, the reported dead Genin of Team 13 under Jonin Sasuke Uchiha…" Tsunade spoke in a nearly shocked voice, with Mikoto stiffening at the mention of her former sensei. "You were reported dead by your Sensei more than a year and half ago, killed by Iwa Shinobi in Land of Grass. Yet… Were you able to survive somehow?"

"Not quite… My team did encounter the Iwa Shinobi, only they did not attack us. It was Sasuke Uchiha that attacked and killed them… Before killing my team and nearly killing me." Konoha`s Shinobi paled and widened their eyes at what they heard. "Naruto-sensei had found me, healed me and buried my fallen teammates, before bringing me here. After that, I have become an apprentice to Souji-sensei and lived here. I apologize for not reporting back to Konoha and effectively deserting my Village, Hokage-sama, but I was afraid that I would be putting my life in danger had I done so."

"Wait, in danger? Mikoto, what do you… That arrogant prick Uchiha…" Tsunade gritted her teeth as she understood what had happened there. "To so openly violate laws of Shinobi and all for those damned eyes of his?! I`ll have his head when we return to Konoha for treason and murder of his own Genins!" Tsunade was livid at the realization, that Sasuke Uchiha had murdered his own Genins just to obtain Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Lady Tsunade, I am afraid that Konoha`s Council will not abide to this one. For them, it will only seem like a minor loss for a much greater gain, despite how immoral it was, nor will they risk their relations with the revered Uchiha Sasuke." Spoke up young woman to Tsunade drawing the attention to her. "Sorry for not informing you about myself for such a long time, Hokage-sama, but I was in a similar to Miko-chan position myself."

"Hana Inuzuka… I thought that you and 8 members of your clan had perished on your diplomatic mission to Inumaru Clan of Mizu, with only Kiba surviving." Tsunade spoke, looking at very much living Hana Inuzuka, though without her Haimaru Ninken. "It has been over 5 years now since the report of that mission`s failure, and yet…"

"Oh, Hokage-sama, if only you had known, that your desire to let my Clan`s exiled cousins back was seen as a chance by my mother and most of Inuzuka Clan to completely wipe them out." Tsunade widened her eyes at this one. "I was the only member of that group that rebelled agaisnt the orders of my mother to put essentially, my own kin to the sword. And the other Inuzuka, including Kiba, they took this as a sign of weakness. And Clan Inuzuka is merciless upon weak and supposed traitors…"

 **Flashback. 5 years and 3 months ago. Mizu no Kuni.**

Hana Inuzuka had always known that her clan, the Inuzuka Clan, was the one where brute force, ferocity and wildness were signs of power, strength and authority. Strength was the only valid argument in the Clan and it was maintained through harshness and mercilessness towards those that didn`t understand the core concept of Inuzuka`s philosophy of life: strength is the major argument in all, and it gives you the right to take all that you want. Hana knew that philosophy well, having been beaten it into her by her mother and Head of Clan, Tsume Inuzuka, who instituted it and propagandized it in everyone in the Clan, as well asserting her own place as alpha through making the younger and older generations rival amongst each other for authority and power in Clan, whist she maintained a strong position over weakened by infighting Inuzuka members.

Such system of control and power was something Hana didn`t take to heart, unlike all the others, making her an outcast amongst the clan mates. She despised how her Clan, once a strong pack of wolves, now turned into hyenas, squabbling amongst each other in hopes of gaining power, yet not able to obtain it. Back when Clan Inuzuka was ruled by Hana`s grandfather, Otani Inuzuka, the Clan was one of the proudest and strongest in the Leaf, with its members standing fast and strong for each other. However, all of that had changed when he suddenly died, rumored to have been killed in his sleep by Hana`s mother to take power.

The Clan immediately had split into two factions, with little over a half standing for Tsume as the rightful heir to clan and position of alpha, and the other one being led by Tsume`s younger brother, Hikiba, who was sure that his sister was not fit for the role of alpha and suspected that she had killed their father. All seemed like there would be a civil war in Inuzuka Clan, until Tsume hadn`t appealed to the Third Hokage and Council, painting Hikiba and his supporters as traitors to the Leaf and real killers of Otani Inuzuka. Hiruzen and Council trusted to Tsume, and by his own order, Hikiba and his supporters were banished from Konoha and Hi no Kuni forever, though Tsume had wanted them dead, so that there would be no opposition to her power.

Decades later, and now that Mizu was in a state of civil war, with Hikiba and his own clan, now named Inumaru, participating in it on side of Tokugawa Ieyasu. The reports have reached Konoha about severe losses in life and ninken of Inumaru, as well as how Clans Oda, Hashiba and Shibata were preparing to wipe them out. Tsunade decided to lift their banishment and welcome them back in Konoha, to strengthen the positions of Konoha and Clan Inuzuka as a whole. She had tasked Tsume Inuzuka with coming up with the right group for a diplomatic mission to Mizu no Kuni, but Tsunade was far too trusting to Tsume, who wouldn`t have Hikiba and his renegades back. Instead of a diplomatic mission, she made a group for a cleanup operation, to wipe out the remaining Inumaru members, with Kiba and Hana being on it. Kiba was more than happy to wipe them all out, along with other members of his team, while Hana was abhorred and horrified, yet submitted to this.

However, once they`ve reached for Mizu no Kuni and they were soon to reach the Inumaru Clan site, her group and Kiba killing almost a half of clan`s injured, elderly and too young, as the rest of clan was out defending the pass to their camp, Hana rebelled against the orders of her mother. That wasn`t taken well by her other teammates, especially by Kiba, who was the first one to attack her and Haimaru triplets. His Gatsuga ripped through one of the triplets without mercy, killing him, with Hana horrified and shocked at how merciless her own little brother was. Her other teammates weren`t any less violent and or merciful, with their ninken literally eating away the other two Haimaru hounds, and their human partners beating her mercilessly and having their way with her body. Even her own brother, her own flesh and blood, didn`t stay away from her and was even the first to violate her in that way. In several hours, Hana, rapped, beaten to half death and violated on more than one level, laid down on the ground and looked how Kiba pulled back his pants after finishing with her, snarling at her.

"Hah, I guess you were good at least for something, Hana. A shame such a nice bitch has to be put down, but you know our way, sister: only strong can live in Inuzuka, and you are weak." Kiba smirked at her, as his teammates were all ready to finish her off as well, with Hana unable to even move a muscle of her bloodied, inured and violated naked body.

However, just as Kiba was about to deliver her the finishing blow with his own fangs, screams, whines and shouts of terror and pain filled the forest and night. Right behind Kiba and Akamaru, his group came under a coordinated attack of what seemed like samurai wearing blue and white haori, cutting their way through Inuzuka Shinobi without mercy. Among them, one could see an all-black Shinobi, wearing a full mask with faceguard, leather armor all over his torso, shoulders, arms and legs, and black clothing on it, slashing with a katana and wakizashi at the enemies. And as for the ninken, they were mercilessly pounded and ripped apart by similar looking hounds and men and women of Inumaru Clan, distinguished by their blue makings on cheeks and chins. And their head, a tall man with long messy black hair and brown eyes, followed by a large white wolfhound, made his way to Kiba and picked him with one hand, while his wolfhound pinned Akamaru to the ground, not letting him to come to rescue of his partner. The man spoke up.

"Your stench… You are one of Tsume`s brats, aren`t you?" Hikiba only received a nod from him, which made the man snarl at him. "So this is how you Inuzuka act? Strike at our elderly, sick and babes?! And then even going as far as to have your way with your own flesh and blood?!" Hikiba smashed Kiba agaisnt the ground and ordered three of his clan members to hold him, as he turned to the black Shinobi. "Hanzo Hattori, may I borrow your wakizashi here?" Now identified Hanzo simply nodded to him, handing him over his blade, which Hikiba took immediately and walked to Kiba and knelt before him. "Your comrades and their dogs have been punished, but you… You will not get away with just death. It would be only a salvation for you. You mounted your own sister, beaten and violated her… In true Inuzuka Clan, there was only _one_ suitable punished for degenerated shits like you!" Hikiba snarled at him and then sent Hanzo`s wakizashi to Kiba`s manhood…

The screams of Kiba filled the night, as Hikiba implemented the punishment upon him, carving away from him one thing that made him a man. The greatest shame for Inuzuka man is to lose their manhood, the symbol of their prowess and what allowed them mount women, to be rendered less than shit and unable to mate and spread their genes. Only three times has this punishment taken place in Inuzuka Clan, and each time, it was the Head of Clan that done it. Hikiba easily carved away Kiba`s member, before ripping it out of him and throwing it away, all the while Kiba had screamed out of unimaginable pain. Hikiba stood up and gave his commands.

"Stop his bleeding there and let that ninken of his go with him. He`ll carry the message from us to that bitch Tsume and she`ll know, what she will get if she deals with us like that again." Hikiba ordered, as one of the medics went to do so with Kiba, while he handed the wakizashi to Hanzo, but he decided not to accept it.

"I would rather throw it away, then use it again, Hikiba-san." Hanzo said with a disgusted tone, with Hikiba agreeing with him and throwing it away as well, while he and Hanzo moved to Hana, followed by the commander of the Shinsengumi here.

"What savagery… To do such a thing with one`s clan member, a blood sister no less…" Captain of Shinsengumi said in utter shock, while Hanzo examined her seemingly lifeless body.

"She looks a lot like Tsume in her youth, yet there is clarity and honesty in her eyes… Such a shame… For my own blood and flesh to fall so low as to…" Suddenly they all heard a sharp inhale coming from the girl. "Kami, she is still breathing?!"

"Yes, though barely. She needs help and she needs it fast!" Hanzo immediately began to use his Mystical Hand Healing. "I can only stabilize her condition and support her, but she needs serious medical attention ASAP, otherwise she won`t survive till nightfall!"

"Alright, medics! Heal this pup with all you`ve got, she`s one of us now!" Hikiba commanded with a roar, as four additional medics went to work on Hana Inuzuka, saving her life.

 **End of Flashback.**

"…Soon after I was stable enough, I was moved to Mikawa Hospital for proper rehabilitation, where I stayed for the next six months." Hana ended her tail, with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kushina looking sick and pale. "After the war was over, I was offered a place in Inumaru Clan, but I turned it down and decided to quite being Shinobi all together, pursuing a medic`s career with vet`s as well. And, about 4 years ago, I`ve married one of my rescuers." Hana looked with smile at her husband, who returned it in kind. "So now I am Hana Okita, Hokage-sama."

"Hana Okita… Wait, then that means you are…" Tsunade had wide eyes when she looked at the young man in front of her, who nodded to her and answered.

"My, where are my manners? I completely forgot to introduce myself properly, haven`t I? Lady Tsunade Senju, it is my privilege and honor to meet a medic of such renown and legend." The man made a small bow to her. "Allow me to introduce myself properly to you. I am Souji Okita, former member of Shinsengumi and Captain of their 1st Division, now retired, as you can see for yourself. "

"Souji Okita?! Like the same Shinsengumi swordsman that is hailed as the best sword in all of Elemental Nations, capable of outmatching the entirety of Seven Mist Swordsmen on his own?!" Jiraiya looked in shock at the guy before him. "You hardly look past 20 to me, yet you are telling me, that this scrawny kid is an S-rank Ronin, that had killed Mitsuhide Akechi and Nagamasa Azai, two of the world renown Mizu`s swordsmen in duels?!"

"Rumors exaggerated my deeds quite a great deal, I assure you. I am skilled in swordplay, true, but to go up agaisnt Seven Ninja Swords of Mist would be suicidal for me, and there are better swordsmen than me out there, like Hajime Saito and Kenshin Himura, both my dear friends and quite fearsome swordsmen themselves." Souji humbly stated about himself. "As for Mitsuhide and Nagamasa… I did have the assistance of my good friend Hanzo, or Naruto, here."

"Ever the humility himself, aren`t you, Souji…" Naruto simply shook his head at the antics of his friend. "You`ll never admit a clear fact about yourself, even if it`s as great as those, won`t you? And you didn`t even need my help out there with them, all I did was simply keep the reinforcements away, you did the job with them on your own there."

"Perhaps, my friend, but your help and support there were invaluable for me and our cause." Souji smiled to him. "Now, do not take this the wrong way, but… Would you mind telling my why do I, my lovely wife and my apprentice here, stand in a presence of two out of three Sannins and Konoha`s Mistress of Sword and Seals all of a sudden? Would it have something to do with Konoha`s group suddenly invading your property last night?" Souji asked of Naruto in a serious voice.

"It would, Souji, it most certainly would…" Naruto sighed at this one. "I have a… business proposition for you, but first I would like to discuss it with you and Hana in private, if you two do not mind?"

"Seeing how your mother, our Hokage and former teacher of yours are here, I assume this has something to do with Konoha?" Hana asked of Naruto, who nodded to her, with her turning to Mikoto. "I wish for Mikoto to also be there, if this is possible."

"Actually, it would be great." Naruto looked at Mikoto, who nodded to him, moving closer to Naruto. "Souji?"

"Let us take this to the warehouse here, it has a good soundproofing and there we shall be able to talk without being interrupted." Naruto nodded to him, with him, Souji, Hana and Mikoto going towards the warehouse and leaving Naruto`s group here alone.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the other part of town.**

"You continue to find trouble upon yourself, Naruto." A young looking woman with green hair made into a bun, with orange bangs on her sides, and orange pupilless eyes, dressed in an attire consisting of a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back, with an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders, and has bandages around her tights and ankles, said to Naruto with a chuckle. "First the Akatsuki show up to wreck things up while I was out in port`s market, then your old friends show up for a little reunion, followed by your Hokage and now you are tasked with completing the most ambitious and one of the most audacious missions in history… I would envy you, but that`s beneath me."

"I take it Yugi-chan has spilled the beans to you already over the phone, didn`t she?" Naruto simply shook his head at this one, while his friend merely nodded. "Well, add up to this the appearance my mother, godfather and the guy that nearly killed Miko-chan and the asshole that violated Hana-chan, and you can imagine how my evening went yesterday…"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka were there too?" She asked surprised of him. "I remember how pissed you were at both of them for what they had done. I`m still surprised that the dog bastard had survived the castration…"

"Well, Hikiba may`ve punished him that way, I`ve decided to finish him off for good." Naruto saw a look of surprise on his friend`s face again. "He and Akamaru now burn in Hell for all I know. And as for that Uchiha SOB… He had a bad taste of my Enton, costing him half of his face, one Sharingan, burned up half of body and an arm, but that bastard has more luck than me in gambling in surviving, as Kushina and Jiraiya stepped in and saved him, goddammit!" Naruto cursed at this one, with his friend shaking her head at his misfortune. "Why wouldn`t Itachi finish that fucker off back then, is just beyond me… So anyway, you know what I`m up agaisnt and what my mission now is. I know that asking you of a favor after all you had done for me is just ungrateful, and I will accept if you want to stay here, but…"

"Just give a couple of hours to pack up my things and I`ll be good to go." She simply said to him, surprising Naruto. "Naruto, did you really think I`ll leave my former student, best friend and a father of my goddaughter out on this one? I`m not going to let those vultures get anywhere close to my family and kids, and I too have a score to settle with Konoha of my own, if you recall, so I am game on this one, whether Souji, Hana and Miko-chan are coming or not." Naruto smiled to her back.

"Thank you, Pakura. This means a lot to me." Naruto said genuinely to his former sensei, Pakura, former Kunoichi of Sand, user or Scorch Release and one of the heroines of Mizu`s Civil War.

* * *

 **Sorry it took some time, but here you have, next chapter of this story. And with it, the reveals of what Kiba has done, and who are those that Naruto needed.**

 **If you people know the history of Meiji Restoration and Bosin War, then you would at least have heard of man named Souji Okita, one of the captains of Shinsengumi and it`s more famous member, who died from tuberculosis at age of 20 or so. Well, this Souji is alive and kicking, healthy like a bull, humble like a monk and deadly like the sharpest katana. He is married happily to Hana, teaches Mikoto Sarutobi and is about the best swordsman around, better than Naruto in it, which he`ll prove in next chapter.**

 **Now, I was heavily compelled to use Haku in this one, give her (yes, yes, I know it`s almost cliché now) a spotlight, but after some thinking, I decided to highlight someone who doesn`t get as much of shine as she should. Pakura of Shakuton, one of the more beautiful (in my opinion) ladies out there, with one of the most devastating and deadly Kekkei Genkai abilities and betrayed so cruelly and badly by her own people… She is in this story, and what is her story with Naruto will be highlighted in future. Oh, and she is in Harem for sure.**

 **Also, thank you all very much for your support and how you responded to what I had said in last chapter. I apologize for that rant, I was riled up and I shouldn`t have taken it out on you. Now I am good and grateful to you all for your support.**

 **Oh, and quick message to a certain specific racist Guest and KamiKageRyuuketsu. Stop your bitching, if you don`t like my fic, then go read something else, you are free to do it. No need to be such a-holes and rant out in Reviews, without letting people to respond to you. It just makes you look pathetic and childish.**

 **Review, comment, follow, favor, suggest and question, I`ll answer it all.**

 **See ya soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wave`s Police Department. Warehouse. 30 minutes after Naruto arrived.**

While usually most of the warehouses cannot be stated of being examples of cleanness and order, Police`s Warehouse was actually quite ordered and clean, though if not a little bit cramped, with all the utilities, supplies and more stored in here. However, it had a pretty good soundproofing, further enhanced by Naruto`s Soundproofing Seal, put in place just to be extra safe. Considering the fact that just some 40 feet away from him stood the man infamous for peeking, possible adultery and for running a spy network, it was for the better.

It had taken about 20 minutes for Naruto to lay down everything to Souji, Hana, Mikoto and now he watched as they`ve considered their options, along with reeling with a mild shock at what they had just heard, with Hana and Mikoto being verbal about it, while Souji`s face merely hardened at it. Most of the Shinobi world thought very little of Samurais and Shinsengumi of Mizu, being convinced that they weren't in the same league as Shinobi.

But, as Naruto had discovered, Shinsengumi weren`t just as good as Shinobi, but in many aspects could outmatch them. They weren`t above studying Ninjutsu and learning about Chakra Control and Manipulation of it, while also abiding to a strict code of honor. In swordplay, Shinsengumi were trained to a level that one of them could take out at least a dozen of simple soldiers, or be able to kill a Shinobi without trouble, and they were capable of more than just that. Naruto had personally witnessed how Shinsengumi cut through entire battalions of Shinobi with their swords, showing superior Kenjutsu skills to those of Shinobi. Hirazuki style was designed for a swift execution of the enemies, while also being able to go into a defense if needed, plus Shinsengumi would be encouraged to study additional Kenjutsu Styles of combat, not only to gain additional skills, but also to be able to rely on more than just Hirazuki.

Many members of Shinsengumi, including Souji and Naruto, had studied additional styles of Kenjutsu too, suitable not just for swift fight, but also for a prolonged battles. And the difference in skills, swordplay and even the philosophy of battles on swords between Shinobi and Shinsengumi has been shown in full display in Mizu`s Civil War, where Shinsengumi, formerly just a militia trained in usage of Chakra originating from Mikawa, had slashed through Shinobi of Mizu, armies of Oda and Toyotomi and many other feudal lords, leading to the eventual victory of Tokugawa faction and Shinsengumi being recognized as national heroes and granted a status of honored guard and a main police force of Mizu.

And Souji Okita was their best, having become a member of Shinsengumi at mere age of 9, the youngest member of Shinsengumi yet, and arguably their best. He joined not because there were no better options, but because there was a Civil War and his land needed protection, his family was in danger, and, considering what Shinobi of Kiri were like back then, he became a member of Shinsengumi. With a sword in his hand, steel resolve and will of iron, Souji fought his way through Mizu`s Civil War, becoming a captain at age of 14 years. When he and Naruto had met, the two had quickly grew first to respect each other, and later on acknowledged one another as best friends, with Naruto curing Souji`s tuberculosis on its early stage, saving his life. After the war was over, Naruto had decided to settle down in Wave, and Souji, who throughout his whole life knew only how to fight, decided to learn what peace was like and followed Naruto in Wave. While he would occasionally take up jobs, Souji`s primary way of earning income became training Wave`s Police Force, the endeavor in which he has succeeded quite well, though there is no preparing for two S-rank Nuke-nins arriving like yesterday. Along with that, living a peaceful life with his wife Hana, he also trained Mikoto Sarutobi, who took to swordsmanship and ways of Shinsengumi like fish to the water.

And now, Naruto has come to Souji and his family, to ask of him something he did not expect to hear of him. Taking a breath in, Souji spoke up, as his wife and apprentice have calmed down.

"Naruto, what you ask of me, and what you are tasked to do by your mother… Such mission is impossible to complete on your own and even with my help." Souji, having analyzed everything, came to a conclusion. "The moment you start to complete it, you will start a civil war within Konoha and all those that are on your target list shall fight you. You may be able to defeat them, possibly without the power of Kurama, but… The casualties will be staggering, and the village will run red from blood. You understand that, I believe?"

"Quite well, Souji." Naruto said to him with full seriousness. "I know for a fact that while I personally have power equal to that of Hashirama Senju, if you count Kurama in, I am still a single Shinobi up agaisnt what is essentially half of Konoha and their forces. However… Yesterday, when Tsunade had told me of this mission, I recalled Ieyasu and his plan on ending the war, the way to defeating Nobunaga, Yagura, Hideoshi and all those other powerful warlords. I believe you also remember how we did it back then."

"Yes, I do." Souji recalled, before he understood what Naruto had meant to him and what was the corner stone of Naruto`s plan, though he did not show it out in the open. "I see… Reach for the hearts of oppressed and lift their spirits through hope, and the will to fight for a better tomorrow shall flow into their hearts. You intend to become the fire of hope for people of Konoha."

"Not all of them, Souji." Naruto assured him. "Konoha is corrupt, possibly to the point when it would be best simply to destroy it, but my experience in war tells me, that even in the darkest of places, there may be those whose hearts still carry light in them. And their light might just become the cleansing flame against the corrupt, but it must first be nurtured, until…" Naruto made a small pause, letting out a single chuckle. "Until the wolves can bare their fangs." Hana and Mikoto didn`t quite catch this one, but Souji understood it perfectly.

"Aku. Soku. Zan." Souji repeated the main principal of Shinsengumi, the core of their philosophy. "Slay Evil Immediately… Now I fully understand why you needed me, my friend. You need not just my blade and skills, but also the teachings of Shinsengumi, to start the fires of the revolution… Heh, how ironic." Souji let out a small laugh with a smile at this one.

"What`s so funny, dear?" Hana asked of him, interested to know.

"When Shinsengumi were first founded, their primary goal was to put down a rebellion in works." Souji told Hana with a small smile. "And now, the principals that the first Shinsengumi had used to quell down the rebellion, are now going to be used to start a revolution in Konoha. An irony at its best, if you think about it."

"I am not insisting that you go with me, Souji. You, Hana and Mikoto here have no need to go back there and…"

"Naruto, while it is nice to know that you care about us, you are mistaken here." Hana suddenly stated to him, having thought about it carefully on her own. "I am deeply grateful to you for putting Kiba to the sword for all that he has done to me and others… But he is only a symptom of disease that turned once a proud and strong Inuzuka Clan into a horde of rabid mutts and a disgrace of Konoha. If you are planning of cleaning up that cesspool, I would like to be there when my mother gets what`s coming to her. That is, if you, Souji-kun, are willing to go as well." Hana looked at her husband with devotion and care.

"I personally do not like to mix personal feelings and duty, for it blurs the line between honor and wishes for vengeance and revenge… But I believe that I can stay professional, while also fulfilling personal desire for vengeance and justice." Souji stated to Naruto, who merely smiled at this one. "I would much rather preferred to dealt with Kiba Inuzuka personally, considering that it is my wife he had… dishonored in such vile way. However, if we are going, then I wish to be the one to deal in the punishment upon Tsume and her Clan, when the time comes."

"Be my guest, Souji." Naruto simply agreed with him, turning his eyes upon Mikoto, who was still deciding everything. "Miko-chan, what are your thoughts on this one, kid?"

"Ugh… After everything that had happened, I wish for my friends` souls to rest in peace." Mikoto let out a sigh. "Promise me, that Sasuke Uchiha will get what he deserves and some more. And that I can depend upon you, Naruto-sensei, to offer me a protection from Council and my Clan." That last bit surprised Naruto a little, along with Souji and Hana.

"That duck butted asshole already has a spot in Hell reserved for him, and I will be more than happy to send him there. And, as I`ve stated, if you are coming with me, you will be under a political and judicial protection of Fire Daimyo, Mikoto, but why would you need protection against your Clan? I can understand the Council, they`ll be more than happy to claw you up, but Clan Sarutobi?" Naruto asked of her, interested in what was the deal in this one.

"My Clan is known for their exemplary loyalty and devotion to Konohagakure. That is a common well known fact. However, what most _don`t_ know is that Sarutobi Clan laws dictate, that if a Sarutobi Shinobi should abandon their village and their Clan, no matter the circumstances… They are to be tracked down and executed on sight." Mikoto explained to Naruto, Souji and Hana why she needed protection. "This is why asked of you not to give me back to Konoha, as I knew what I would be facing. In the eyes of a Council, with their favoritism of Uchiha bastard, I would be a traitor, and my Clan would rather sacrifice a child of traitor than stand by her side…"

"Child of a traitor?" Souji cocked his brow upwards. "Does that mean that your one of your parents had left the Sarutobi Clan?" Souji saw his apprentice nod at this one.

"My mother, Hikari Sarutobi, was of Sarutobi Clan, younger sister to Asuma Sarutobi and his successor as Guardian Shinobi. While she was serving the previous Daimyo, she fell in love with one of his sons, Tatsumaru Matsudaira, and they had me, in secret." Mikoto told them, surprising them all at this reveal. "Fire Daimyo and his family didn`t really care about this, as mistresses and lovers were nothing new for a royal family members, but Sarutobi Clan… My mother`s Clan is known as a righteous, diligent and loyal to Konoha and its own members. And if someone steps out of the line, as they see it, then they are punished. And not even Hokage`s own daughter and wife to the successor of Fire Throne is safe from it… My mother was officially made a traitor by my grandfather for betrayal of Sarutobi Clan." Mikoto said with sadness in her voice, before she was pulled into a hug by Hana, who accepted it, before continuing. "When I was around 3, we were on the road to the capitol, when a group of enemy Shinobi attacked. The escort was killed quickly, and then… My Mom was one of the best in Guardians, but even she didn`t last long agaisnt a group of 'Nuke-nins', and my father wasn`t a Shinobi. I, on the other hand, was taken to Konoha… By the man that killed my mother and his sister." Naruto and others quickly realized whom Mikoto spoke of.

"That explains the mysterious death of Tatsumaru Matsudaira and his wife Hikari…" Souji quietly stated, turning to Naruto. "You told me why you hated the Third Hokage so much, but to go as far as to _kill_ his own daughter _and_ a prime candidate to the throne… Bastard. Miko-chan, how did you come to know about it? Were you not three at the time?"

"Soon after Third`s death, I`ve managed to get my hands on one of his journals, and that is how I learned about it all." Mikoto simply stated, turning to Naruto. "As you can see, Naruto-nii, I have more than enough reasons of my own to go back there as well."

"Yeah, I can see that too, Miko-chan, or should I now refer to you as Mikoto-dono?" Naruto joked at this one, with Mikoto looking at him with a deadpan expression. "What? You are a member of Daimyo`s family and a cousin to current Daimyo, are you not, Mikoto Matsudaira?" Mikoto simply pouted a bit at the joke, before Naruto spoke up seriously again. "Thank you, it means a lot for me, guys. I promise to you, as long as you are with me, Leaf won`t be able to touch us without inviting fury of Daimyo, and if they do… Then we have a full on carte blanche to exact our own justice."

"That is reassuring to hear, but I am still trying to think about the ways of retraining Konoha`s Police Force, considering that I`ll be in charge it`s training, officially." Souji spoke up, before catching a surprise, and, strangely enough, somewhat sympathetic glances of all three former Konoha Shinobi. "Um, am I missing something here?"

"Um, dear, the thing is… Konoha doesn`t have a Police Force per say." Hana stated to Souji, who cocked his eyebrow up at this one. "The Uchiha Clan was in charge of policing Konoha and its streets, but after their massacre… Well, to put it bluntly…"

"Wait… You mean to tell me… That Konohagakure no Sato, one of the Big Five Shinobi Hidden Villages, and the one to win all three Shinobi Wars… Does not have a regular Police Force?!" Souji practically shouted out in shock and disbelief. "The Police is an essential institution in protecting civilians, preservation of order and law enforcement, as well as prevention of crimes and destabilization of national stability… And Konoha does not have it?! How in Kami`s name have they been operating the civilian security _without_ a dedicated institution of civilian protection and judicial enforcement? And how long has this been going on? 12 years?"

"About that long, yeah. And don`t ask me about this one, but, in my personal opinion, things weren`t exactly well _when_ the Police Force was around. I am biased, of course, all facts considered, but…" Naruto simply shrugged at it all, before continuing. "But in all seriousness, the previous Police Force, when compared to Shinsengumi, didn`t hold a candle to you and Saito, Souji. The Konoha`s Police Force was fully made of Clan Uchiha, as per a decree of Second Hokage, and consisted only of Uchiha, who operated as semi-independent from the Hokage Office and enforced the law in their own accords. And, as an experienced policeman, you can see what such situation could only escalate to."

"No wonder they had tried to rebel, according to what you`ve told us." Souji simply let out a sigh. "Alright, I`ll take this job, but I will need a couple of things from your Hokage, as well as several addition instructors for this job. Hope you don`t mind if I contact some of my retired Shinsengumi friends and invite them in?"

"Just verify this with Tsunade, but she shouldn`t have any trouble in this department. And as for the payment to you and your friends, if they join in, we`ll have to verify it with her and current Daimyo when we get the chance, considering that she basically had made this mission." Naruto said, as he released the seal and spoke out loud. "Now, if we are finished, let`s go. I`m sure that frog fetishist is dying to learn what`s your decision." They went towards the doors and stepped outside, as Souji spoke up.

"Considering the fact of him sitting at the tree branch right above us, I believe you are correct." Souji agreed with Naruto, as he simply kicked the tree hard enough, and the branch immediately broke and fell down, along with Jiraiya, who landed on his ass, right in front of Souji and everyone else. "Jiraiya, as a Sannin and a spy master, your skills at infiltration and espionage are quite impressive. However, there is a good reason why Shinsengumi are also trained in said arts, along with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu."

"Say what you want. You only got lucky, that`s all." Jiraiya huffed, glaring at Naruto and Souji. "Besides, it's common knowledge now, that no Samurai or whatever these Mizu`s militiamen call themselves, can defeat a Shinobi, especially one of Konoha, Naruto being an exception here." Jiraiya smirked, thinking that neither of the two here would be foolish enough to challenge him to that one, and even if they fell for it, he was still in the win.

"Is that so? Jiraiya-dono, if you are doubtful about my skills as a swordsman and Shinsengumi as a whole, perhaps a demonstration is in place." Souji knew that he was being baited, but he couldn`t refuse an opportunity of putting Konoha`s Sannin in his place. "You arrived here with Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha`s Mistress of Swordsmanship, as well as with an Anbu Black Ops, carrying a sword with her, whom I presume to be none other than Yugao Uzuki, one of the top Konoha`s Kenjutsu masters. A good opportunity to verify the validity of the common knowledge, wouldn`t you agree, Lady Hokage?" Souji, Hana, Mikoto and Naruto turned to see the trio of women, with Yugao having revealed herself as well, standing there.

"Seems so." Tsunade agreed to this one, turning to Yugao. "What do you say, Yugao? Think you can match Mizu`s best swordsman?" Yugao was about to answer, but she interrupted by Kushina.

"She shouldn`t have any trouble." Kushina answered for Yugao. "After all, she was once my apprentice in Kenjutsu, so she won`t be able to lose to some wannabe Samurai or whatever you call yourself. I personally can take down any of your Shinsengumi with ease, along with my Sochi here." Kushina proudly stated, letting her mouth speak without thinking.

"Well, if you are so certain of yourself, then why not back those words with a sword, Kushina." Naruto simply stated, surprising her and Jiraiya, as he and Souji already walked towards the training ground.

"W-wait, what did he mean by that?" Kushina suddenly asked, with Yugao answering this one.

"I believe Naruto wishes to see if you can back those words about defeating him." Yugao simply stated, as she put away her mask and unsheathed her own sword, walking towards her opponent on the opposite end of the training field, joined by Kushina, reluctantly. "Lady Hokage, what would be the terms of this challenge?"

"Well, if that is okay with you two." She saw nods from Naruto and Souji. "Then here is how you do it: three strikes at the vital points, and use the blunt weapons, if you have them. First to score those strikes wins. You have blunt katanas or something like that?" Souji nodded, as he walked towards the training stands and pulled out of them four blunted katanas, tossing the two to Yugao and Kushina, and giving one to Naruto, who unsheathed it with Souji. "Alright, no Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, just Kenjutsu. Yugao and Okita will go first in this one. With that out of the way, Hajime!" Tsunade gave the signal to the fight, as Naruto and Kushina cleared the field.

Yugao decided not to waste her window of opportunity and decided to go straight at Souji, who took up a position for Hirazuki. She brought her sword to her right, going straight at him, with Souji carefully analyzing her every movement. Once she was about in mere a meter and a half, Yugao suddenly visibly split into three, followed by afterimages, seemingly confusing Souji, though he did not show it. Souji stood in his stance, seeing how all images disappeared… Before he suddenly moved elegantly to the left side, bringing his blade upwards. Yugao landed at the spot where Souji was supposed to be standing, her eyes wide at shock that she didn`t hit him. However, her shock was short lived when Souji`s blunt katana slashed at Yugao`s back, which would`ve been the end for her had it been a real fight.

Yugao reeled at blunt pain upon her spine, thrusting herself away from Souji hoping to gain distance from him. Once she thought that she had done so, she turned around, and just barely was able to block his thrust at her throat, interlocking against Shinsengumi`s best swordsman and looking at his impassive face, betraying not an ounce of his emotions. As they interlocked, Yugao allowed herself to speak to him.

"How did you manage to see through my Crescent Moon Dance?" She asked of him, as she moved back a little under the pressure.

"Your afterimages may be effective at confusing most opponents, but not someone who has been trained to constantly look at shadows." Souji simply answered to her. "And your shadow betrayed you this time." Souji answered to her, as he moved Yugao`s blade to her right, completely exposing her for him, as he went into an attack.

Bringing his blade close to his right shoulder, he thrust it at Yugao`s left kidney, before bringing it upwards and slashing diagonally across her torso, finishing the fight. Yugao stepped back at pain, panting a little and putting away her training sword, as did Souji, who bowed respectfully to her. She returned the gesture in kind, walking towards the stand and returning her sword there, before taking place near Tsunade, while Souji stood near his apprentice and wife.

Naruto and Kushina walked towards the training field and stood across it in front of each other. Naruto adopted the look of impassiveness, laying his hand upon the handle, preparing for an attack and defense in a Iaido stance, while Kushina drew out her katana and bought to her chin level, with the blunt side looking down and the supposed cutting edge upwards. She didn`t like the idea of fighting agaisnt her own son, and she was cursing her mouth right about now in her mind. However, if she were able to prove to him here and now that she was strong and could teach him how to properly hold a sword, then she would most certainly win over her son back. After all, Jiraiya and Kakashi did tell her that he always pestered them about training, and what better way to get back her son then by offering him the training?

Tsunade sounded the beginning of the spar, and Kushina decided to be the first to go on the offensive. Naruto decided to follow suit as well, speeding from his spot where he stood initially, and closing the distance with Kushina, his hand near his blade. Kushina saw this as an opportunity for the strike, and once the distance was closed between them, went into a thrust at her son, aiming for his shoulder. Naruto predicted this attack, so his form fluidly moved in circular motion to Kushina`s right, passing her, as she turned her sword to reach for him. However, Naruto was quicker on the draw, and in flash, his hand unsheathed the blade and struck at Kushina`s neck, hard and powerfully, sending her flying forward and falling on to the ground.

Naruto looked at his mother`s downed form, before she began to rise up on her feet after such a strike. She spit out blood from her mouth and wiped away the dust from her eyes, as she caught the sight of Naruto bringing his blade into a Gatotsu stance and rushing towards her, ready to thrust his own sword at her. Kushina had to admit to herself, that her son was definitely much faster than her, possibly just as fast as Minato, but she still had some fire left in her. When Naruto closed the distance, he sent his blade at Kushina`s shoulder, but was forced to redirect the blade as to block Kushina`s sword, that was coming for him from his right. The blades interlocked, with Naruto gripping his sword with both hands, as did Kushina, both not giving in the ground, trying to overpower one another, with Kushina speaking up.

"Naruto, why don`t you just listen to me? I know what I had done was bad, and I am deeply sorry for it. P-please, drop this whole charade and come peacefully to Konoha." She offered, with Naruto not responding, even through his emotions, as the two jumped away from one another. "We can a family, a real family, with me and your little brother. I would even help you find a suitable wife and reinstate you as an Uzumaki of Konoha. Please, Sochi, just…"

"Enough of this." Naruto simply stated, as he rushed at Kushina at his full speed, practically fading away from the sight, before his voice was heard again. "Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Tsubame Gaeshi." Kushina`s eyes widened, as she caught a sight of three red blade moving towards her at a great speed and slamming into her body.

Throat and kidneys, those were the strikes that had been hit by Naruto, as he reappeared in the world, looking at Kushina who was reeling from the effects of what usually is a certain killing move. With some difficulty, she rose up from her place, nurturing her bruised neck and sides, looking at Naruto, who didn`t even spare a glance at her, moving away towards the stands. As they did so, Tsunade looked at Souji and his wife, speaking up.

"Well, Souji Okita, you are hired." Tsunade simply stated to him. "Gotta say, I had my own doubts that you Shinsengumi were as good as they say, but after seeing this… Well, now I see why Water Daimyo regards you so highly."

"It is an honor to hear that from one of the Sannins and best medic in world, Lady Hokage." Souji simply said to her in his humble manner. "As I understand it, it is now my task to effectively rebuild and reorganize the work of Konoha`s Police Force from the scratch, if I am not mistaken."

"No, you are not." Tsunade said to him simply, with Jiraiya hearing of this one and speaking up.

"Wait, Tsunade, you are planning on rebuilding Konoha`s Police Force? Konoha doesn`t have that many Shinobi to spare, and Council sure as hell won`t be actually for this, not to mention…" Jiraiya began to list the things that weren`t going to go well with this sudden idea, before he was stopped by Tsunade.

"Jiraiya, are you the current Hokage of Konoha?" She simply asked of him, with him shaking his head at this one. "No, you are not. And if memory serves me well, Hokage is in full right to administer whatever needed institutions that he or she finds needed for the Village`s prosperity. And having something as basic as a bloody Police Force in our Village, who would keep the criminal elements and other unsavory stuff under check. Plus, it will also keep the public baths and hot springs safe from you." Tsunade glared at the white haired man, who sunk a little bit at the thought of his favorite places now being closed off. "Not to mention that it`s long overdo that Konoha`s civilians got a proper police instead of just random Shinobi doing C-ranked patrolling and policing the town, something they aren`t exactly fully qualified for."

"Quite so, Lady Hokage, considering that work of Police is not just in capturing criminals, but in enforcement of the law and order in populace, prevention of crime happening, investigation possible law breaking and more." Souji didn`t waste time confirming what Tsunade had already thought. "This requires specialized training, close knowledge of laws, judicial system, connections with several additional offices and etc. Which is why there are some things I would like to discuss with you, before we get to Konoha, if you have time."

"I`ve figured you wouldn`t wasting time, considering you are my son`s friend." Tsunade simply smiled at this one. "We`ll talk tomorrow, on our way to Konoha. By the way, Naruto, what about that second person you wanted to talk to?" Naruto looked at his mother to answer, but he stopped for a second, as if recalling something, but then spoke up.

"No worries, I`ve had a Shadow Clone to talk to her. We`ll meet her in my home, she already went there with her stuff." Naruto informed her, with Jiraiya cocking up a brow upwards.

"And who is this 'her', exactly?" Jiraiya asked skeptically. "Another one of your mercenary friends?"

"No, teme. She is someone you obviously failed to be for me." Naruto critically answered to him. "She is my former sensei."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Naruto`s home.**

At a small encampment right near Naruto`s house, Konoha`s Shinobi were sitting there and licking their wounds and pride, having been beaten so soundly by whom they had considered to be the dead last, a cheater and a general overall weakling. It was hard for Konoha`s Shinobi to accept the fact of Naruto actually being a son of Fourth Hokage, grandson to Fifth and direct descendant of First and Second Hokage, not to mention how they`ve basically had belittled him on his last days in Konoha.

Of course, they wouldn`t fully acknowledge their entire fault in all this, believing that they were not at full fault there, as they were influenced by their Clans, parents, Council and etc. However, deep down inside, some of them knew that Naruto was fully justified in his actions here and that now, after such a long time away from Konoha, he is no longer a prey for them to hunt for. No, he has become a predator, a hunter, with more power than possibly even a Hokage possesses and skillset that could probably match that of his father. And right now, members of Team 7, to whom Naruto paid personal attention during the fight, were now sitting nearby his house, thinking over what had happened yesterday.

Sasuke was practically literally seething with anger and rage, with his near broken body almost shaking from it. This was an utter defeat for him, at the hands of one person he considered be utterly worthless and powerless agaisnt him. He would never acknowledge Naruto as equal or superior, never, or he wouldn`t be an Uchiha. Yet, this _disgrace_ has humiliated him! An Uchiha, the prodigy of Konoha and its best, maimed and nearly destroyed him like it was nothing. He had demolished his Susanoo, burned away his flesh, arm and one of his eyes, taking away the ability to properly wield Amaterasu. And what was even more humiliating, is the fact that he literally used Enton, _his Enton_ to defeat him! The dobe had dared to use what was essentially his Clan`s true Power, and without even Sharingan and Mangekyou, which made it nothing more but a fake. Yet that same fake had cost him an arm and eye, not to mention extreme burns that Karin was reluctant of healing, and even then she didn`t restore his former beauty. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke`s thoughts raced in his head.

 _"Damn that dobe! He dares to humiliate, to_ maim _me?! Just because he got lucky, does he think it makes him my equal?! Think again!"_ Sasuke casted a glance at Naruto`s house. _"Dobe showed up when I mentioned his house… So, that worthless idiot has someone precious in there, hasn`t he? Well, if I can`t kill him now, I`ll simply punish those that had lowered themselves to his level. Maybe I`ll even let his whore of a wife taste a true elite."_ Smiling maliciously and seeing how Guren had went away for a bit, Sasuke decided to use this chance, standing up and walking right towards the door.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going? You need to rest and…" Sakura had tried to stop him, but her own wound still let her know of itself.

"Shut up, Sakura. I`m going to see what that dobe has inside, and learn who was dumb enough to be with him." Sasuke snarled, as he went towards the door, with Kakashi actually standing up and moving closer, curious himself.

Sasuke with his only hand opened up the door and looked inside, seeing what could only be described as a perfectly normal family house, with several photos of three women, two kids and Naruto hanging near. Snarling and glaring at them, Sasuke almost wanted to roar at a frustration, as it seemed like Naruto was not just married, but _married to three women_ , and _had kids!_ Kids! HIM! How that dead last piece of shit dared to be so happy and have family! And those women looked beautiful, strong and worthy of _his_ attention, yet they would take Naruto`s seed over his! He wouldn`t have it, those three must be his, but first…

"Mama! Did you see where Maa-kun is?" Shouted out a little girl`s voice, who came out of the guest`s room and was right in front of Sasuke, who was just looking for her.

"Yasaka, you know the rules: no tips from me and others while playing hide and…" Kurama spoke up, coming out of the kitchen and coming to glances with Sasuke Uchiha, snarling and smirking, immediately putting her on the defenses and taking position in front of her daughter. "Yasaka, dear, go to your room now." The commanding voice of Kurama was something that Yasaka understood well forgetting about the game and having sensed emotions of Uchiha, she ran right towards her room.

"So, you are one of Naruto`s bitches, aren`t you?" Sasuke wasn`t asking, as much as snarling, meeting the glare of Kurama with his own. "Huh, so the dobe has a taste at least. No matter, as soon as I`ve punished him for what he has done, I`ll show you what a true elite can do. You would do nicely as one of my wives, along with those two others and Karin."

"Uchiha, I give you half a minute to exit this house and never come in here." Kurama threatened to him, channeling up a small portion of her KI, but enough to overwhelm a single person.

Sasuke trembled, sensing the sheer might of KI of this woman, but that didn`t deter him. No, instead it only encouraged him, as he smirked and moved to grab her wrist rudely and with crudeness of a barbarian.

"I like when a woman has some backbone to her." He smiled to her moving closer to her. "Makes it all the better when they submit to…"

In the very next instant, Sasuke Uchiha, heir to Clan Uchiha and supposedly the greatest prodigy of Konoha, was sent literally flying out of the house and crushing into the dirt. Everyone`s eyes were widened at the sight of it, almost not believing what they just witnessed. Landing on his back and spitting out blood after a very strong punch in his stomach, possibly shattering several of his ribs. Kurama walked out of her house, graciously, but also with a posture of extreme power, closing the door behind her. She walked calmly to Sasuke, ignoring the curious and shocked looks of Konoha Shinobi, and took him by his throat with one hand and lifted him up in the without any trouble, a sight that shocked many. And then, she spoke up.

"I have warned you, Uchiha, to leave my house, but now you will pay for not listening to your better." Kurama brought up her free left hand in front of strangled Sasuke, preparing to exact her own punishment, but was interrupted when she felt her hand being stopped, just as she was channeling up her power.

"I wouldn`t recommend you doing anything that could hurt my pupil, and would you kindly put him down?" Kakashi spoke in calm, yet threatening way, hoping to force this red haired woman to stop. "Should you not, and I`ll be more than happy to make you regret that decision." His free hand already had sparkles of lighting on itself, indicating that Hatake was ready to channel his Raikiri into play.

Kurama calmly turned to look at now one eyed man, who had the gall to threaten her in such an open manner. It almost amused her, although she had to recall the fact that only select few knew that she was none other than Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of Bijuu upon the land, at her most powerful, capable of destroying countries in a matter of minutes. There have been very few who had ever dared to challenge Kurama to a battle, and only two had lived to tell the tale, and this pathetic excuse of Naruto`s sensei was nowhere near their level of power, skill or respect.

Considering the fact that Kurama, ever since having been freed by Naruto from her imprisonment in him, has been regaining her power back and was now at her pique, it was the most foolish thing she had heard in years. Even though her being had been split into Yin and Yang, with Yang half ending up in Naruto, Kurama has discovered that right after her release, she was regaining naturally her lost Yin half of Chakra. Even though Minato had split Kurama essentially into two beings, there was nothing that could prevent her halves from regaining their lost power naturally, regenerating it back to what it used to be. Kurama has done so, regaining her lost Yin Chakra through the most trivial for her regeneration of chakra, while the part that had been taken away from her originally, still remained inside Menma, sealed away by Minato. Essentially, there were now two Kyuubi, with one being at its fullest power and free, and the other being sealed away, being only half of Kurama`s strength, in a brat that could not even control properly, whilst his brother held a perfect control over Kurama`s _full_ power.

Kurama looked at Kakashi Hatake with a glare, simply tossing Sasuke Uchiha away like he was nothing more but a trash for her. She spoke up to the man in a deadly serious tone of the voice.

"You are the man they call Kakashi Hatake, the one that was supposed to train my husband in the past." Kurama saw a confused look upon his face. "Threaten me once again, Hatake, and it won`t be my Naru-kun who will be the end of you. And if that Uchiha trash ever enters my home again, I will send him to the rest of his wretched dead Clan." Kurama freed herself from Kakashi`s grasp and moved towards her house, before she was stopped by Sakura.

"Hold it right there, missy! Who the hell do you think you are to threaten Sasuke-kun and insult him like that?! I`ll make you pay for it!" Sakura stood right in front of Kurama and sent her punch towards her, but Kurama easily evaded her and caught her in midair. "Let go of me, bitch! Just who the fuck…" Without wasting any breath, Kurama`s hand casually gripped Sakura`s caught fist, crushing to bits her hand, earning an ear piercing scream from the pinkette, before she was shut up by a single punch to the face from Kurama, breaking her lips, nose and knocking her out of commission.

"Sakura! Okay lady, I have warned you once, but now…" Just as Kakashi was about to channel up his Jutsu, the ground between him and Kurama suddenly became engulfed in red fire that seemed to completely scorch away all it touched.

"So, this is the infamous Kakashi of the Sharingan, the Copycat Ninja. Though, I think it`s now a former Copycat Ninja, considering the circumstances." Kakashi and everyone looked at a young woman walking right through fire taking a stance right between him and Kurama. "Kurama, mind if I handle this trash? I`m sure Yasaka is looking for you already, plus I`ve got a score to settle with this disgrace of a sensei."

"Be my guest, Pakura." Kurama merely said, as she went back inside her house.

"Hm, Pakura... You wouldn`t happen to be Pakura of Shakuton, the supposedly dead Suna Kunoichi, killed by Kiri Shinobi about 8 years ago?" Kakashi asked of her lazily, yet inside was starting to sweat bullets at a possible prospect of fighting someone who could decimate him 7 ways `till Sunday, especially now that his Sharingan was gone. "And I don`t recall us ever crossing paths with each other in the past, so what kind of a grudge would you have with me?"

"You are right, we haven`t crossed paths." Pakura confirmed. "However, you and I do have something in common, Hatake: you and I both had trained Naruto, only I had trained him as his real sensei, while you have done nothing more than to make him a punching bag for this Uchiha scum."

"Wait… You were Naruto`s sensei? When did that happen?" Kakashi asked of her shocked, as the flames around them continued to burn.

"Right after he left the Konoha and up until I deemed him to be ready as a true Shinobi." Pakura simply answered to him. "Now, Naruto had actually told me how _you_ have trained him, and what you had done to him in his past, his own sensei and supposed best student and follower of his father`s footsteps… If there is someone I hate more than traitors, it would have to be the scum like you: sensei, that is biased and unjust to his students, ignores them and utterly rotten with himself to the core. You`ve hurt my student in the past, and I am a woman that doesn`t take lightly to that, so I hope you are ready for some payback, Kakashi Hatake." Pakura took up a fighting stance, as she was ready to make Kakashi pay for what he did to Naruto in the past, as his sensei and more.

* * *

 **Not much to say here, as I hope that most things are self-explanatory. As for Kurama regaining her powers, yes, she has. She is basically a being of Chakra, capable of regenerating it, even if it`s the whole half of her being taken away. I don`t believe that you can simply take away** ** _the entire_** **Yin Chakra out of someone, and even if so, I don`t think it would be beyond Kurama to regain her lost power naturally, regenerating it like everyone does. So, basically, she is at her full, 100 percent, power, completely and utterly ready to demolish Konoha if she wants to. And as for that second half of her sealed in Menma, I have special plans for it myself.**

 **Also, guys, you are just awesome! Over 50 thousand views, 859 favorites and OVER a THOUSAND FOLLOWS! In less than a month! I love you all and thank you all for all this support!**

 **Review, comment, suggest, question, I`ll answer it all and continue to support this story.**

 **Next time, the road to Konoha and Naruto`s Senseis have a roundabout.**

 **See ya soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi has always considered himself to be someone who could outmatch and outperform most Shinobi of Jonin rank. He was the prime student of Forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, a born prodigy, made Jonin at the age of 12, and allowed into Anbu at the age of 15, one of the earliest recorded Shinobi to be made an Anbu. His skills, multitude of powerful and strong Jutsu, coupled with a great deal of experience, have made him a fearsome opponent to deal with for anyone.

However, a crucial part of his reputation and strength laid with his possession of Sharingan, which Obito had given to him. With him, every battle for Kakashi was a matter of simply predicting his enemy`s next movement and countering it. But, yesterday Naruto had removed his Sharingan, right in the middle of battle and without much of help from outside, and any anesthetic for Kakashi, before shutting down his nervous system through a powerful influx of foreign chakra. Had Naruto still been his apprentice, he probably would`ve been proud of him, but he wasn`t. And to add to Kakashi`s injuries, while Shizune had patched him up, he still felt sore and sluggish after the overload of his nerves, not to mention a headache to add to this one.

All of that combined with the fact that Kakashi was now facing off agaisnt one of the few Kunoichi in the entire world that could contend for the title of the deadliest Kunoichi in the world, made Kakashi sweat bullets and regret his life at the moment. Pakura was relentless, merciless, and determined like hell to see Kakashi`s face in the dirt and her foot on top of his chest, and she was extremely effective agaisnt him now.

He had heard that she was Suna`s Mistress of Fire, but right now, she was taking him down with just Taijutsu, which could rival that of Gai for crying out loud. Just now, Kakashi had tried to punch her with his right fist, only for Pakura catch it easily, and pull Kakashi towards herself, before delivering a high kick to his face. Next up, she effortless threw him over her shoulder, landing the silver haired man just near the edge of her flame. Kakashi groined from pain, as he rose up, pulling out three of his kunai and throwing them right at Pakura. Former Suna`s Mistress simply ducked underneath them, before quickly rising up and dodging Kakashi`s next attack with his kunai in hand. Pakura was naturally more flexible in her movements, though she still had some way to go before she reached the level of Yugito, but right now it was enough to move like water and catch Kakashi once again with his hand in kunai.

A quick series of four punches in his stomach and ribs, followed by the finishing one in his only looking eye, was enough for Kakashi to lose his grip and drop the kunai, stepping backwards and covering his only eye. Pakura decided that this was enough of Taijutsu and without even weaving hand signs; she sent a concentrated torrent of Wind right towards Kakashi Hatake. It captured him inside of itself and carried him out of the self-extinguished ring and away from Naruto`s house and camp, before he was slammed agaisnt the tree, probably breaking a couple of his ribs. Spitting blood through his mask, Kakashi suddenly found himself unable to rise up, as if his entire body was completely paralyzed, but he was completely sure that he hadn`t been poisoned in any way.

"Don`t even try to move." With some difficulty he managed to raise his head and see Pakura right in front of him, and some kinds of inscriptions on the ground. "Four Symbol Paralyzing Seal. It may not be the strongest paralysis seal in the world, but this particular variant that Naruto had taught me is capable of holding in its place even someone of low-Kage level. That should be enough for someone like you."

"Okay… Listen, I know that you some kind of beef with me, but do you mind explaining what is it that you are so angry with me about?" Kakashi asked of her, with Pakura clutching her fist. "From what I understand, you were Naruto`s sensei, or is at the time, but this isn`t the only reason to be angry at me, is it?"

"No, it`s only half the reason, Kakashi Hatake. And the other half… 12 years ago, a small fishing village in Land of Rivers, supposedly massacred by Suna`s Nuke-nin Sasori. Your Anbu team was sent there to 'investigate' it. Do you remember _what_ you did back there?" Pakura glared right at Kakashi, whose black eye slightly widened at the memory and realization.

"No…"

"Yes, Copycat…" Pakura glared at him. "That village… It was my home."

* * *

 **12 years ago. Borders between Land of Wind and Land of Rivers.**

Pakura and her personal unit were running through the woods, as if they were racing against the death itself. The reason for their hurry was a the pillar of smock rising up from the east, close to the sea. Pakura`s eyes immediately widened, as she recognized where the smock was coming from, and without waiting around or any meddling, she leapt right towards the destination. Her unit wasn`t far behind her, and if they were to be questioned later on as to why they`ve abandoned their post, they could tell the truth and state that they were investigating. Land of Rivers was an ally of Land of Wind and Suna`s Shinobi would be the ones patrolling its borders as well, as per missions and contracts.

However, right now Pakura wasn`t racing agaisnt time because of a mission or something. No, she was leaping towards a small fishing village close to Land of Wind`s borders, the village that was her home and where most of her childhood had taken place, until she and several other members of her clan were sent to Suna, as a part of agreement between Rivers and Suna. Pakura`s Clan was a more independent one, not wanting to settle down in a Shinobi Village, but not stubborn enough as to refuse cooperation with them. Having settled down in the fishing village, heads of the clan established contact with Suna and created good relations with them, consisting of trade, protection and non-aggression pact from Suna, with clan providing its members as Shinobi in their ranks to serve.

They would later on be allowed to leave the service after a certain period of time, or continue to remain in Suna as official citizens with some privileges. Pakura was one of those Shinobi given to Suna as per agreement, and now she was heading towards her home, praying that everything was alright there. Unfortunately for her, gods and fate weren`t on her side today, as she and her unit reached the edge of the forest and saw a terrifying picture before themselves: a small village, less than thirty houses, turned into ashes and ruins, with the ground littered with bodies of men, women and children, killed by kunai, shuriken, stabs and Jutsu. Smell of rotting and burned flesh was present in the air, and some of the weaker Shinobi threw up, but not Pakura, frozen in place with a horrified expression upon her face. After several seconds of waiting, she finally spoke up.

"L-look… Spread out… And look for survivors, double time!" Pakura had finally composed herself and shouted out orders, with her subordinates immediately moving to execute them, while Pakura immediately headed towards the house of the elder, aka her clan`s main house.

Without any trouble, she broke through the burned door and went inside, immediately covering her nose from the smells in there. Blood, burnt flesh, smock and… ozone? Pakura was no novice and has carried out many missions for Kazekage and Suna, including the ones where she would have to deal with Kumogakure and its Shinobi. And from her experience, she knew that if you smell ozone in the air, it meant that Raiton Jutsu was used in here.

 _"It definitely smells like Raiton here… But why the hell would Kumo be even doing in here? It is too far away from them and even Iwa doesn`t let itself get so far south. Something doesn`t add up her. The only Shinobi Village in relative proximity to this place, aside from Suna, is… Wait, coughing?!"_ Pakura heard a distinct coughing sound and rushed on the second floor, where she found a great deal of smock and a distinct coughing sound, coming from what could only be a little girl.

"Futon: Great Breakthrough." Casting hand signs, Pakura unleashes the stream of wind that clears out the place and lets her see a small black haired girl, dressed in a simple dress and coughing.

Rushing through the ambers and small flames, Pakura grabs the girl and leaps out of the house through the wooden window. Once outside, she carefully seats the girl against the fence, letting her cough out the smock and giving her some water. After all this is done, Pakura looks at her and asks her.

"Don't worry, you are safe now. We are Suna Shinobi and I am Pakura, daughter of China and Jin." Girl seems to have recognized the names that Pakura gave to her, as she calmed down. "I`m from this village and a member of Akahi Clan. You can trust me, so tell me what has happened here? Who did all this?"

"I-I… I was w-with my mommy and d-daddy, wh-when suddenly s-some strange people a-attacked. Th-they were d-dressed l-like Shinobi, b-but had masks on them, a-animal masks." The girl said, as she coughed a little, with Pakura stiffening up more.

 _"Animal masks… Anbu Black Ops, no doubt about it."_ Having been an Anbu herself, Pakura knew that only someone of their level would carry out this atrocity. "Tell me, did you manage to see something unusual about them? Something that stuck out, like unusual jutsu, looks or something along those lines?"

"O-one of them, th-the leader o-of th-them… H-he had silver hair, spiky hair, and Lightning in his hand… And also a red eye, a blood red eye." Girl said to Pakura. "H-he… H-he killed my m-mommy, wh-when we ran t-to the head house and…" It didn`t take long until the girl went into a crying fit, with Pakura hugging her, trying to calm her down, while inside, she was boiling with fury and utter anger.

 _"Silver spiky hair with red eye, not to mention Lightning in hand… Konoha, damn you and your Copycat Ninja, Kakashi Hatake!"_ Pakura mentally cursed Suna`s supposed ally. _"First you use us as shield agaisnt Iwa, then you steal our contracts and run us dry, and now_ this _! My home, my clan and family… Lord Kazekage must hear of this, it cannot stand! I will make you all pay, you Konoha bastards! I`ll personally burn all of you away, and as for you, Hatake… I`ll drown you in depths of Inferno with my own hands for doing this!"_

* * *

 **Flashback end.**

"When Lord Kazekage has had heard of it, he refused to make any move against you, Konoha bastards. I demanded that Suna took actions, but he just wouldn`t do it. "It is too costly for Suna and unneeded, to risk lives of our people and resource to simply avenge a small fishing village."- that is what he had told me." Pakura said to Kakashi. "And soon after that, I was sent to Kiri as a sacrifice, but the bastard underestimated me and my skill. I didn`t get out unscathed, but I was still able to get out of Kiri and, understanding that if I returned to Suna I would be put to sword, I settled down on an island nation close to Whirlpool and Fire Lands. I`m sure you know which I mean, Kakashi."

"Wave… So Naruto went to Wave right after he was banished, didn`t he?" Kakashi asked of her. "Should`ve guessed, but who would`ve thought that he would find himself someone like you… As for your village, we`ve received information from our sources, that your village was starting to supply renegade elements within Konoha with weapons and resources. Evidences presented to us pointed out that it was true, so Hokage gave us the orders. It was nothing personal."

"My village lived off of trading with Suna and fishing, and the only weapons that it had were those in hands of my Clan, and those were not enough for a battalion of soldiers, much less enough to trade them." Pakura countered. "In Suna, I`ve heard that there was a war hawk in Konoha, hell bent on taking over Konoha and eradicating any supposed threat to it, and he also had a personal Anbu unit of his own. Danzo Shimura, is that the guy that gave your Hokage the information?" Pakura could clearly see that she was right in her guess. "Makes you wonder, if your Third really was a Hokage or not. Still, that does not excuse what you did back then, not one bit."

"Maybe, but here`s what bugging me: if you were in Wave all this time, why not take down Zabuza and Gato on your own?"

"I was away from Wave, visiting some old friends, and when Gato appeared, I decided not to draw any attention to myself and stayed in River for a bit, until I heard of his death." Pakura simply said to him. "I may`ve had been presumed dead, but it wouldn`t do if I were to be discovered. And as for how did I found myself my last and best apprentice…"

* * *

 **Flashback. 7 years and 6 months ago. Land of Wave. Town`s port market.**

Pakura, dressed in civilian`s clothing, was walking around the trading stands, looking to buy herself some food and maybe some new cloths from other lands. Ever since the blockade of Wave had been lifted and Gato`s company effectively been taken over by Tazuna, now new Wave`s Daimyo, the trade has boomed like never before, with Wave quickly becoming a trading center in this side of the world. And all thanks to the boy in whose name now great bridge stood, connecting Wave and Fire Lands. While Pakura hated the fact that it was Kakashi Hatake`s team that did the deed, she would`ve liked to meet the kid, Naruto, as Tazuna called him, who saved the people here. From what she had heard, that boy was one of a kind, and to be able to bring back hope and will into the entire Land… It was something that Pakura could respect.

Going through the stands and buying herself fresh fish, rice and a new set of shoes with a dress, Pakura was right on her way home through the streets. That continued for some time, until she heard something that resembled a brawl in the back corner of the street. Curious as to what the whole ruckus was about, she headed to see what was going on. Once she was there, she saw an interesting picture for herself: about 7 sailors were attacking a kid of 13 or 14 years old, dressed in a horrendous ragged orange jumpsuit, with sun kissed blond hair and blue eyes and three whiskers on his cheeks, which was dispatching them seemingly without much trouble. It didn`t take long for Pakura to catch on that the kid was definitely a Shinobi, but it was strange for her to see him not wearing a headband of any villages. However, that little detail quickly left her mind, as her more professional side came out, as she picked up on something that really bugged her, namely, kid`s fighting style…

 _"What in Kami`s name is this… That kid`s fighting style is just horrendous, worse than this jumpsuit of his!"_ Pakura watched as he clumsily fought agaisnt the sailors. _"Stance is rigid and without any mobility, foot work is not present and the punches and kicks are predictable… If I ever find out who had trained this kid in Taijutsu, I`ll have words about his teachings. Still, he does have some speed and strength behind his strikes, but such style… Ugh, if I didn`t know any better, I would`ve thought that it was designed just to get this kid killed… Okay, time to end this horror show for my eyes."_ Without a second thought, Pakura puts down her bags and goes to town with those idiots.

Having trained herself into a practically living weapon, Pakura was an expert when it came down to taking down enemies quickly and efficiently. And now she was going to see if she hadn`t lost any of her skills, as quickly closed the distance between herself and the sailors. The first two of her victims met heads with each other, as Pakura slammed them together. Next one received a quick punch to jaw, before kicking him into the dumpster, with his friend being followed soon, as Pakura struck at his groin and threw him in. As for the last three, Pakura did a quick series of signs, sending them flying to the wall through Wind Jutsu. A couple of seconds and all was done, with the blond kid looking in awe at his unwanted savior, who spoke up herself.

"Kid, are you okay there?" Pakura asked of him, with the blond snapping out of gazing at her. "You mind telling me what a Genin like you doing all the way in Wave? And just what in Kami`s name was it that you were doing here?" Pakura asked of him in full seriousness.

"Huh? Oh, I`m okay, no worries. And I`m not actually a Genin, not anymore…" Blond answered to Pakura, with the last part being half whispered with a great deal of sadness, making Pakura raise up her brow. "I mean I was, but… About a week ago, I was… I was banished from Konoha…" Pakura widened her eyes in surprise at this one, as she couldn`t even grasp at why would Konoha banish a Genin.

"You were banished from Konoha?" Pakura asked again, with the blond nodding at this one. "Why would your Hokage banish you? Usually, banishment is the second highest penalty for the crimes of treason, treachery and etc. Did you do something so bad that…"

"NO! No, I didn`t, I simply did what I was tasked for, and those bastards, th-they… th-they…" The blond`s sudden outburst and subsequent stutter shocked Pakura, as she could see a great deal of anger and fury inside the boy, but also… sadness, just like with her.

For a second, Pakura thought that she had looked at herself in the mirror, only not… The kid must`ve been simply doing his duty and in reward, his village decided to get rid of him, just like with her. Pakura`s features softened, as she looked with sympathy at the kid, placing a hand on his shoulder and calming him a bit, as she spoke up again.

"Kid, you wouldn`t happen to be hungry?" The blond looked up at the woman with a surprise. "I live not too far away from here, so if you help with my bags, I wouldn`t mind sharing lunch with you."

"Sure!" The blonde immediately agreed happily, going to pick up the bags of the woman and leaving the corner with her. "By the way, my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Pakura looked with surprise at the boy.

"Naruto, the same kid in whose honor that bridge is named after?" Pakura received a nod, smiling to him back. "I`ll be… Everyone in this town and others are practically praying on your name for what you have done for them, with taking down Gato and his mercs. Tazuna wouldn`t shut up about what a great kid you are."

"You know the old man Tazuna? Wait, the way you fought back there… I don`t recall you in Konoha, and you don't have a headband… Are you a Nuke-nin, like Zabuza?" Naruto asked, after stiffening up, with Pakura answering to him.

"Neither, I was presumed dead after my supposed diplomatic mission to Kiri by my old village of Suna." Pakura answered to him, with Naruto perking his head up at this one. "The mission was just a setup, a way to sacrifice me to Kiri as to end hostilities between Suna and them. My killers underestimated me, and I`ve survived, and since then I`ve been living here as a civilian. Oh, and my name is Pakura, Pakura of Scorch Release, you may`ve heard my name."

"Nope, first time I ever hear it." Naruto simply answered to her, surprising Pakura once again. "Looks like your village isn`t better than mine… Well, hopefully Gaara can change things up there for the better. I hear he`s now a Kazekage there, so he`s bound to make things a lot better there for civilians and Shinobi alike."

"Yeah, I`ve heard that he is actually highly respected now in Suna. Who would`ve thought that the kid who was so hated by villagers, would become their leader…" Pakura said, catching a glimpse of sadness from the boy. "We are almost there. Say, you wouldn`t be against telling me what exactly happened between you and Konoha? I`m curious, why would they just up and kick you out?" Naruto simply nodded to Pakura and the two entered the house.

 **2 hours later.**

Pakura had thought that there was nothing that Konoha would be able to do to make her hate it more than before. She was wrong, very wrong. After having a lunch with Naruto and listening to his story, Pakura felt horrified, disgusted and furious at the same time. For Konoha, to utterly destroy and banish it`s loyal Shinobi, _just_ because he was doing his duty, and to make it worse, to reveal to the entire world that he was the Kyuubi, as the village had thought. Konoha, village that was always so arrogant and proud about its bonds of friendship and loyalty, it`s Will of Fire and all the crap, and to do such thing to a kid with a potential for greatness.

It took everything out of Pakura just not to lash out at the closest furniture and incinerate it in a fit of rage. Having been a teacher and sensei to students and Genins of Suna, Pakura has developed a protective nature, one that was now abhorred at how Kakashi Hatake had treated his own student. She silently swore to herself to kill that bastard if she ever got a chance, adding up to what he did to her. After calming down and thinking everything over, Pakura looked at Naruto and spoke up again, interested in learning what he was up to now.

"Are you going to settle down in Wave for now, Naruto?" Pakura asked of him, with Naruto shaking his head.

"No, I can`t do that, not now anyway. You see, there is this group of S-rank Missing Nins that`s after me, plus now that everyone knows that I`m Kyuubi`s holder, other nations will be after me as well, so I can`t stay in one place for long, or they`ll get a wind of it." Naruto said to Pakura, who nodded to him. "Plus, I doubt that Konoha would let me live in peace. A year or two, and they`ll be hunting me down as well, just to keep me away from others."

"Good point, kid. But in that case, what is your overall plan?" Pakura asked of him.

"Well, recently Kyuubi and I actually established a contact and it said that I should disappear, fake my own death and change my looks." Pakura looked surprised at this one. "So, I`ve got something of a plan on how to do it, so I`m heading to Suna, so that Gaara could help me. After that, I`ll be heading to Uzushiogakure, where Kaa-chan said is the legacy of my clan and Senju."

"Hm, I see…" Pakura couldn`t help, but admit that it was a solid idea, but there was also one more thing she wanted to do with Naruto now. "Naruto, you said that Kakashi-teme and Jiraiya hadn`t trained you in anything, safe for Tree and Water Walking, Summoning and Rasengan of Forth, is that right? And that your academy instructors were the only ones that even trained you in Taijutsu?"

"Yeah, Kakashi mainly focused on that bastard Sasuke, and Jiraiya was busy with peeping at women all the time…" Naruto grumbled at this one. "And as for instructors… They didn`t really train me, as much as they`ve beaten me to the pulp."

"That explains why your Taijutsu was so horrendously atrocious. All of those moves were fast and strong, yet with that style, you should be dead already. The fact that you even made use of it _effectively_ just says what a gem those bastards tried to kill…" Pakura let out a sigh, catching Naruto`s surprised look. "Why are you looking so surprised? I`ve been an academy instructor and teacher in Suna for 8 years, right after I became a Chuunin, so I`ve got an eye for hidden talents and promising people. And you, Naruto Uzumaki, are one such kid."

"You really think so?"

"Definitely, but, much like any diamond, you need to shaped up by a professional, someone who understands, that just _teamwork_ won`t get people anywhere and that individual skills in combination with natural bond of partnership between Shinobi is how a team fights." Pakura simply stated with a smile to Naruto. "I`ve trained over 50 students in the Academy of Suna, and made 12 Genins into Chunins… And now, Naruto, I would like to make you an offer: I want to train you, train you to be a _real_ Shinobi for yourself." Naruto looked shocked at Pakura, who decided to explain myself. "Before you ask or say anything, let me tell you, that people like you are rare as rain in the middle of a desert. You are the kind of a person that gives hope to others, inspires and protects those that are down in spirits. I`ve always aimed to train my students that way, and you are already there, but your skills and training need to be right, if you want to survive out there on your own. Along with that, I would hate it, if a someone like you, a person with a heart of gold and will of iron, were to die because he was trained so irresponsibly. I know it sounds strange, but… If you want, Naruto, I will be happy to train you as my apprentice and teach you, what it means to be a Shinobi. Now, would you like that?"

"Y-yes, I do! I want it, Pakura-sensei! Thank you!" Naruto smiled, as he bowed respectfully before Naruto, with Pakura smiling at her new apprentice.

* * *

 **Flashback end.**

"And, unlike you and those imbeciles, I`ve done my job right and trained Naruto in all I could give him and more." Pakura stated to Kakashi, as she took out her kunai and began to walk towards him. "Now, I know that Naruto has more than enough reasons to deal with you personally… But knowing him, he wouldn`t mind if I took care of a trash like you personally. To kill innocent and children en mass, to twist your sensei`s teachings for your own good and use his name as excuse, and to abandon your student when he needed you most… Scumbags like you do not deserve to live, Kakashi Hatake." Pakura said with hatred, as she was ready to slash his throat open, when…

"Severe Leaf Hurricane!" Hearing the coming of the Green Wild Beast of Konoha, Pakura instantly jumped away from her spot, which was immediately occupied by Might Gai, who immediately took up a fighting stance. "No one will kill Kakashi while I am around, his eternal youthful rival, Konoha`s Beautiful Green Beast, Might Gai! And you, the treacherous teacher of that demon, will learn the true meaning of youth, friendship and honor, through my fists!" Gai was ready to deliver divine punishment upon Pakura, who simply took up her own fighting stance.

"The infamous Beast of Konoha, Might Gai… Naruto had told me about you, specifically your obsessive idiocy, along with what you had done to him and his friend Yakumo." Pakura began to channel up her own chakra, as the flames began to appear around her body. "To hurt innocent children so much, to try and _murder_ them out of blind stupidity and rage… People like you are one of the reasons why I had become a teacher, so I could see to it, that your kind doesn`t hurt children. And for what you have done, for what the sins you`ve committed… I`ll be sending you to Hell personally! Shakuton: Kagatsuchi no Yoroi!" A quick series of hand signs, and Pakura`s entire body was immediately engulfed in the bright red flames, covering her body and clothing in an aura of hot as hell flames, like with Raito no Yoroi.

"The flaming armor of Fire God… Well, if that is how you wish to do it, I must answer to this challenge with my own FLAMES OF YOUTH! Sixth Gate of View, OPEN!" And with that shout, an extremely powerful green aura around Gai was formed, as six out of eight Inner Gates had opened up inside of him, and he looked at Pakura. "Now, in this form, I shall personally make you regret ever meeting that demon and…"

"Gai, Kakashi, what in the fucking hell is going on in here?!" Suddenly, came the powerful booming voice of Tsunade Senju, drawing looks towards her, Naruto, Souji Okita, Hana Okita, Mikoto Sarutobi, Kushina Uzumaki and Jiraiya. "I gave clear orders as to _not_ provoke anyone in here, and what do I find out when Naruto teleports us here?! Sasuke Uchiha had tried to hurt Naruto`s family, and you didn`t stop him?! And top it off, you`ve threatened my granddaughter-in-law!" Tsunade`s chakra spiked with her KI, while Gai closed all of his Gates back. "Gai, if I ever hear again about you calling Naruto a demon, or that you`ve attacked his family or friends, I`ll personally close those tenketsu for you permanently! And as for you, Hatake, I`ll have personal dialogue about those 'teamwork values' you`ve been preaching about, once we reach Konoha. Now, you are the one whom Naruto mentioned as his sensei, Pakura of Shakuton?"

"Yes, I am. I am honored to make your acquaintance, Tsunade Senju, and glad to finally meet you in person." Pakura made a small bow to her, dispelling her armor as well. "Naruto had told me a great deal about you, and I thank you for everything you`ve done to my former student. And it`s a great honor to meet the one who introduced medical education into schools."

"Well, I`m not one to brag, but it`s a pleasure to meet you as well, Pakura. I`ve heard about your experience as a teacher and sensei, and must say that I`m almost jealous of you." Tsunade chuckled a little. "Now, I assume you`ve been informed about Daimyo hiring Naruto as an independent aid to Konoha, and that you`ll be considered a part of his group, if you come with us?"

"Yes, Naruto`s clone was extremely detailed in his descriptions, so I`m well informed." Pakura confirmed it all. "It has been a long while since I`ve had my feet wet on a mission, plus I am curious about Konoha`s educational system, so I`m more than happy to tag along with my former student on this kind of mission, even if it means working with the likes of frog trash here and… traitors to one`s blood." Pakura glared at fuming Jiraiya and Kushina.

"Why you… Just who the hell are you to call me that?! A disgraced Suna Kunoichi who was so worthless, that Suna had traded her with Kiri for peace." Jiraiya shot back at Pakura. "I`ll have you know, that I have trained the Forth Hokage, and soon will finish up training the Sixth one too, while what have you achieved, hm?"

"Training 54 students that have become Chuunin on their first year as Genin, 12 Genins that are now respected Jonin Instructors, three of whom are in Anbu and one running Suna`s Academy. And I have trained one of world`s most famous Ronins and the man that had part in saving an entire country from collapse." Pakura answered simply, without missing beat. "I never aimed to train a Kage, or to become famous. My only goal was to properly teach children in arts of being a Shinobi, with hopes that they do not have to live with the sins of their predecessors, and make their own way in life. This is what a sensei and teacher must aspire to, not simply training one or two persons into being Hokage."

"And if you think that I`ll allow that disgrace of a Shinobi become Hokage, Jiraiya, you may as well be going senile." Tsunade glared at him. "Menma may be holding some of Minato`s talent, but his arrogance and that damned stubbornness is worse than yours, not to mention that pride of his and how he carries himself. Just looking at him _somehow_ makes me glad that you didn`t raise Naruto, Kushina."

"Menma may have some small shortcomings, but he is just as genius as Minato was if not more, Tsunade. And you can`t deny him his rightful status as Senju and Uzumaki Head, no matter how you try." Kushina glared at Tsunade. "He holds Minato`s and my blood, blood of founders of _his_ clans, so you have no right to

"Head of Senju is still me, and it is up to me to decide who will become the next head, not up to you or that damned Council." Tsunade reminded to Kushina. "And as for Head of Uzumaki Clan, or Uzukage, as it is traditionally called… I may not be a full blooded Uzumaki, but from Mito-baa-chan, I know that the sacred right of being an Uzukage rests with one who holds Zangetsu, one of Three Founding Sacred Relics of Uzukage. The two others were lost, but Zangetsu remains, and you know as well as I do who holds it, Kushina." Kushina stiffened up at the mention of it, with Naruto, meanwhile, dispelling the Four Symbol Paralysis Seal for Kakashi.

"Hatake, threaten my wife again, or if I see that Uchiha scumbag of yours near her or my family, I`ll be coming not just for your eye, but for your head." Naruto threatens his former sensei, before teleporting away from him and to his house.

In a flash of black and red, he stood right in front of his home, with Sasuke and Sakura again trying to break into the house, even though this time Guren and Karin were there to stop them. Motioning them to stand aside, Naruto made his way to his two former teammates, his KI practically flooding the entire area, drawing attention from those two to him and of the others. Sasuke smirked, with Sakura, who had healed her hand, already screaming at Naruto.

"Naruto! One of your bitches had hurt Sasuke-kun, so get her out of there, so that I can punish her! And those two other women, get them out as well, before I make you regret ever lifting your finger agaisnt Sasuke and stealing what is rightfully…" Without any words, Naruto grabbed Sakura by her throat and lifted her up without any trouble, shocking even Sasuke at this one.

"You are such an annoying bitch, Sakura." And without any trouble or hesitation… Naruto snaps her neck with simple move of his hand, ending the miserable existence of one called Sakura Haruno, whose body simply hit the ground before Naruto, Karin and Guren.

"I`ll be… I`ve been waiting to shut her up for _so long_." Karin said with satisfaction. "Naruto, give the time, I`ll rock your bloody world. Date and place, and I`ll bone your dry." Karin stated with confidence and determination.

"You do remember that you are cousins, right?" Guren reminded to her friend of that little fact.

"We are from two very distant branches, I`ve checked. We`ve got little in terms of actual blood relation, aside from being of one clan. In my eyes, after all he has done to me and saved me, he is the guy I would only be with." Karin simply stated, adjusting her glasses.

"Naruto, you monster! How could you just kill Sakura like that?!" Ino screamed at him. "You`ve loved her, and now you just…"

"Looks like you really have changed, Naruto." Shikamaru said coldly, standing up. "Naruto, that we used to know, would never kill someone just because they were troublesome. But you… You really are a demon, it would seem. To kill Kiba first, and now Sakura… You won`t get away with either of those, I can assure you. The Council will…"

"Shikamaru, if you haven`t noticed, I don`t answer to your Council, only to Daimyo and Hokage. And as for Kiba, that rabid dog had it coming for years, and Sakura had assaulted my wife _for defending_ our family. Speaking of which…" Naruto turned his gaze at Sasuke, who was seething with fury, before he met the full force of Naruto`s KI, making him shiver in fear. "First you try to kill me, and now that you can`t kill me, you go after my children and wives? Was that something that Kakashi had taught you, or is this just how Uchihas fight their wars and battles, I wonder."

"Dobe, you think you`ll get away with something like that? Once Council hears of it, they`ll hang you up on the rope, and as for your whores, they`ll only be happy to give them to me, the elite Uchiha. And as for your little bastards, they`ll answer for their father`s sins once I breed your bitchs properly enough. I`ll even make them watch, witness how their mothers are brought down before the might of Uchiha and made to carry _my_ seed instead of yours." Sasuke snarled with a smirk, not noticing how Naruto was channeling medical chakra in his left hand. "You don`t deserve to even breath the same air as I do, and you most certainly don`t deserve to have a family and children. Believe me, once we are back in Konoha, the Council will do just what I say to them, and you will pay for all this with your life, dobe!"

"Sasuke, Sasuke… You know what is funny?" Naruto suddenly asked of him. "You are the person I would love to kill the most, but if I were to do so right now, I wouldn`t be able to savor it… No, I`ll keep you alive, make sure that you witness your own destruction, how you are mixed with shit and dirt, made to beg for death. And once you are on your knees, begging for death, I`ll give you my permission to die. But until then… I`ll make sure that there won`t be any more degenerates like you." With that, Naruto quickly paralyzed Sasuke with his right hand, and his left hand went to Sasuke`s groin, pushing into Uchiha`s pride and personal glory the destructive energy.

Unable to move, Sasuke could only watch in horror how Naruto`s Iryo Ninjutsu went inside of his crotch and sack of balls, before he felt like he was being rotted from inside out. He screamed in internal pain, dropping onto the ground and holding onto his groin with his only hand feeling how the tool that he intended to use for repopulating his clan was rotting away, literally. Naruto cleaned up his hands with Water Jutsu, looking at the crawling Sasuke Uchiha, as he had tried desperately to hold his manhood together, but failing miserably. Karin simply looked away disgusted, while Guren was more curious as to what Naruto did to him.

"Naruto, what was that Jutsu you just pulled off on him? It looks… terrifyingly painful." Guren simply stated, with Naruto speaking up.

"This is something I`ve actually came up with, when I was just starting to learn Iryo Ninjutsu. You know why medics need to have a perfect chakra control, so that we can channel healing chakra properly into a body and accelerate regenerative properties of cells, right?" Guren nodded to this one, having learned a couple of things whilst being Tsunade`s bodyguard. "Well, whilst I was training on wounded and dead wildlife in Uzu, I quickly found out, that if you overload medically charged chakra into a body, the cells will not only begin to reproduce at an accelerated rate, but will mutate and reproduce at a deadly rate, before dying away in a matter of seconds. Think of it as a cancer on Red Bull and steroids, but with also on acid, kinda… Anyway, the important part about all of this, is that Sasuke`s reproductive system has experienced upon itself the entire process of being cancerous in a matter of a second, before falling rotting away due to cellular destruction. And they say Rasengan is dangerous, heh. Get something like this in between your legs, and you won`t be getting any fun from it." Naruto simply chuckled, looking at a horrified expression of Guren and Karin.

"Shit… And I thought Orochimaru was dark, but this… You know that you can be scary at times, Naruto, right?" Guren said to him, with Naruto simply shrugging it off. "Does Tsunade know about your…"

"I call it Hand of Corruption, since it does basically corrupt cells to its worst state. And yes, she knows. I even taught to her, which is easy to learn, actually. It`s a C-rank in difficulty, but one that can be as effective as the S-rank." Naruto simply stated, making Guren and Karin gulp. "Don`t worry, I would never use it on you two. You are far too beautiful for something as gross and atrocious." That one comment had gotten them red as tomatoes. "And as for Sasuke Uchiha here… Well, Karin, you can thank me later for this and effective end to Uchiha Clan."

"Oh, I`m sure I can think of _more_ than just a few ways to thank you, _cousin_." Karin licked her lip seductively. "After all, I`ve been also studying the Iryo Ninjutsu… and how to prolong and enhance the act, if you know my terms."

"First discuss it with Kurama and others, then we can talk about it, Karin." Naruto simply stated, as he has had enough and went inside of his house, deciding to start making preparations for departure.

* * *

 **A short one, yeah, but damn if it was satisfying to make! I was actually thinking about adding fight between Pakura and Gai, but I`ll save him for later, for Naruto will deal with him. And as for Sakura… She was essentially worthless, so I decided not to wait around and deal with her.**

 **And as for Sasuke, he doesn`t have the permission to die yet…**

 **I decided to make Pakura more of a responsible teacher/mentoring type of a character, who`s focus isn`t in surpassing someone, lazing around or just fulfilling some sort of prophecy. She just wants to teach children the basics of living their life properly and let them make their own way in life, and she takes her duties extremely seriously, and all of her students are equal to her. For her, people like Jiraiya, who had focused** ** _just_** **on Minato and Naruto (in canon), and Kakashi, with his open negligence of Naruto`s proper training, are the worst people ever. And I do make it clear: she and Naruto now see each other as equals and she is interested in him.**

 **Now, Hand of Corruption… I think you get the gist of it. Iryo Ninjutsu is very handy and useful in Naruto`s World, but when it is weaponized, oh boy… Just look at Kabuto VS. Tsunade, and how terrifyingly effective their techniques are, with Chakra Scalpel and overloading the nervous system. So, would it be impossible to create an Iryo Ninjutsu that does cancer? Nope, quite the opposite.**

 **Also, I`ve noticed that this story has dragged in one place, so next chapter, hit the road and what you all wanted to see: Kushina`s reaction to Naruto`s family and how everyone takes it.**

 **See ya soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next morning.**

Naruto, having packed up all of the necessary things and belongings into sealing scrolls, looked back at his house, standing at the exit. His wives and children already had exited, but he decided to linger just a little bit longer, looking at the place that has truly become his home, _a real_ home. Back in Konoha, his 'home' if can be called that, was nothing more but a place where he could sleep, eat and nothing more.

A slump of a house, where rats, roaches and other things also lived, with his locks most often gone and furniture on the break of destruction, or already ruined for good. Hiruzen had placed the boy in there soon after retrieving him from Kurenai, after sealing away Naruto`s memories, as an insurance. Yet, either the old Hokage had thought that Naruto was capable of surviving on his own there, or he had a different motive for this action. It is too late to ask him now, and Naruto doesn`t burn with desire to use Edo Tensei to bring Hiruzen back for answers, even though he could do so without much trouble now.

Looking at a comfortable, warm and caring environment of his home, a smile came Naruto`s face. When Naruto and Kurama first came here near 5 years ago and with Yasaka on her way, Tazuna had ordered for a house to be built for Naruto and his family. Uzumaki had wanted to pay the full price, but Tazuna would not accept it and did it for free, putting the best builders and himself to work on this place. And it turned out to be the place that now housed Naruto most precious and heartwarming memories: official marriages to Yugito and Matatabi, first words and steps of Yasaka and Masamune, days and nights filled with love, care and happiness… This is the place that Naruto had truly called his home, a place where he rushed to return after a mission. Here he had celebrated not only his birthday, for the first time in life, but also his children's and been himself, not Hanzo Hattori, the persona and a mask he had made for himself.

And now, he was departing from it, going back to one place that he considered to be much less of a home and far more of a warzone for himself. Letting out a sigh, Naruto felt the soft hands of Yugito land upon his shoulder, making him look in her eyes and smile.

"Feeling nostalgic, Naruto?" She asked of him softly, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah…" Naruto admitted to her, looking around the place. "You know how I`ve lived in Konoha, Yugi-chan. And while I had grown somewhat accustomed to it and later on to camps and tents and other means of living on the road, this place… It has become the place where I could feel my soul rest, where I truly felt… Felt at home, with you, Kura-chan and Mata-chan, our children… Would you believe me if I had told that I didn`t even understand what a _true_ home really is?"

"I would, love, since I was the same way." Yugito smiled to him, hugging him from behind. "Back in Kumo, I too had lived in a flat, though it had a much better condition to it and it had all the comfortable features to it, but… Whenever I returned there, I felt emptiness and coldness within it, nothing that was heartwarming about it, no matter how well decorated it was or not. And here… With you, the girls and kids, my heart felt like a small sun, surrounded by all of you and warming up to new heights." Yugito let out a happy sigh, hugging her husband closer to herself, with Naruto taking her hand into his own. "Naruto… Promise that once all this is over, we will come back here. Return to our home. Promise me."

"I promise, Yugito." Naruto promised to his wife, and himself, that they will return to their home.

"WHAT?!" Both blonds had heard a distinct shout of Kushina Uzumaki, making them immediately turn towards the source of the shout, with Naruto going outside.

Once he exited the house, he saw how Kushina, Kakashi and Jiraiya looked with shocked and widened eyes at Yasaka and Masamune, who were hiding behind Kurama. The fiery haired woman placed herself between children and Kushina, showing clearly with her posture that she won`t let Kushina take another step towards them. Yugito immediately went to Masamune's side, who with his sister looked frightened by the sudden shift of common attention towards him, whilst Matatabi took a position near Kurama, with Karin, Kurenai and Anko joining in, while Tsunade was on her way to deal with this as well. Naruto`s face changed into one of stone, as he moved to his wife's side and spoke up.

"What's this all about, Kushina? Why are you, Jiraiya and Kakashi are eyeing my children like hawks?" Naruto was clearly not in the mood to deal with this, especially with Kakashi after what Naruto did to Sakura and Sasuke.

"N-Naruto, th-those children… They are yours?!" She all but screamed at him in disbelief. "B-but they look l-like Ts-Tsunade a-and M-Minato a-and not m-me… A-and this hussy here claims to be your wife?! Naruto, explain yourself!"

"I've got nothing to explain myself for, Kushina. And if you call Kurama, Matatabi and Yugito in any disrespectful and insulting way, I`ll make sure that you regret it, period. The same goes for all of you here, believe it." Naruto wasn`t going to let anyone insult his family. "And as for looks… Blood of Senju seems to be more dominant in them and me, which I consider to be actually a blessing."

"Naruto, do you even know _what_ they are?! These kids, if they really are your children, they are the new generation of both Uzumaki _and_ Senju Clans! They need to be properly brought up, for it is their destiny to lead those clans, and it doesn`t seem like you were doing a good job, as they just hide behind their mothers' skirts." Jiraiya argued, ignoring a heated glare from two mothers of said children towards his persona. "Naruto, the fact that you are both married _and_ have children changes everything! Now, _you_ _must_ return to Konoha and stay there. Even though those wives of yours aren`t official by Konoha`s laws, the children are yours and with them in Konoha, we can rebuild both Clans in Konoha, restore them and…"

"Jiraiya." Naruto flared up his chakra, his eyes locked upon his former sensei and godfather. "My children _will never_ be used as _pawns_ by Konoha and its Council. I know what game you, Kakashi and all the others will be playing, once my children get within Konoha`s walls, and I am telling you this right now: my family will not be manipulated by you and others! And while I am not an official Senju per say, I am an Uzumaki, and a rightful hold of title Uzukage, so by all laws, _I_ am the one who decides the fate of Uzumaki, not you, not the Council, and certainly not _her_." Naruto looked at Kushina, who decided to retort to him.

"Naruto, just the fact of you holding Zangetsu does not make you Uzukage, believe me. By laws of Konoha, you are merely a part of _my_ Clan, Clan Uzumaki of Konohagakure, and these children _will_ be the part of it, once we get back there, but not those… _concubines_ of yours." Kushina glared at the three women, before returning her gaze to Naruto. "I'll see to it to find a suitable _rightful_ wife, while these women will have to content with the place of mistresses, unless I decide to get rid of them and…"

"I think you will find that to be far harder than you think, Kushina of Konohagakure, or whatever you prefer." Kurama wasn`t going to just stand idly and listen to her former container spew venom out of her mouth like that, as she glared at her and flared up a small portion of her power as the means of intimidation. "You can revel in whatever illusions your mind has created for you, but let me tell you this: you hold _no_ power whatsoever, not over me, Naruto, or my children. And I doubt that _any_ remaining Uzumaki will accept someone as vain, short-sighted and delirious as their leader."

"Kurama, was it? Who do you think you are, talking to your Head like that? I am of Main Branch of Uzumaki and direct descendant of Masamune and Yukihime Uzumaki, and just like Karin here, you are to _obey_ me." Kushina glared at Kurama, stepping closer to the children. "Now, hand over my grandchildren before…" In the next second, Kushina's neck touched with Zangetsu's blade, with Naruto glaring at her.

"Last warning, Kushina: one more step towards my family, and I _will_ end you." Naruto made it perfectly clear that he wasn't joking around, with Kakashi speaking up.

"Looks like you`ve finally lost all sense of loyalty and morality, if you are willing to _kill_ your own teammates and threaten your own mother, Naruto." Kakashi glared at his former apprentice. "Minato-sensei must be ashamed of you in Heaven, for his son to become such trash."

"No, I assure you, that the only things he is really ashamed of are how Konoha had drowned itself in corruption, how this woman had all but tried to have me killed and _you_ , Kakashi." Naruto turned his glare towards him, with Kakashi glaring back. "Always speaking of need of teamwork, how friendship is important among teammates… When you yourself have been nothing more but a stuck up jerk, prideful and overconfident in your own power that you ignored both Obito and Rin." Kakashi widened his eye when he heard their names. "You may say that you try to honor them, but in reality, the only one you seek to honor is yourself, _especially_ with Sasuke. Training him individually, teaching him Chidori, how best to use Sharingan and more. How did it turn out in the end? That bastard had _killed his own Genin team_ , and if you need any proof of that, go and look at Mikoto right there, _the only survivor_ of what happened. Face it, you didn`t give a damn about me and Sakura, and you are only angry at me just because I am stronger than you and your prime apprentice combined, and I grew this strong _without_ any of your help. And my father _knows_ about it all, trust me."

"Naruto, as your mother and _a true_ Head of Uzumaki, I _demand_ that you give me this weapon and…"

"Will shut your mouth, Kushina?!" Karin snapped at her all of a sudden. "Always bloody acting so high and mighty, practically _forcing_ me underneath that jerk Menma, _or_ trying to sell me off to Uchiha scumbag. No damned Uzumaki would _ever_ do that, and you want to know something interesting about leadership? A leader maintains command for as long as his subordinates _acknowledge_ in their mind and heart him as someone capable of that. And the same stands for Clans too: members of lesser branches stop seeing their leader as someone worthy, and they no longer have any power and sway over them. And I, the only other Uzumaki in Konoha, do not acknowledge you as the Head of Uzumaki." Kushina looked like she was slapped across the face. "You may be the Uzumaki of Konohagakure with Menma, so be it. But I am Karin of _true_ Uzumaki Clan, and _my_ Uzukage stands right here, holding _his_ rightful weapon. So if you want to kick me out of _your_ Clan, be my guest."

"Karin, do you even realize just _what_ you are saying, you little, ungrateful…" Kushina was about to explode, before Jiraiya spoke up.

"Naruto, you are either mental or just stupid, if you think that _we_ and _Tsunade_ will allow something like that to pass. What you are doing here… You are breaking _your own_ Clan into two with this rebellion." Jiraiya glared at his former apprentice. "You better apologize to her now, acknowledge her as your Head and Menma as your better, and do as she says, or otherwise…"

"Or otherwise I`ll charge you three here with treason and assault of Daimyo`s official subordinate." Tsunade said with a cold and absolutely terrifying way, making her presence known. "I may not be an Uzumaki, but I know the rules, and by them, Naruto is the real Uzukage, Kushina, so zip it. You want to start your own clan, be my guest, but I`ll first kill you and Jiraiya here before I let you use my grandchildren as your own pawns. And if you think that Council will support you in this endeavor, remember, that _internal_ matters of Clans are beyond their reach. Now get out of my sight you three!" Tsunade commanded, and Jiraiya with Kakashi complied while Kushina remained. "Don`t test my patience, Kushina."

"I will not move, not unless _my_ grandchildren and _my_ son accompany me, Tsunade." Kushina made it clear that she was serious. "Those women here can go on ahead, but unless I`m with my own family during the way, I will not leave…"

"Then you can just stay in this spot for the rest of your days, because the moment I decide you can travel alongside my grandchildren, will be the day skies start raining blood and fire. Now, get out of my sight." Tsunade flared up her chakra and made sure that Kushina got out of her sight immediately, which she decided to do, before her features softened up and she turned to her grandkids. "Don`t worry, my little munchkins. As longs as your Baa-chan is near, she will not be able to touch you, nor will any of them will dare to harm you." Tsunade smiled to them, as the kids calmed down and Yasaka turned to her parents.

"Mama, this lady… She called Papa her son, but Papa is Baa-chan's son. Why would she call Papa like that and why does she call us her grandchildren?" Yasaka asked of her mother, with Kurama looking at her and speaking up to her.

"Yasaka, my sweet light kissed sun… This is hard to explain, and you'll best understand it when you are grown up, but… That woman, Kushina Uzumaki, she is Papa's mother, in blood, but not in action and deeds." Kurama saw a confused look upon her daughter and smiled to her. "There are two types of mothers, dear. The ones that give life to children, and the ones that raise and cares for those children, and I am both of them, while your Baa-chan is the second type. But that woman is the first type, who gave life to Papa, but did not raise him. The women that do such thing cannot even be called mothers, Yasaka, because abandoning one's child is not just bad, but is evil, cruel and vile. Only a very bad woman, a cruel and atrocious one, will do it, and when they do that, they lose the right to be called a real mother and call those they gave birth to their children. Do you understand what I mean, my dear?" Kurama asked of her daughter, who seemed in thought for a bit, before she turned to her father.

"Papa, did that woman abandon you?" Yasaka asked in a sad voice, with Naruto speaking up, kneeling before his kids.

"Yes, she did, and she did bad things to me too. And now she wants to make it look like nothing had happened and that she is my mother in both blood and actions, but she is not." Naruto confirmed. "What your Mama said here is true, all of it, Ya-chan. A real mother, one that is the true is one that cares and loves her children, like your Mama for you and Yugito-chan for Masamune. Same goes for fathers as well, and because of what had happened to me when I was your age, I swore to myself and your mothers, that I would _never_ abandon my children, nor will I ignore them in favor of duty or even a particular one of you. If I did that, I would be as bad as this woman."

"But what about your Papa?" Masamune asked of Naruto, who smiled to his son.

"You remember the tales I told you about him, right? My father… While he was a great hero and someone I still look up to, he didn`t have the chance to raise me, because… Because he was gone before I could remember him, not like my blood mother, but like the old people you see on the streets that say that they soon will have to go and they never return." Naruto tried to explain to his children, clearly struggling with the need of telling them of a concept of life and death. "Masamune, Yasaka, no one will live forever, everything has it`s time on this land. And much like the flowers that grow, bloom and later on, wither away, so too do the people, and the same came to be with my Dad. I am not trying to scare, but I just want you to understand that nothing will last forever. It is hard to completely understand this all for you now, but once you grow up, you will understand it better, I promise you."

"So, a mother that gives life to her baby, but later abandons it isn`t a mother anymore. And the mother that cares and loves her baby is the real mother, even if she did give birth to it, is that right?" Yasaka asked with Kurama smiling and kissing her forehead, internally beaming with pride at how smart her daughter is.

"Yes, Yasaka, you said right." Kurama said to her. "Now, I think we should already be on our way. All our things are packed up and sealed. Now the only thing remaining is how to transport you two dears. We`ll be travelling very fast and you won`t be able to keep up."

"I`ve got this one, Kurama." Naruto simply said, as without even any seals, two of his Shadow Clones appeared and picked up both of the kids.

"Oh, and I`ve almost forgotten that you could do those, Naruto." Anko smiled to him, before leaning to his ear and whispering. "So, do your ladies make use of them, so as to not feel left out of action~?" Anko asked seductively, with Matatabi catching this one and deciding to pay Anko with her own coin, as she leaned to her and whispered.

"If you are so interested, then why not join up the next time? I`m sure you would fit right in, but a fair warning: Naruto can be such a beast in bed, that he alone can run us past our limits." Matatabi suggested with a seductive smile and voice, making Anko shudder a little and blush at this one. "You have heard of Uzumaki`s endurance and stamina, and Naruto is most certainly their _finest_ man. Even his Clones often leave us exhausted, but oh so full of satisfaction and pleasure~." Matatabi disconnected from Anko, leaving her with much think about, while Nibi looked completely innocent, with Naruto deciding not to address this one, as he and the rest of his entourage have hit the road on a Shinobi speed, leaving the Land of Wave for Konohagakure no Sato.

* * *

 **Evening. A hotel.**

The road towards Konohagakure was a relatively fast one and there were no accidents that would`ve happened, though not for the lack of trying. During travelling, the news of Naruto's family and him having children had spread like wildfire and it has sparked an unhealthy interest in them from Asuma, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gai, not to mention Kushina and Jiraiya, along with some of Konoha' former Genins. Some of them, like Gai and Kakashi had tried to get in closer to them, but the fact that Naruto`s clones were quite clear about what would happen to the two Jonins, and that Tsunade, Guren and Karin were constantly near the two, stopped any ill intentions right at the beginning, but that didn`t mean that children weren`t watched by many pairs of eyes.

Along with that, during the trip, Mikoto Sarutobi and Hana had also came into view of Konoha Shinobi, much to shock of everyone, especially Asuma and Sasuke, with the latter snarling and practically moving forward with his hand on his blade. The intentions were clear as day and were sensed by others, specifically Pakura and Souji, who didn`t waste time in flanking Sasuke and making it clear as a sunny day, that if he had tried to something bad to the girl, loss of his manhood and arm would be the least of his worries. Asuma gritted his teeth in anger at the sight upon the girl, wanting nothing more but to make sure that she paid for disobeying Clan Sarutobi`s laws. However, even though his wounds were healed, he didn`t want to invoke the wrath of Shinsengumi's finest swordsman and someone, who had reportedly killed over 40 Shinobi of Jonin rank in battle of Myakazama.

So, aside from the general negativity directed towards Naruto, his family and his friends, the travel was proceeding remarkably well, but as the sun had begun to set, so too did Yasaka and Masamune. The two weren`t used to travelling over such distances at a high speed and even though they were being carried, their still young and developing organisms needed to rest and recuperate, and short stops to eat didn`t help them recover sufficiently enough. Though, if anything, the kids did hold very admirably and even refused to show the signs of fatigue until it was just plainly clear to their parents and others.

Fortunately enough, Naruto knew that the kids wouldn`t be able to withstand the pressure of such travel, and the night before leaving, had went through road maps, leading to Konoha, searching for a comfortable place to rest. And a hotel in Ginko Town just half a day away from Konoha was just what they needed. A good meal, soft beds and large enough rooms in needed quantities- all was found in there, and while Konoha Shinobi paid out of their own pockets, Naruto paid for his friends and family out of his own very deep pocket. Having completed primarily missions of ranks of B, A and S, Naruto has made a nice fortune out of the rewards, loot and more, not to mention also using some of Kurama`s saved up treasures, which stored up in safety for centuries.

Turns out that his wife is not just a marvelous housekeeper, but also a very careful lady as well, knowing the value of saved up money. One might question the need for a Bijuu to keep money, but Kurama is anything but your typical concentration of chakra, who had taken form of a large nine tailed vixen. As the matter of a fact, she is far more comfortable in human form and is accustomed to it far better than to her bestial one, having spent centuries in human form, while the total amount of time spent in her original form could only amount to about 5-7 years collectively, probably even less. Kurama had changed dozens upon dozens of looks, but she always remained consistent in her general, core personality and in the fact that she was female.

And now the immensely powerful being, who had taken shape and form of a human, decided to step out of her family's suite for some fresh air. Yasaka and Masamune were already fast asleep, with Matatabi and Yugito within five meters' reach of them, while Naruto has decided to visit a bar with Souji, to reminisce a little bit about their past battles and missions. Kurama didn`t oppose it, knowing that if trouble were to come, she and girls would easily handle anything, and even if something were to transpire, Naruto would teleport into the room, ready and willing to defend his family.

Stepping outside into the balcony, Kurama drew a deep breath, before releasing it, taking in the fresh air of forest and letting it settle in her lungs. She may`ve appeared to be more of a city lady, but much like Kokuo, her younger sister known as Gobi, Kurama liked the feeling of nature and forests. Letting out a content sigh, Kurama's frame stiffened up, as her senses have just picked up that she was no longer alone in here. Opening her eyes and turning around, she saw that right in front of her stood Jiraiya, Kakashi and Kushina. They looked her right in the eye, with deadly seriousness in place and small KI being leaked out of them. Kurama didn`t even notice their killing intent, deciding to simply play her part and spoke up.

"Sneaking up shadows upon a simple woman and a young mother..." Kurama simply shook her head. "No wonder Konoha Shinobi aren't a welcomed sight in these times amongst common masses."

"You are anything but a 'simple' woman." Kushina glared at her, with Kurama not giving in to intimidation. "We've got some questions, and you are going to answer on them, missy. Like it or not, but until we are done, you _won't_ be leaving this balcony."

"And don`t even try to call up for help. We've already put silencing seals around this balcony, so neither Naruto nor anyone else will hear you, but something tells me that you don't really need _anyone's_ help to take care of yourself, do you?" Kakashi narrowed his eye upon Kurama, with simply let out an amused chuckle. "First of all, who really you are? You definitely not of Konoha and you have enough strength and power to send my best student flying out of the house and to break arm to my other student. Only a Shinobi of extreme prowess and strength can even hope to do that, I would know, and you _definitely_ not a Shinobi of Konoha, so who are you?"

"Why do all your kind think that only a Shinobi can beat the other Shinobi… Seriously, I know a few Samurai who could easily best you three without trouble, and one of them is right here with us underneath this roof." Kurama simply admonished at this fact. "Now, and what happens if I decide _not_ to answer any of your questions? I'm not exactly _your_ subordinate, nor have been employed by Konoha, or have any form of allegiance or connection to it at all. I can simply just walk out of here, telling you not a single thing, which is what I think I will do…" Kurama simply said to them, as she calmly walked towards the door inside, before she was stopped by Jiraiya, who positioned himself between her and door, with his hands crossed on his chest and a glare upon her.

"Like Kushina said, you _won't_ be leaving this place, _until_ you answer the questions. And if you decide not to answer them, then we'll just have to use less… civilized methods of getting the information out of you." Jiraiya stated to Kurama, who simply raised her eyebrow up at this one. "And considering that you are probably one of four main reasons why my godson has become such a disrespectful mercenary, I am more than a little compelled to use those methods on you right now." Jiraiya scowled at Kurama, who merely glared at him, not giving into his intimidation.

"If you consider me to be part of the reason why Naruto has 'so suddenly' changed his mind about your village, then you are as delirious a man as you are a worthless and atrocious author." Kurama replied, touching a nerve of Jiraiya, who restrains himself from hitting this woman. "Think whatever you wish, but trust me when I say this: by the time Naruto and I were married, he had less than warm feelings for your village, and considering what its people have done to him, I completely understand him. The only thing that actually amazes me is how he had managed to even survive in such hellhole and not take his own life, just to end it for good… He did tell me what you and this cyclops here have told him, back in hospital, after he had been verbally tormented and tortured… Did you know that after you, Toad Sage, have left him in room, alone and having berated him about: "Tarnishing the legacy of Forth Hokage by hurting your teammate and abandoning my teachings…" Naruto had wanted to cut his own veins open? He didn`t want even to face tomorrow morning, and after all that you others have told him, he has had enough. All his hopes, dreams, aspirations, _ideals_ … All crushed by you, _glorious_ Shinobi of Konoha... Hypocrites, liars, warmongers and traitors, that is what I and Naruto think of you all, and I had nothing to do with his views upon your little village."

"Konoha and we may've been a bit rash in our judgment of him, but that still doesn`t change the fact that Naruto and _his children_ are an essential part to Konoha, and you, along with your friends, are straying him away from it." Jiraiya glared at Kurama, clenching his fist. "So listen up here, red. You are going to tell us who you are, and if we _don't_ like the answers, you can bet that once we reach Konoha, your little goldilocks girl and that little boy will miss their mommies, since you'll be spending most of your time in interrogation chairs." Jiraiya decided to forgo the veiled threats and simply made a clear point to Kurama, who was now holding herself back from killing the man where he stood. "And after Ibiki and Inoichi are done with you three, you`ll be kicked out of Konoha, with your kids getting used to Kushina as their _real_ grandmother and Naruto will be happy and smiling, once a new seal is in place upon his…" Jiraiya had more to say, but he suddenly found himself unable to speak, a courtesy of Kurama`s right hand squeezing his throat, with a murderous look upon her face and a snarl.

Kurama was generally a peaceful creature, not one prone to destroying cities, countries and villages. Had she been that way as people had described her, she wouldn`t have had a chance at living a peaceful and quiet life. She had her moment when she had lashed out agaisnt mortals, true, but those mortals have made it practically their life's goal to drive her mad or use her for their own needs. Madara Uchiha was the prime example of the latter, with Kushina, with her treatment of Kurama whist she was inside of her, along with blatant usage of her power like it was her own. And even then, Kurama still maintained some semblance of self-control and restraint upon her wiles.

However, all things change, and Kurama is no exception. She was now not just a Kyuubi, but more importantly, a mother and a wife. And with Naruto and her daughter Yasaka came new priorities for her to protect and care for. She could take insults towards herself and shrug it off, but… Threats towards her children, towards Yasaka and Masamune, towards _her_ _NARUTO_ … That is where Kurama's limit laid, and now Jiraiya had crossed it. Flaring up her power without restraint, Kurama's nails and fangs elongated, her hair began to move violently, as nine red furred tails emerged from her back, with ears popping up on top of her head. Her eyes changed into bloody red with black slits. Kakashi stood frozen in utter fear and terror, having only once felt this intense and utterly crushing might, which was so powerful and pressuring, that it nearly killed him on sight from sheer dread it inspired. Kushina, on the other hand, had felt this power and pressure throughout her life, having been forced to contain it herself within her body and to suppress it in Menma. And now... She felt right in front of her, as the beast she had always feared was right in front of her.

Kyuubi, unleashed and unshackled, in human form, but with all its power back within it… And it was now her son's wife.

 **"Worthless piece of frog shit, you dare to threaten my children,** ** _my HUSBAND?!_** **I have watched how you and that damned monkey worm have torn apart my love`s mind, stole his memories, and left him to those damned villages!"** Kyuubi spoke in her inhuman voice, belling with strength and power, as she tightened her grip at Jiraiya's throat. **"You can think of me as a monster, but I had never destroyed anything or anyone without a reason. But you and your damned village… Oh, I would pulverize it to nothing, watch it burn and turn to ashes, crushed to the smithereens, for all the crimes it had committed, and you, Jiraiya of Toads, would watch that rotted piece of corruption brought down to ruin, before I end your miserable little life!"** Without any warnings, Kurama slams Jiraiya into the floor, almost breaking it, causing the old sage to spit blood out of his mouth, before Kurama grabs him again and speaks to him. **"Threaten to my family ever again, and you will join your miserable monkey teacher in Hell!"** Kurama easily tossed Jiraiya back into the building, at a speed of a shooting star, before he crushed through several walls.

With that being done, Kurama turned around and her red eyes landed upon Kakashi, who was practically cowering in fear before her full might and trying to find a way to escape from powerful entity in front of him and Kushina. However, all of his efforts were in vain and he couldn`t find any way to successfully escape her, and Kurama reached Kakashi, gaining a hold over him through her tails and brought him to his knees before herself, as she spoke to him.

 **"You, a worthless, arrogant piece of trash, who dares to speak of ideals of friendship, teamwork and bonds, when you had abandoned them in favor of a traitor and scumbag that should be fed to the dogs. You think that you had known despair, horror and loss, with those teammates that oh so cherish? Let me show you, what a** ** _true_** **terror and** ** _true_** **despair are, you piece of trash!"** A single look in Kakashi's eye, and Kurama casted upon him not any torturing Genjutsu, which she had known a few, no.

Instead, she decided to show this hypocrite what her husband had been put through his life in Konoha, as she casted upon him Memory Mirror Genjutsu, which allows the transfer of memories in first person view, experiencing all the emotions and feelings as if they were their own. Kurama had been there with her husband throughout all of his torments and tortures, throughout all the evil and vile he experienced in Konoha, and she remembered it all _very well_. And now she showed it all to Kakashi, every single memory with each and every tiny little detail included. All of suffering, fear, horror, loss, fury and despair- all of it Kakashi was now experiencing, as he collapsed upon the ground, freed of Kurama, screaming in utter terror and near madness as he experienced all of Naruto's concealed and hidden mental wounds and scars.

"N-n-no! STOP! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU! I DID NOTHING! I AM A HUMAN, JUST LIKE YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! AAAAAARRGHH!" Kakashi screamed in horrified delirium, sensing, feeling and seeing what his former Genin had went through, as his body convulsed upon the floor, as Kurama turned her gaze towards her former jailor.

 **"And finally you, my former jailor and traitorous wife and mother. I must say, I have waited** ** _a long time_** **for this meeting."** Kurama smiled to Kushina, showing her fangs to the red head. **"What, fox got your tongue all of sudden? Nothing to say, Kushina? It is so unlike you, to be speechless. Especially towards your** ** _former_** **tenant."**

"K-Kyuubi… B-but how in the w-world did you get out of Naruto?!" Kushina had regained herself somewhat, trying to steady herself for the attack and summon of her Chakra Chains. "M-Minato's seal should`ve prevented any and all leaks and attempts at b-breaking, and y-you would`ve been left without any way out, j-just like with Menma."

 **"Oh, your husband' seal has worked marvelously, better than even he had suspected it would work. Such high level of precision, accuracy and inscription, not to mention the highest quality of formula and scheme… Had I not known for sure, I would`ve taken Minato for an Uzumaki, for that seal puts to shame even their most powerful Six Paths Blood Seal to shame. Mito would`ve been oh so proud of her great grandson, had she been alive, for creating this seal."** Kurama praised Minato with full honesty and respect. **"It took months for Naruto just to get to understand the formula and the language of it, not to mention all the resources he needed to compile just to survive the process of breaking it, but in the end, Naruto-kun had cracked it and opened the cage up for me, allowing me to go free. Even though he had nearly died in the process, he still went through with it and set me free, after more than seventy years of imprisonment."**

"Y-you`ve tricked my son into breaking the seal?!" Kushina was abhorred when she heard of it. "H-how c-could m-my son do such a t-thing?! Does he have n-no honor and r-responsibility for his d-duty?!"

 **"You keep your mouth shut about duties and responsibilities, whore!"** Kurama raised her power to the extreme height, scaring Kushina. **"Your eldest son is the best that had come out of your rotten womb, and he is a hundred times the Jinchuriki you ever were, Kushina, not to mention a far greater person than you and that arrogant shit Menma can ever hope to be! Unlike you, Naruto had listened to me and he understood what had really transpired all those years ago, along with how Madara used me for his own devices. I didn`t ask of him to free me, I was content to being forever with him, the first person to ever make me feel truly loved and cared, but he still freed me, granted me one thing I desired more than anything in my life! And do you know what I did in return? I swore upon my father`s memory, that I shall forever be his and only his, in heart and soul, as his wife and soul mate."** Kushina paled as she understood what Kurama meant. **"Naruto is not my jailor, but my husband and the man I love. The man that gave the greatest joy of all, the joy of being a mother, something that you do not deserve, Kushina. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that a man as nice and caring as Minato had fallen for someone as vile and unfaithful as you…"**

"I-if you are N-Naruto's wife, then Yasaka…" Kushina realized that her own granddaughter was also a daughter of none other, but Kyuubi herself. "Y-you've seduced my own son a-and had a child with him… A half-breed and an m-monster…" Kurama`s features immediately morphed into one of utter fury, as she grabbed with the speed of light Kushina`s flak jacket and pulled her closer to herself.

 **"DON'T CALL MY DAUGHTER A MONSTER, YOU WRETCHED WHORE, OR I WILL RIP THAT TOUNGUE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!"** Kurama was clear in her threats and made sure that Kushina understood it well. **"Your arrogance and ignorance are only matched by the amount of your sins, Kushina, and do not even try to deny. I have lived inside of you and I know** ** _all_** **of your crimes and sins that you had committed over your pathetic life. From you betraying your father, mother, sister and brother, and your entire Clan when they needed you most, to how you`ve found yourself in bed with previous Daimyo's nephew, siring him a daughter just 15 years ago, giving that wretch Menma a sister."** Kushina instantly paled at this one, unable to say anything. **"I may've regained my full power, but I still have connection to that part of power sealed in Menma, so I know all about, as does my husband as well. He knows** ** _everything_** **about you, Kushina, and what a rotten whore you really are. Minato didn't deserve to be with someone like you, and I'll make sure that my daughter and Masamune, as well as all of my family and friends are safe from your vile grasp, as well as that Village's corrupted hand. And you will be a nice little girl you were always trained to be by those old Konoha fossils, and keep quiet about me."**

"And what makes you think that I`ll do as you say?" Kushina asked her in cocky fashion, with Kurama not being impressed, though her demonic power subsided and she reverted back to being her human self, as she smiled and spoke again to Kushina.

"If you _really_ value the lives of your so called 'perfect' son and that spoiled little princess of a daughter you have, then you will keep quiet and stay away from my family, Kushina. But, if you decide to do otherwise, I can promise you, that what I did to Konoha will be child`s play, compared to _what_ I will do to those two." Kurama spoke calmly, without any seeming hostility, but at the same time, she made it crystal clear that she meant business, as Kushina paled and began to shake a little. "I won`t be needing any Bijuudama or my fully powered form to destroy all that you cherish and love, Kushina. I have lived for over 6 thousand years, and over this time, I have mastered many arts, _including_ the art of tormenting and torturing. Your Menma and that girl Mariko will be _begging_ for life, and you will watch _all_ that I will do to them, watch and do _nothing_ , just as you did with your Clan, your husband _and_ your son. You may call me a demon, a monster and whatever else you want, Kushina, but know this: cross my path again, I will show you, what _a true_ monster I can be." Kurama turned around and walked towards the exit, before remembering something and telling to Kushina. "And make sure that these two pieces of shit don`t spill it out either. I don`t care how you do it, but if they talk, then consider lives of your precious children forfeit. Good night." Kurama said, as she left the balcony, heading towards her room, where her daughter was probably already waiting for her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile. In the forest outside of Ginko Town.**

"So this is the reason why you are in Hi no Kuni, and why you've sent your Shadow Clone to me… This is an unexpected turn of events, Naruto." Spoke up the man with whom Naruto, was currently speaking with, while his clone was keeping company to Souji, with the latter' agreement and help. "The Fire Daimyo and Hokage have finally had enough of Konoha`s actions and attitude… Didn`t think I would live to see the day."

"Well, you wouldn`t have lived, had I not cured you all those years." Naruto replied, letting out a sigh. "It may be too late to save Konoha, but at least the current Daimyo and Tsunade understand, that if Konoha continues act so aggressively and unpardoned, then the next Great Shinobi War will be the last not just for Konoha, but for Hi no Kuni as well. If what my informants say is true, then Kumo and Iwa are already starting a partial mobilization of their forces, first as defensive measure, but… We both know that this partial mobilization can become a full massive one easily. An all-out war between Elemental Nations, first of its kind in almost three hundred years… It'll dwarf Mizu's Civil War within its first week in death toll and wounded."

"Yes, and War in Mizu has left a lasting impression upon other nations as well, considering the fact of its brutality and absolute madness that had transpired there." Naruto's guest agreed with him. "Onoki and A had closely monitored that War, and it would seem that a prospect of such large scale conflict had cooled their heads quite a bit, which is why they are so open to negotiations with Suna and your friend Kazekage. However, it would seem that Konoha had not learned from horrors of Mizu's Civil War, and now is headed towards the nightmare that will eclipse all other tragedies. A seminal catastrophe..."

"Unless it is stopped before the domino chips begin to fall." Naruto stated. "The Uchiha Clan and its leaders had seen that catastrophe looming over them and all of Hi no Kuni. I remember well what Fugaku had said on the last meeting back then, about Konoha heading towards Hell with its current government. Still can't believe that he hadn't punished me for eavesdropping upon that meeting…"

"He knew that you would keep quiet of it, Naruto, and he wouldn't dare to harm a son of his best friend." The man in black said to him. "Sadly, Konoha and its Council saw what my Clan had planned to do and put me and Shisui to deal with them… How blind I was back then, to have believed Hiruzen and his "Will of Fire."

"He and Council knew that there was no one more loyal to Konoha and its ideals then you, Itachi." Naruto said to Itachi Uchiha, the man responsible for eradicating most of Uchiha Clan and 'betraying' the Hidden Leaf Village. "They simply made use of your loyalty, just like they always did… Though it is a tragedy what had happened, I can't help but ask you: why in seven hells you did kill Sasuke back then?! No offence to you and your mother, Itachi, but Sasuke is one arrogant son of a bitch and what he has done is nothing short of atrocious. You know what he did to Mikoto's Team, his own Genins, and all he ended up with was Council kissing up his ass and praising him for avenging them."

"I had hopes that Sasuke would be able to redeem Clan Uchiha and rebuild it with loyalty and honor towards Konoha." Itachi let out a sigh. "And as far as I understand, it is now impossible, due to both moral and physical trouble…" Itachi gave a look to Naruto, who simply shrugged it off.

"Hey, don`t give me that look. He had it coming _for years_ , and don`t tell me that you would prefer that bastard running around and siring offsprings with his genes _and_ a Curse Mark on him as well. You remember what I told you about the effects that damned thing have on human organism, even when not active, and reproductive system is no exception to its influence." Naruto reminded to Itachi of the medical research and autopsy he made on one of Orochimaru's Curse Marked experiments. "if anything, I did this world a favor, since it wouldn't be able to handle mutated offsprings of the most arrogant and cruel as hell Uchiha since Madara. Well, that is, if those mutants even _survived_ in wombs of their mothers…"

"I see what you mean, Naruto, and considering everything that has transpired, I have no reason to bear any grudge upon you." Itachi stated to him in his usual voice. "Now, I believe that two members of my organization have travelled to Wave in search of Hanzo Hattori, and have now failed to make contact with us. Would you happen to know anything that had happened to them?"

"If you mean that foul-mouthed Jashinist and his buddy zombie, then the former' head is currently sealed up forever in a special sealing scroll, and the latter had a very bad case of sunburn, _extremely_ bad case of one." Naruto simply stated to Itachi, who simply let out a single chuckle. "So, I take it you and the fishcake are going to heading to Wave to investigate/avenge your fallen comrades' deaths?"

"Yes, though Kisame still has a contact in Land of Spring to finish, I shall join him soon to deal with a possible threat to Akatsuki. However, we are given a relatively short amount of time for completing this task, about a week and a half to finish up our dealings." Naruto perked up at hearing this interesting detail. "Pein believes that Gobi has finally been reformed and that the time for action is now. He already has a target set."

"He, or this "Madara" guy?" Naruto asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer to his own question. "No matter for now, I have a feeling that their first target is Gaara and Shukaku in Suna. Who will be sent to handle him?"

"Deidara and Sasori." Itachi simply replied, with Naruto nodding to this one. "And Pein will also have to start searching for two new replacements. I suspect this will be the way for him to let Madara join in, but as for the other spot… I do not know who could be eligible for the position."

"I`ve got a couple of ideas in mind about that one." Naruto simply sighed as he recalled all the information he had gathered about Deidara and Sasori. "A mad bomber, who sees explosions as form of art and a living puppet, who makes puppets out of humans and even made himself into one… This'll prove to be interesting." Naruto decided that it was time for him to leave, as he felt his wife suddenly flare up a great deal of her power. "That's not good, better check what riled Kurama up so much before this hotel goes boom."

"Yes, you do that." Itachi suddenly sounded enthusiastic all of a sudden about this thing. "It is a very good hotel: reasonable prices, comfortable suites and tasty food, not to mention some of the service stuff there are quite… interesting." Naruto did his best not to utterly widen his eyes out at this revelation.

"And here I thought that _nothing_ can surprise me anymore, but… Itachi Uchiha, the least emotionally expressive man on this side of the world, hits on the service stuff of hotel on his free time. What would your mother say about such behavior?" Naruto couldn`t resist a quip towards Itachi, who merely replied to this one.

"She would probably be happy that there is proof of me not being gay." At this one Naruto couldn't hold a laugh inside of himself "See you soon, Naruto." With this, Itachi dispersed in a flock of crows.

"Yeah, 'till later, Itachi." And with this, Naruto flashed towards his wife, intent on finding out what had pissed her off.

* * *

 **Well, we are finally out of Wave and I am sorry this has dragged on for so long. I didn`t intend it to be that way, but then I went in over my head. Don`t worry, next chapter will be arrival to Konoha and introduction of Menma along with meeting the Council.**

 **By the way, I`ve been recently reading a couple of Naruto fics, where Naruto is the Emperor of the West… Have to say, and I can`t lie, this has given me an idea about a possible fic. I won`t say anything more, but, if I am going to be doing this thing as well, I think I`ll make a couple of changes to the overall standard of West Empire. Still, just saying that I am considering doing such a fic, as well as completely focusing up on Naruto fics for a long while, even past the summer. Also, if any of you know of this type of Naruto fics, please let me know, since I would love to read more of this stuff. Much appreciated.  
**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review, suggest, question, comment, I`ll answer it all.**

 **'Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Konoha.**

Naruto and his group were finally at their end destination, which was the great and mighty Hidden Leaf Village, once a home to Naruto, and now something that he looked upon with contempt and a feeling of unease. He had already made up his mind to work for Daimyo and Tsunade, but that didn't meant that he was all that happy with returning here. No, he wasn't, and now being a far more mature and grown up person, he didn't see Konoha's greatness in display before them all, but instead, he saw hidden Anbu Black Ops Shinobi, several Chunins and Jonins, all ready for things to go badly. Naruto, Pakura and Souji, having been tested by Mizu's Civil War and having learned a great deal of things from it, were now on guard, even if they didn't show it.

Along with that, Naruto couldn't help, but laugh in his mind at the fact that Konoha was actually the easiest Hidden Village to infiltrate. A tested and experienced Shinobi, skilled in infiltration and arts of espionage and stealth would have no trouble determining the best entry and exit points upon a careful examination. Use a couple of seals to hide your chakra from the sensory corp of Konoha and their radar, and you are all set. Naruto, having mastered those arts under Pakura and while working with Mizu's Anbu Black Ops, could do all of those things with ease.

Hell, he could easily dispose of those Anbu that were already watching him, as they had given away their locations so easily, back in Mizu, those Anbu operatives would've faced demotion for such lack of skill. But, Naruto did have to give credit where it was due: Root's agents did hid themselves well, very well, actually. At least someone in Konoha understood the art of stealth, but for Naruto, Pakura, Souji and Yugito, finding them all was actually an easy job.

Just as the group had passed through the gates, they were already a center of the civilian attention, gawking and murmuring amongst themselves about how the group that was sent to get Hanzo Hattori looked battered and badly beaten. Especially shocking for people was to see their beloved hero, Sasuke Uchiha, reduced to ugly shell of his formers self, crippled and broken. Absence of Kiba and Sakura was also noticed by some, with the former being mentioned by several of Inuzuka Clan members within the crowd, who also looked with shock and snarl at Hana, while some of Sarutobi Clan members looked at Mikoto with hateful glares. They were met with cold, yet terrifying eyes of Souji Okita and a flared up power of Pakura, enough to scare them off.

Kurama and Naruto were on guard, standing close to their children, who weren't very used to being such centers of attention. Naruto, even though he has a different hair style, color of hair and was wearing his face guard, did not like at all being the center of the attention of Konoha, considering all the past times when he was one. It's safe to say it had left its mark, as did Kurama upon Kakashi, Jiraiya and Kushina. She had told Naruto about the encounter upon the balcony, with Naruto deciding that it would be better off for all, he paid them a visit, to… correct their memories. Naruto was subjected to four Memory Alteration Seals, and he knew _very well_ how to cast them, which he did with Kushina, Kakashi and Jiraiya, making sure that the information regarding Kurama stayed hidden. Did Naruto feel any sort of guilt, sadness or remorse for doing such a thing?

All Naruto felt was a small satisfaction and sweet taste of an ironic vengeance.

As they had passed through the crowd, one person did stand in their way, a person, whom Naruto wasn't actually planning on meeting any time soon, but it looks like he now had to. Tall, dressed in a black an orange jumpsuit, blond spiky hair with sky blue eyes, three whiskers upon the cheeks, headband upon the forehead. For a second, Naruto had thought that he looked at a ghost of himself, but no, he didn't.

He looked upon his own twin brother, Menma Namikaze-Uzumaki.

"Hey Kaa-chan, Baa-chan, Pervy Sage, Kakashi-sensei, you are all back!" And just as Naruto had suspected, he was a loudmouth. "Man it was boring around here without all of you. Hey, what happened to Sasuke-teme and where is Sakura-chan with Kiba? Are they being late?"

"They are not, Menma. They are… They are dead." Kushina broke the news down to him, with Menma looking shocked at those. "When we were on a mission to recruit Hanzo, he…"

"That wasn't much of a recruitment, more of a capture without asking." Naruto simply stated, already catching the eye of Menma. "So, this is the famous Menma Uzumaki… Just as I thought, not impressive."

"And you are that Hanzo guy everyone had heard here about, huh? Well, buddy, you chose the wrong people to kill, 'cause now I'll make sure that you pay for them!" Menma, without even as much as a thought, rushed right towards Naruto, already making a Rasengan with a Shadow Clone.

Naruto's family, sisters and friends already moved away from the path, while Tsunade restricted others from moving in to help out Menma, or to stop this fight. He has been driving her mad with his mother for far too long, and she wanted to see Naruto, _her real_ grandson, make him pay. Naruto seemingly looked not amused or even interested, but that was merely the upfront as he carefully studied Menma and how he worked his ways through careful analysis. Just as Naruto had expected, Menma was far more of a brawler than a real Shinobi, fighting with his heart and not head. Plus he also seemed to lack a proper control over Rasengan, during its formation.

A grave weakness, one that Naruto made sure to rectify with himself. Waiting until the last two seconds before Rasengan was formed, Naruto unsealed a shuriken from his left wrist and sent it to Menma's clone, hitting him clean the face. And the next second Menma knew it, he was flown towards a small show on his left side crushing into there. Naruto knew, that Clone stabilizes the entire process of formation of Rasengan, and that if he is destroyed when the thing is just near its completion, the damage will be received by the caster. Menma didn't probably know of this, or Jiraiya with Kakashi had neglected to mention it to him, if they even knew of it. Either way, with just one Shuriken, Naruto already managed to get ahead of his opponent without even moving an inch from his place.

Menma jumped out of the shop, spitting out of his mouth, before he formed a crossed sign, and additional ten Shadow Clones of Menma showed up and were ready for the fight.

"So, are you ready to give up now, loser?" Menma called out to Naruto, who merely scoffed at him.

"I don't know." Naruto merely said with a small chuckle, before he disappeared from the view, shocking Menma. "Are you?" Suddenly, Uzumaki heard Naruto's low voice, and felt cold sharp steel of kunai pointing at his throat and in his back.

"H-how did you…" Menma couldn't believe that Naruto had found him out so easily, especially considering how the smoke from the Clones had covered his movements.

"Easily, now dispel those clones of yours and get out of our way." Menma did dispel the clones, as Naruto had freed him, but he didn't keep his word and tried to strike at him again, only this time Naruto expected him, catching his fist and with his left hand punching Menma in the gut with such strength, that he fell into the dirt before everyone.

"Menma! Naruto, how could you do such a thing to your own twin brother?!" Kushina was immediately at her favorite son's side, along with Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Fighting so dirty, and with your own twin brother… If only Minato could see you, he…" Jiraiya had wanted to admonish Naruto, but it didn't even do a thing to him.

"In case you went blind and moronic, this idiot had tried to attack me with an A-rank Jutsu. I could've killed him in 7 different ways, not counting the obvious ones, throughout this little scuffle, and I had a full authority for it, remember?" Naruto reminded them all of his own status. "I am beyond your influence, as I work under Daimyo, and if anyone decides to attack me in such a manner, or hurt my family, the consequences will be far worse for the attackers than this. Now, if we are done, we should be on our way to our new home…" Naruto, his friends and family were already heading towards the Senju Compound, when a Chuunin came to Tsunade and spoke up.

"Lady Hokage, the Council has called in a meeting and is demanding your attention, as well as the attention of all those that arrived with you." Chuunin informed her. "The meeting is taking place as we speak, and they want your presence their immediately."

"Those damned arrogant… Demanding something of a Hokage? Have they lost all sense of fear now?" Tsunade asked that more of herself instead of everyone else.

"Well, better now than later, I guess." Naruto let out a sigh, as he turned to his family and Shizune. "Shizune, do you mind showing Kurama, Yugito, Matatabi and the kids where the compound is? I don't think that they would enjoy this meeting too much, especially with how official and boring they can get."

"Sure, I can do that, if Lady Tsunade does not mind." Tsunade merely nodded to her, letting Shizune and Naruto's family go, but they were stopped by two other Chunins.

"Pardon me, but Council demands to see _everyone_. Especially Forth Hokage's grandchildren." The Chuunin informed them.

 _"Someone must've already sent the word… Jiraiya, no doubt about it. Should've known he would do such a thing the moment he had the chance, and he had plenty of those while we moved."_ Naruto quickly deduced everything that had taken happened, as he moved to the Chunins and spoke to them. "Boys, you best remove yourselves from the path, because, unlike you, I care neither for this village, nor for your pitiful lives, and I'll be more than happy to _make_ you move." Flaring up a little bit of his killing intent and power, Chunins immediately let them all pass.

"You three, you can kiss goodbye those jackets of yours, because from now on, for disobeying my own orders, you are Genins." Tsunade simply stated them, as she and the rest of the group headed towards the Council Chambers. "Making demands of Hokage… We'll see about that."

* * *

 **Konoha Council Chambers. 15 minutes later.**

Doors inside the chambers opened up, and the group finally began to disperse a little, as Shinobi who had taken part in recruiting Hanzo Hattori went to Shinobi side, with Jiraiya, Kushina and Kakashi heading there as well, while Tsunade and her personal guard was heading right towards the head table. Naruto, Souji, Hana, Pakura and Mikoto simply proceeded to the center of the room, catching a bad case of hateful and furious glares from both Shinobi and Civilian side, with some barely restraining themselves from outright attacking them, namely Tsume Inuzuka and Sakura's mother, Mebuki Haruno, for they had lost their children during this mission. And their murderer was right here, just a couple of meters away from them.

The Elders looked at Naruto with a curious eye, hardly recognizing him at all from what he used to be. They had expected, reasonably in their mind, that he would remain the same blond easy to fool and use kid, but instead… To find out that one of the most dangerous Ronins in all Elemental Nations was actually their own former Genin, one that they had banished and robbed of everything. The information from Jiraiya also indicated that Naruto was not just different, but strong, _extremely_ strong and powerful, capable of easily handling the entire group sent after him, killing Kiba Inuzuka, but not others, while also being capable of _defeating_ one of their most prized Shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha. And from the looks at him, it was clear that their treasured Uchiha wasn't of any use to them, _especially_ with the information that Naruto had destroyed his capability of having children. In other words, the boy they believed to be an utter failure and demon turned out to be possibly their most powerful enemy, but the Elders and Council would never admit it out loud.

No, instead they would try and get use and profit out of the boy, as they've always had done. And his children, though products of him, would serve very well for Konoha.

"Tsunade, it is good to finally have you back with us, and…" Koharu already begun, but Tsunade interrupted her speaking up on her own.

"The next time this Council starts to make any more demands towards _their own Hokage_ , I'll personally disband it and incarcerate it's members for treason." Tsunade snarled at them all, as she took her seat. "Perhaps I should do this right now, considering how you sent an entire company of our Shinobi on a mission, which _I_ had not sanctioned. Care to explain your reasoning behind such action?"

"Lady Tsunade, this Council is entrusted with taking care of Konoha and its welfare. Considering that our situation has been not as positive as it should've been, we, as the loyal Shinobi of Konoha, have come to a conclusion that a presence of a professional such as Hanzo Hattori would be beneficial. Although, none of us had expected that said 'Hanzo" would turn out to be one of our Shinobi…" Shikaku Nara explained his actions, as he and the others have turned their eyes towards Naruto, who simply took down his face guard, turning to face the man. "You've changed, Naruto. You were once a copy of your father and now... A mercenary who kills for the higher bidder, without any loyal friends and a Village to call his own."

"And I have all of you here to thank for it." Naruto didn't wait with the reply. "Although, it is funny how fast you've changed your opinion of me: once a demon, now a son of a hero… Just shows how hypocritical and not trustworthy you people are. As for that mercenary bit, aren't we all in a sense mercenaries, working for the highest bidder? The only difference between me and you is that I have a much larger client base." Naruto let out a chuckle.

"And have absolutely no loyalties or morality." Inoichi shot back at him, with Naruto turning his attention towards the mind walker. "One would think that after all that we had done for you, you would show your gratitude by returning back when needed most, not by trying and killing our children in cold blood. And you also dare to sully your hands with the blood of your comrades…"

"What you have done for me? Oh, I remember _very well_ and clearly as a day _what_ you did with my mind, Inoichi." Naruto assure him, with Inoichi paling a little. "You can thank the Kyuubi for preserving those scattered and shattered pieces for me, otherwise I would not have known just what kind of torture you had put me through with Hokage, when you _first_ tried to take away my memories. And as for trying to kill those fools, they had showed up right at my doorsteps, _demanded_ that I go with them, and if I didn't comply, they would use force. I had given them ample opportunities to leave, which is actually very merciful of one with my reputation, but… You should've taken your time to reign down some wisdom upon those idiots, instead of Konoha's propaganda. It would've saved them, though not all of them, probably. Those that I had killed, they most certainly had it coming to them, especially the degenerated castrate."

"You blasted demon, another damned word about my son, and I'll personally cut off your balls and feed them to the dogs for those words!" Tsume snarled and roared at Naruto, before turning her attention towards Hana. "And you… I always had suspected that you weren't a true Inuzuka, but to betray your own Clan, to _let_ this demon kill your own brother, _and_ to lay under someone as weak and feeble as him… I never had thought that you were such a weak willed bitch, Hana."

"And what about you, _mother_?" Hana spat back at her. "Did your _precious_ son ever tell you that he and his friends had raped and beaten me to the death, just because I was loyal to Hokage instead of you? Or how about the fact that you had turned our entire Clan into a gang of rabid dogs, each ready to kill another one and just to mount every woman they see near them? And Kiba was the worst of them, as he was the first one to beat and rape me that night, and it was the Inumaru Clan, _the real_ Inuzuka, that had saved and nurtured me back to health. And call my husband names again, and I'll show you, that I still have fangs, you rabid toothless bitch." Tsume practically exploded with rage, when she heard it all, as she leaped with her wolf out of her place and was ready to tear out the throat of her own daughter.

Naruto reacted quickly to this, as his hands instantly held in them two kunai, both of which had went towards Kuromaru, being blasted out of his hands like from a Railgun, having been charged up by lightning chakra. One second later, and the battered wolf had his skull pierced, with the contents of his brain burned out by the two Kunai, who were now firmly imbedded in the wall. Tsume reacted to the sudden death of her partner with a shock, but it was something that she shouldn't have done, as this had given ample time to Hana to close up the distance with her. She may've lost interest and her profession as a Shinobi, but she still received a proper training from Hikiba and Inumaru Clan, so she was more than strong enough to deal with Tsume.

Tsume always fought like a wild beast without much of a thought, but Hana was a different kind of an animal. Where Tsume was reckless, Hana was cautious, and where Tsume fought to prove something, Hana fought to kill. Both of them were predators, but only one was ready to wait and strike to kill and for the kill. Hana had studied Iryo Ninjutsu well, even had taken a couple of lessons from Naruto, who was one of the best medics she had met in her life. She was most interested in his own personal technique, Hand of Corruption, which was something extremely terrifying and especially deadly, if applied in the right place. And Hana was already channeling her chakra in her hand, to use this technique, or at least the weaker version of it, ready to strike at Tsume…

Until a flash of black which was Souji Okita appeared right in front of her, protectively putting himself between Tsume and Hana, with his hand on katana's handle, with its blade already pointed at Tsume's throat. Wild matriarch of Inuzuka Clan immediately stopped in her tracks, just as the blade cut a little bit of her throat, letting the blood drip down at the floor. But it wasn't the blade that stopped her, but the eyes of the former Shinsengumi Captain, which told her: "Make another step towards her- and I will end your life right here." Tsume was fearless, mostly, but even she was afraid of certain things and certain people. One of the reasons why she had made Inuzuka as they are now precisely so that she would not be opposed by someone who could scare her.

And Souji Okita was someone who _terrified_ her. Backing down, she grabbed with one of her hands the dead corpse of her partner, sparing a single glare at Naruto, before returning to her place. The Elders, having decided that enough of the distractions had taken place here, decided to speak up, with Koharu starting up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have been exiled from this village due to the charges in crimes, all of which we had found you guilty of. Although your supposed death and our resolution to later absolve you of those crimes has rendered you innocent, your actions make you not a desired friend and comrade to Konoha, but an extremely dangerous threat to us and our safety." Koharu stated with status and strength, with Naruto simply looking at her with a bored expression. "The way you have attacked your fellow Shinobi, your own comrades, _murdered_ two of them in cold blood, maimed and crippled a member of esteemed and elite Clan of Uchiha, not to mention your collaboration with our enemies on _multiple_ occasions, and the fact that you had attacked _and_ killed our Shinobi before… Even though _we_ have a need of you, there is very little that stops us from putting you in the shackles, unless you decide to comply with us."

"This Council and Konoha are forgiving and are prepared to overlook _most_ of your past transgressions, if certain requirements are met by you." Homura continued on for Koharu, while Tsunade and Naruto actually paid attention to it. "You are to relinquish all of your knowledge on all of Uzumaki Sealing Techniques, Elemental Jutsu, Ninjutsu and so forth. Any and all of your knowledge about Hiraishin no Jutsu is to be passed to this Council, for we are best suited to use it. You will share with us all the vital strategic information about all Elemental Nations and Hidden Villages you have been, including their rulers, Shinobi, numbers, Jinchuriki and more. Your children, a daughter and a son, will be officially admitted into the Uzumaki Clan under Kushina Uzumaki, as will you be, but your concubines will be considered, and if this Council determines so, they will be given to other Clans for better purposes. You will be admitted into Konoha's Shinobi Corp once again, with a Special Jonin rank and on probation for a year, under direct orders of Kakashi Hatake. You will provide Menma Uzumaki with all of your techniques, knowledge, Jutsu and information that you possess. You will also train a specified number of Shinobi in Fuinjutsu, along with teaching our Jonins several other techniques, but not before a special seal is placed upon you. Furthermore…"

"Furthermore, you can take all of those demands and requirements of yours, and shove them right up your old, sand-filled, wrinkled greedy asses, because the day I decide to go back being Konoha's Shinobi, will be the day when Hell freezes over." Naruto told them, with strength and power, not even wavering, as the Civilian and Shinobi Council roared at him, before he decided to make sure that they knew that he was not kidding.

In a single second, the entire room was filled to the brim by one of the most potent and chocking amount of killing intent, all coming out of a single person. And that person was Naruto, instantly shutting up all of the civilians, Shinobi and Elders, while Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina and some other veteran Shinobi who were among the elites of Konoha, felt a shiver running down their spines. And that was something of an achievement, to make the most experienced, war-hardened and strongest Shinobi of Konoha feel fear, from a mere presence of a person right here. And Naruto did just that, by mere unleashing of his KI, shutting everyone up and giving him enough room to say his piece.

"Now that you greedy lot has shut up, it's time that you listen to what _I_ have to say to you." Naruto simply stated to them. "Like Inoichi and Shikaku have noted out earlier, I am a mercenary, and a good one, _extremely_ good one in my department. So good in fact, that Daimyo of Hi no Kuni has decided to hire me as her personal aid to Konoha, acting as an independent private military specialist under her direct jurisdiction. And before any of you start to get any ideas, let me inform you all, that I answer to only one person, and that is your Daimyo, and, as he personal military aid to you, I am under political, military and judicial immunity _from you._ " Naruto pointed at all of them here, before stopping his gaze at Konoha's Elders. "In other words, you old fossils have neither power nor any influence over me. Lady Hokage, as the official Daimyo's sworn vassal and direct official, is the only one here who can give me orders, but only if they correlate with my primary objectives and missions given to me by my employer."

"And what those missions may be, Naruto Uzumaki?" Danzo asked of Naruto, who simply chuckled and spoke up.

"That is something that is only for me, my companions and your Hokage to know. And since I pride myself as a professional, sharing information about my goals and missions is out of question. Now, knowing that you are not only stubborn, but also just aggressive, narrow minded and arrogant when it comes to matters of your wretched Konoha and all your corrupt Clans, let me give you a single warning: if anybody, and I mean _anybody,_ decides to try and threat or hurt me, my friends here and, especially, my family in any way, then you can kiss your life goodbye the next second. Daimyo has given me full carte blanche for exacting any suitable punishment upon anyone who decides to cross my path, and I intend to use it to the fullest if the push comes to shove." Naruto informed them, seeing how everyone was already glaring up at him and his companions, with Naruto turning his eye towards Sarutobi Clan, who were already eyeing up to kill Mikoto right there. "And if any of you have any doubts left, Lady Daimyo will be more than happy to disperse them, when she arrives within a fortnight to Konoha for an inspection and investigation of a certain crime committed by Konoha's Shinobi."

"What? What are you talking about? Why would our Daimyo have such thoughts?" Koharu was already starting to sweat bullets, with Tsunade taking charge here.

"Because Naruto, as her personal specialist, has had the insight to inform her about the fact that Sarutobi Clan here had attacked and killed an heir to the throne of Hi no Kuni, along with his wife and abducted their daughter, Mikoto Matsudaira, also known as Mikoto Sarutobi." Everyone looked shocked at this information, as they turned to the shaking members of Sarutobi Clan, with Asuma Sarutobi in the head of them, as Tsunade continued. "I have heard tales of Sarutobi Clan's integrity and loyalty to Konoha and their own, but… To kill your own blood like that, with her husband, a future Daimyo of Land of Fire, to _abduct_ their daughter and make her into a Shinobi like, just likes this… When Lady Daimyo gets here, you can be assured, that your entire Clan will pay for doing what you had done, among other things. The only thing I am sorry for is that Third Hokage isn't here anymore, to see how he had destroyed his own clan with his hypocrisy."

"Clan Sarutobi makes a place for everyone and every member of it has his or her duty, and Hikari Sarutobi _refused_ to do _her_ duty to the Clan and abandoned it!" Asuma defended the position of his Clan and his own, as he glared at Mikoto. "Anyone who does so is a traitor to our Clan and is to be punished, and Mikoto here is just as guilty as her own wretched treasonous mother, having strayed away from Konoha. I should've just killed you there with your own mother, and as for that heir to the throne… No one dares to stand in the way of Konoha and Sarutobi Clan, not even Daimyo." Asuma simply stated with seething anger, before Mikoto took word.

"My parents did nothing wrong, and you slaughtered them just because of your own stupid pride. And in case you forgot, that son of a bitch right there," She pointed at Sasuke Uchiha, who was about to jump in and kill her, just to silence Mikoto. "Has killed my teammates and left me to die with a wound in the gut. Had it not been for Naruto-sensei here, I would be dead, and if I had returned, I would also be dead, either by your hand, by that Uchiha bastard's hand or because I accused to treason by this Council, who oh so favor _him_!"

"You damned bitch, you should've stayed dead and…" Sasuke was already prepared to rise up, when finally, Hiashi Hyuuga spoke up.

"Mikoto-san, according to what you are saying, does that mean Sasuke Uchiha has not only tried to kill you, but also attacked and killed your other teammates, including Yoshikiri Hyuuga?" Mikoto simply nodded to him, with Hiashi inhaling sharply before turning to Tsunade Senju. "Lady Hokage, as you know, such actions are a capitol treason to Konoha. And as the Head of Clan Hyuuga, I demand that Sasuke Uchiha is to be put to the sword for the crimes of betrayal, slaughter of his own Genins and fabrication of crimes."

"You can't just do such a thing!" Kushina suddenly rose up to Sasuke's defense, with Naruto and Tsunade turning their attention to him. "He is the last of Uchiha line and a son to my old friend Mikoto Uchiha. I know that this is one huge mistake and that he would never…"

"Kushina Uzumaki, sit down." Tsunade commanded to her, with Kushina doing so, though reluctantly. "Your personal feelings towards this Uchiha are well known, as well as your motherly attitude towards him, but that does not change the fact that Sasuke Uchiha has betrayed Konoha and _will_ face justice for it." Sasuke turned pale at this one, as he looked around, as if seeking an exit, as Tsunade continued. "Anbu, seize Sasuke Uchiha and escort him to prison, where he will spend time before a trial will take place, where his fate will be decided." The Anbu appeared and were ready to apprehend Sasuke, but he managed to shake them off himself, before he roared inhumanly, having now lost everything he had and whom he was, with only his Uchiha pride remaining.

"NO! No one commands an Uchiha, not even you, Senju bitch! And _you_ …" Sasuke pointed at Naruto, as his only remaining hand began to channel up with lightning. "It's all because of _you_ , you damned DOBE! DIE!" Sasuke, mad from desperation and humiliation, jumped out of the table and was on his way to kill Naruto, caring not for the consequences, wishing only to destroy him here and now.

Unfortunately for the last Uchiha, as he loves parade himself around, he did not learn his lessons well enough. He didn't take to the account that Naruto was on a far greater level than he is, leagues above him, holding more than enough power to decimate Sasuke Uchiha in more ways than one. Naruto and his companions could clearly see how he was coming for Naruto's head, and Naruto already thought about a dozen ways to stop him, but… He may've wanted to see Sasuke suffer, to be broken and destroyed, before Naruto would grant him death. However, his more pragmatic and practical side told him, that he was foolish as to only punish him via a castration. No, he was a practical mercenary, and practical mercenaries like that do not let their own personal feelings take a hold of them in any way. Uzumaki understood that for as long as Sasuke remained alive, he would not only be a nuisance, but also a possible threat to his family, and he was going to let him roam free until he decided to break him?

Sometimes Naruto felt himself like an idiot, letting his petty feelings and foolishness run amok. No, he had learn the hard way, that enemies like Sasuke aren't meant to be broken and made begging for life. This type of foes, the prideful, arrogant and unrelenting type needs only one thing, and that is something that Naruto was going to give to him. Calmly opening up his palm, Naruto began to channel into his palm Lightning energy, containing in on it, the sound of thousands chirping birds began to come from Naruto. He had remembered with vivid details Chidori technique. After all, it is very hard to forget the jutsu that had nearly killed you, and Naruto had remembered it well, as well as the signs of Raikiri, having remembered them from the times of his first mission outside of Konoha. Deducing that Raikiri was a refined, more controlled and more dangerous variant of the Chidori, Naruto decided to add it to his list of jutsu, before coming up with an even better, more versatile and deadlier technique.

His left hand did the signs, while his right hand already had the Lightning energy channeled up, with the Lightnings instead of white blue becoming purple from the influx of power. Kakashi had a wide eye at seeing his former student managing to master his own technique _and_ upgrading it, perfecting it in to a new one. Sasuke didn't even see it, as his only remaining eye was already seeing bloody red, as he closed the distance between him and Naruto, crushing the floor underneath his feet. As for Naruto's Lightning Jutsu, it was far more contained and ready to go, as he disappeared in a flash, right before everyone's eyes… until a piercing sound was heard throughout the chambers.

Right in the center of the chambers, Sasuke Uchiha, the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, the elite and so forth… stood with Naruto Uzumaki, whose right hand had pierced his chest, destroying his ribs and the heart, with purple lightning coming out from behind Sasuke's back. For a whole second, life still remained in Sasuke's body, until Naruto pulled out his hand and let him fall down, the expression of horror, shock and terror ever present upon his now dead face. A symbolic death, being killed by the man whom he had tried to kill, and by the technique he used for the killing. Everyone in the chambers was silent and shocked at this display, before Naruto spoke up again.

"Consider this an example for you all: try and cross me, and you are dead. Now, if that is all, me and my friends will be on our way." Without even hearing the reply, Naruto and his group left the chambers, having made his point absolutely clear.

* * *

 **Short one, yes, but I think you will find it satisfying for you all. Sorry it took so long, I had forgotten how World of Warcraft can be addicting…**

 **Now, why Naruto put Memory Alteration Seals upon Kushina, Kakashi and Jiraiya? Because he doesn't trust them to keep quiet and he does not want to endanger his family, plus a bit of revenge thrown into it as well with Jiraiya.**

 **Not much for me to add, besides that Naruto did use essentially Shiden from Boruto on Sasuke.**

 **So feel free to ask questions, comment, request, suggest and more, I'll try and answer it all.**

 **'Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Senju Compound. Several hours after the Council meeting.**

The compound and grounds of Senju Clan are considered to be near hollowed and divine, as they've served to house the entirety of the founding Clan of Konoha. It was also the home of 2 first Hokage, and a current residence of the current Fifth Hokage. People passing by would often gawk and stare at the place, or come inside to either pay respects or simply to say hello. At least, that's how it used to be until Naruto Uzumaki and his family, along with his friends, have moved in and made the compound their new home, until the contract had expired. Now, most people would rather avoid this place all together, as they didn't know when they would invoke the wrath of now returned Fox Demon.

Just a few mere hours have passed, yet it was enough to send shockwaves and ripple effects throughout the entire Hidden Village of Leaf. Not that it was without the reason, though, as the news of death of the entirety Clan Uchiha and its last official member were more than sufficient enough to send Konoha into a state of shock. However, death of Sasuke Uchiha wasn't the only thing that had everyone in the village on edge and shaking. The revelation of who it was that had dealt the lethal blows to Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, was also another reason why there a sudden decrease in people wanting to look and stand near the compounds.

After all, the Civilian Council has spared absolutely nothing in ensuring that the populace knew that Naruto Uzumaki was back, and that he was far more dangerous than before, as well as warning about his demonic mistresses and spawns from their wombs, sired by Demon Fox. If there was ever one thing that Naruto found completely amusing, it would have to be the fact at how effective the civilian propaganda machine was. It must have took quite some effort, to keep the populace believing that a simple, orphaned poor boy was responsible for the deaths of thousands. Either the methods were that good, or the general populace was that stupid. Either way, Naruto knew that he and his family would not be receiving any love letters and bowing people from the locals, and they could live with that.

The problem, however, lay not with him or his wives, but with his children, Yasaka and Masamune. They may've largely kept close to the family and not liked to venture far away from it, but they still needed to have some company of the kids of their own age. Back in Wave, they could always easily find themselves other children to play with, and would be welcomed, as people of Wave were far kinder and gentler than Konoha. But here… Kurama and Yugito trusted practically no one in the Village, especially the civilians and major Clans, considering that their children can be made into an easy prey or a target. Naruto already had a full list of people within and _outside_ of Konoha who would definitely take a chance at capturing them, so he needed to be prepared.

It also didn't help out the fact that entire village now knew that Naruto Uzumaki was back, and he had family. For all it's supposed secrecy and status of the Hidden Village, Konoha was absolutely _terrible_ in keeping the secrets within its walls and borders. Back when he only started out as Hanzo Hattori, Naruto was able to pick up on rumors and news from Konoha, detailing how things were in his former home. Not only was that atrocious of a Hidden Village, to be so irresponsible in spread of information, but what made this situation even worse was the fact that Naruto _knew_ that there were spies within the Village from other countries. He himself had completed several of survey missions near Konoha, without its knowledge of course, so he was well aware of the fact that every other Hidden Village had at least half a dozen spies each. And Kiri had eleven spies right in here, all of which were brought here, thanks to Naruto's information and training in stealth, urban recon and information gathering.

The bottom line was that before the day was over, all of Elemental Nations were going to be aware of Naruto's return, as well as his status as a married man and father. And now, as Naruto was standing in his new courtyard, thinking over the security measures for the house, he was also trying to figure out from where to start his work within the Village itself. He already had a couple of the general ideas on where to start, but he figured that first it would be best to either survey the situation within the place better, along with stopping the Akatsuki from striking at Gaara and Sunagakure. Tsunade was already putting together a plan and strike team for the latter, though he would've preferred to handle this on his own or with Pakura and Souji.

Unfortunately, the Council still had some sway over the such things, so Naruto had to endure this inconvenience, while focusing up on the upcoming dismantling of Sarutobi Clan, as well as arrival of Daimyo in a few days. Turns out, Lady Daimyo, after receiving the message from Naruto regarding her niece, decided to come to Konoha a bit earlier than anticipated, and to deal with Sarutobi as quickly as possible. Needless to say, Clan Sarutobi has quickly lost all of its previous prestige and friends, as none wanted to be anywhere near them when Daimyo came to Konoha to destroy it. Once one of the most respected and admired clans of Konoha, who had been one of the first to join it, now it became a pariah, left alone and without anyone to call upon. Their fate was all but sealed, as Naruto had figured, and all he needed to do now was to wait and see how it all comes to fruition.

As he stood in thoughts, Naruto had suddenly felt how a detection barrier around the mansion was disturbed. He and Kurama had fortified the estate to its maximum capacity within an hour and a half with all kinds of Fuinjutsu. Naruto was expecting that someone would try their luck breaking in, but he didn't think someone would be either bold or stupid enough to do it on the first day. Regardless, whoever it was, he has sealed his fate, as Naruto teleported from his spot, and reappeared right behind the intruder. He must've leaped from the ground and landed on the roof of the estate, hoping to sneak up and strike at Naruto or his family. Whichever plan he had hoped to use, it was no longer of any use to him, as Naruto quietly crept onto him, before kicking him off the roof and onto the ground.

Leaping off the roof and landing right on top of the intruder, Naruto had two kunai ready and pointing at his throat, before he took a closer look at the Konoha Shinobi that intruded on his grounds. Blinking twice, the former blonde almost didn't recognize someone he had used to know.

"Konohamaru?" Naruto asked now grown up former loudmouthed grandson of the Third Hokage, who now grinned at Naruto, despite their position. "Is this some kind of a joke for you, because I fail to see why would you grin like that after this charade?"

"Oh c'mon, boss! Don't you remember that I and my gang used to do this all the time with you? And you've always busted us?" Konohamaru reminded to Naruto, who got up and put away his kunai, letting the younger Shinobi to get up on his feet. "Those were some good times, right?"

"For some, me… I wouldn't call them really good for me, or any time in this Village." Naruto simply remarked to Konohamaru, with continued smiling to him. "Now, what do you want, Konohamaru?"

"What, can't I just pay a visit to my surrogate big brother? The guy that had really taught me what it means to be a Shinobi?" Konohamaru asked Naruto like it was something completely obvious. "It's been near 8 years now, and I've heard that you've made yourself a really big name now. Just like I knew you would, boss. I myself haven't been sitting idle, and have already made into Special Jonin, so I guess I'm now almost as cool as…"

"Konohamaru, cut the chit chat, and get to the point already." Naruto interrupted him, with Konohamaru staring at his former idol with a questioning look. "As Shinobi of Konoha, you must've long been aware about Hanzo Hattori and his relations with this Village's Shinobi, which means, after you found out that I was that guy, you wouldn't be all that eager to see me. If you weren't, then the only reason you would want to come right here would have to be to ask me something on the behalf of your Clan, who must've sent you here in the first place, knowing of our relations in the past. Am I correct?" Naruto could clearly see how Konohamaru's expression changed from a goofball into one of a focused and concentrated Shinobi, before he spoke up.

"Nothing really escapes you now, huh?" He said with a bit of bitter. "I suppose I shouldn't be all that surprised, considering your reputation and what you have done for _other_ nations."

"There were a couple of times that I had helped Konoha, but they were few and in between." Naruto remarked, with Konohamaru not even batting an eye. "So let me guess, you are here to convince me to stop Daimyo from effectively destroying Clan Sarutobi for their crime of killing Mikoto's father and mother, am I correct?" Konohamaru had stiffened up at hearing this, before continuing.

"Naruto, you've got to understand that not all of Clan Sarutobi is responsible for what had happened to previous Daimyo's son. Yeah, I know that my Clan has done a bad thing, but…"

"That is a very huge understatement on your part, Konohamaru." Naruto noted out to him. "Your Clan had openly broken the most sacred of laws in Land of Fire, interfered with the royal succession order, abducted a princess, killed the Crown Heir to the throne of Land of Fire, _and_ made Mikoto Matsudaira into what accounts a war slave. And from what I understand, practically everyone in the Sarutobi Clan, including you, knew about Mikoto's real origin, yet you've done _nothing_ … From where I see it, Konohamaru, your Clan is doomed, no matter what I say to her."

"There has to be some kind of way to prevent her from dismantling my Clan, Naruto! Look, if this is a matter of money, then my Clan is prepared to pay you up any amount you want. Just name the price and we'll give it to you." Konohamaru had hoped that it would placate Naruto, but he was mistaken.

"You really think that _money_ is going to change my mind on this subject?" Naruto asked of him with a narrowed eye look. "Konohamaru, in case you haven't noticed, money isn't something I have an immediate need in. As a Ronin, I've already managed to collect enough of a fortune to allow my _grandchildren_ to have a life of luxury and peace. Add to that what I have as an Uzumaki Clan Head and what I have been granted from my participation in Mizu's Civil War, I can literally buy an Island of Uzu, rebuild it and make it into a populated place once again, and I'll still have enough to buy enough orange color paint to decorate the entire Hokage mountain five times over. And before you ask, I've _already_ counted it, twice."

"Ugh, fine, have it your way, Naruto!" Konohamaru seemed to be losing his cool, with Naruto not batting an eye. "Just tell me, what my Clan has to give to you to save us? You want land? Take all the land outside and inside our Village! Our Jutsu, scrolls and all the knowledge gathered? We'll deliver them to you within an hour! Our women? You can have _all_ of them, all of our virgins, daughters, wives, all of them! If that's what it takes to save our Clan, we'll do _anything_ just to make sure that Clan Sarutobi isn't destroyed!" Despite the clear despair and honesty, Naruto was actually finding Konohamaru's begging to be a little bit amusing.

"Konohamaru, have you considered the possibility that I _want_ your Clan gone?" Naruto could clearly see the morbid surprise on his face. "Apparently, Asuma and the others have failed to fill you in on the details. It's not exactly my place to tell you about it, nor explain my motives and reasoning, so I'll simply cut to the chase. Your Clan and I have a _very_ eventful history together, brim filled with violence and near death experiences for me, _especially_ from Asuma Sarutobi. Now, I understand that there are _some_ among Sarutobi Clan that are innocent, and I'll see to it that only those that have committed crimes were punished, but as for the general Clan, there's nothing I will do for it."

"Damn it, Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you?! You've never been this selfish or cruel to anyone, never!" Konohamaru was practically furious with his former idol turning on his clan just like that. "Even with the people that had berated and beat you, you would always just laugh it off like a goof and do the right thing! Why the hell can't you do the same damn thing with my Clan?! What in the fucking hell had changed that you can't just let it all go and give my Clan what it wants?!" Naruto narrowed his eyes on Konohamaru, before speaking in cold and steel voice.

"And what would that be, let your Clan have Mikoto silenced? Or me obeying like an idiot every order?" Naruto could see that Konohamaru wasn't against that. "You know, Konohamaru, ever since I've busted you, all you've been doing is just ask me about saving your Clan, like you don't even care why Daimyo was going to end it. And from what Mikoto had already told me, you were acting towards her just like the rest of the Clan, if not even worst, considering that she had told me that you were chosen as her future husband. From her tales to me and Souji, about the same she became a Genin, you've started make rather… unfitting moves on her."

"And what is so bad about this? It is my Clan's internal affair, and neither you, nor Daimyo can affect it." Konohamaru was now finally dropping his façade, as Naruto could clearly now see the true colors of a young Sarutobi. "This decision was made by my gramps, our Third Hokage, and it is customary in my Clan for future husband and wife to practice their duties to each other, even if one party disagrees. Mikoto should've been glad that she was allowed this honor, considering what her mother did."

"First, this was never an internal affair of your Clan, not after how you've betrayed Daimyo." Naruto reminded to Konohamaru, who simply stiffened up. "Second, the Daimyo can and _will_ affect whatever decision made in Clan, if it concerns her and her safety. And third, I've got absolutely no intention of changing the mind of Daimyo on this matter, Konohamaru. The only thing I can honestly recommend you do is simply give away those that were directly involved in deaths of Daimyo son, his wife, and kidnapping of Mikoto. That way, Daimyo will at least grant life of exiles to the rest of your Clan, which is better than the alternatives."

"My Clan will _never_ be rendered to some roaming exiles in search of place to live! This is our home, OUR Village, the Village that Hiruzen _Sarutobi_ has built, and we will not allow some bigheaded feudal lord order us around!" Konohamaru was seething with anger and malice, with Naruto readying himself in case thing took a turn for the worst. "Now, Naruto, give me back Mikoto and stop Daimyo from destroying my Clan, or I can assure you, that the day Daimyo comes into this village will be the day you'll have to bury those two brats of yours."

Throughout the entire conversation, Naruto has been holding his rising anger and fury in check, even though it was tough for him to do so with Konohamaru around him. Just looking at him was making Naruto have an unyielding desire to strangle the boy. There was once time when he had considered Konohamaru a good boy and a nice lad, but that was long before he had saved Mikoto from death and learned from her the true colors of Clan Sarutobi. The treatment she had to endure from them, not to mention being always humiliated, pushed around like a piece of garbage, constant berating and beatings for no good reason but because Sarutobi had considered her to be _unworthy_ of their name.

While all of this was more than enough for Naruto to forget his respect and admiration for the Third Hokage, whatever he had left for him, it didn't immediately deter him from considering Konohamaru as a good boy and a friend. That is, until Mikoto had revealed to him and everyone else that Konohamaru that Naruto had known wasn't _the entire_ person. Clan Sarutobi, for the sake of their public image and reputation, has always put a nice and kind front for everyone to see and admire, so that their far more hideous and malicious true inner self was well hidden from public. And Konohamaru was no different, and even as a child, berating and beating Mikoto for him was nothing out of the ordinary.

When it became known that Mikoto was to be his bride, however, that is when for Mikoto Clan Sarutobi had become a practically living hell. Women in some of the Clans, mostly in the more orthodox and conservative ones, were often "trained" to please their future husbands in various ways. Clan Sarutobi was no different in that regard with its women, as females from lower branches were subjected to such treatment from when they were capable enough of this, and members of Shinobi Clans often grew up and matured very early on in their lives. What Mikoto had described was simply horrendous and atrocious, and finding out that Konohamaru had taken part in this was… It was enough for Naruto completely forget and put behind him any positive feelings he had for Konohamaru.

The only thing that had stopped Naruto from killing him right now was just that little ghost of a former blond idiot, ever present in him, reminding him that this was once one of his only friends. However, the moment Konohamaru had made this threat towards Yasaka and Masamune, that ghost was silenced by the ever present essence of an Uzumaki father. Uzumaki had always treasured their family and cherished it above all. It was the most important thing for them, and the greatest honor every Uzumaki had considered to hold was being able to start one of his own, with loving partner or partners at his side and children of their own. To threaten the safety of his family and in such an open manner…

This was something that Naruto would never let go of.

"You've crossed the line here, Sarutobi." Naruto's voice was now dangerously low, with Konohamaru flinching at it. "Out of simple mercy, I'll let you leave this place alive, but if you or your Clan takes even a literal step towards my family or Mikoto, then I won't wait for Daimyo to come here. I'll make sure that Clan Sarutobi is not just destroyed, but utterly annihilated, eradicated and rendered none existent."

"My Clan has survived worse threats and greater enemies than you, Naruto, so what makes you think that this will even scare us?" Konohamaru arrogantly asked of him. "My Clan was the one that had put the current Daimyo's dynasty in power centuries ago, and we'll make sure as hell to remind that woman of our role in their rise to power. And once she realizes it, there'll be nothing stopping us from taking care of Mikoto and you along the line."

"Except the fact that Daimyo won't even give a damn about this. You think that it matters anymore, that Clan Sarutobi has helped Matsudaira Clan in becoming rulers of this land centuries ago?" Naruto seriously asked of Konohamaru. "You've long been repaid for your services, and now it is just that, history. Now, Konohamaru, get the fuck out of here, or I'll start my cleanup or Sarutobi from you." Zangetsu materialized in Naruto's hand, as he gripped the handle of his sword, waiting for his opponent to make his move.

Konohamaru had believed himself to be an extremely powerful and potent Shinobi, one of the best in this Village and an obvious pick as the future Hokage, or at least he believed himself. He was molded into being the perfect inheritor of Sarutobi Clan's tradition and name, and this alone was more than enough to make him one of the best Shinobi of this Village. And while Naruto may've made himself the name of one of the most fearsome and terrifying Ronin of this time and era, he was confident enough that he could take him.

Or at least that would've happened, had the Elders of his Clan not instructed him to not engage Naruto directly and merely try to stop him diplomatically. This was something that Konohamaru couldn't understand, as in the past while his grandfather was around, Clan Sarutobi was completely undisputed in their power and influence. Not only that, there were simply no one who could even say a word against them, but now… For his Clan to become fearful of what amounted to a single Ronin, even with the Kyuubi trapped inside of him, this was something completely appalling for him. But, traditions dictated that he followed the commands.

Naruto could see that Konohamaru had dropped from his battle stance, while he still gripped Zangetsu in his hand, waiting for the next move from young Sarutobi Clan member. Konohamaru walked to the grass and towards the wall surrounding the estate, before he stopped and spoke up again.

"This isn't over, Naruto. My Clan will have its due." And with this said, Konohamaru leapt out of the estate's grounds, leaving Naruto alone, as he returned his weapon back to where it came from.

"I'm counting on it, Konohamaru." Naruto simply said out loud, before he had noticed that he was not alone. "I take it you heard everything he had to say to me, Kura-chan?" Naruto turned to face his first wife, as she walked to him from the house.

"Not all, but I've heard enough." She simply stated to him. "I'm actually quite surprised that you've let him go, Naruto. Had it been up to me, I would've long wiped the floor with him and his Clan. I remember that he used to be your friend and all, but that was before Mikoto, so why you've been so… neutral to him, so to speak?"

"Truth be told, I'm kinda surprised that I was talkative towards him _at all_." Naruto honestly admitted to his wife. "I personally suspect that it has something to do with who I _used_ to be, or rather, what I was rendered to be in the past. Didn't think that any traces of that blond idiot had remained in me, but…"

"He was always inside of you, even if you not realize or ignore it, Naruto." Kurama said to him, with Naruto looking at her. "Because no matter what this place and it's people have done to you, they were never able to destroy the very core of your personality: the unbreakable will and determination to lead a good life. Naruto they had molded still had those qualities, and you practically embody them in your own way." Kurama smiled to him, while Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"I guess there's no point about arguing on this subject with you, is there?"

"I've spent most of my life living inside of you, my love, so I know you better than anyone." Kurama stepped closer to Naruto, leaning to him and embracing him, with Naruto hugging and holding his wife close to him. "I know your heart, Naruto, and I know what you think about. We both had talked about it, and Yugito with Mata-chan have agreed to it, and there is no way that we will leave you in this nest of vipers. As for children, we'll be sure to take care of them, and explain to them what is going on around here. Plus it's not like they'll be all alone here, especially with Tsunade, Karin, Guren and Mikoto near them, not to mention their new aunties Kurenai and Anko. Although the latter seems to be quite interested in becoming a closer relative to them~." Kurama playfully purred to Naruto.

"I've noticed that too." Naruto sighed at this. "We'll discuss this with Yugito and Matatabi later."

"There's not much to discuss, to be honest with you. Matatabi already likes her, and Yugito trusts my word on her, as she had asked me about Anko. And as for me, I myself have nothing wrong with Anko joining in our family. She is loyal, caring, has a bit of spunk and gall in her, but it's something I appreciate in people, plus she's already smitten by you and cares for kids." Kurama reasoned with Naruto.

 **"That, and I'm pretty sure that she won't take a no for answer."** Suddenly, came a voice in Naruto's head, belonging to his father. **"Plus, knowing her kind of women, I wouldn't be too surprised that she had "accidentally" found her way in your bedroom, stark naked and tied your hands and legs to bedposts. That, at least, has happened to me, once…"**

'Please tell me that this isn't how Kushina had gotten you, Dad.' Naruto had mentally stated to him, while Kurama chuckled at this one.

 **"No, that was before your mother, at least before we became an official item. Back then, I've was dating another kunoichi from my team. What a girl she was, Aika… Never a boring day with her, nor would she ever allow anyone to wallow in sadness for too long. A constant bundle of energy, joy and happiness."** Minato recalled with fondness. **"Your mother may've been the one to marry me, but I can with full honesty say that she never had my heart like Aika did. If only the war hadn't started, we would've been married, but then the war had kicked off and she was amongst the first casualties…"**

 ** _"Wish I was contained within that girl myself. Kushina absolutely hated that woman, but she reminded me of Mito from her younger days. Shame she had been killed, but that is war and… Oh, are you bloody kidding me?!"_** Kurama growled out both mentally and in the real world, with Naruto looking at his wife with a questioning look. **_"Just had to ruin our moment, and I've been planning some quality time for us… We have guests at our front gates. Care to guess who, darling?"_**

"Kushina and Menma?" Naruto asked out loud, with Kurama nodding to him.

"And they've brought along the frog idiot." Kurama said out loud. "From what I can get from Menma's mind, they are here to try and establish relations between us and them, along with trying to convince you in why Menma is so important to you. I don't know about you Naruto, but I don't want to hear anything that those two have to say."

"Then we are both in the agreement on that one, Kurama. I'll have my Shadow Clone take care of them in a jiffy…" Naruto was about to make his favorite sign, until Minato spoke up again.

 **"Naruto, I know that you want nothing to do with, Jiraiya Kushina and Menma, and I understand that completely. However, I would like for those three to come in."** Now that was something that had surprised both Naruto and Kurama, as they knew that Minato didn't hold at this point any love for those three. **"It has been quite a long time, and I have quite a long list of things to tell them three. That is, if you'll let me, son."**

"You want to… I see." Naruto and Kurama understood what Minato meant and wanted. "If that is what you want, Dad. Kurama, are you coming?"

"Well, this will be quite a treat for my eyes and ears." Kurama chuckled in a little evil way. "Let's go and greet our guests." With that being said, husband and wife moved through the house and to the front gates.

Just as Kurama has said, right there they found Kushina and Menma, accompanied by Jiraiya, already moving inside the vicinity of detection barrier. The trio was slightly surprised to see Kurama and Naruto greeting them, but that didn't deter them, as Kushina spoke up.

"Naruto, son, I had hoped that we could talk to you, in private." Kushina spoke up without even greetings, while Kurama scowled a little at the woman. "I understand that we had started out on the wrong foot and that if we just sit and talked, you would come to understand that we don't mean you any harm, and only want to reconnect with you."

"I would sooner believe that I'm a direct descendant of Sage of the Six Paths than in this drivel." Naruto simply stated, turning his eyes to scowling Menma. "And what exactly are these two for?"

"Watch what you are saying, loser! I am this close to making you pay for what you have done to my friends and stealing away Karin-chan!" Menma shouted at him, with Naruto simply blinking up at him. "You already have these whores, so why does Karin only now speak about you all the time? Lay off of her, would you, and leave her to the _real_ Uzumaki man!"

"Listen up, "Uzumaki man", you speak up like that about my wives and family, I'll make sure that every woman loses interest in you, as there won't be a single remotely human looking spot on your face and body." Naruto warned Menma, with Kushina glaring at the both of them. "Seriously, why the hell have you brought him here, especially after our initial introduction?"

"Naruto, you can deny this as much as you want, but Menma is your brother, so it is imperative that you reconnect and you help us train him. You don't know it yet, but there is a prophecy that Toads have…" Jiraiya began speaking, before Naruto had interrupted him.

"Ah yes, the Prophecy about the Promised Child, the one to bring peace and prosperity to the land, ending all of war and bloodshed upon it… Is this the one you are referring to, Jiraiya?" Jiraiya and Kushina were utterly surprised to hear about it from Naruto.

"How did you know learn of it?" Toad Sage asked of him.

"You really think that it's a secret revealed only to Toads? Over a dozen of Summons also has their own Great Sages, and each of them is familiar with this prophecy, and half of those Sages also have prophetic abilities." Naruto informed Jiraiya and Kushina. "The only difference is that those Sages take these prophecies with grain of salt and act with caution about them, as they understand that the time is constantly shifts and alters, thanks to actions of people inhabiting the world. According to the Great Sage of my Summon, most prophecies constantly either become invalid or alter completely, and it is foolish to try to live by this predetermined scenario. Best thing to do is live by your own choises and with your own actions."

"You've learned that from another Great Sage? Just who is your Summon and how did you obtain it? And just who the hell is he to insult the Great Toad Sage?!" Jiraiya demanded to know from Naruto. "It must be something really lame and boring, like a ferret or a sparrow, if you could afford to sign a contract with them…"

"Jiraiya, I know that you've got little respect for other Summons and their Sages, but if you insult Tigers like that one more time, then I'll visit Mt. Myoboku with them to have words with your Great Sage." Jiraiya paled up at hearing Naruto say that he was he had a Tiger Summon, while Kushina was agape at the news. "And let me assure" Torahime, The Great Tiger Sage and Mother of Tigers, doesn't take well the insults to her kind and their sages."

"Naruto, y-you have my father's summoning contract?" Kushina asked of Naruto, who simply nodded to her. "Wh-where did you get it? I-I was to Uzu and I've found only ruins there."

"You didn't look well enough, then." Naruto simply stated to her. "Now, as much as I may like to stay here with you and drivel about this pointless stuff, there is actually someone who would like to have a word with you three. So if you want to come in, then follow me." Without even hearing their response, Naruto and Kurama went into the house, being closely followed by their uninvited guests.

Once they had reached the isolated guestroom, used for private discussions, Naruto and Kurama shut the doors and put seals in place. Without even waiting, Naruto summoned up a Shadow Clone, before biting his finger and placing a little bloodstain in Clone's head, who nodded to him. Kurama was already aware of what Naruto was doing and what kind of a ritual he was making, as this was not the first time she had to witness it being made. As for his guests, Menma, who was seething with malice, was the first one to lose his patience.

"Okay loser, where is this "someone" that had wanted to meet with us? And what is all this business with your Clone here you are doing?" Menma demanded to know from Naruto, with Jiraiya chiming in.

"Naruto, we have no time whatever charade you've thought up and want to play on us. I don't know what your Tigers have told you, but I can assure and prove to you, that the Child of the Prophecy is true and that Menma is one. Here, I'll even summon Ma and Pa to prove it all to you." And just like that Jiraiya summoned up the two small toads in cloaks, with them standing near Jiraiya.

"Alright, Jiraiya, why have you summoned us up here?" Pa asked of him, before noticing Naruto and Kurama. "Ah, Naruto-boy! Ma and I are so glad to see you that you've finally come to your senses."

"Better late than never, if you ask me. Now we can restore your Summoning contract with us and everything will be just right and…" Ma was already running her mouth, until Kurama silenced her up with a glare. "Oi, who are you to be giving me such scary looks?!"

"I'm Naruto's wife, Kurama, and if you are all done with interruptions, let my husband finish up the Jutsu." Kurama practically barked at them all, with Naruto focusing and doing a quick series of hand signs, before he spoke up.

"Edo Tensei." Naruto clapped his hands and the summoned up Clone immediately began to get covered up in ashes and dust particles.

In a matter of few seconds, the dust and ashes have settled on his skin and body, before integrating itself on him. Once the process was complete, instead of Naruto's Clone, there stood someone they could not believe to see. He looked almost like a complete copy of Menma and Naruto, with his spiky blonde hair, dressed in Hokage haori and green vest underneath him. Though he looked a bit pale, there was no denying that this truly was Minato Namikaze, Forth Hokage, former student to Jiraiya, husband to Kushina and father to Naruto and Menma. Kushina and Jiraiya had their mouths agape and shocked looks, as did Menma and frogs, while Naruto and Kurama looked completely unfazed by this. Summoned up Minato inspected his vessel, finding it to be in good condition, before turning his blue eyes towards the guests and speaking up.

"Hello, everyone. It has been quite a long time, hasn't it?" Minato spoke up in a civil manner, but the notes of coldness were present, but that didn't deter Kushina to nearly break in tears at the sight of her dead husband.

"M-Minato-kun! I-It's you!" She practically launched herself at him, but Minato stopped her by his hand, shocking the guests, especially Menma and Kushina. "Minato-kun, wh-why… D-Don't you recognize us? It's me, Kushina, and this is…"

"I recognize everyone here, Kushina, and I know that this is our son, Menma. But that doesn't mean that I am glad to see you, not in the very slightest." Minato stated in a cold tone of voice, folding his arms together on his chest, shocking his family and mentor. "I wish I could say differently, but after witnessing what you two have done with my son, and especially you, Kushina, I have to restrain myself from hurting the two of you."

"G-Gaki, what a-are you saying? A-and how are you even… Wait, that series of signs… Naruto, where and how did you learn this accursed Jutsu?!" Jiraiya demanded to know from Naruto. "Don't you remember that this is the same Jutsu because of which Lord Third had lost to Orochimaru, and had to die?! Just what kind of a madman would ever even attempt to use it?!"

"For a supposed Sage, you are really dumb, Jiraiya. Edo Tensei has nothing accursed to it, nor did I even utilize a sacrifice to bring Dad back, only a Shadow Clone." Naruto pointed towards Minato. "Second Hokage had developed the original Edo Tensei to be utilized with usage of an object with a DNA of a summoned person, but he never fully specified if the sacrifice had to be a living person or simply a Clone. As it turned out, a Shadow Clone will do the trick just the same. And as for how Dad had found out about it all, let's just say that he has managed to cheat death itself, literally."

"Back when I had performed the Shiki Fuin, I already knew the price, but I've managed to trick Shinigami by splitting my Chakra between the boys, so I would be able to reactivate the Seal on them, if either was going to lose control and start pushing out far too much of Kyuubi's chakra." Minato explained to them. "Since Chakra is literally a manifestation of physical and spiritual energy of a person, aka Soul, I was able to maintain myself as a spirit within both Naruto and Menma, keeping an eye out and watching what was going on. In other words, I know _everything_ that you, Kushina, have done to my son, as well as how you, Jiraiya, with Third Hokage, have tormented my son, altered his mind and did absolutely fucking nothing to stop what was happening to him. Hell, I am pretty sure that you've endorsed the people to act like that!"

"Minato, please, I am very sorry, and I wish I could've seen it sooner, but… I've just lost you to Kyuubi, and Naruto looked so much like it, I couldn't see the difference, so I've…" Kushina was trying to defend herself.

"So you've placed a bounty on our own son's head?!" Minato shouted out loud, shocking everyone. "Kushina, _you_ were the one who had trained me in Sealing Jutsu, and it would've been an effortless thing, to see that Naruto was not Kyuubi. But no, all you did was get it in your head that our son was possessed by Kyuubi, just like that! Although, let's not forget just what role in all of this _you_ have played, Jiraiya." Minato turned his glare towards his former sensei.

"N-Now, kid, I know what you are thinking, and let me explain to you, that Old Man and I were looking out for the betterment of this Village, _your_ Village, the one you've given up your life and…" Jiraiya, just like Kushina, had tried to defend himself. "...And you must understand that it was imperative that one of the kids was left in the Village, as deterrent for all the other Villages. We had to make a choice, and we've decided that Naruto was the one to be left behind, s-so we spoke with Kushina and…"

"And endorsed her own bloody delusions with your damn words?! You think that this is what I've given my life for, so that this Village were to use my children as weapons?! I wasn't giving a damn about this cursed Village at the moment! All I fucking cared about was saving my wife and my children from a rampaging Tailed Beast, and I knew that the only way to do so was to seal it away." Minato let out a breath, calming down a little. "I had hoped that Kushina would be able to raise our children with love and care, and that you and Lord Third would make sure that they weren't subjected to hatred, nor were pampered as damn heroes of the Village. I wanted that nobody knew the identities of the holders at all, so that the Jinchuriki were hidden away from other Villages, but no… You just _had_ to go around and announce that Naruto was the sole Jinchuriki of Kyuubi and not even bother explaining that he was not even the damn Fox! You literally painted the target on my son's back for not just everyone in this accursed Village, but for Kumo and Iwa as well!"

"Minato, I am sorry! Lord Third and I thought and believed that this would the best if Naruto was announced as the real Jinchuriki, since it would keep Menma and Kushina out of harm's way." Jiraiya explained to him. "We did not expect that it would turn out so badly, and that Naruto was going to be harmed."

"Spare me the excuses, you bastard." Minato scowled at him. "Didn't you get it by now? I know _everything_ , and I know just _how_ you were going to keep Naruto "docile and loyal". I can hardly even believe that I've wanted to be the Hokage of this Village. And as for you, Menma… I am very disappointed in you."

"What, but why, Dad? I'm praised by practically everyone in this Village, and there are girls everywhere just wanting for me to take them as my girlfriends. I'm the best Shinobi in this village, so why would you be disappointed with me?! It's this idiot loser you should be disappointed in!" Menma pointed towards Naruto, with folded his arms in the same fashion as his father. "He was the one who was left behind and was later even kicked out for being an idiot, while I've been completing missions and getting famous, just like you!"

"I am disappointed with you, Menma, because you fail to understand that being a Shinobi was and never will be about fame and the girls. It is about protecting what is most important to you, to live by your convictions and stand your ground when need arises. Being a Shinobi is not about becoming a messiah, a legend or something like that, but in being ready to do what is needed for your Village and your family." Minato stated to him. "It is true that I would've preferred if either you or Naruto had become a Hokage, but what I had wished even more for was that my children had been able to forge their own path, unaffected by anything and anyone, to lead a life of _their_ choosing, not others. It was my choice to be a Hokage, but I would not force it upon either of you, nor would I pamper you like everyone has done. Although, it is actually rather foolish of me, to place the blame with just Menma alone." Minato turned his head towards Jiraiya and Kushina.

"Minato, you have to understand, that the Prophecy, the one I've told you about, it'll soon come to fruition. The Great Sage himself has confirmed that Menma is the Child and…" Jiraiya was trying to defend their position, until Minato spoke up again.

"That damned Prophecy… Oh how I _wish_ I could've never even heard of it from you in the first place!" Minato shouted at Jiraiya. "This damn thing has practically ruined my life, because thanks to your idiotic thinking, I've lost both Aika and Keiji, my teammates, with former being my first love and fiancée! It was always about this damned Prophecy with you, Jiraiya, and because of this senile old toad's drivel, one of my sons had been tormented beyond thought, while my other son was made into a pampered arrogant fool! To fucking hell with this damned Prophecy, that's what I've got to tell you!"

"Minato, just how can you even say such things?! We had truly believed that you were the chosen Child, and we've trained you for this." Pa stated to him, drawing the attention of everyone. "Look, if you just let us explain to you all, then you'll see that the Prophecy still matters and…"

"I've said what I think about it, and I completely agree with Naruto on this matter." Minato simply stated to him. "I've asked Naruto to bring me here, so that I could just take look you in the eye and tell you just how much you've disappointed me. You preach that I would be disappointed with Naruto, but I'm more proud of my son here than I ever was. He has endured and persevered through things I was unable to even imagine, and has learned to live his life free from anyone and anything. You should admire and respect him for this, but instead… I can't even stand you. Naruto, if you don't mind…"

"Not at all. Release." Naruto made the sign, releasing the Edo Tensei and letting his father's spirit leave the vessel, dispelling it in the process.

And with this action, Kushina, Jiraiya, toads and Menma were left devastated and shattered, as they couldn't even believe that what they had believed would be their most avid and strongest supporter, has suddenly turned on them and told them exactly as he felt.

For the first time in their lives, all of them have finally saw their illusions come down and show the ugly reality of their actions.

* * *

 **You've asked and demanded it, and its here, folks! I'm back! And I've got a treat for ya all!**

 **Consider this as an early Christmas present for you, because I can't really tell when this will be updated again because of my hectic graphic. It was supposed to be posted yesterday, but after a church service (yes, I'm serving in a local church as altar server) I was spiritually and mentally emptied, so I needed to take a break.**

 **All I can say is that Lion of the West will be getting updated in about two weeks.**

 **And as for you, do please follow up, review and favor this story and my other Naruto stories.**

 **Till next time!**

 **PS. Just received a couple of the PMs that there was no showing of this chapter, instead showing the deleted note. Decided to reupload it for safe measure.**


End file.
